Feline Mystery
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Being rejected by his first mate nonehuman-Harry begins to sink into depression only to be saved by Snape who allows Harry to live in his home to recover while he is away teaching. During this time Harry meets new people, makes new friends and new enemies, gains a pet, heals while finding a family, true love and have an adventure. Slash, Multi-xover, For lot challenges. Completed!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon and any other fandom I use, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Pokémon or any other fandom I use and I do not make any money from writing these stories. And the same goes for any other fandoms I chose to throw in at any time!**

**Written for: Camp NaNoWriMo 2015, Another Mega Prompt Challenge, Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge, Leap Year Calendar Challenge, Anime and Manga Writing Diversity Challenge, and the Adopt a magical creature challenge.**

**Prompts: Complete a multichapter fic that is over 50,000 words, Complete a multichapter fic that is over 100,000 words over two Camp NaNoWriMo, Complete a fic for Camp NaNoWriMo, show Harry adopting a Sidhe Cat and how it grows.**

**Chapter 1**

Screams of outrage, anger, agreement, pity and more echoed around them as Draco Malfoy stood before Harry Potter in the middle of the Great Hall with a look of pure hate and loathing plastered on his face. Anger clearly seen for all on his face as Draco looked down at Harry as if he was nothing but dirt under his shoe, a smug glint shone in his eyes though as he watched tears ran down Harry's face as he looked at Draco with wide pain filled eyes.

"Please...please," Harry begged over and over again as he looked into the other's hate filled eyes, "You are just saying that, you don't mean it!"

"Oh please Potter, stop with just nonsense and get lost," Draco replied with a sneer as he glared at Harry, not bothering to hide the hatred for the Boy-Who-Lived, "Your making me feel sick, sick with disgust that you could ever thought I would be willing to be with you!"

"B-But we are mates, you said it yourself," Harry said as he bit back a chocked pitiful sob, "You where the one who called me out! You where the one who told me that we where mates!"

"I did, for once in your life you are correct Potter," Draco replied with a dark sneer, "I was forced to come back to Hogwarts for our eight year, and by forced I mean my skills and intelligence is far greater than any of those here and as such I do not want to be here among mudbloods and bloodtraores, and for this year I do not wish to have anything to do with you Potter! I thought you knew since day one when we started arguing that I thought of you as nothing but weak and worthless, but no matter how many times I keep insulting and belittling you it did not get through your thick skull! Why would I, Draco Malfoy, want to be stuck with a weak and worthless creature like you for?"

"B-But I'm not weak!" Harry sobbed out as a fresh wave of tears fell down his face, "I defeated Vold-"

"Yes you did but it took you seventeen years and only Merlin knows how many deaths tod so," Draco replied with a look full of hatred, "You could of done the job properly in the first place, you are weak Potter, just look at that Mudblood of a mother of yours! At least she managed to keep the Dark Lord at bay for eleven years while you only managed to vanquish him for a year at most!"

A sharp pain of betrayal stabbed Harry right in the heart as Draco spoke, his hands clenched together as his finger nails dug into the palms of his hands with enough pressure to draw blood. Students and Staff alike watched with baited breaths at the conversation going on between the Snake Prince and the Saviour. No one had expected this when they returned to Hogwarts, when the school had finally reopened it was expected to be a happy and joyous time.

"Just look at you, you're so weak that you have not even come into your creature inheritance yet," Draco said snidely breaking the horror silence that was consuming the Great Hall, "I'm just thankful that my parents had enough brain power to use a potion when I was born to see just who I was going to mate to, your parents should of done the same for you Potter...through I bet they did and when they saw how weak you really are...well let's just say that might be the reason why you don't have any marriage contracts or people begging to marry you...unlike me."

"I...I have a magical creature inheritance?" Harry squeaked out with wide eyes, "I thought...I thought..."

"Well that is a feat in itself Potter, you thought," Draco said with a superior look, "I bet you thought that I was a Veela and you was my human mate and we were going to fall in love with each other and run off into the sunset to have even more children then the Weasley's have."

At Harry's chocked sob Draco gave a shark like grin, his eyes glistening with an unholy happiness that he was causing this much pain to Harry Potter.

"Well I am not sorry to break your bubble Potter, and I hope your fall from your bubble is a painful one, but the Malfoy's have no Veela blood within us, the Potter's are High Elves," Draco said with a high and mighty smirk, "And unlike others High Elves can pick who we want to take as a mate, unlike you and your magical creature side Potter."

Pain and angst weighed down on Harry as he stared at Draco with wide pain filled eyes, inside he felt like his heart was breaking in two as drops of blood ran down from the palm of his hands to the floor with a sickening drip.

"I hope you find your secondary mate Potter only for them to turn you down, I hope I am present on that day so I can watch as you die of heart break, I hope you lead a miserable and pain filled life," Draco said with a sneer as he looked at Harry as if he was nothing more than a bit of dirt under his boot, "Now if you will excuses me I have to return to my true mate, the one I am going to be marrying soon, and don't worry Potter I'll make sure to send you an invitation to our marriage so you can watch what you will never be able to have, it'll be fun watching you in so much pain."

With one last smug smirk Draco turned his back on Harry and walked out of the Great Hall leaving Harry standing in the middle of the Great Hall looking blankly at the spot that Draco Malfoy had been standing at moments before. As the sound of the large oak doors slammed shut behind him Harry let out a loud heart breaking cry and fell to the floor only to curl up in a tight ball and cry his heart out. He ignored the audience as he allowed himself to wallow in his depressed state, he ignored the burning eyes that spoke of their emotions, each person different from the last.

Instead Harry concentrated on one single train of thought. His mate had rejected him, he wasn't human, his mate had rejected him, he was worthless, his mate had rejected him, he was weak...his mate had rejected him.

So caught up in his pain filled sobs Harry never noticed the sound of footsteps coming towards him until a pain of shiny black boots came into Harry's line of vision. With a heart wrenching sniffle Harry looked up with large red puffy eyes only to find his stern Potions Professor looking down at him with unreadable eyes.

"W-What do you want?" Harry asked with a half hearted glare between heart breaking sobs, "Come to agree with Dr-with Malfoy and laugh at me?"

"No."

"No?" Harry repeated with large watery eyes. "What do you mean by no?"

"You know what I mean Potter, and I will be having words with the boys parents while also making sure that he never comes anywhere near you again," came the shocking words from the Potions Master startling Harry, "Everything he said Potter...it is not true, High Elves are known for their 'better then you' attitude and it does not help that his parents have done nothing but encourage it and spoil him rotten."

"B-But your his Godfather!" Harry cried out only to flinch at the memories of Sirius came flooding back to him, "You heard him! I'm a worthless weak thing who does not even have enough power to come into their inheritance!"

"Not all magical creature inheritances or even normal magic inheritances come out when the person reaches their majority, they can happen anywhere between the birth and death," Professor Snape said carefully, "And besides could someone who is weak and worthless defeat the Dark Lord?"

"Don't pity me," Harry said with a sniffle as he lowered his gaze back down to the floor, "Just...just leave me alone, you heard D-Malfoy, it would be better for everyone if I just went and died."

With that Harry moved back into his ball position and allowed himself to become detached from the world around him while sinking deeper and deeper into his own depressed world.

""Headmistress," Severus said with a heavy sigh as he turned to face Minerva McGonagall, she had taken up the role as Headteacher of Hogwarts when Dumbledore had died during he war, "What do you suggest that we do?"

"You know what we should do Professor Snape," Minerva said with a stern look over her glasses, "I am sure that Madam Promfrey will be happy to oversee your House until everything has been...taken care of."

**To Be Continued...**

**I have a big plot for this story, I do not know if I am going to be able to pull it off but I'll give it my best go. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon and any other fandom I use, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Pokémon or any other fandom I use and I do not make any money from writing these stories. And the same goes for any other fandoms I chose to throw in at any time!**

**Written for: Camp NaNoWriMo 2015, Another Mega Prompt Challenge, Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge, Leap Year Calendar Challenge, Anime and Manga Writing Diversity Challenge, and the Adopt a magical creature challenge.**

**Prompts: Complete a multichapter fic that is over 50,000 words, Complete a multichapter fic that is over 100,000 words over two Camp NaNoWriMo, Complete a fic for Camp NaNoWriMo, show Harry adopting a Sidhe Cat and how it grows.**

**Chapter 2**

With an understanding nod Severus turned around, and much to the shock of the students and several staff members bent down and carefully picked Harry up as if he was made as glass. Only allowing a quick moment of sadness and pity to wash over him for the man in his arms Severus took a deep breath and walked out of the Great Hall while ignoring the looks and whispers of the students and some staff.

"Don't worry little one, I'll make sure to look after you," Severus said softly as he lent down and pressed a fatherly kiss on the other raven haired person's forehead, "I'll make it up to you, I'll help you figure out what magical creature you are even if it means having to use this really interesting spell I invented which makes the person feel as if their whole body is on fire while being dunked in a lake of freezing cold water. I'll make sure everything is okay...I'll look after you, I have so much to explain and make up to you."

The rest of the journey to the dungeons was a silent one as Severus made sure to stick to the less travelled paths and walk quickly as he could. His heart nearly broke with every whimper and pain filled moan that came from Harry's lips thanks to Draco's rejection.

'I better not have any trouble with that brat of a Godson of mine' Severus thought darkly as he walked down a staircase and into the dungeons, 'I have had enough of him and other stupid close minded brats. Maybe...Maybe I should take my dear friend up on his offer...'

A soft moan broke through Severus thoughts, looking downwards Severus soon found himself staring into heartbroken emerald green eyes. Knowing better then to show Harry any pity Severus did his best to offer Harry a comforting smile.

"W-where are we going? A-are you going to kill me?" Harry asked nervously yet hopefully, Draco's earlier words were still ringing loudly in his mind.

"No I am not," Severus said while frowning at the hopeful quality to Harry's voice, "We are going back to my personal chambers where I'll explain a few things to you before we start working out what Malfoy was talking about when he said you had a magical creature inheritance."

"I...I thought you did not like me? I thought you hated me," Harry said brokenly ignoring Severus' words, "Please...I'm so confused...so lost...why won't you just leave me alone."

"Because I know you will do something stupid in the emotional state you are in Harry," Severus said softly as he walked down another staircase, "We have almost arrived at my personal quarters Harry...I'll explain everything when we get there...and I do not hate you, it was just a mask that I had to wear during the war."

Slowly Harry nodded his head in understanding and did not notice as his trembling hands fisted themselves into Severus' long bat like robes looking for an unspoken but badly needed comfort. Glancing down at the now more aware Harry Severus gave a soft sad sigh as he spotted the unspoken message that Harry was giving off with his body language, deciding not to allow the young man in his arms to dwell on depressing thoughts Severus spoke.

"I'm sorry that my quarters are a long way away from everywhere else but I prefer them this distance and hidden away, it offers me some form of peace," Severus said softly gaining Harry's attention and successfully drawing Harry away from any depressing thoughts for the moment, "Can you imagine what would happen if certain students or visitors or even certain staff members would do if they found my personal quarters?"

"I..I understand, it...it is because you was a spy," Harry said softly as he turned and buried his face into Severus' clothed well muscled chest, "I understand...I do...want the same sort of thing. Are you sure about this? I mean I know I'm not strong enough to pose any of a threat to you but-"

"Harry, stop it," Severus sighed as gently moved the man in his arms to get him to shut up, "If I did not want you in my personal quarters I would not be taking you there, if I thought you truly where worthless, weak, and should be killed do you think I would be doing what I am doing at the moment?"

A dusting of red appeared on Harry's face, "N-no but..."

"I understand the pain of being rejected by your first mate Harry and you can take all the time you need to work your way through it, I'll be at your side and helping you in any way I can while you do," Severus said carefully as he walked down the last hallway towards his rooms, "But also know that this is not the end of the world, you are not worthless or weak and if your second mate does not want you either then it is their own failure to see what a true gift you are to them and their loss. Besides, you might have not only one more mate out there but two or even three or more mates out there waiting to spoil you rotten and love you."

"R-Really?" Harry asked with his eyes burning so brightly with hope that it made Severus' heart ache, "You really think that I might have another mate or mates? You think they'll want me? A worthless weakling like me?"

"You are not worthless or weak," Severus scolded softly before answering Harry's questions, "And yes, I know you have others out there, it all depends on what your magical creature inheritance is to how many mates you will have, with how many bad teachers Dumbledore had employed you would not of known that everyone has more than one mate. Though the second or even third or more mates are sometimes called the back-up mates, a horrid term might I mention, in case anything happens between the two first mates. Magic might be strict but she is not cruel...and Harry?"

"Yes sir?" Harry asked as he gazed up into Severus' eyes with just childish hope.

"Unlike my spoilt brat of a Godson you other mate or mates will love you dearly, they will worship the ground you walk on, you will make each other the happiest people on this planet, you'll love each other so much it will be a sickening sweet sight to see so much that your Potions Professor will be throwing up," Severus said with a smirk which only grew wider as a series of giggles erupted out from Harry's lips and a small glint of life reappeared within his eyes that had been missing, "You don't want to hurt anyone do you?"

"NO! I don't want to hurt anyone!" Harry cried out, unaware that Severus was using his 'saving people' complex to his advantage.

"Then you will ignore Malfoy and listen to what I have to say," Severus said with a smirk causing Harry to give a groan as he realised Severus's trick, "Before we get caught up in the heavy stuff there is several good points about the situation you are in that I would like to point out to you."

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon and any other fandom I use, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Pokémon or any other fandom I use and I do not make any money from writing these stories. And the same goes for any other fandoms I chose to throw in at any time!**

**Written for: Camp NaNoWriMo 2015, Another Mega Prompt Challenge, Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge, Leap Year Calendar Challenge, Anime and Manga Writing Diversity Challenge, and the Adopt a magical creature challenge.**

**Prompts: Complete a multichapter fic that is over 50,000 words, Complete a multichapter fic that is over 100,000 words over two Camp NaNoWriMo, Complete a fic for Camp NaNoWriMo, show Harry adopting a Sidhe Cat and how it grows.**

**Chapter 3**

"Oh?" Harry asked tilting his head to the side, "You will have to forgive me but I really can't see any good sides to this."

"That is because you are looking at it from the wrong way," Severus replied with a smirk as he spotted the entrance to his rooms just a few feet away, "The law states that a rejected mate can 'punish' the mate who rejected them within reason, you can either do it in one big swoop or in little tiny bits that can last years...also at the stage you are as the rejected mate you have the freedom to stay with someone you trust, even if it means not living in your dorms and being tutored instead of going to classes...at the moment Harry the law supports you, you can do almost anything within reason, how Malfoy rejected you and what he said to you...his actions and words will mean he will have a very hard few years ahead of him, both inside and outside of Hogwarts."

"I...You are calling him Malfoy? Does it make me a bad person that I want D-Malfoy to suffer as much as I am?" Harry asked nervously as he chewed his lower lip, "And...and I really don't have to go to classes? I can be tutored privately?"

"It doesn't make you a bad person or any less of a person Harry, what it makes you is human... I call him Malfoy now as he has lost a great deal of respect in my eyes...after going through something like you have just gone through you are not expected to just go back to being normal again, your allowed to do what you want, the choice is yours Harry," Severus said softly while deciding not to mention that this method had helped to prevent a large number of rejected mates from committing suicide., "If you want me to Harry once we arrive in my rooms I'll call whoever you want to be with."

"T-Thank you but...could we wait until after...we talked?" Harry asked nervously as he shot Severus a shy look, "I...I want to know how our talk will go before I make any decisions...if it goes well...and depending on what my magical creature inheritance is...maybe I could stay with you? That is if you don't mind?"

"Of course I wouldn't mind, in fact much to most people's shock I would be happy to have you live with me," Severus replied with a smirk, "I would be honoured to be named as the person you trust most Harry."

"Really?" Harry squeaked out in shock much to Severus' amusement, "But...I thought you hated me! Merlin, today has been a whirlwind of emotions and school hasn't even started up properly yet!"

"Well this is you we are talking about," Severus said with a chuckle causing Harry to blush bright red, "It seems we have arrived at our destination, if you would like to remove your face from my clothes I will introduce you to the guardian of my rooms."

Blushing madly Harry shyly nodded his head and turned around to find himself looking at a painting. Looking closer Harry spotted a young deathly pale girl with long black thin hair and bright red eyes wearing nothing but a simple white dress without any shoes on her feet sitting on a swing that hung from the single large tree that sat in the middle of the painting. As if realising Harry was staring at her she slowly lifted her head with an unnerving grin on her face and stared at Harry, slowly her mouth turned to form a larger, wider, grin at the look of fear on Harry's face only for Harry to gulp nervously as he spotted a pair of fangs that had been hidden away.

"Harry, I would like to introduce you to Lady Isa," Severus said softly as he looked between Isa and Harry. "And before you ask, yes she is a vampire."

"It is nice to meet you, Sir Harry," Isa said with a polite curtsey, showing just how old she really had to be. "I take it that Sir Harry will be staying with us?"

"Depending on the outcome of our discussion," Severus replied with a stiff nod of his head as he adjusted Harry slightly into a more comfortable position for them both. "Emerald Gilly Weed."

"Correct, Sir Severus," Isa said with a small smile making Harry smile at her in return, a few seconds later her painting swung forwards slowly to revile a doorway.

"What discussion? I thought that we both agreed that I could stay with you," Harry said with a frown as Severus stepped though the doorway and into his personal quarters. "The only things we need to talk about is how to make sure Malfoy suffers and my home tutoring for a while."

"True...but I have an idea I would like to run past you," Severus said carefully as he entered his home. "It came to me while walking here..."

Nodding his head in understanding Harry turned his attention to Severus' room. They were nothing like he had originally though, instead of there being only silver, green and black with potion ingredients and the odd coffin in the room it reminded Harry of an old fashion yet modern area. Dark oak furniture lined the walls with two large bookcase filled with books, one all about potions while the other one was filled with various subjects. A large brown sofa sat in the middle of the room a few feet away from the fire next to several large comfortable chairs with a glass table between them and the fireplace leaving enough room for Floo transport and Firecalls. Above the fireplace hung a painting of a cemetery which Harry guessed must be for Isa if she ever needed to go between the two paintings. The walls were painted a natural cream colour and the floor was covered in a soft looking dirty cream coloured carpet. Littered about the room on top of odd pieces of furniture was several pieces of unmarked and marked work from students, several potion and defence magazines and what looked to be the odd notes and potions vials, some empty yet some not, of experimental potions. Looking very out of place on the sofa though Harry spotted a worn cardboard box , every now and then Harry swore that the boxes sides moved slightly and a soft strange noise came from inside.

"Not what you expected?" Severus asked with a knowing glint in his eyes as he watched Harry gaze around with curious eyes. "I know from the rumours that everyone seems to think I live in some sort of bat cave and sleep in a coffin."

At being caught red handed Harry blushed madly and let out a low groan of embarrassment. Severus chuckled slightly and made his way across the room and over to the sofa. As he did so he angled the distracted Harry away from the mysterious box, not quiet wanting to let Harry know yet, so he placed Harry down on the nearby chair.

"What is in the box?" Harry asked curiously as he allowed Severus to put him down. "It seems out of place."

"That it is but we will come to that in a moment," Severus said with a knowing smirk before moving to sit on the sofa next to the box, guarding it so Harry would not get any ideas. "I was wondering...I know that you have a lot of memories here...and with what just happened and having to see Malfoy every day...it would destroy you, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, somehow you can always read me so well, even without using Legilimens," Harry said after a moment of though as he gave Severus a depressed smile. "But you said I could stay with you said I could stay here and study?"

"I did, and I am not taking back what I said," Severus said with a pointed look at Harry. "But you cannot stay here for the rest of your life. You will have to leave to get help from your Professor's, meet up with people...and graduate from Hogwarts."

"Yes...but on those rare occasions I will make sure to keep to myself," Harry said with a wince as he thought of Malfoy. "Why? From the look on your face it seems like you have something in mind."

"I do, and it is a very Slytherin idea," Severus said with a sly look as he allowed one of his hands to drop down into the mysterious box. "I have a way which you could get revenge on Malfoy, and find the type of freedom everyone knows you have been searching for."

"Okay..." Harry said slowly, his interest captured as his emerald green eyes flickered between Severus and the box one of his hand was in. "What is it? And what is in that box?"

**To Be Continued...**

**I have just watched another episode of Princess Princess, I think I have a new OTP...does anyone know if Princess Princess has a second season?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon and any other fandom I use, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Pokémon or any other fandom I use and I do not make any money from writing these stories. And the same goes for any other fandoms I chose to throw in at any time!**

**Written for: Camp NaNoWriMo 2015, Another Mega Prompt Challenge, Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge, Leap Year Calendar Challenge, Anime and Manga Writing Diversity Challenge, and the Adopt a magical creature challenge.**

**Prompts: Complete a multichapter fic that is over 50,000 words, Complete a multichapter fic that is over 100,000 words over two Camp NaNoWriMo, Complete a fic for Camp NaNoWriMo, show Harry adopting a Sidhe Cat and how it grows.**

**Chapter 4**

"I guess that I should tell you what is in this box or else you will be too distracted by this mystery to really listen to what I am about to say," Severus said with a knowing smirk causing Harry to give him a weak glare. "Very well, I have been watching yourself and Malfoy closely and I could see where things were going but before I could step in today...happened."

At Severus' words Harry winced.

"So...to help I decided to get you a pet, though it was hard to find one that suited you and would get along with that owl of yours," Severus said as he quickly glanced down at what was inside the box. "So you can imagine my surprise at what I came across during one of my potion ingredient gathering trips earlier this morning."

"You got me a potion ingredient as a pet?" Harry asked in confusion as he tried to understand just what Severus was saying. "That is...very nice of you?"

Severus chuckled. "No, I did not get you a potion ingredient. On my search for potion ingredients I came across this little fella, he cannot be more than a few weeks or days old, you can never tell with magical creatures, with his mother...who it seems has passed her _expiry date _if you understand."

"Expiry date?" Harry asked in confusion. "Do you mean-"

"Careful, this little one is a quick learner, with his little ears listening we have to be careful what we say," Severus said before turning fully towards the box, Harry watched on as he carefully picked up whatever was in the box in the same tender way he had carried Harry in earlier. "Harry...you should find a bottle of milk on the table in front of you, can you please pick it up?"

"Err...sure..." Harry said slowly as he quickly spotted the baby bottle, hidden next to a couple of potion vials. "Do you want me to pass it to you?"

"No need, you will be doing the feeding as this one belongs to you," Severus said as he lifted out what looked to be a pile of blankets from the box. "Harry, meet your new pet and friend."

With those words Severus leaned forwards and began to slowly unwrapped the bundle of blankets that seemed to fit in just one of his hands. Curiosity captured Harry leant forwards, with baby bottle still in his hand, only to be met with a pair of still closed eyes and a soft pink twitching nose and long whiskers. Emerald green eyes widened in surprise as Harry took in the small totally black form, though as the small kitten lifted himself up slightly as if sensing the milk Harry spotted a tiny patch of white fur on his small chest.

"A kitten?" Harry said as a small smile came to his face as the kitten let out a soft meow.

"I thought that to begin with but I do not think that is what he is," Severus said as he used his free hand to pull Harry's hands towards the kitten. "The white bit of fur on his chest holds strange magic, and when Hagrid looked him over it was discovered that he was a magical creature..."

"Really," Harry said nervously as he allowed his potions Professor turned mentor to guide him into holding the tiny kitten. "What sort of magical creature is he?

"Hagrid and I are not sure," Severus said slowly with a thoughtful look. "He is defiantly part of the feline family though what he is...neither Hagrid or myself can work it out. When I left for breakfast this morning I believe Hagrid was talking about doing some research into finding out just what he is. Personally I tend to feel that this little one is some sort of magical feline who has some sort of power to protect the ones he cares about. The magic coming from that white bit of fur, no matter how small it might be, is a hint towards what he might be though that is just my personal thoughts. What do you think of think?"

"I agree with you, maybe he is a Kneazle of some kind?" Harry suggested thoughtfully as he fully accepted the adorable feline only to shift slightly to make it more comfortable for himself and the kitten like creature. "Does he have a name?"

"Not yet, I thought that it would be best to let you name him," Severus replied with a smug look as he watched Harry bond with the tiny creature, forgetting about Draco Malfoy for the moment. "The formula in that bottle belongs to him, I haven't fed him yet and thought it would be a good idea to let you feed him."

"O...okay," Harry said nervously before lifting the baby bottle and gently pressing it against the little feline. A soft smile came to his face as Harry watched the little one quickly latch onto the bottle and began to suckle happily. "He is adorable, I think I will name him Chad."

Severus simply nodded his head as he watched the much more stable young man happily feed the mysterious feline. Even though the small creature was not much and did not cost Severus a single penny it was already helping Harry, giving the young man someone who needed his attention which took him away from the depressing thoughts.

"Harry...I was wondering, would you like to finish up your final year in a quiet place, far from here but with easy transportation between the location and Hogwarts?" Severus asked calmly as Harry's head flew upwards to stare at him in surprise and shock. "I own a nice sized house in a secluded area of Japan. While it might be far away for muggles to travel the likes and I could manage it in mere seconds."

"It sounds...interesting, I would not have to worry about seeing anyone I do not want to see," Harry said with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Y-You wouldn't mind, would you? And what about the school records and the teachers and the practical's? And this is _your _home!"

"Many of those things can be easily fixed with a quick talk with a Goblin," Severus said easily as he pushed Harry's fears aside. "And besides, it would put me at ease as I would know that you are there to look after my home, plus there is a relative of mine who is going to be staying for a few months due to a tournament. It would really make me happy if you were there to keep him company."

With those words spoken Severus sat back slightly and allowed Harry time to think things over. Even though Severus was doing his best to keep his face blank inside he was smirking as if he was a cat who had gotten the cream...or a lot like Chad who was happily finishing off his bottle of milk.

'Even though I hate to manipulate him I made a promise and I do not intend to break it' Severus thought as he watched the emotions cross Harry's face. 'Besides it would give Harry a chance at a new start, a chance to drop his mask and be himself. Plus there is a chance that he might meet his second mate while recovering after Malfoy's rejection...and Calem would be good for him with how protective the young man can be.'

"If we can find a way to make it so I can continue and finish my final year without any problems then alright," Harry said softly, he gave a small weak smile as he watched Chad try to get more out of his now empty bottle. "Though something tells me that while I am away in Japan you will be taking revenge on Malfoy for me?"

"Well when there is too many mice playing and the cat is away the snake will take the opportunity," Severus said slyly causing Harry to roll his eyes. "I must warn you of something though. My home in Japan is located in just a few miles away from a town called Cerulean City, in a place called Cerulean Cape in a cottage known as Sea Cottage. I brought it several years ago from a young man named Bill, he said that for him it was too out of the way but for me..."

"It is perfect," Harry said knowingly as he tried to gently remove the baby bottle from Chad's small mouth.

"Correct, and this is where you and my relative will be staying though you do not have to worry as my relative knows about magic," Severus said with a pleased smirk, glad to already be taking away some of the young man's pain. "What I must warn you about is the strange creatures that live in the area of Japan that you will be staying in, they live in several different areas could make the area they live in become a whole country itself. These creatures are called Pokémon."

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon and any other fandom I use, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Pokémon or any other fandom I use and I do not make any money from writing these stories. And the same goes for any other fandoms I chose to throw in at any time!**

**Written for: Camp NaNoWriMo 2015, Another Mega Prompt Challenge, Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge, Leap Year Calendar Challenge, Anime and Manga Writing Diversity Challenge, and the Adopt a magical creature challenge.**

**Prompts: Complete a multichapter fic that is over 50,000 words, Complete a multichapter fic that is over 100,000 words over two Camp NaNoWriMo, Complete a fic for Camp NaNoWriMo, show Harry adopting a Sidhe Cat and how it grows.**

**Chapter 5**

"Pokémon?" Harry asked in confusion, with a small gentle tug he finally managed to get the baby bottle from Chad's tiny lips. "What are they? Some sort of magical creatures?"

"To an extent, yes," Severus replied evenly as he thought things over. "Pokémon are magical beasts who have a variety of powers that help them and others in their daily lives, in duels known as Pokémon battle's, and much more...some parts willingly given would make excellent potion ingredients too."

"It sort of sounds like I will be entering a new world, like the Muggle World and the Magical World," Harry said thoughtfully as he carefully placed the empty baby bottle down on the table and began to gently rub Chad's back causing the full feline to melt into Harry's touch. "How many worlds are out there?"

"With magic involved almost anything is possible," Severus replied, watching as Chad slowly fell asleep thanks to the full stomach and Harry's relaxing and comforting touch. "You will find that you are entering a brand new world, much like you said. Would you be willing to do so?"

Harry thought for a few moments before replying. "I am, like I said I do not really want to be around Malfoy...to see him sneering at me while having his arms wrapped around his chosen mate and seeing all of those pitying looks and having to face the reaction to those I call friends...can...can you just see if we can arrange an appointment with a goblin to change the school records?"

"Very well, I will contact a certain goblin I know, Zixx, he knows when to stay quiet, knows what he is doing and will not mind coming here for a short meeting," Severus said as he stood up. "Call for a House Elf to gather your belongings while I firecall Zixx. Then while you two talk about important matters I will take a quick trip to the cottage and see if my nephew is there and inform him just what is going on."

"Thank you, thank you for everything you have done for me," Harry said with a weak but present smile, easily picking up on the fact that the Potions Master was giving him a chance of privacy during his meeting with the goblin. "Will the goblin know what to do? I-"

"This is not the first time something like this has happened Harry," Severus said smoothly making Harry blush and duck his head slightly. "After all there was enough people in the same situation as you that caused the Ministry to create the law."

Giving Harry a soft smile as he concentrated on petting his new feline companion Severus turned and made his way around the table and to his fireplace. As he came to a stop in front of it he quickly and easily lit it with a wave of his hand over a carved rune just above the fireplace that reacted to his magical signature. Quickly grabbing the needed amount of powder for a firecall from a small pot on his mantelpiece Severus threw it into the flames causing them to turn bright green.

"Zixx the Goblin, Office 124, Bank, firecall," Severus said clearly as he stated the needed information before putting his head into the bright green flames. "Zixx, are you there? This is important. Answer if you are in your office."

"Severus?" a familiar but surprised voice suddenly came to Severus' ears. "What do you want? No wait, give me a moment and I will be right over. I just have to finish putting this bit of paperwork away, that new receptionist does not seem to know how to do proper filing."

"Why not?" Severus asked, his interested peeped at his old friend's complaints. "I thought that filing things would be one of the most basic jobs of a receptionist."

"Normally yes, and _normally _they are very good at what they do," Zixx grumbled, a smirk appeared on Severus' face as the man listened to his goblin friend's put out grumblings. "You know as well as I do that news travels fast and all races, human or not, love to gossip."

"So a large amount of people already know about Draco Malfoy act of rejection," Severus said, not bothering to hide his emotions from such an old friend. "My, my, I am surprised, I would of thought that-"

"Your Headmistress has managed to prevent the information from getting out of the castle," Zixx said cutting the man off, his dismissing tone causing Severus to frown. "Just like all of the other magical contracts of this sort the document of rejection concerning Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter was delivered to me today during our meal...so naturally it got out."

"I want a first row seat," Severus said simply with an dark grin on his face. "I know how you goblin's deal with documents just as this and I know the procedure, which is why I have contacted you for."

Even though Severus could not see his goblin friend the man just knew that he was most likely rolling his eyes. The pair had been though this situation and several others in their time as friends and allies so Zixx had come to develop a sixth sense of sorts when it came to Severus.

"Staying or moving or hiding?" Zixx asked knowingly, Severus could hear the sound of rustling paperwork. "State of mind? Recommended course of action?"

Severus frowned thoughtfully. "Moving to my cottage at Cerulean Cape, just outside of Cerulean City to try and gain a new start and finish their final year of schooling. State of mind...it is fifty, fifty really but with the introduction of a pet feline pet and the prospect of a new start far away from the painful memories I say that it is looking better then at the start of this...for course of action they will be allowed to stay in the Sea Cottage with my nephew, they can both keep a close eye on each other."

"You were always a crafty one Severus Snape," Zixx said with a knowing chuckle, the sound of nearing footsteps came to Severus' ears. "If I did not know any better sometimes I could swear that you have goblin and vampire blood in you."

Severus only smirked in reply as his friend finally came into view. Zixx was unusually tall for a goblin, some wizards and witches who saw him always seem to think that the goblin must have some Veela blood in him, though Zixx never said a single word when questioned. He had long slender fingers and toes, slanted silver eyes that were unlike the dark eyes of his species and a fine dusting of short silvery-blonde hair, though sometimes he wore a pointed hat. The pair had met when in the banking hall and it was obvious for both to see that they were both the oddballs of their species, their relationship had gone from strength to strength from there.

"Then stack B paperwork will be needed," Zixx said as Severus watched him sort though the paperwork in his arms. "If you could move back...I am about to come though."

"Very well but could you wait for a moment please?" Severus asked as Zixx watched him take a look at something outside of their Firecall. "To give some privacy to him I will be going to check up on my nephew and inform him of the recent events and what has happened."

"Good, this will give us one less thing about this that can be argued about," Zixx said gruffly. "They won't try to use the fact that you was present to object and prevent the paperwork...and it won't be, not on my watch."

"Or mine," Severus agreed with a dark look on his face. "I will be gone for half an hour to an hour, maybe more depending on my nephew's location and just what he is doing."

Nodding his head Zixx watched silently with calculating eyes as Severus ended the Firecall and disappeared. As the flames turned back to normal Zixx found himself mentally going over and preparing himself for what he knew was to come, he did not want to add more fuel to the fire for this young man. Quickly going though the paperwork in his arms Zixx checked to make sure that he had everything in order as he gave his friend a few more minutes to explain to his newest client just what was going on. He only paused and looked up when he office clock chimed indicating the start of a new hour.

"Right, time to go," Zixx muttered to himself before waving his hand and activating the protective goblin magic on his office before grabbing a handful of Floo powder and throwing it into the fireplace. "Hogwarts School, Severus Snape's personal quarters."

Knowing that Severus had keyed him into the wards Zixx stepped into the fire and allowed himself to be whisked away. He could not help but wonder just what sorts of things would happen to him while working with the one who defeated the Dark Lord, it was sure to be interesting if the tails from his twice removed second cousin on his father's mother's uncle's side, Griphook.

**To Be Continued...**

**Zixx - Pronounced Z-icks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon and any other fandom I use, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Pokémon or any other fandom I use and I do not make any money from writing these stories. And the same goes for any other fandoms I chose to throw in at any time!**

**Written for: Camp NaNoWriMo 2015, Another Mega Prompt Challenge, Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge, Leap Year Calendar Challenge, Anime and Manga Writing Diversity Challenge, and the Adopt a magical creature challenge and the High School Never Ends Challenge.**

**Prompts: Complete a multichapter fic that is over 50,000 words, Complete a multichapter fic that is over 100,000 words over two Camp NaNoWriMo, Complete a fic for Camp NaNoWriMo, show Harry adopting a Sidhe Cat and how it grows.**

**Chapter 6**

Walking out of the fireplace Severus found himself standing within a familiar living room. Soft cream carpets and simple yet effective blue walls lined the room. The living room was decorated in the same way that Severus' personal quarters back at Hogwarts were decorated, which suited the Potions Master just fine as it allowed him to have the upper advantage if he was ever attacked in his home. Plus it confused his would be attackers.

'Where is he? Is he somewhere in the house or is he out training in preparation for the tournament?' Severus thought as he looked around the living room for any sign that his nephew was in the house.

Black eyes scanned the familiar room only to land on a red hat with a pair of black sunglasses resting on the brim. This simple clue gave Severus all the information he needed.

"Calem, where about are you?" Severus called out as he walked around the table in front of him and farther into the living rom. "I am not going to search the whole house looking for you."

Grumbling good naturally Severus moved towards doorway, intending to walk out into the hallway only to find a familiar figure standing in the doorway. A familiar pink fairy like creature that was totally pink besides the two white toes on each foot and the brown tips of its ears smiled at Severus happily.

"It is nice to see you again Clefable," Severus greeted calmly as the friendly Pokémon waved her hand in greeting. "I take it that my nephew is a bit busy at this moment."

Clefable nodded her head in agreement and moved to face the hallway, though not before giving Severus a 'follow me' motion with her pink hand. Without bothering with a verbal reply Severus simply walked the last few steps over to the Pokémon and allowed her to lead him out into the white walls and creamy-brown carpeted hallway. Photographs of various people, Pokémon and events from Severus' life hung on the walls starting all the way from the strong white washed wooden door to the end of the hallway. Stairs and doorways led off from the wall way, each one leading to different areas on the cottage. Next to the front door sat a small table with a cordless phone and a videophone resting on top while sitting around them was several pieces of paper and some pens, ready to be used.

"Thank you Clefable," Severus said smoothly as he spotted his nephew busily talking on the cordless telephone.

"Clef! Clefable," Clefable said happily before quickly walking the short distance to her trainer and waiting for him to finish on the phone.

As Severus waited for his nephew to finish on the phone he took the time to observe the young man who he had not seen for quite some time. Gone was the stiff and unsure young boy he had seen the last time he had visited his nephew. In his place was a confident young man, it also looked like his nephew had under gone a wardrobe change from his normal outfit. Calem had the same black hair that all Snape's had, though his blue-grey eyes were from his mother. He wore a blue track jacket with white stripes and navy blue trousers and black combat boots with blue laces. The red hat and black sunglasses he had carried over from his previous outfit rested back in the living room on the sofa. Around his left wrist sat the fabled Mega Ring that Severus had heard so much about.

'He has grown so much...' Severus thought as he watched his nephew bid goodbyes to whoever he was talking to on the telephone. 'I am glad that I made sure to keep up with him though letters.'

Waiting for his nephew to react to his presence Severus watched as his nephew finish his phone call and place the telephone down back on its stand. Before he could open his mouth to announce his presence Clefable gave a sharp tug on her trainer's navy blue trouser leg.

"Huh? Clefable?" Calem said in surprise as he looked down at his Pokémon. "What are you doing here? I thought that you would be in the kitchen raiding it for any human and Pokémon food that uncle Sev has that is even the smallest bit eatable."

Severus decided to speak up. "I did not know that you just a small amount of space in me, Calem."

"Uncle Sev!" Calem cried out in surprise as he spun around to face his uncle. "What are you doing here? I thought that with that school of yours still going on that you would not show up until the end of the tournament!"

"Something has happened that has changed that," Severus stated simply only to raise a single elegant black eyebrow. "And what is this talk about raiding the kitchen for food? I would of thought that one of the very first things you would do when you first arrived here is to check the kitchen for food."

"Normally I would uncle Sev but with training and all I have not really had time to do that so I have been grabbing my meals and my Pokémon's meals at the Pokecentre or grabbing us all of a take out," Calem said as he did he tried to not look like a total fool in front of his uncle. "What are you doing here?"

"This sort of conversation is best suited to the living room," Severus said as he carefully eyed his nephew for any injuries.

"I am fine, breaking my arm while training with my Pokémon was a onetime thing," Calem said good naturally as he rolled his eyes. He ignored his uncle's grumblings and made his way into the living room while Clefable had dashed off in the direction of the kitchen. "What happened? Is it something to do with that special school you told me about? Whatever it is that happened it must be pretty important for you to come here in the middle of the school year."

"If you would just shut up and take a seat I could explain what happened to you," Severus said as he did his best not to snap at his nephew. Calem was not one of those idiotic brats that he was forced to teach.

Calem, realising how short his uncle's temper was, kept his mouth closed as they entered the living room. He quickly decided to sit on one of the nearby chairs without really thinking, his curiosity about what had happened at the school to get his uncle to visit. Severus chose the chair opposite.

"You still remember everything I taught you about the Wizarding World when you was younger," Severus half stated half asked, when Calem nodded his head to show he remembered. "A student today was rejected by their mate, and in such a way that steps have been taken to prevent anything _unwanted _from happening."

"I can't believe it!" Calem said harshly as he remembered everything about mate's his uncle had taught him. "I do not know how people can be so cruel to do things such as reject their mate! What will happen to the student who was rejected?"

"He will be staying in Sea Cottage with yourself while recovering from the ordeal and completing his final year of Hogwarts," Severus stated simply, ignoring for now the surprised and shock expression on his nephew's face. "I expect you to look after him, guide him, support and protect him when he needs it. You will soon find that this rejected mate is not like others. He has a pet cat though the species is unknown, if you know what it is when you see it please let myself and its owner know."

"Who can be after being rejected by their mate?" Calem asked bitterly with a fire burning brightly in his eyes. "Do not worry, I will make sure he and his little friend is alright, maybe I could even introduce him to my Pokémon and if he gets along with them I could help him capture his first Pokémon."

"That would be interesting," Severus said slowly as he wondered just what sort of Pokémon would suit Harry best. "He, Harry Potter, might like that but please do not pressure him. Harry has been though enough already without needing anyone to add to it. Maybe a Growlith or an Espurr, or maybe even a-"

"Do not worry uncle Sev, I promise you that I will look after Harry for you, and his little pet and maybe even get him a Pokémon partner," Calem said as he offered his uncle a comforting smile. "Do not worry, I will look after him and make sure that he is safe. Harry is welcome here."

At his nephew's words of acceptance Severus let a relieved sigh, unknowing allowing the tension to disappear from his body. Now that he knew that Harry had another ally in Calem it put him at ease. At least now he knew that if anything ever happened to him Harry would have someone looking out for him still.

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon and any other fandom I use, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Pokémon or any other fandom I use and I do not make any money from writing these stories. And the same goes for any other fandoms I chose to throw in at any time!**

**Written for: Camp NaNoWriMo 2015, Another Mega Prompt Challenge, Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge, Leap Year Calendar Challenge, Anime and Manga Writing Diversity Challenge, and the Adopt a magical creature challenge.**

**Prompts: Complete a multichapter fic that is over 50,000 words, Complete a multichapter fic that is over 100,000 words over two Camp NaNoWriMo, Complete a fic for Camp NaNoWriMo, show Harry adopting a Sidhe Cat and how it grows.**

**Chapter 7**

"So when can I expect him then?" Calem asked, bringing Severus back to earth. "Will he be moving in within the next few minutes or days or weeks..."

"If everything goes smoothly with the goblin he is meeting with right now he should be moving in within a few hours," Severus said as he thought things over. "The Headmistress already gave me permission for a leave so I can help Harry settle in and get used to things so I will be here as well for a few days."

"Great! Wonderful news," Calem said cheekily as he shot his uncle a dry look. "With you here I know that the two of us will be at least able to eat a proper meal!"

"Brat," Severus said though the tenderness in his eyes told the truth about the insult. "I would of thought that by now you would at least be able to cook the most basic of meals."

"Love you too uncle Sev," Calem said with a large grin on his face. "I'm staying in my normal room and I am guessing that you'll be staying in your normal room too?"

"Correct, I will place Harry in the room in between yours and the bathroom then," Severus said as he turned and looked at the nearby clock. "The meeting should not take much longer, after all Zixx is an old hand at this."

"Then go and fetch my new house mate, besides Clefable has been in the kitchen by herself for too long," Calem said as a worried look came to his face. "And she has been too quiet as well...and from experience I know that a quiet Clefable is never a good thing."

Severus chuckled. "Your Clefable sounds a lot like some of my students. I will be back within a few minutes, I am just going to check up on how things are going between Harry and Zixx and see if I can bring anything of Harry's over."

"Why do you not just ask one of those House Elves to do it for you?" Calem asked curiously only for Severus to look at him blankly. "It would save you a trip or two and it would allow Harry some sort of privacy as he would not have to worry about you seeing his belongings and he would get a bit more time with Zixx."

"Damn it, why did I not think of that?" Severus groaned out as he rubbed his forehead with his hand.

Calem paused and for the first time in what felt like a long time he looked closely at his uncle. It only took Calem a few seconds to spot the tired look in Severus' eyes, to understand the way he held himself, and to link everything together.

"Because you are in need of a break to, I bet that the last time you stopped and had a sit down was the last time you were here," Calem said with a pointed look. "Call the House Elf, ask it to pick up everything belonging to Harry and tell Harry the floo address then go and make yourself a hot drink or have a lie down."

"You know how much I hate being ordered about Calem," Severus said as he shot Calem a dark look. "But you are right...and do you not have a Clefable to check up on?"

"Oh no! Clefable!" Calem shouted out in panic as he shot up out of his chair and ran from the living room. "Clefable, whatever you are doing stop! I want to know just what you are up to."

'Idiotic brat' Severus thought good naturally as he watched his nephew bolt out of the room and head towards the kitchen. 'Hopefully he and Harry will get along well together...at least Calem has a smart idea now and then.'

Severus composed himself as he mentally prepared himself to deal with the one House Elf who would stand by Harry no matter what. Even if this House Elf gave him a headache the size of Hogwarts Harry's safety was more than worth it. He just hoped that it did not backfire on him.

"Dobby," Severus said naturally, refusing to shout out the House Elf's name in a less than dignified manner.

A few seconds later the sound of a small pop filled the room as Dobby appeared in front of Severus. At the sight of the House Elf's more than colourful outfit which consisted of only a pillowcase.

"What can Dobby do for Professor Snappy?" Dobby said in his normal hyper way.

"Dobby, Harry Potter will be moving into this cottage for the foreseeable future and I would like you to bring all of his belongings from Hogwarts and place them in his new room. Which is the room on the second floor, it is the green painted door," Severus said as he eyed the hyper House Elf carefully. "Also, please inform Harry of the Floo address to this cottage and that whenever he is finished with Zixx he should floo here...Do you know the Floo address t-"

"Professor Snappy should not worry, Dobby is a good House Elf and already knows the address, yes he does," Dobby stated proudly as he puffed his little chest out in a proud way. "Lady Magic helps House Elves like Dobby so we know things!"

"Right, that is good," Severus muttered, not really paying much attention to Dobby's ramblings. "Then I will leave it to you, if Harry or my nephew, Calem, asks I am going to my room."

"Dobby understands!" Dobby chirped out happily before quickly popping away.

"Annoying House Elf," Severus muttered to himself once Dobby was defiantly gone. "No wonder Lucius came over to visit me with a bottle of his best alcohol when Harry freed him during his second year."

Without a second thought Severus turned and walked out of the living room, just like Calem had moments ago but at a much slower and refined pace, As he did so different thoughts, ideas and options swam about in his mind, as he reflected on what had just happened Severus found his headache growing.

'Stupid loveable brats' Severus thought as he walked out into the hallway only to pause and shoot a glare at the half open kitchen door where there were several loud banging noises coming from. 'Why do I get the ones who cause the most chaos...'

Shaking his head Severus turned and continued on his path towards the stairs, he had a date with a pain killer potion and five minutes peace and quiet before he had another person staying at his cottage. Just as Severus had made it halfway up the stairs a familiar voice suddenly came to Severus' ears.

"Clefable!" the sound of Calem's terrified voice rang throughout the whole cottage. "I know you are just trying to help but humans do not eat fire!"

Severus let out a quiet groan and continued going up the stairs. 'I should of stayed at Hogwarts...at least there I would of gone insane at a slower pace!'

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon and any other fandom I use, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Pokémon or any other fandom I use and I do not make any money from writing these stories. And the same goes for any other fandoms I chose to throw in at any time!**

**Written for: Camp NaNoWriMo 2015, Another Mega Prompt Challenge, Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge, Leap Year Calendar Challenge, Anime and Manga Writing Diversity Challenge, and the Adopt a magical creature challenge.**

**Prompts: Complete a multichapter fic that is over 50,000 words, Complete a multichapter fic that is over 100,000 words over two Camp NaNoWriMo, Complete a fic for Camp NaNoWriMo, show Harry adopting a Sidhe Cat and how it grows.**

**Chapter 8**

Calem let out a relieved sigh as he put his Pokeball away, even though it had taken him a bit of time Calem had managed to get his Clefable to agree to return to her Pokeball. As he looked around the kitchen Calem gulped nervously.

"At least not too much damage was done this time," Calem muttered to himself as he spotted the chairs that Clefable had been about to try and cook for Calem to eat.

Running a hand though his now messy hair Calem turned and headed out of the kitchen. Knowing his uncle the man had already summoned a House Elf and was now retreating up into his room for five minutes.

'I wonder if Harry has arrived yet' Calem thought as he exited the kitchen and walked though the hallway towards the living room. 'I better wait in the living room for his arrival, it would be polite and it is not nice arriving somewhere new only to find yourself alone.'

With a quick but easy pace Calem made his way into the living room, made his way over to a nearby chair. He lazily allowed his body to fall into it before making himself comfortable, after the several crazy minutes with Clefable he was worn out, and turned to look at the nearby clock.

"Five O'clock here so it must be about three O'clock at Hogwarts," Calem muttered to himself as he thought things over. "Uncle Sev's been here for fifteen or so minutes so Harry should arrive soon."

With a lazy sigh Calem allowed his head to fall back onto the back of the chair and allowed thoughts of his training to fill his mind. Different methods, techniques and skills danced around in his mind teasingly as he did his best to fit everything together and improve on what he and his Pokémon were already doing.

'If I want to stand any chance of winning I will need to take things to the next level' Calem thought as he mentally pictured what an ice beam attack combined with a thunder attack in a tag battle could do. 'Everyone has these months to train, practice and hone their skills before it starts and I need to do the same if I want to even stand a chance of sticking at least successfully completing the first round. Maybe if I took a page out of Old Lady Winddrop and start using the arena and area that we battle on a little bit differently? I could always try to use the attacks from the Pokémon to turn the battle field into something that suits my battling style and abilities...but the question is how. How on earth am I going to make this work?'

Groaning in confusion Calem ran a hand though his messy black hair and started to think things over. This time picking only one or two key parts and using them. As Calem allowed his mind to wander as he thought over his training time flew by and in what felt like no time at all the clock in the living room showed that an hour had flown by.

'Wow, I never noticed it before but I really do seem to lose track of time when thinking about training and Pokémon' Calem thought sheepishly only to freeze when his stomach suddenly gave a loud growl. 'Tea Time I think, I wonder if uncle Sev will let me order take out or if he gets a House Elf to bring some food from Hogwarts.'

Rubbing his stomach at the thought of food Calem stood up only to freeze when the fireplace roared into life. His eyes widened as the flames turned a familiar green and a figure stepped out, only this figure was nothing like his uncle Sev. Tired emerald eyes, short and messy black hair, male, pale white skin, thin and fragile looking, everything about this person just seemed to scream fragile, weak and in need of protecting. Yet there was something hidden away within the male that just seemed to scream at Calem that the male was very capable of protecting and defending himself.

"Eerr...Hi?" Calem greeted only to mentally groan and scold himself for giving a less than smooth welcome. "I am guessing that you are the one and only Harry Potter that my uncle Sev told me about?"

"Yes...I hope you do not mind but I will be staying here with you for a while," Harry replied with a nod of his head, unsure what to make of his Potion Professor's nephew. "Who are you?"

"Sorry, I was so caught up that I forgot to give you my name! How rude you must think I am," Calem said with a sheepish laugh. "My name is Calem Snape, nephew to Severus Snape. It is nice to meet you, I hope that we can get along...a word of warning though, do not eat my cooking unless you want to go belly up."

"Then it is lucky for us that I know how to cook, my relatives made sure of that when I was still young," Harry said as he turned and gently stroked Chad who was lying with his belly on Harry's shoulder, half of his body hanging lazily against Harry's back while the other half as hanging over Harry's chest. "This little guy is called Chad, I know he is a feline but I do not know what his spices is. I know that he is not a normal kitten..."

"Maybe he is a new kind of Pokémon?" Calem suggested as he did his best to get off on the right foot with Harry. "Or a new type of animal? The world is so big and new creatures are being discovered constantly."

"Maybe," Harry agreed, also wanting to get off on the right foot he relied on the what he had learnt about from the Dursley's. "Do you want me to cook now? I am not sure of the time difference and-"

"Would you! Really!" Calem cried out happily, startling both Harry and Chad. "It is six O'clock, tea time, and I am starving! It has been _ages _since I had a proper home cooked meal. Would you really? Pretty please?"

"Okay, Dobby said he would drop my stuff off in my room for me so I could start it now if...you do not mind showing me the way to the kitchen?" Harry asked shyly as he absentmindedly ran two fingers over Chad's silky smooth and soft fur causing the tiny feline to purr happily and loudly. "What do you want to eat? What sort of food do you have in the kitchen?"

Before Calem could reply a familiar silky voice was heard. "With how long I have been away and my nephew's skill with food besides eating it I hold little hope that it is anything eatable. Most likely all the food will be covered in mold."

"Uncle Sev!" Calem complained, though he was adamant that he had not just whined. "Just because I cannot cook-"

"Harry, would you like to eat in tonight and order some take out or would you like to go out and eat at a restaurant or the Pokecentre?" Severus said, both cutting off and ignoring his nephew. "I do believe that there was supposed to be a new little restaurant opening up in Cerulean City."

"I would not mind cooking...I am sure that Dobby would not mind fetching us some ingredients from Diagon Alley or somewhere," Harry replied with a nervous glance between the two Snape's. "I w-"

"Good thinking Uncle Sev! Tomorrow we really need to go into town and stock up on some fresh food," Calem said with a welcoming smile, easily catching his uncle's hidden meaning in his words. "All of those ideas sound great to me. What about you Harry?"

"I have never had take out before," Harry said thoughtfully, realising that the battle was already lost. "Do...do you think that there is a place nearby that does pizza's? I really want to try a BBQ Chicken pizza..."

"Good idea! It's been age's since I last had pizza," Calem said in agreement causing Harry to give him a shy smile. "I want the ham and cheese pizza, with pineapple! What about you uncle Sev?"

"I think I will be having the ham, sweet corn, and pepper pizza," Severus replied calmly, glad that his plan to help rebuild Harry was starting to work. "And it is lucky for you both that I have some of the local currency on me as I was planning to visit Calem at the weekend. So tonight tea is my treat."

"Great! Come on Harry, let's find some plates, knives and forks," Calem said happily. "What do you want to drink with your tea? Do you know if it is alright for Chad to drink milk out of the milk carton?"

"Knowing Calem there is a list of ever take out place in the city with their phone number next to it, so I will go and order our tea," Severus said only to chuckle as he was given a quick look of acknowledgment before the Calem recaptured Harry's attention. Much to Severus' joy it looked like the pair was fast becoming great friends, which was something Harry sorely needed.

**To Be Continued...**

**I do not know the true time difference or anything so I just made it up.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon and any other fandom I use, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Pokémon or any other fandom I use and I do not make any money from writing these stories. And the same goes for any other fandoms I chose to throw in at any time!**

**Written for: Camp NaNoWriMo 2015, Another Mega Prompt Challenge, Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge, Leap Year Calendar Challenge, Anime and Manga Writing Diversity Challenge, and the Adopt a magical creature challenge.**

**Prompts: Complete a multichapter fic that is over 50,000 words, Complete a multichapter fic that is over 100,000 words over two Camp NaNoWriMo, Complete a fic for Camp NaNoWriMo, show Harry adopting a Sidhe Cat and how it grows.**

**Chapter 9**

"You idiots! How is this supposed to be the middle of the sea I don't know!" Nami all but screamed out angrily as she glared at her fellow crewmate. "And just what was you doing giving direction?! We all know how you still get lost going to the toilet on this ship at night after all these years!"

"I do not get lost," Zoro objected as he folded his arms and glared at Nami. "People just do not know how to give proper directions."

"One or two people yes, but not over a hundred different people spaced over several years," Nami shot back as she let out a long suffering sigh. "Oh well, I guess that this will not help anyone, first of all does anyone know where we are?"

"There is a town, southwards, and it looks like there is no signs of any marines or a marine base," Robin answered as she scanned over the land they were drawing closer too.

"Good, at least we have somewhere to get supplies from," Nami grumbled as she shot Zoro an unhappy look. "What about a place to park the ship?"

"I see a place!" Luffy shouted out happily as he pointed, a large grin plastered on his face. "And it is very close to a house! We can ask the people inside where we are."

"See? I got us somewhere that is not on your maps," Zoro grumbled as he ignored Nami's dark look. "Besides it was not like we had a set location to go, we just needed to get away from the marines."

Nami let out an angry growl, ignoring her calming hand of Robin on her shoulder her hands itched for her staff. Her temper did not calm down any at the fact that Zoro seemed to be not bothered by her anger or how badly lost they were. There was only two good points to this in Nami's mind, they had lost the marines and she had somewhere new to add to their maps, somewhere that they discovered first.

"I spot someone!" Usopp suddenly shouted out from the crow's nest as he looked through his telescope, capturing everyone's attention. "And it looks like the person is heading towards the house Luffy spotted and he is carrying something."

"Then there must be people in that lone house," Robin said thoughtfully as she looked in the direction of the house. "We could always ask for help there."

"Good idea," Nami said in agreement as she turned to Franky. "Find a place to put the ship. We are going to take a look around."

"This will be fun!" Luffy shouted out excitedly, backing up Nami's order's. "I wonder what types of meats they will have here."

"For once you and I are in agreement Luffy," Sanji said as he pulled out one of his cigarettes and lit it. "I wonder what sort of ingredients I will find here."

"I wonder what sort of medicine they use here," Chopper said as he looked around at the area. "From the looks of things they do not have many, if any at all, marines and pirates around here and the land is like nothing I have ever seen before."

"It looks like we will have a great big adventure once we hit land," Luffy said excitedly as he scanned over the newly discovered island. "This island looks HUGE! I cannot see the other side of the island."

"It might not be an island but a country of some kind," Nami said thoughtfully as she went over everything she knew. "From the shape of the land and how it seems to grow I would say that we have either just found our way upstream from the sea to here or we have just arrived at the edge of a new land."

"Amazing, a place without pirates and marines," Luffy gasped out, excitement clearly shining on his face. "Do you think they know about the One Piece and the King of the Pirates and-"

"If they do not have marines or pirates here then they won't know any of that stuff, Luffy," Sanji said as he smoked. "They are not even on any of Nami-swans maps..."

"This should be interesting," Nami said as Franky carefully guided the ship closer to the edge of the island. "I think our first port of call should be that cottage. What does everyone else think?"

Before anyone else could answer Nami, Luffy let out an excited cry. Without a single word to his crew Luffy pulled back his right arm, his eyes fixed on the small tree next to the cottage. With a quick look over his shoulder at his crew to make his intentions clear Luffy allowed his right arm to full stretch as he wrapped his arm around the tree trunk.

"I will go ahead and check things out," Luffy called out only for Chopper to quickly dart forwards and wrap his arms around Luffy's waist. "Chopper?"

"I-I-I want to come too!" Chopper said nervously as he looked up at his captain. "I want to see what sort of medical herbs and books they have here, plus you do not know what sort of people live in that house!"

"Alright!" Luffy replied simply with a chuckle before he suddenly disappeared in a flash from the ship with Chopper hanging on around his waist. "See you guys soon!"

'Why did I ever agree to come with Luffy for?' Chopper groaned out as he whizzed though the air, clinging to his captain like a limpet. 'In future one of the other's can volunteer to keep an eye on Luffy.'

With practiced ease Luffy quickly landed on solid ground, just as the man that Usopp had spotted came quickly running up the path towards the house. Pulling himself together after just a traumatic trip Chopper took in the man's strange clothing and the logo that was written across the back of his jacket. In the man's hands where three flat but good sized boxes, what they held Chopper was not sure but the smell that came out of them was amazing.

"Food," Luffy moaned as he licked his lips at the delicious mouth watering smell. "I wonder if whoever's food that is if they would be willing to share."

"Luffy, we have to be careful, we do not even know if what is inside those boxes is food," Chopper said as he reminded Luffy. "Plus the local's here might not be all that friendly."

"But we will not know until we ask," Luffy objected as he pointed to Sunny and the others. "Besides it looks like the others are just sorting Sunny out before they join us plus it is not like we will be going very far from here!"

Biting his lip as he tried to think up a reply Chopper's thoughts was cut off as a loud buzzing sound captured his and Luffy's attention. The pair turned their attention back towards the local man only to find him now standing in front of the house's front door pressing a strange looking button that was placed just to the side of the door, about three quarters of the way up.

"Delivery," the man shouted though the door, his accent was nothing like Luffy or Chopper had ever heard. "Pizza. I brought your pizza."

A few seconds later the front door of the house opened up only to reveal a pale looking man with shoulder length black hair holding something that looked like some sort of money. Chopper and Luffy watched as the two men talked and swapped what they were carrying before the first man quickly stuffed the money into his pocket and jogged away.

Just as the black haired man began to close the front door Luffy pointed at him and shouted out. "Vampire! Join my crew Mr. Vampire!"

**To Be Continued...**

**Anime/Manga Corner:**

**Title: One Piece**

**Summary: ****Before he was executed, the legendary Pirate King Gold Roger revealed that he had hidden the treasure One Piece somewhere in the Grand Line. Now, many pirates are off looking for this legendary treasure to claim the title Pirate King. One pirate, Monkey D. Luffy, is a boy who had eaten the Devils Fruit and gained rubber powers. Now he and his crew are off to find One Piece, while battling enemies and making new friends along the way.**** (Taken from ryuanime website).**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon and any other fandom I use, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Pokémon or any other fandom I use and I do not make any money from writing these stories. And the same goes for any other fandoms I chose to throw in at any time!**

**Written for: Camp NaNoWriMo 2015, Another Mega Prompt Challenge, Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge, Leap Year Calendar Challenge, Anime and Manga Writing Diversity Challenge, and the Adopt a magical creature challenge.**

**Prompts: Complete a multichapter fic that is over 50,000 words, Complete a multichapter fic that is over 100,000 words over two Camp NaNoWriMo, Complete a fic for Camp NaNoWriMo, show Harry adopting a Sidhe Cat and how it grows.**

**Chapter 10**

"Luffy, you cannot just go around asking random people to join the crew!" Chopper burst out in fear as he looked between the scary looking man and his captain. "And you cannot call people vampires! What if they get angry and-"

"I am not a vampire," the strange man stated with a heavy sigh, as if he had been called this many times before. "Who are you and what do you want?"

Severus Snape found himself sending the strange pair a careful look. It seemed that Harry still had a habit of attracting strange people where ever he went, even though he had only been inside the cottage for a few minutes. Where the strange straw hat wearing male and speaking reindeer came from was a mystery to Severus.

"My name is Luffy and I am going to be King of the pirates! And this here is Chopper, his a talking reindeer doctor!" the young man said happily with a large grin causing Severus to wonder about the young man's mental stability. "My friends should be here in a few minutes once they make sure Sunny is safe."

"Right," Severus said slowly as his black eyes flickered between the strange pair. "And just what do you think you are doing?"

"We are lost and we saw your home and thought we could ask you for directions," Chopper said quickly before Luffy could say anything, it was easy for him to see how short the man's temper was. "Do you know where we are? What the name of this area is? It is not on any of our maps."

"You are currently in Cerulean Cape, just north of Cerulean City in the Kanto region," Severus said carefully as he placed the pizza boxes on the table besides the door way, using the action to hide the fact that he was withdrawing his wand. "Where are your friends?"

"Just over there," Luffy said simply, the large grin still plastered on his face as he pointed behind Severus. "See that ship with the cool pirate flag on it? That's our ship, the Thousand Sunny!"

Quickly chancing a look over his shoulder, while making sure to keep his wand aimed on the pair Severus spotted a strange sight. A large ship with what looked to be a sun or a sunflower head placed on the ship as a figure head. On one of the larger sails was a picture of an old fashioned pirate's skull and cross bones, but this one was wearing a straw hat.

'Just who are these people? What do they want?' Severus thought with a frown as he turned back to face the grinning pair, though the reindeer's smile looked forced. 'Do they not know that pirates are now just stories in children books? Are they some sort of Death Eater trying to get revenge against Harry?'

"Cerulean looks very different from the places I have seen," Luffy said bringing Severus out of his thoughts. "Do you have a map we could have or copy? Nami, the ship's navigator, would just love to get her hands on some of this area's maps, plus it would be a big help to us!"

"And just how do I know that you are who you say you are and you are not Death Eater's trying to make me lower my guard to let you in so you can get your revenge?" Severus asked darkly, ignoring the shocked and confused looks that appeared on the so called Luffy's and Chopper's faces. "I won't let you hurt him, I won't-"

"And I can promise you that my Nakama and I will not hurt you or anyone in that house or whoever comes before we leave unless they attack or harm us first," Luffy said seriously, surprising Severus as a dark understanding look appeared on the straw hat wearing males face. "I know what it is like to want to protect someone close to you...I know what it feels like when you both sussed and fail. My promise stands."

Too shocked by the total change in the other's face Severus fell silent as he found himself rethinking is first impressions. As if understanding what was going though his mind the reindeer, Chopper, spoke up.

"Do not try to understand the Captain, if you do it will only give you a headache," Chopper said with an understanding look on his face.

"Very well," Severus said with a nod of his head to Chopper. "You may enter the house though before that I would like to meet your so called 'Nakama'. Please understand that I mean no ill will but I-"

"Am just protecting those dear to you," Luffy said as he spoke up once again surprising Severus, the serious expression on his face was gone though Severus' spy trained eyes could easy spot it.

"Correct," Severus replied, unsure of just what to make of this person.

"Luffy you idiot!" a shout was suddenly heard, echoing though the area around them. "How many times do we have to tell you not to do that!"

"Nami!" Luffy cried out happily as he waved his arms about madly, in Severus' mind he was doing a pretty good impression of a muggle air verchiel and looked as if he might take off at any moment. "Chopper and I found someone who knows where we are! We can even go inside his house!"

Using the fact that he was still standing in the door way of the cottage Severus turned and looked at the new arrivals only to find himself wondering if he had suddenly started dreaming or someone had managed to slip him a potion or muggle drug of some kind. Walking towards them were the strangest group of people that Severus had ever seen.

A green haired swords man, a woman with bright orange hair, a man who looked as if his nose had come straight out of the Pinocchio story, a blond haired man smoking a cigarette, an almost normal looking black haired woman, a half naked man that looked as if parts of his body was made of metal and a skeleton with an afro and walking stick. Severus blinked a few times before letting out a low groan.

"What have I gotten myself into this time?" Severus asked himself, shaking his head in dismay.

"Mr. Vampire!" Luffy said happily, ignoring Chopper's worried scolding and Severus' dark look. "Meet my pirate crew!"

'Well there goes the plan of pizza's and a quiet night' Severus thought dryly as he sneakily shot a few spells at the pizza's to keep them fresh and warm. 'Something tells me that we will be needing a lot more food.'

"Luffy, in the future just wait for a bit," the orange hair woman scolded as she and the others finally came to a stop just a few feet away from Severus.

"But Nami!" Luffy complained sounding much like a child, Severus found himself feeling as if he was back at Hogwarts. "I made a new friend who agreed to help us out! Meet Mr. Vampire!"

Opening his mouth to complain Severus found much to his relief that the rest of the crew was giving him apologetic looks. It seemed that they did not believe that his real name was Mr. Vampire, thank Merlin. It was the young orange hair woman who stepped forwards and held her hand out.

"It is nice to meet you, thank you for putting up with Luffy and for agreeing to help us," the young woman said with a kind smile. "My name is Nami, I am the ship's navigator."

"Severus Snape," Severus said as he introduced himself while making sure to keep his tongue in check around the strange people. "It is not a problem, if you would just wait a few minutes I can go and fetch several maps which you can keep."

Nami grinned happily. "Really? Thank you! I am really interested in seeing how your maps match up to mine. I wonder if-"

"Uncle Sev?" the worried voice of Calem came from behind Severus. "Is everything alright? Your taking a very long time to get the pizza's."

**To Be Continued...**

**I plan on having lots of different anime/manga fandoms come and go and help Harry to heal and move on and maybe find his mate, though not all of these visits will bring good things...It is why I chose the Sea Cottage for as a location and why I did my first 'anime/manga corner' of many. I really hope this works out and does not get too confusing.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon and any other fandom I use, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Pokémon or any other fandom I use and I do not make any money from writing these stories. And the same goes for any other fandoms I chose to throw in at any time!**

**Written for: Camp NaNoWriMo 2015, Another Mega Prompt Challenge, Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge, Leap Year Calendar Challenge, Anime and Manga Writing Diversity Challenge, and the Adopt a magical creature challenge.**

**Prompts: Complete a multichapter fic that is over 50,000 words, Complete a multichapter fic that is over 100,000 words over two Camp NaNoWriMo, Complete a fic for Camp NaNoWriMo, show Harry adopting a Sidhe Cat and how it grows.**

**Chapter 11**

Severus found himself letting out a low groan at the sound of his nephew's voice. Knowing that Harry and his little feline friend would most likely not be very far from behind Severus quickly used his body to block the door only for it to fail. Calem popped his head over Severus shoulder and looked at the new group.

"Cool, it is nice to meet you all," Calem greeted in a welcoming manner making Severus' eye twitch. "My name is Calem Snape, nice to meet you all. Who are you?"

"Calem," Severus said darkly. "You are...taking to this strange group rather well."

"When you are a Pokémon trainer like me and seen the things I have you learn to just expect stuff, including the more stranger aspects of things," Calem said as he lazily rested his head on his uncle's shoulder. "I have met some interesting Pokémon trainers in my time and these people just seem to fit right in with that group."

"My name is Luffy," the straw hat male said with another one of his large welcoming grins. "I'm going to be King of the Pirates, what is a Pokémon trainer? Do you want to join my crew!"

"No!" Severus said sharply before Calem could reply, he ignored several of the relieved and unsure looks he got from the straw hats crew. "No one is joining your crew. Calem, you know that big box of maps that I keep in the back room, the ones I have several copies of just in case you get lost or something?"

As Calem nodded his head, Nami shot Zoro a sly grin only for the green haired swords man to ignore her and look away. Franky shot the pair a knowing grin.

"Want me to get a copy of each of the maps for you?" Calem asked in understanding as he looked at the strange group.

"Yes please, if you could that would be a big help," Nami said with an excited smile, she was going to finally get her hands on some new maps that maybe not even the marines or anyone else had, as she looked between Severus and Calem. "If that is alright?"

"It is, which is why I was suggesting it for," Severus said sharply. "Calem..."

"On it uncle Sev," Calem said quickly as he quickly disappeared from the straw hat crew's vision.

Severus remind silent as he made sure to keep a close eye on the group. His mind whirled a mile a minute with different thoughts of just who these people could truly be. Pirates did not exist anymore, Death Eaters did not know about this strange place and Severus was sure that they would not even step foot into Pokémon filled area of Japan.

'Maybe they are just some strange sort of Pokémon trainer, maybe from a different region' Severus thought ignoring how the tension between them seemed to rise. 'Then again, Calem came here from another region and he is nowhere as strange as these people...and creature.'

"Sir? Is everything alright?" a soft voice suddenly asked which was followed by a soft curious meow. "I have set everything up for our pizzas."

"Thank you...Harry," Severus said slowly while his mind ran a mile a minute as he tried to think of the best way to protect Harry from these new strangers. It would be better for him to have Harry at his side where he knew the young man was and within distance to grab if these strangers became hostile. "These people are just lost and asking for a map, which Calem has gone to get. They will be gone soon so do not worry."

With those words spoken and his mind made up Severus allowed his body to stop blocking a small part of the door which Harry used to stand next to him. Curious emerald green eyes stared out at the group with unsure eyes, biting his lower lip Harry lovingly stroked Chad's soft fur in search of comfort and reassurance only to freeze when his eyes landed on the straw hats captain.

"How?" Harry asked softly, his voice almost unhearable as his whole body went as stiff as a board. "How do you do it?"

"How do I do what?" Luffy asked as he narrowed his eyes and started hard at Harry, taking no notice of Severus or his crew.

"How do you keep on smiling?" Harry asked nervously as he took a step closer to Severus. "Do you not find it hard?"

Understanding flashed across Luffy's eyes as he stared at Harry, the pirate captain spotted a similar pain and suffering to the one he carried as he gazed at the fragile looking male in front of him. Suddenly everything about Mr. Vampire man's behaviour clicked in Luffy's mind and an understanding yet serious expression appeared on his face as he looked at Harry.

"Because I am not alone," Luffy said serious, his voice hard and truthful causing Harry to look at him in shock and surprise. "There are some days that are worse than others, especially since my brother's death but at the end of the day I know that I am not alone, I have people I want and I need. In return they want me and need me too. In my mind the worse sort of pain is being alone, I would rather be beaten up or killed than be alone, but with my Nakama I know that I can keep on going and face another sunrise."

"Thank you," Harry said softly, emotions shining in his eyes as he looked from Luffy to Severus before looking back to Luffy again. "You are right...and I am not alone, I have Severus here and Calem and little Chad here."

As if someone had flipped a switch Luffy's face transformed from a serious and dark look back into his happy face with his trademark large grin. In return Harry gave him a smile, though his was much more shy and nervous.

"Would you like to stay the night? You will have to sleep in the living room though," Severus said with as he looked at the straw hat wearing captain in a new light. "We are just about to have our tea, though I do not know if we have enough food for everyone. As I teach at a boarding school for most of the year and I have just got back today there is not much eatable food in the cottage so myself and the others chose to order out."

"It's fine, show me your kitchen and ingredients and I can see what I can do," the blond haired man said as he finished off his cigarette. "I'm the ships cook, Sanji."

Nodding his head Severus stepped aside and allowed the group of so called pirates. Even though he would much rather see the group, Severus was sure that there was no such thing as pirates any more, they had already been a large held towards the start of Harry's healing. As each of the motley crew walked past Severus and into the cottage they each gave their names in greeting.

"Zoro," the green haired swordsman said gruffly as he walked into the house first, Nami followed by Sanji.

"It is nice to meet you, I am Robin," a black haired woman greeted with a smile before motioning to the reindeer besides her. "And this is Chopper."

"Severus Snape," Severus said gruffly with a nod of his head as he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, the one that did not have Chad on it. "And this pair is Harry and Chad."

"I am Franky and this is Brook," the half dressed blue haired man said with a large grin as he and the afro wearing skeleton walked into the house.

"Usopp, the great!" the long nose man said proudly before entering the cottage making Severus shake his head at the man.

'That last man reminds me of Harry's father with the great comment' Severus though as he watched Luffy finally walk into the cottage with a large grin. "Thank you Mr. Luffy, your words have helped Harry a lot."

"Do not worry about it Mr. Vampire," Luffy said with a large grin, ignoring the look of anger on Severus' face. "Everyone needs to know that there are people there for you when you fall at some time or another in their lives."

Severus nodded his head stiffly as he closed and locked the front door for the night. "Still...thank you."

**To Be Continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon and any other fandom I use, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Pokémon or any other fandom I use and I do not make any money from writing these stories. And the same goes for any other fandoms I chose to throw in at any time!**

**Written for: Camp NaNoWriMo 2015, Another Mega Prompt Challenge, Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge, Leap Year Calendar Challenge, Anime and Manga Writing Diversity Challenge, and the Adopt a magical creature challenge.**

**Prompts: Complete a multichapter fic that is over 50,000 words, Complete a multichapter fic that is over 100,000 words over two Camp NaNoWriMo, Complete a fic for Camp NaNoWriMo, show Harry adopting a Sidhe Cat and how it grows.**

**Chapter 12**

"Where is the kitchen?" was Sanji's first words as soon as Severus turned to face them. "I will make sure that there is no food wasted, it is a pet dislike of mine."

"Just go straight down the hallway, the kitchen should be the second to last one on the left," Severus said before turning and picking up the three pizza's he had placed on the hallway table. "If there is not enough food just let me know and I'll see about ordering some more take out."

"We will see," Sanji said simply, surprising Severus as he turned and walked away towards the kitchen.

"Right...well if you will follow Harry and I we can show you to the living room while Calem digs out the maps," Severus said as he motioned to the living room. "I will be in the kitchen dishing out the pizzas and seeing if your friend is alright."

With various words of agreement the Straw Hat crew turned and headed towards the living room. Through not before Luffy gave Harry an understanding look as he walked by. The straw hat wearing male was more than he seemed, that was more than clear to Severus.

"Harry, do you and Chad want to join them in the living room or do you want to help myself with the pizzas?" Severus asked giving Harry a choice, he knew and understood just how important little things like this was to the young wizard.

"Can I stay with you? If that is alright..." Harry replied unsurely, feeling rather clingy. "Chad needs his next feed anyway."

"Very well, I have placed a few spells on our pizzas so they will still be fresh and hot," Severus said with a small nod of his head. "I forgot to tell you earlier but I wanted to run this by you first."

"Okay," Harry answered slowly wondering what Severus had in store for him. So far the man had not led him wrong.

"Chad will need feeding every few hours until he opens his eyes, which will not be for a week or so, and even then he will need a mixture of foods as he is weaned off of the bottle. This will mean that you are going to be up at all hours of the night and day," Severus said as he shot the happy bundle of fluff on Harry's shoulder a pointed look. "If you would like I could have the House Elves have a consent supply of milk ready for Chad, in the bottle and ready to go. All you would need is to pick a pocket in your robes or on a bag for the House Elves to send the milk to in case you are with someone who does not know about magic."

"I like that idea, it would help a lot and I do not want to chance Chad getting ill because I was too tired to pay proper attention to Chad's formula," Harry said slowly, wincing slightly at the thought of harming Chad who was fast becoming a comforting presence for Harry. "Could the House Elves send it to the pocket on my right hand hip of any pair of trousers I am wearing?"

"That is something that can be done," Severus answered with a nod of his head. "Dittany!"

Harry blinked in confusion as Severus suddenly shouted out one of the many potion ingredients that he had learnt in class. A sudden yet familiar popping sound made everything fall into place as a little female House Elf stood nervously in front of them both in what looked to Harry a little skirt, shirt and jacket combo.

"What can Dittany do for Master and Master's friend?" the female House Elf, Dittany, asked as she looked up at the two wizards with big black eyes. "What can Dittany be doing to help?"

"Remember what we talked about earlier this morning?" Severus asked as he looked down at his House Elf, at her nod Severus continued. "Harry has decided that he would like for you to place the bottle of milk in his right trouser pocket, the pair he is currently wearing and with several protection spells."

"Errr...if I am asleep can you please put it on the bedside table? Please?" Harry asked as he nervously spoke up. "If that is not a problem or anything."

"It is not Master, Dittany can do that no problem at all, yes she can," Dittany said with a happy nod of her head. "Dittany will go and sort things out right now, if that is okay with Masters?"

"That is fine Dittany," Severus said with a nod of his head. "That is all I wanted to talk to you about. You can go back to whatever you were doing before I called for you."

With one last nod of her head Dittany disappeared with another popping sound. The pair stood in silence, the only sound was Chad's soft complaining mews as his stomach complained at its empty state.

" Dittany?" Harry asked with a small twitch of his lips. "A potion ingredient for a House Elf's name?"

"I like potions," Severus said simply, refusing to look at Harry. "Now come on, we have things to do."

"Have you named any of your other House Elves after potion ingredients or is Dittany the only one?" Harry asked with a small amused smile as he stroked the hungrily meowing Chad.

Much to Harry's amusement Severus did not reply, instead he simply began walking towards the kitchen while doing his best to ignore Harry. Chuckling slightly to himself Harry followed after Severus, quickly catching up to the Potions Master before he could get to far away.

"Do you think that Dittany has a bottle already made up for Chad?" Harry asked as he bit his lower lip. "Chad is hungry."

"Most likely, with how fast House Elves seem to work I would check your trouser pocket," Severus replied as they walked past the living room, he paused and quickly glanced in only to find the so called group of pirates happily relaxing in various places in the living room. "I wonder what is taking Calem so long with those maps."

Harry carefully patted his trouser pocket with uncertainty only to feel a slight lump in his pocket. It was almost as if the bottle was there yet not there, in some kind of House Elf space that Harry could not understand. Deciding to chance it Harry reached into his pocket and wrapped his hand carefully around whatever had appeared in his pocket, he hoped it was Chad's food, and pulled it out.

"It looks like Dittany works just as fast as Dobby," Harry said in amazement as he looked over at the bottle of milk. "There are some things about House Elves that I think I will never understand."

"You and me both," Severus muttered to himself as they entered the kitchen. "Mr. Sanji, did you find everything you needed?"

The kitchen was decorated in a modern yet traditional style with the same creams and browns that Severus' kitchen back at Hogwarts had. Lined up against the walls was the white appliances while in the centre of the kitchen stood a small work area that someone could use comfortably while standing with four bar stool like chairs placed around it. Hanging from the ceiling above one of the silver granite work surfaces hung a selection of cooking tools such as utensils, saucepans, graters and much more. Light brown cupboards lined the upper walls of the kitchen filled with whatever was left over from Severus' last visit. On the other side of the room from where Severus stood sat two doors, both at a 90 degrees angle from each other, one was identical looking to the other doors in the house and it lead to the utility room while the other one looked identical to the front door, minus the letter box and door bell, and lead outside to the small back garden area where various wild Pokémon sometimes liked to come and relax.

Harry ignored the grandeur of the kitchen in favour of feeding Chad. He quickly made his way over to sit in one of the tall bar stools, which took a bit of doing with how tall he was compared to the height of the bar stool chair, and moved Chad to rest comfortably in his arms, on the felines stomach, much like a new born baby.

"I have your food Chad," Harry said softly as he offered the feline the nipple of the bottle, his eyes softened as Chad gave a much more happier meow and began to happily feed.

"Yes thank you, the food was in a better condition than I thought it would be," Sanji replied as he watched the emerald eyed male feed his pet kitten out of the corner of his eye. "After being on a pirate ship and having to be careful with the food supplies, because who knows when we will be able to top up on food, I am used to working with these sorts of ingredients."

"Good," Severus said simply as he placed the boxes of pizzas down on the table next to Harry. "If it is alright with Calem and Harry and your crew and yourself we could split the pizzas so each member of your crew has a slice."

Sanji nodded his head, it would be interesting to taste one of the local foods of this strange place. Opening his mouth to reply Sanji began to reply only for a loud crashing sound from upstairs.

"Calem," Severus shouted out in fear as he quickly turned on his heel and began to head out of the room. "Harry, stay put, I don't want both of you in danger."

"Okay," Harry replied nervously as he looked from Severus to the strange blond haired man. "Let me know if Calem is alright."

As Severus dashed out from the room Harry found himself alone with the strange blond haired man with a happily feeding Chad in his arms. Gulping nervously Harry gave Sanji a shy smile, unsure what to do.

"Hi? My name is Harry, and this little guy is Chad," Harry said quietly only to jump in his seat as Sanji slammed a beetroot down on the chopping board and pulled out a knife from somewhere that Harry had no clue about. "Errr...what are you going to do with that? The knife looks very...sharp."

Instead of giving a verbal reply Sanji stared blank faced at Harry and raised his knife. Harry's emerald green eyes followed Sanji's every moment with the knife as his whole body tensed up in preparation to be attacked. Suddenly before Harry could do anything the knife in Sanji's hand came flying down...

**To Be Continued...**

**Sorry if any maths terms or sayings are mentioned, like the 90 degrees angle bit, I'm currently revising for my maths exam. I'm doing 10 mins writing, then 10 mins revision and so on as it works for me.**

**If I don't update this fic during April 2015 once a day feel free to kick me into gear as this is for Camp NaNoWriMo April 2015.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon and any other fandom I use, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Pokémon or any other fandom I use and I do not make any money from writing these stories. And the same goes for any other fandoms I chose to throw in at any time!**

**Written for: Camp NaNoWriMo 2015, Another Mega Prompt Challenge, Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge, Leap Year Calendar Challenge, Anime and Manga Writing Diversity Challenge, and the Adopt a magical creature challenge.**

**Prompts: Complete a multichapter fic that is over 50,000 words, Complete a multichapter fic that is over 100,000 words over two Camp NaNoWriMo, Complete a fic for Camp NaNoWriMo, show Harry adopting a Sidhe Cat and how it grows.**

**Chapter 13**

Right onto the beetroot, slicing it at a speed and skill level that Harry had never seen before. With each and every chopping sound that came to his ears Harry did his best not to jump as his attention floated between the beetroot and the chief.

"So...what are you making?" Harry asked carefully as he wondered if he should bolt, he shifted Chad, who was almost finished with his bottle, in his arms to a more protected position.

Staying silent Harry watched as the blond haired man continued to chop the beetroot. Curiosity shone in his eyes as he waited for the man to finish. Silence filled the air for several seconds as Sanji continued to skilfully chop the beetroot. After several seconds, but what felt and seemed like minutes or even hours to Harry, had passed Sanji finally spoke.

"Done," Sanji said finally making Harry jump and tighten his hold on Chad.

"W-What have you finished doing?" Harry asked as he carefully eyed the pile of chopped beetroot that sat on the chopping table in front of the man. Chad finished off the last of his milk and pulled away from his bottle.

Much to Harry's surprise Sanji placed the nice down and held up the still whole beetroot. Carefully raising one of his index fingers Harry watched as Sanji tapped the beetroot with the raised finger causing the beetroot to suddenly transformed into a string of beetroot shaped cats, linked together by the paws.

"Wow, amazing!" Harry gushed out with wide eyes causing Sanji to grin proudly. "If I did not have Chad in my arms I would clap!"

"Thank you very much," Sanji said proudly as Harry placed the now empty bottle down on the kitchen table next to him. "For my next trick I will-"

"You need to be more careful, just think what might of happened to you if I was not there to come and help you," the sound of Severus' voice came, cutting Sanji off.

"If you was not here than I would of not been looking though those maps," Calem's voice came, the frustrated grumbles where in his voice for everyone to hear. "And when I went to look for them I thought that I would only be looking for a medium sized box, the size of a piece of A4 paper with the thickness of a finger or two!"

"That is stupid, you of all people should know how many different maps there are for the whole area," Severus voice said, coming towards the kitchen. "You have the maps for the regions, the different parts of the regions and then there is the needed maps for the different-"

"I know, I know but I have managed to only get by with the most basic of maps. I do not see the point in having to have all of these different sorts of maps. I got by alright on directions from others and when I did get lost it was not my fault but the fault of the people who gave the directions," Calem's grumbling voice came into the kitchen making Sanji snort.

"Sounds like the shitty swordsman," Sanji muttered to himself as he went back to preparing the tea for the crew.

A few seconds later Severus and Calem walked into the kitchen, each one of them had arms filled with a large heavy box. Harry watched as Severus and a dust covered Calem entered the kitchen and placed them down on the table that Harry sat at.

"What happened to you?" Sanji asked as he gave the now dust and dirt covered Calem a pointed look. "It is like you have suddenly gone and changed colour."

"There was a lot more boxes than I thought there would be, some of them was balanced on top of each other," Calem explained calmly as he patted himself down causing the dust covering his body to disappear from him. "When I went to grab one of the boxes of maps I did not realise that there was two other boxes balanced on top of it."

"So that is what the crashing sound was," Sanji stated as he made sense of everything. "Any injuries?"

"None, being a Pokémon trainer makes me a pretty tough person," Calem answered with a grin. "I was just startled is all."

"If Calem is quiet finished with talking about how 'tough' he is and gets the plates out of the cupboard I could start to dish up the food," Severus said quickly before Calem could say anything else. "Any food allergies?"

"None, but Luffy can eat a lot, he is like a bottomless pit," Sanji replied as he grabbed another vegetable and began to prepare it. "If I was you I would guard your food with your life."

"If that is the case then..." Severus said as he turned and opened one of the pizza boxes. Harry watched as he pulled out a slice and offered it to Harry. "Start eating, you need to put some weight on."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked nervously as he quickly looked between the two older men while his stomach rumbled. "I do not mind waiting for tea..."

"Eat up kid, you need it," Sanji said as he carefully eyed Harry's thin form. "It is better to eat what you are offered now instead of later as you can not only enjoy it but also take your time unlike if you try to eat around the captain."

"Okay..." Harry said slowly as he accepted a slice of the pizza he had ordered, though not before shifting Chad so he laid comfortably in just one of his arms. "I have never had pizza before, never got the chance to because my cousin always...got to the food before me to the food."

"Well now is your chance Harry," Severus said as he gave the slice of pizza a pointed look. "Eat up, neither of us will take that slice of pizza away from you."

Sanji watched with careful eyes as he finished going though the food in the kitchen to create a meal for everyone. As the other young male placed several plates down in front of him Sanji watched as the smaller local took a small tentative bite only to let out a moan of pleasure as the explosion of flavour and texture explode on his tongue and lips.

'He reminds me of myself before Chief found me on that island' Sanji thought sadly as he watched the emerald eyed male enjoy and appreciate every single mouthful. 'It looks like he has just gotten off of the island and is experiencing lots of different and new food, just like how I was. It looks like there is a lot at play in this cottage than I first though. I wonder if anyone else has spotted this.'

"How is it then?" Calem asked as he placed the last plate down in front of Sanji. "Do you like pizza?"

Severus and Sanji watched with an understanding expression on their faces as Harry let out a pleased moan at the flavour and licked up any cheese or sauce left over from the pizza. The look of pure enjoyment as Harry finished off the slice and sucked the left over sauce off of his fingers said it all.

"From his actions I take it as a yes to your question Calem," Severus said with a pleased smirk on his face. "Do you want another slice Harry?"

"Thank you but I could not do that to everyone," Harry answered as he shot the pizza boxes a longing look. "There has to be enough for everyone to-"

"Those pizzas are mainly for yourself and the other two," Sanji stated as he began to dish up the salad that he had made between his crew and the three locals. "If you want to eat all of your pizza and not share it than that is fine."

"Thank you but I will wait to eat with everyone else," Harry replied, unused to the extra attention on him. "Is that okay?"

"Of course it is Harry," Severus said as he made sure that Sanji put most of the salad on his crew's plates before dishing out the pizza equally, though he did place an extra slice onto Harry's plate. "Calem, can you please start taking the food into the living room? I think we will eat in there as a treat tonight. Also, can you please tell Nami that her maps are ready and she can look at them as soon as tea is over with?"

"Can do uncle Sev," Calem said with a grin before picking up two of the plates filled with food. "I will also ask them if anyone wants drinks, man this is going to be like a big slumber party!"

With those words spoken Calem left the kitchen with a happy hum. If this was how his training was going to begin then he could not wait to really start training the next day.

**To Be Continued...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon and any other fandom I use, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Pokémon or any other fandom I use and I do not make any money from writing these stories. And the same goes for any other fandoms I chose to throw in at any time!**

**Written for: Camp NaNoWriMo 2015, Another Mega Prompt Challenge, Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge, Leap Year Calendar Challenge, Anime and Manga Writing Diversity Challenge, and the Adopt a magical creature challenge.**

**Prompts: Complete a multichapter fic that is over 50,000 words, Complete a multichapter fic that is over 100,000 words over two Camp NaNoWriMo, Complete a fic for Camp NaNoWriMo, show Harry adopting a Sidhe Cat and how it grows.**

**Chapter 14**

Calem happily made his way out of the kitchen and into the hallway, his mind buzzed as he tried to think of different training methods. Thoughts about asking these strange people for suggestions on how to train filled his mind as Calem quickly made his way through the hallway while being extra careful not to spill the food on the plates.

'I wonder if they are Pokémon trainers but just call themselves Pirates as a title of sorts' Calem thought as he remembered the bug catchers and ace trainers he had met. 'I did not see any Pokeballs on them though...maybe they put them somewhere different like that Pokémon trainer who keeps hers around his neck on a necklace. I wonder how I can ask without sounding rude or offending.'

Turning into the living room Calem found himself walking in on what looked to be a rather homely scene. The group he had just met moments ago sat in various locations, some in the chairs and sofas while others preferred the floor, and talked amongst themselves. Laughter and angry words were mixed in between them while the room was filled with a relaxed atmosphere.

"Eat up guys and girls, here is the first two plates," Calem said as he placed the two plates in question down on the table. "I will bring in the rest in just a moment. Nami, uncle Sev says that your maps are ready and you can have a look at them as soon as tea is over with."

Nami nodded her head in agreement and understanding.

"Let me help you," the black haired woman said as she stood up. "My name is Robin."

"It is nice to meet you, I am sorry I did not get your names before going off to look for the maps," Calem said sheepishly before turning and making his way back out of the living room. "Thank you for the help Robin, I was wondering how many trips I would have to make."

Robin chuckled as she gave Calem a mysterious smile. "Do not worry, you will only have to make one more trip as you have me helping you."

"Thank you, though even though we now have four hands instead of two I think that it will take more trips than just one," Calem said kindly only to frown in confusion as Robin gave him a mysterious and knowing look. "Am I missing something? Did you work as a waitress before joining your friends on this trip and your developed this amazing plate carrying skill? Did-"

"You will just have to wait and see," Robin said calmly as she gave Calem a mysterious smile. "You will see what tricks I have up my sleeve in a few seconds so just stay calm and wait."

Falling silent Calem nodded his head and increased his speed as he walked into the kitchen. He ignored the grin on Robin's face as he allowed his natural curiosity take hold of him. By the time that the pair had entered the kitchen Calem was almost at a jog.

"My, my, what is the rush?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow as he finished placing the last piece of pizza onto the last plate. "You came barrelling into here almost like a Gryffindor going to a Quidditch match."

"Robin here promised to help me bring the plates into the living room in just one trip," Calem said as his eyes flashed with unhidden excitement.

Severus gave black haired woman a pointed look. "Really now, and how are you going to do that? With some sort of _magic _maybe?"

With his guard up once again Severus watched as a silent play between the two pirates before the young woman turned her attention back to him. Sanji let out a heavy sigh and shook his head.

"Just remember that there might be no Devil Fruit users here," Sanji said as he hinted at what sort of reaction they might get. "Then again...they have met Chopper and Brook..."

Staying silent Severus watched and listened, from his years as a spy he knew that sometimes it was best to remain quiet and calm to gain information instead of asking for answers and information. His silence was rewarded a few seconds later as Robin raised her arms and hands and positioned them in a way that reminded Severus of an exotic dancing pose and muttered something under her breath that he did not catch only for a quick burst of cherry blossoms to fill the room for a few seconds. As they quickly disappeared both Severus and Calem found themselves staring with wide eyes at the young woman who now had enough hands to carry all of the remaining plates, and a spare one to open and close doors with.

"Amazing!" Calem gasped out as he looked at Robin in wonder while ignoring Sanji who was making goo goo eyes at Robin. "How did you do that?"

"I ate a Devil Fruit," Robin said simply as she answered the unasked question of Severus and Calem. "Depending on which Devil Fruit you eat will change the powers you receive."

"Right," Calem said slowly as he watched Robin with wide eyes as she skilfully used her extra hands to pick up the waiting plates.

"Thank you for your help," Severus said formally as he watched the young woman give him a polite smile as she picked up the last of the plates from the table. "Harry, I know that you have had a long day...will you be joining us? Or going up to bed?"

"Is it okay if I eat my tea in here and then go to my room to get settled in?" Harry asked, unsure of how the two guests and Calem would react to his request. "I want to get used to the time difference and I...well a lot has happened to me today...and Zixx and Malfoy, I...just need some time to sort my thoughts out."

"That is very understandable," Severus said with a nod of his head, he moved and grabbed a nearby pizza box and offered it to Harry. "I made sure to keep some slices of pizza in here for you so you could have something to eat no matter what you chose to do."

"Thank you," Harry said as he accepted the pizza box from Severus before turning his attention to Robin and Sanji. "I hope you and your crew do not mind..."

"Of course not kid, even though we do not know what you have been though it is easy for us to see just how exhausted you are," Sanji said as he began to clear what he had been using away. "None of us are going to object, after all with the help you all are giving us, the maps, the food and place to stay for the night, it would be rather rude of us."

Giving Sanji a relieved smile Harry took the box from Severus before turning and walking out of the room. As he walked past Robin he made sure not to knock here while he moved Chad back to his previous position, which was strangely enough becoming a favourite place of Chad's to be.

'If anyone had told me that I would be in this sort of position this morning I would of thought of them as insane' Harry thought as he walked out of the kitchen door and though the hallway. 'I wonder what magical creature I am and when I will start to show...I...everything will have to come to an end soon though as all good things have to and knowing my luck it will be sooner than later.'

With a heavy sigh and a hand stroking Chad Harry quickly made his way along the rest of the hallway and up the stairs. As the excited and loud chatter from downstairs began to disappear and a sense of safety began to enter Harry exhaustion claimed him.

"Something tells me that even though it is still quite early I better start eating this pizza on my way to my bedroom, Chad," Harry said with a grin as he opened up the pizza box as he walked along the empty upstairs hallway. "Something tells me that when so much as a single part of my body hits that bed I won't be moving from it until tomorrow."

As Harry opened up the pizza box and took out one of three slices that Severus had placed in there Chad let out a meow of agreement. As Luffy's loud voice was suddenly heard throughout the house, Luffy had been expressing his excitement for the arrival of the food, Harry suddenly found himself eating pizza while remembering Luffy's words.

Just keep on smiling, everything will work out just fine, you are not alone after all. Being alone is worse than being in physical pain.

Feeling to exhausted to deal with those sort of thoughts Harry shook his head and finished off his pizza as he located his bedroom thanks to the nameplate on the door. Harry had only one plan for the next few hours between feeding his little ball of fluff every few hours. His plan was to try and get some decent amount of sleep.

"Well Chad, let's see what our room looks like," Harry said softly as he pushed open his bedroom door slowly. "Hopefully there is not a coffin in there as some kind of joke..."

**To Be Continued...**

**The next chapter will be a time skip to the next morning.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon and any other fandom I use, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Pokémon or any other fandom I use and I do not make any money from writing these stories. And the same goes for any other fandoms I chose to throw in at any time!**

**Written for: Camp NaNoWriMo 2015, Another Mega Prompt Challenge, Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge, Leap Year Calendar Challenge, Anime and Manga Writing Diversity Challenge, and the Adopt a magical creature challenge.**

**Prompts: Complete a multichapter fic that is over 50,000 words, Complete a multichapter fic that is over 100,000 words over two Camp NaNoWriMo, Complete a fic for Camp NaNoWriMo, show Harry adopting a Sidhe Cat and how it grows.**

**Chapter 15**

The following morning found Harry sleepily walking out of his bedroom, fully dressed with Chad sitting in his normal spot. Compared to the previous few nights of which he had gained little to no sleep thanks to his nerves about talking to Draco Malfoy Harry had one of the best night sleeps he had in a long time.

Stumbling slightly Harry made his way to the stairs only to pause as he watched the group of pirates hanging around the hallway near the front door. The front door itself was open allowing Sanji and the green haired swordsman to carry various sized boxes out of the house.

'Must be the promised maps' Harry thought as he slowly became more awake. 'It would of been nice to have them stick around for longer but I guess that they have important things to do that must be done.'

Slowly making his way down the stairs Harry came to a stop on the fourth step from the bottom, allowing him to both see things better and stay out of the way. As he scanned over the group who seemed to be busy doing various checks Harry found his eyes meeting Luffy's.

As soon as their eyes connected Harry found himself being pulled into a silent conversation. No words were exchanged as the pirate captain silently reminded Harry of the lesson he had learnt yesterday. Feeling the burning question in the straw hat wearing captain's eyes Harry nodded his head slowly before quickly glancing away to look at Severus who was talking to Nami, before returning to Luffy though this time his face held a smile on it.

"Take care, if you ever see us do not be afraid to come over and say hello," Luffy said seriously with narrowed eyes as he gave Harry a pointed look from his spot at the bottom of the stairs. "Remember that you are not alone, you have people who you can fall back on."

"I will," Harry replied softly as he stroked Chad, just as serious as Luffy. "Thank you for what you have done for me. I hope that whatever happens we can meet each other again, when you are Pirate King."

Luffy simply grinned and nodded his head. Memories of Shankes filled him as he carefully reached out and used his Devil Fruit power to his advantage as he playfully ruffled Harry's hair. Harry stood stone still at the action, an almost unnoticeable blush appeared on his face as he stood on the stairs not able to move without a chance of falling off of the step he was standing on.

"Right, we have everything we need and sorted out," Usopp said as he checked everything over, breaking the moment between Harry and Luffy. "Have you got the maps Nami?"

"Right here," Nami said with a pleased grin as she patted the old trunk sitting at her feet. "I still think it is amazing how you managed to get all of those maps into one single trunk."

"It is all thanks to magic," Severus said as he stood out of the way in the doorway between the living room and the hallway. "I have placed a few spells on it so you may store all of your maps in there without having to worry about there not being enough room and a few protection spells against things like weather damage, water damage, theft, feather light, and the such."

"I wonder if I could put the treasure in it or make another one?" Nami muttered to herself causing the rest of the present crew members to sigh or roll their eyes at Nami's familiar thought pattern.

"If you keep the maps and your treasure separate to prevent any sharp corners of your treasure from ripping the maps or the metals from covering them in rust then you can," Severus said as he thought back to his own spelled trunk at Hogwarts holding a mixture of potion ingredients, readymade potions to be used and various potion texts."

At Nami's happy squeal as she eyed the trunk as if it was a gift from the Gods everyone broke out into laughter. Chuckling at his Navigator's reaction Luffy gave Harry one last comforting smile before turning and walking towards Severus.

"Thank you for everything that you have done for us," Luffy said with one of his normal grins as he stopped in front of Severus and held a hand out to the Potions Master. "Hopefully we can meet again, if you ever spot us out and about feel free to call out to us or come over."

"Thank you, we will," Severus replied as he accepted the young captain's hand and shook it. "The same offer goes for you, and if you are ever in this area feel free to pop by and say hello."

"Will do," Luffy replied with a grin as his crew replied with various ways of agreement as they made a new ally. "Until the next time we meet!"

*****Meanwhile just outside the PokeMarket in Cerulean City*****

"Well it looks like our job in this little town is done," Ukon said happily as his handler, Sakon, stepped out of the PokeMarket carrying him. "Do you think we could go sightseeing? Maybe even see some sexy chicks?"

Sakon simply ignored Ukon as he silently looked around with calculating eyes. Street lights off as the morning sun rose above them, welcoming in a new day. In a short few minutes Cerulean City suddenly burst into life as people began to go about their daily business, some with their strange monsters at their side.

"A place like that will be closing right about now," Sakon said softly, his voice as soft as a gentle summer breeze. "It is time to move on."

"I know, I know but you cannot blame a guy for trying, right?" Ukon asked as he folded his wooden arms across his chest. "Hey, we have a few hours free before your aunt comes to pick us up. Why don't we explore the north of this city? That Cerulean Cape place that everyone always complains about getting lost at as it can be like a maze for some reason?"

Sakon gave a short nod of his head and walked down the street in the direction that would lead him and Ukon to the section of street that led to the Cape. As he did so Sakon ignored the curious looks he gained from other people in the street at the sight of a handsome young man with green-black hair wearing a all black school like outfit with a 100 year old child puppet with long red hair and wearing bright colours walking down the street.

"I wonder what type of women are at this Cerulean Cape place," Ukon quietly muttered to himself, Sakon wisely chose to ignore him.

**To Be Continued...**

**Anime/Manga Corner:**

**Anime Title: Ayatsuri Sakon**

**Anime Summary: ****Sakon is the grandson of the famous Bunraku master, Tachibana Zaemon. He is incredibly shy and lacks confidence in himself. However, when he is with his puppet, Ukon, he is able to focus himself and his crime-solving abilities. As a contrast to traditional Bunraku puppeteering, Sakon is an expert ventriloquist. He uses his talent of mimicing and throwing voices to confront the villains and often force a confession. Ukon is a beautiful Bunraku puppet created in 1870, supposedly by the Master puppet-builder Unosuke Koizumi III. But Ukon doesn't act as a good Bunraku puppet should. When he is with Sakon, he is forward, obnoxious, flirtatious, coarse, and very egocentric. Together, Sakon and Ukon travel around Japan, solving mysteries, murders, and horrific crimes. In the meantime, Sakon's aunt Kaoruko, a young and pretty police detective, helps him out and keeps an eye on him. (Taken from Soul-Anime website).**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon and any other fandom I use, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Pokémon or any other fandom I use and I do not make any money from writing these stories. And the same goes for any other fandoms I chose to throw in at any time!**

**Written for: Camp NaNoWriMo 2015, Another Mega Prompt Challenge, Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge, Leap Year Calendar Challenge, Anime and Manga Writing Diversity Challenge, and the Adopt a magical creature challenge.**

**Prompts: Complete a multichapter fic that is over 50,000 words, Complete a multichapter fic that is over 100,000 words over two Camp NaNoWriMo, Complete a fic for Camp NaNoWriMo, show Harry adopting a Sidhe Cat and how it grows.**

**Chapter 16**

*****About half an hour later outside the Sea Cottage*****

The bright sun hung in the air as fluffy white clouds floated by at a lazy pace. Water type Pokémon happily floated on the clear blue sea water as they enjoyed soaking up the suns warm gaze. Floating merrily just on the horizon was a familiar pirate ship, one that Harry had spent the last half an hour watching, Severus had casted a spell to simulate that of the wind to give the Straw Hat crew a helping push out of the sheltered area.

"We have not been here long Chad but we have already met some interesting people," Harry said softly with a fond smile on his face as he made sure Chad was still safe on his shoulder. "Luffy...even though I did not know quite what to make of him at first he turned out to be a great person, he knows what it feels like..."

Letting out a heavy sigh Harry allowed his hand to start stroking Chad, allowing his nerves to calm down and relax. His mind wandered as he stared out at the never ending see and the amazing creatures that lined the area. Thoughts of Draco Malfoy, his own second mate and his creature inheritance.

'I wonder just when I will get my creature inheritance" Harry thought as he allowed Chad's happy purring at being stroked to comfort and sooth his frayed nerves. 'I wonder what I will be...I wonder how Malfoy will be feeling right now with the results of his actions hanging over his hand and dealing with his so called chosen mate.'

Feeling like a love sick girl as he let out another heavy sigh Harry paused in his stroking as a soft, almost curious sounding mew came to his ears. Wondering what could of gotten Chad's attention Harry carefully lifted his feline companion off of his shoulder only to let out a gasp of surprise as he found himself watching one of the miracles of life happen before his eyes.

Chad let out another soft meow, his nose twitched slightly in an adorable way and his tiny closed eyes began to slowly open. Tender emotion appeared in Harry's eyes as he gazed at Chad as he watched his tiny companion slowly open his eyes for the very first time.

"You can do it, come on Chad, open those eyes and show me how beautiful I know they are," Harry said softly as he spoke to his feline friend, offering comfort and support. "Open those eyes and see the world for the very first time."

A few seconds later bright emerald green eyes met glowing emerald green eyes.

"We have the same eyes," Harry said softly as he and Chad stared into each other's eyes for the very first time. "You have amazing eyes Chad, I never thought that our eyes would be almost identical."

Chad let out a curious meow as he looked at the owner of the voice he had been listening to for so long. Even though this was the very first time he had seen the kind one who had been caring for him it was easy for him to match the scent of the one holding him and the sound of his voice to this new person. This person was his caretaker.

"I wonder what sort of adventures we will get up to now that you can see," Harry said with a smile as he stroked Chad in his normal way, his action causing comfort and security to flow through him. "So Chad, what do you think of the world?"

Unknown to Harry, Chad used his magic, the knowledge on how to use it had been passed down though his DNA from his parents, to help him focus on seeing the world around him for the very first time. A big bright yellow ball hung up in the blue sky, strange looking creatures happily floated about in what looked like a giant puddle. Chad found himself wondering just what sort of playthings the strange creatures would make.

"I cannot wait to show you and introduce you to everything and everyone," Harry said happily as he stood and turned away from sea. "We better make out way back into the cottage for some breakfast or else we are never going to hear the end of it from Severus...it is weird you know, calling him by his first name after he has been my teacher for so long."

Chad let out a soft meow around as he took in everything about him only to pause at the sight of two figures coming towards them. One figure was tall while the other one was of a male being carried. Letting out a curious meow Chad alerted his parental figure to Harry as he cooed over him.

"What is wrong Chad?" Harry asked as he paused in his observation of Harry. "Did something get your attention?"

Following Chad's curious gaze Harry spotted the two figures talking up towards him and the cottage from those road he knew came from town. As his eyes tracked their movements Harry felt his curiosity peeped as the two figures paused and looked towards him.

"More people?" Harry asked in surprise as they watched the two figures slowly come towards him as he spoke to Chad. "I thought that Severus said that not a lot people come this way?"

Not wanting to take any chances with the two figures heading in his direction Harry stayed frozen in place as he watched the two outlines grow closer allowing him to pick out more detail. The taller figures looked like a young man in a school uniform with a blank expression that could rival Severus if he wanted to. In his arms sat a young looking boy with bright red hair.

'They look like complete opposites, like night and day' Harry thought as he felt is wand resting against his arm in its holder. 'The taller one looks like night while the younger one looks like day. I wonder what they are doing all the way up here and what they want.'

"Oi! Short stuff!" the young red head suddenly cried out as they got within shouting distance making Harry jump in shock and surprise. "Do you know if I can find any women around here?"

"I am not sure...I only arrived here not long ago," Harry answered truthfully while not mentioning just how long he had been at Sea Cottage for. "But I think that you would get a better result if you went back into town."

"Really? Well I guess the chicks where just a bonus as we came this way to explore before our ride gets here," the red headed child replied, causing Harry more confusion as the pair got closer and closer to Harry and Chad. "What is your name?"

"Harry," Harry answered as he eyed the two strangers wearily. "Who are you two?"

Harry watched and waited until the strange pair had made their way towards him and stood in front of him. Up close Harry found that the young man was very tall.

"Please forgive us, sometimes Ukon starts talking and demanding things without properly introducing himself first," the young man said emotionlessly causing Harry to wonder if the young man was a relative of Severus. "My name is Ayatsuri Sakon, and the puppet in my arms is Ukon."

Harry opened his mouth to reply only to jump as the so called Puppet let out an angry cry. To Harry the puppet had a dirty mouth and knew just what it wanted.

"Do not believe him kid," Ukon grumbled as he crossed his arms angrily. "I am not a puppet, I am a real person! Just like that Pinocchio story! Ignore this big idiot and listen to me."

**To Be Continued...**

**I did it! I took my two mock exams and even though it was a low score on paper 1 for me it was one of my highest grades ever! Just got to wait to see the score for paper 2 now and see the combined score while getting ready to sit the real exams! Now to catch up with this badly behind fic for camp.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon and any other fandom I use, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Pokémon or any other fandom I use and I do not make any money from writing these stories. And the same goes for any other fandoms I chose to throw in at any time!**

**Written for: Camp NaNoWriMo 2015, Another Mega Prompt Challenge, Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge, Leap Year Calendar Challenge, Anime and Manga Writing Diversity Challenge, and the Adopt a magical creature challenge.**

**Prompts: Complete a multichapter fic that is over 50,000 words, Complete a multichapter fic that is over 100,000 words over two Camp NaNoWriMo, Complete a fic for Camp NaNoWriMo, show Harry adopting a Sidhe Cat and how it grows.**

**Chapter 17**

Harry bit his lip in an attempt to stop himself from laughing as he cradled Chad protectively in his arms while watching Sakon sigh heavily at his puppet's actions. The pair was like nothing Harry had ever seen or met before.

"So, ignoring this great big lug do you live around here?" Ukon asked curiously as he looked around the area with curious, and fake, eyes. "In that lone cottage over there?"

"I do, with several other people," Harry answered as he carefully chose his words, long used to having to because of Death Eaters. "What about yourselves? Where do you live? In the city?"

"We are just visiting," Ukon said as he did all the talking for Sakon and himself. "We had a job about a family who was going missing one by one only to turn up a few days later in the back garden...dead."

"That is terrible," Harry said with a wince as Chad stared at him with curious eyes. "I guess even here you cannot escape the darkness of human nature. I wish that people could change and not be so...dark."

"But then that would be going against human nature," Sakon said softly, so softly that Harry almost did not hear him. "Humans are dark and dangerous creatures that has the power to wipe out entire species in one wave of their hand. If man could change I do believe that it would not before the better as I have seen both the brightest of moments in human nature and the darkest moments in human nature."

At the young man's words Harry found himself falling silent and thinking over not only Draco Malfoy's actions but also his relatives and other people who he knew actions. His mind buzzed with activity as he allowed Sakon's thoughts to fall into place in his mind.

"I agree with you," Harry said softly with a small frown. "Though I think that you do not give humans enough credit, plus you are one yourself. What about moments when humans work together in the darkest of times? What about when they save each other from falling to one another's demons? I like to think that I have seen both sides to human nature too and I like to hope that there is a large chance for humans to show just how good the really are."

Sakon allowed a small thoughtful hum to pass his lips as he looked down at the emerald eyes male and his small kitten. His bright mind raced as he thought over the verbal spar he had just had with the surprisingly bright and well thought male. Thoughts of various people he knew from his solved cases and his family popped into his mind at Harry's words making Sakon think that the rave haired male might be right.

"So...where are you being picked up from? If it is close by do you want some company?" Harry asked as he gave Sakon a kind smile. "If it is around here I would be happy to wait with you."

"My aunt is going to be picking me up just south of the city in an hour or so," Sakon replied calmly yet politely as he slowly walked towards Harry until he was standing next to Harry. "Those words you spoke...I have a _job _that takes me to some very dark places and I can see that you have seen the darkness in this world-"

"I understand what you are trying to get at Sakon and you are right," Harry said with a small smile as he carefully allowed the wiggling Chad back up onto his shoulder. "I have come here to recover from one of those dark events and I have suffered through many in my life. You must not let it get you down though, I find that it is best to just let it go past you, sort of like the old saying 'like water off of a ducks back'."

Silence hung in the air between the pair as Sakon stared at Harry without any emotion on his face. As the minutes ticketed by Harry did his best to busy himself with looking after Chad who was now happily perched on his shoulder just like he had been earlier that morning while looking around at the world with his newly opened eyes. In the end it was Ukon who spoke.

"Man, for someone your age you have seen a lot of bad stuff and came away with a sound head on your shoulders," Ukon praised as the puppet child folded his arms and nodded his head making Harry blush lightly. "If I was you I would of spent the whole time chasing sexy woman about!"

"Err...thank you, I think," Harry replied nervously, unsure of just how to reply to Ukon's words. "I do not want to be rude or anything but how long will it take you to get to the place you are meeting up with your aunt?"

"Oh no!" Ukon shouted out loudly causing both Harry and Chad to startle in surprise and shock. "With how long this slow poke took walking up here and getting lost in those trees and ledges and talking to you we forgot to keep an eye on the time!"

"It is alright, if you know the time that your aunt is going to come and pick you up why do you not check your watch?" Harry suggested kindly, taking a liking to the strange puppet that seemed to speak for Sakon at times. "That way you would know what time you have to leave here."

"That would be a good idea, only problem is that I do not have a watch on me, I am only a puppet after all," Ukon answered with a thoughtful pose only to tilt his head backwards to look at Sakon. "Do you have a watch?"

"It took us about seven minutes to get here from when we left the shop to standing in front of Harry," Sakon said calmly as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a simple yet elegant gold pocket watch. With a gentle but firm touch he flipped it open to show a beautiful hand crafted watch face. "We will have to leave in ten minutes if we want to meet up with my aunt if we run there."

"Wait, I thought that your aunt was not meant to pick you up for another few hours?" Harry asked in confusion as he raised his hand and stroked Chad causing Chad to purr happily. "Why do you have to worry about what will happen to you in ten or so minutes for?"

"His aunt has a rotten sense of time," Ukon deadpanned with a 'what can I do?' shrug of the shoulders, causing Harry to stare at the puppet with wide eyes. "Sakon, we better get going before your aunt decides that she wants to help protect this strange area or help the strange creatures and the humans here."

"Agreed," Sakon said with a put out sigh as he gave Harry an apologetic look. "Until we meet again Harry."

"See you around," Harry said with a understanding nod of his head. "I hope that everything goes according to plan with your aunt."

"Things normally do," Sakon answered as he turned to face the way he had come. "Goodbyes are too final, so I will just say that I will see you later."

"Stay safe and see you later," Harry said as he found himself agreeing with Sakon's words. "And is Ukon really a puppet?"

"Yes," Sakon replied in what Harry swore was a smug tone before calmly walking away. "See you later Harry, Chad."

"See you later Sakon, Ukon," Harry said as Chad let out a soft meow of agreement. "Stay safe!"

**To Be Continued...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon and any other fandom I use, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Pokémon or any other fandom I use and I do not make any money from writing these stories. And the same goes for any other fandoms I chose to throw in at any time!**

**Written for: Camp NaNoWriMo 2015, Another Mega Prompt Challenge, Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge, Leap Year Calendar Challenge, Anime and Manga Writing Diversity Challenge, and the Adopt a magical creature challenge.**

**Prompts: Complete a multichapter fic that is over 50,000 words, Complete a multichapter fic that is over 100,000 words over two Camp NaNoWriMo, Complete a fic for Camp NaNoWriMo, show Harry adopting a Sidhe Cat and how it grows.**

**Chapter 18**

Harry let out a soft sigh as the pair disappeared down the road, out of sight and out of hearing range. Harry snuck a glance at his feline companion only to find that Chad was curiously staring in the direction that Sakon and his strange child puppet had disappeared in.

"I have never met anyone quiet like Sakon and Ukon before, Chad," Harry said softly as his and Chad's emerald green eyes met. "I wonder if we are ever going to see them again or the Straw Hat pirates for that matter."

Not quite sure what the sure what the Straw Hat pirates sounded like as he had only managed to open his eyes today, tough they did sound nice if a bit too loud, Chad let out a meow hoping that Harry would translate it into whatever was appropriate. Much to Chad's relief Harry did as he hoped and offered him a smile.

"You know, I agree with you," Harry said with a small smile as he allowed Chad to relax on his shoulder. "We should get going, it is almost time for your next bottle and I bet that Severus has most likely found the breakfast I laid out for them with some of those supplies that Mr. Sanji left for us to have for breakfast. Plus I just know that Severus and Calem will want to see your beautiful eyes and you want to see them too, right?"

Chad let out a happy meow in agreement as he nuzzled Harry's neck. Compared to yesterday when he was nervous about moving about thanks to not yet opening his eyes today was different. He now had his eyes open and he was determined to explore this new world from the safety of Harry's shoulder, he might also be tempted to cause a bit of chaos too.

With one last look at the creatures called Pokémon that were out enjoying the morning calmness of the ocean Harry turned and walked back towards the cottage. A smile formed on his face as he tilted his head backwards and looked up at the sky, as he let out a heavy sigh of relief Harry found the tension in his body disappearing.

'This place is so different but so similar to Hogwarts' Harry thought fondly as he reflected on the two pirates and puppet master he had met. 'Both places have such strange and unusual people in it, there are creatures that I have never seen the like of or even imagined, around each corner there are new adventures and new experiences...maybe being here with Calem won't be so bad...after all a lot of interesting people do seem to come by. I just need to talk to Severus about Malfoy...'

As his thoughts swallowed him up Harry quickly made his way the rest of the distance to the cottage. His mind swam with different thoughts and emotions as he did his best to understand his new situation.

"I wonder if Severus has a potions lab built somewhere in the cottage, if he does then I bet that he is in the potions lab happily brewing potions," Harry said as he carefully looked down at Chad, being careful not to knock the kitten off of his shoulder as he curiously looked around from his safe place. "Calem though...I do not know what he might be doing, I remember Severus mentioning that he has some sort of tournament coming up...I hope it is nothing like the tri-wizard tournament though."

Not wanting to add any more depressing thoughts to the ones he already had Harry jogged the last few steps to the cottage's front door and opened the unlocked door. As he walked inside Harry spotted Calem running quickly from the living room into the kitchen with bare feet, he held his trainers in his hand while a piece of toast hung from his mouth.

"It looks like Calem has got plans by the way he is acting," Harry whispered to Chad as he closed the front door, a soft clicking sound came telling Harry that the door was closed properly. "I wonder if I can help Severus or Calem without getting in the way."

Chad purred comfortingly before turning his fluffy little head and taking a lose strand of Harry's messy black hair into his tiny mouth. As Chad began to suckle Harry chuckled to himself at the adorable action, remembering what Severus had talked to him about Harry carefully reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out a bottle of readymade milk for Chad.

"Hang on, your bottle of milk is coming right up," Harry said with love for his little friend as he carefully detached Chad from his hair and cradled him like before. At the depressed meow from Chad Harry shook his head and placed the tip of the bottle in front of Chad, this time it took a few seconds for Chad to latch onto the bottle as it was his first time seeing it but he was soon happily guzzling down his meal. "My, you are hungry today, my little lump of milk."

Chad ignored Harry's playful words in favour of purring up a storm and eating his fill under the watchful eye of his caretaker. Harry's emerald green eyes watched on as he slowly walked though the cottage's hallway and towards the kitchen. With each step he took the rush of sounds became louder as Severus and Calem talked. As he entered the kitchen, by now Chad had only half a bottle left, Harry found Severus calmly sitting at the kitchen table while watching Calem rush about like a headless chicken.

"What is going on? Why is Calem so busy for?" Harry asked as he walked over to Severus while keeping one eye on Chad and the other one on Calem.

"He is going to go down into the city today to buy some food and other supplies, if they all suddenly appear in the kitchen or living room do not worry because Calem has most likely gotten one of his Pokémon to teleport them back here before he goes out to do some training," Severus explained calmly as he took another sip of coffee.

"I remember you telling me that he will be staying here because of a tournament that he is going to be taking part in," Harry said thoughtfully as he spotted the excitement in Calem's eyes as the pair quickly looked at each other before Calem dashed out of the kitchen, this time he was wearing his shoes. "What sort of tournament is he taking part in?"

"A special one where people who are trainers and have collected eight badges in a region can come together to see who is the strongest and who has the strongest Pokémon. The winner of the tournament, or as it is more well known, the league, can go on and challenge the regions elite four and if they win against them then they have the right to challenge the region's champion," Severus explained as he watched curiosity and several other emotions dance across Harry's face. "So tell me Harry, would you be interested in becoming a Pokémon trainer like Calem?"

Harry fell silent as he thought Severus words over. His mind buzzed as he finished feeding a much happier Chad, the pink creature from yesterday and the creatures from the ocean flashed though his mind as he thought things over. As he grabbed a clean tea towel from the table and used it to gently clean Chad's milk covered fur around his mouth Harry could feel the weight of Severus' gaze as the Potions Master waited for an answer.

Finally Harry met Severus' gaze. "I...I think that I would..."

**To Be Continued...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon and any other fandom I use, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Pokémon or any other fandom I use and I do not make any money from writing these stories. And the same goes for any other fandoms I chose to throw in at any time!**

**Written for: Camp NaNoWriMo 2015, Another Mega Prompt Challenge, Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge, Leap Year Calendar Challenge, Anime and Manga Writing Diversity Challenge, and the Adopt a magical creature challenge.**

**Prompts: Complete a multichapter fic that is over 50,000 words, Complete a multichapter fic that is over 100,000 words over two Camp NaNoWriMo, Complete a fic for Camp NaNoWriMo, show Harry adopting a Sidhe Cat and how it grows.**

**Chapter 19**

"Yes?" Severus asked as he did his best not to act like a curious Gryffindor. "Would you like to become a Pokémon trainer?"

Harry bit his lip as he thought things over. His mind felt as if it had shifted into overdrive once again as he thought over everything he had learnt about this part of Japan so far, which was not much he realised.

"Thank you for the offer but not at the moment," Harry said finally as he gave Chad a soft stroke. "I do not know enough about this world and with me being not human and also we need to talk about my second mate and Malfoy."

"Very well, I will remember to ask you in the future then," Severus replied with an understanding nod of his head. "As for your concerns, pull up a seat and we can talk. Now is a good time as any while Calem and his Pokémon partners are busy doing the grocery shopping and training."

Nodding his head Harry pulled out the bar stool seat that was next to Severus and climbed onto it. Just as he sat down and made sure that he had not knocked Chad off of his shoulder Calem burst into the kitchen. This time he had the red hat Harry had spotted on the sofa the other night on his head and hanging from his black satchel bag with blue decoration looped over his head and hanging from his right shoulder causing it to rest on his left side.

"I am off! I will be back in a few hours, I'll get one of my Pokémon to teleport the grocery shopping into the kitchen, hopefully this time we will manage to get it onto the kitchen table," Calem said with a sheepish laugh causing Harry to feel like there was an unspoken story behind Calem's words. "I should be back around tea time, tonight won't be one of my nights under the stars and-"

"What route will you be on?" Severus asked with a pointed look causing Harry to remember Severus giving the very same look to one of his Slytherin's.

"I will not be very far, I plan to explore route 25, maybe have a look at any nearby places to see where they lead," Calem said honestly as a thoughtful expression appeared on his face. "Over the years a lot of people have gotten lost on route 25 for some reason and I want to find out why. Plus with the sea being so close by and I know of several Pokémon trainers that like to hang out around here it is exactly what I need."

"Most likely because it is only one of three places in all of the regions that there is a dead end," Severus said calmly, feeling Calem's and Harry's curious stares he continued speaking. "Route 25, the route that this cottage is on leads to a dead end but it splits into two halves so you can go left or right. There is also two different ways to come and leave this area, though there is a third one but that one is hidden from most people, from what I have seen over the years only three people other than myself has found the secret path."

"Then at the end of the day you will be able to add me onto that list," Calem said with excitement pouring off of his body in waves. "I will see you both in a few hours!"

With one final 'see you later' Calem turned and rushed out of the kitchen, a few seconds later the sound of the front door being opened and slammed shut within a few seconds of each other alerted Severus, Harry and Chad to Calem's departure. Severus remained silent for a few seconds, waiting to see if Calem burst back in if he had forgotten something before turning towards Harry and giving the raven haired male his full attention.

"Where do you want to begin?" Severus asked as he allowed Harry some control over what he knew was going to be a difficult conversation.

"Can we talk about my revenge on Malfoy?" Harry asked, picking the topic he thought of as the hardest first. "I want to get revenge and make Malfoy pay for what he has done to me but now that I have calmed down and away from there...and I have had a chance to clear my mind..."

"You are seeing things differently now," Severus finished with hidden relief, glad that his plan to help Lily's son seemed to be working. Hopefully he could keep Harry from becoming depress enough to fall back into the same state he had found him in the other day. "I understand Harry but as you want to take revenge and the fact that Mr. Malfoy deserves it if you do not take your own revenge into your own hands then I will."

"You will deal with the revenge on Malfoy for me?" Harry asked as he perked up, the gleam in Severus' eyes at his words told Harry that Severus would be more than happy to do so. "Is it allowed? I know you explained some things to me the other day but I just want to make sure. You will not get into trouble for dealing out my revenge on Malfoy, will you? If you will then do not do it, I do not want you getting into trouble because of me."

"Do not worry, I am within my rights to carry out your revenge for you and it was one of the things we brushed up against the other day," Severus answered as he calmed Harry's frazzled nerves. "I have quiet the brilliant revenge for Mr. Malfoy in mind, one that I hope you will like, though I do not mind changing one or two parts of the plan. Especially not if you can improvements to it."

"What do you have planned?" Harry asked as he kept a hand on Chad while giving Severus a careful look. "I might not know you as much as some people do but I do know what sort of person you can be and I recognise that gleam in your eyes."

"Gleam in my eyes? What gleam are you talking about?" Severus asked innocently only for it to fail as Harry's gaze hardened. "I am just going to dish out some Slytherin type revenge. I do not see any problem with that."

Harry raised a single eyebrow. "What sort of revenge? And how do you make it into Slytherin revenge?"

"By not rushing ahead without thinking, by making it last as long as possible and making it as painful as possible for him," Severus answered with a very snake like grin. "I also know that Malfoy will think that I am on his side so he will not bother to send a letter to his parents about what has happened."

"You sneaky man," Harry said with wide eyes. "So you are going to firecall Malfoy's parents and tell them what is going on...that way you can double the amount of suffering Malfoy feels...plus with the public rejecting of...me Malfoy will also be suffering everyone else's reactions."

"That is correct, this is only a small part of what sort of fun you can have while carrying out revenge Slytherin style," Severus said with a smug look. "In fact if it is alright with you after our conversation has finished I will floo over to Malfoy Manor and inform the two elder Malfoy's of their son's actions yesterday."

Harry gulped nervously as realization hit him. "My second mate...they will reject me because I am not good enough...Malfoy was right, I am not strong enough to protect people or come into my creature inheritance even though I have one...Merlin, I am such a big-"

**To Be Continued...**

**I have just discovered several different series of MMORPG anime...Hack, Sword Art Online, Log Horizon, and a few more...I'm in trouble with plot bunnies now. I wonder just how many are out there.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon and any other fandom I use, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Pokémon or any other fandom I use and I do not make any money from writing these stories. And the same goes for any other fandoms I chose to throw in at any time!**

**Written for: Camp NaNoWriMo 2015, Another Mega Prompt Challenge, Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge, Leap Year Calendar Challenge, Anime and Manga Writing Diversity Challenge, and the Adopt a magical creature challenge.**

**Prompts: Complete a multichapter fic that is over 50,000 words, Complete a multichapter fic that is over 100,000 words over two Camp NaNoWriMo, Complete a fic for Camp NaNoWriMo, show Harry adopting a Sidhe Cat and how it grows.**

**Chapter 20**

"Do you not dare go down that path of thought," Severus snapped out sharply causing Harry to freeze and fall silent. "You are a thousand times better than you give yourself credit for. Lord and Lady Malfoy will most likely be on your side, along with anyone who has a brain, and if your second mate will not accept you or thinks you are not worth enough of them then they will find themselves suffering several painful curses."

Harry stared with wide eyes at Severus as the elder man's words sunk into him. Chad, from his spot on Harry's shoulder, gave a soft comforting meow as he nuzzled Harry.

"I...thank you but I do not know if any of my fears, at least those about my second mate, will ever be put to rest unless I meet her or him, you know?" Harry asked as he shyly looked at Severus with a thoughtful but honest expression. "I want to believe you, I really do but..."

"But you have been burnt one too many times," Severus said understandingly as he held a knowing look in his eyes. "I understand Harry, but please do not try to allow any dark thoughts to guide you down certain paths. You are no longer at Hogwarts and you no longer have to wear that mask of yours."

"How did you tell?"

"I have become somewhat an expert in the subject," Severus answered calmly as he observed Harry. "Now, we are getting off track, do you, Harry James Potter, formally give me permission to take revenge against Draco Lucius Malfoy for his rejection of the mate bond and his public sceptical?"

"Yes," Harry replied with a nod of his head, even though he did not truly wish ill harm on Malfoy he still wanted him to see things how Harry did and understand just what his actions had caused. "I give you permission to take revenge in my place...err...formally."

A soft blue glow suddenly surrounded the outline of Harry's and Severus' body. Chad let out a curious meow as he pawed at the strange blue light while Severus gave a pleased but determined smirk while Harry simply stared at the light around him in total confusion.

"What was that?" Harry asked as the light died down.

"That was Lady Magic agreeing and accepting our little exchange, it seems she agrees that I would be the best person to take revenge on Mr. Malfoy for you," Severus said, not bothering to hide the unholy grin that appeared on his face. "Now before we get carried away onto other matters. I believe that one of your next concerns was the little information you know on this part of the world?"

"Yes, I do want to know more before I make a choice...though I know that it is not a very Gryffindor like decision," Harry admitted as he thought things over. "There is so much that I do not know, besides the bits that you have explained to me. I want to know a lot more about these Pokémon creatures and trainers and that is just the start of it."

"Then the best way to learn is to experience things," Severus said honestly. "I remember when I first found this place and first saw Pokémon. I was just as confused and curious as you are now, I learnt everything I could about Pokémon and this area of Japan."

"So it is better for me to just get out there and experience it all for myself," Harry said thoughtfully only to frown. "What if I meet a mean Pokémon or I run into some sort of Pokémon who only eats humans?"

"First off there is no such thing as a human eating Pokémon," Severus chuckled. "And if you find yourself in a dangerous position well...I like to feel and think that you already know that the answer is to either run from the enemy at full speed or to battle it if you have a Pokémon of your own or with you."

"The rules here are sort of the same but so similar," Harry said, making him think of himself as a parrot. "You have to be nice to the strange creatures and treat them with respect, just like how you would react and treat someone else."

"Correct, though people believe that Pokémon are living breathing creatures so it is only fair while others think that after the work of battling and protecting us it is only fair. I personally think it is a bit of both," Severus explained as carefully. "Pokémon can be your best friend and you can go on some amazing adventures together, though for my own peace of mind I hope that you and Chad do not go on any amazing adventures with Pokémon for a while."

"Do not worry, the only amazing adventure that Chad and I are going to go on is the one where I say right there and live here at Sea Cottage while waiting and searching for my second mate," Harry said as he comforted Severus. "I have had enough adventures to last me a life time. I am quite happy to live the quiet life, thank you very much."

"That is good to know, though if you want to explore the area while I am away at Hogwarts and Calem is out training then I will not stop you and I do not mind," Severus said as he gave Harry a pointed look. "Harry, here you are not a prisoner or are your movements restricted. The only rule that you have to listen to is that you must think about your own safety before you do anything, I do not want to return from Hogwarts only to find that there has been something similar to your third or fourth year happening."

"Alright, but if Pokémon are that dangerous then why are they not controlled by something like one of the Ministry's hair brained ideas?" Harry asked as he frowned in confusion.

"Because Pokémon are just like humans, you get the good Pokémon and the bad Pokémon," Severus explained as he watched everything sink into Harry. "If you would like you can always spend the rest of today exploring the area and learning everything for yourself."

"Where are you going?" Harry asked as he realised the hidden meaning under Severus' words.

"I will be flooing over to Malfoy Manor like I mentioned earlier," Severus answered calmly, knowing that this would be the very first time he had not been within a few second search of the person who had rescued him. "But if you need me you can easily contact me by Firecall, or if it is an emergency you can always Floo over, or send me a letter or ask a House Elf to get me."

"Okay..." Harry said slowly with a nod of his head, glad that one of the two people who he could trust at the moment would not totally disappear. "Do you think the Malfoy's would know anything about my...my second mate?"

"It is a possibility as their son is your first mate and there can be a very strong link between the three of you," Severus said thoughtfully as he mentally went through everything he knew. "I will ask them when I visit, and if you like I can stop by the bank and ask about your magical creature inheritance."

"Thank you, I would like that," Harry said with a nod of his head. "So...are you going now?"

"It would be for the best because of the time difference and all," Severus replied as he stood up and straightened himself out. "Calem will be back around tea time, and I will do my best to do the same though I might be a bit later."

"So I have all day to myself then," Harry said as he turned and looked out of the nearby kitchen window. "I think then as you said it was alright I am going to exploring the area and see if I can meet any of these Pokémon."

"Very well but please keep your wand on you at all times," Severus said with a nod of his head. "The rules here are different and you are allowed to use magic, especially to protect yourself from wild Pokémon, within reason. I found out a few months after being here that the Ministry here, even though it is very small, is not as incompetent as the one back in England."

Nodding his head Harry pulled his wand out of its holder and showed it to Severus. Instead of replying verbally Severus simply gave Harry a nod of the head, turned and walked out of the room. A few seconds later Harry heard the tell tale whoosh sound singling that Severus had just used the floo.

"Well Chad," Harry said as he gave his feline friend a gentle stroke. "I guess it is just you and me for the next few hours. Maybe we can work out just what sort of feline you are, you are not a normal house cat that is for sure."

Chad softly mewed in agreement as he purred under his human's gentle stroking.

**To Be Continued...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon and any other fandom I use, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Pokémon or any other fandom I use and I do not make any money from writing these stories. And the same goes for any other fandoms I chose to throw in at any time!**

**Written for: Camp NaNoWriMo 2015, Another Mega Prompt Challenge, Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge, Leap Year Calendar Challenge, Anime and Manga Writing Diversity Challenge, and the Adopt a magical creature challenge.**

**Prompts: Complete a multichapter fic that is over 50,000 words, Complete a multichapter fic that is over 100,000 words over two Camp NaNoWriMo, Complete a fic for Camp NaNoWriMo, show Harry adopting a Sidhe Cat and how it grows.**

**Chapter 21**

"What should we do? Shall we go out and explore a bit or wait until Calem teleports the grocery shopping here?" Harry asked as he looked at Chad.

Chad nudged his human's face gently and motioned to the kitchen door that would lead them out into the hallway and to the front door. He shifted himself slightly on Harry's shoulder and used his tiny claws to get a better balance, even though there was not much of a difference compared to when he first met Harry his human had been unknowingly feeding him magic. This only caused Chad to grow quicker and become more intelligent.

"Yeah, it would be better to go out and explore and as it seems that Severus has at least one House Elf here the food should be fine," Harry said as if Chad had just given him a verbal reply. "Calem said that he would be training at route 25, which is just outside the house so maybe we should stay nearby or at least close to the house for today? That way we can either come back to the house or call for Calem if anything goes wrong."

Chad let out a soft meow of agreement as he made himself more comfortable on his perch. As Harry made his way through the cottage Chad looked all around with wide curious eyes, trying to take in everything as they walked by. Chad felt his curiosity begin to itch as a need to explore entered his tiny fluff body.

As Harry came to the front door he suddenly stopped, surprising Chad.

"We can't go out! I do not have a front door key, if we go out then we will not be able to get back in unless Severus or Calem is back and answers the door for us," Harry said worriedly as he stared at the front door as if it was some kind of monster.

Chad let out an understanding mew as he glared cutely at the front door only to spot something hanging from the door handle. Leaning forwards to get a better look Chad's confusion grew when he spotted a small strangely shaped object with a piece of paper hanging from the door handle and connected by a piece of thin white string. A movement from Harry a second later alerted Chad to the fact that Harry had also spotted this strange item hanging on the door handle.

"A key? And a note?" Harry said to Chad in confusion as he reached forwards and took the key and note from the door handle. He carefully looked the key over only to chuckle slightly when he spotted the pattern printed on the key, the key had a simple green background with several small Golden Snitches spotted about on it. "Something tells me that Severus was up to something last night when we went to bed, Chad."

Chad, remembering the scary looking but fatherly smelling black haired man from just a few moments before let out an adorable squeak of a meow as he leaned towards the note in Harry's hand trying to get a good look. If the scary but fatherly smelling black haired man, whose name was Severus apparently, had given his human the two strange objects called a key and a note then they could not mean any harm to Harry.

"Let's see what the note says," Harry said curiously as he opened up the folded piece of paper and read it out loud, allowing Chad to read/hear the note as well. "Harry, just in case I forget to give you this tomorrow morning I have attached a key to this note...it is your own key to the front door so do not lose it, keep it on you at all times, especially when you go out...wow, it looks like Severus knows what he is doing."

Chad simply stared at this 'key' as he wondered just what it was. Whatever it was must be important and have something to do with the door in front of them. Wonder just what it was used for Chad watched as his human slipped the key into one of his pockets before turning to the cloakroom and began to get ready to go outside. Excitement and curiosity burned inside of him as Harry finished putting his shoes on, only pausing slightly to lift Chad from his shoulder as he put his coat on.

"I hope you can still sit comfortably on my shoulder with me wearing my coat," Harry said as he carefully placed Chad back onto his shoulder. "I know that the material that my coat is made out of can be a bit hard for your claws."

Chad simply concentrated on getting himself settled, though he did not bother to hide the warm comforting feeling that washed though his whole body at Harry's hand which gently supported his tiny bum while making sure not to let him fall. This was just one of the many things that Chad loved about _his _human.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked as he watched Chad find a safe position and get comfortable.

Chad nodded his head happily, he wanted to get outside and stretch his tiny legs. Even though he had been outside not long ago it he had stayed on Harry's shoulder as he had been too nervous to move.

"Then let's go on our own adventure," Harry said with a grin before turning and rushing out of the cloakroom and heading towards the front door. "I wonder what sort of strange Pokémon we will find. I want to see a real Pokémon up close, I do not know about you Chad but I want to see if these Pokémon look anything like the Magical Creatures that I have met during my time at Hogwarts."

Not waiting for a reply Harry opened the front door only to freeze at the sight that met him. Standing nervously in front of them was a tiny pink and yellow body creature that stood on two legs and had a spherical body. Two stubby arms stuck out from its body and its feet were round, yellow tipped with no toes. Its ears were long and rabbit like with yellow tips, its eyes looked as if they were a plus sign thanks to the black markings while its mouth was open wide as it stared up at Harry and Chad. It had a small plug like tail with a hole in it, and a yellow crescent marking above it on its back.

"Err...hello?" Harry said nervously, unsure of just what to make of the strange creature on the doorstep. "Are you one of those Pokémon creatures? You see I am new around here and I-"

"Whismur, Whis," the strange pink and yellow creature said with a sniffle causing Harry to gulp nervously.

"Errr...you are not going to cry are you?"

The answer to Harry's question was soon answered as the creature let out a loud wailing cry before it burst out into tears.

*****Meanwhile with Severus at Malfoy Manor*****

"I wish that we could knock some sense into Draco but the damage has already been done," Lucius Malfoy said with a heavy sigh as he poured his long time friend another glass of whiskey. "We have already had several people informing us of just what they think of Draco's actions and how the relationship between them and him will be changing."

"My son and his _self chosen _mate are finding themselves in a difficult place without having anyone add anything to it," Narcissa Malfoy said as she sneered at the mention of her son's so called mate. "They are already making plans to move out of England and live somewhere else, maybe Spain or France."

"So I have your full backing in whatever I chose to do for revenge?" Severus asked as a calculating look entered his eyes. "Within reason of course."

"Yes, within reason as we need an heir and will continue to need him until he manages to produce us a grandchild," Lucius answered as he glared down at his drink. "Why did Draco have to act this way? Does he not know how much shame he has brought to the Malfoy name?"

"Well they do say that you do stupid things when you are young and in love," Severus answered with a sneer on his face. "But this is going too far, to treat your first true mate like this just because you can ignore the mating bond and do not need it to live...and that so called self chosen mate of his."

"At least they are a pureblood and know just where they stand with us," Narcissa said as a dark expression came to her face. "I fear that it is time for my baby boy to grow up and learn to fully take responsibility for his actions."

A shark like grin came to Severus' face at the witches words.

"We want to be involved in whatever you are planning Severus, and we want a say in what happens," Lucius said as he took a large long swig of his whiskey. "And the next time you see Mr. Potter please apologise to him on our behalf and inform him that he is always welcome here. Even with Draco's rejection he is an honouree Malfoy and us Malfoy's protect our own."

"Do not worry, I will and he will be glad to hear it," Severus said as he lent forwards and gave the pair a serious look. "Now then, how about we start planning everything out? I do hope that your son does not enjoy his next few months."

**To Be Continued...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon and any other fandom I use, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Pokémon or any other fandom I use and I do not make any money from writing these stories. And the same goes for any other fandoms I chose to throw in at any time!**

**Written for: Camp NaNoWriMo 2015, Another Mega Prompt Challenge, Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge, Leap Year Calendar Challenge, Anime and Manga Writing Diversity Challenge, and the Adopt a magical creature challenge.**

**Prompts: Complete a multichapter fic that is over 50,000 words, Complete a multichapter fic that is over 100,000 words over two Camp NaNoWriMo, Complete a fic for Camp NaNoWriMo, show Harry adopting a Sidhe Cat and how it grows.**

**Chapter 22**

"What should I do? What should I do?" Harry asked in fear as he looked at the frozen Chad whose small sensitive ears where struggling with the loudness of the creatures cries. "I did not do anything!"

Confusion and worry filled Harry as he stared wide eyed at the strange creature, which he guessed was a Pokémon. Lifting his head Harry looked around for help only for his pleas to go ignored or unnoticed as the two humans he could find stood several feet away and shot him pitying looks mixed with understanding.

"Please do not cry, I did not mean to scare you," Harry said with a wince as he quickly scooped up the crying creature and held it in his arms like a new born baby. "I promise you Chad and I will not hurt you, so calm down alright? If you need help I am sure that Chad and I can work something out as it sounds like you do not speak in a way I can understand."

Chad mewed in agreement as his human did his best to calm the strange creature, who kept whimpering out the word 'Whismur' between loud sobs. As his human started to rock the small creature and treat it as if it was a crying human baby Chad found himself letting out a soft meow in relief as the crying slowly grew quieter and quieter until they were just soft whimpers and sniffles.

"There there, everything is fine, do not worry," Harry all but cooed as hugged the strange creature in an attempt to sooth it. "Everything is going to be alright, I did not mean to scare you."

Much to Harry and Chad's relief the strange creature, well Pokémon, finally stopped crying. Instead it favoured to simply look and stare at Harry with wide watery eyes, sometimes looking over to Chad fearfully before looking back at Harry. It was plain for Harry to see that the Pokémon in his arms was just as scared, if not more so, then he and Chad was of it.

"What on earth was you doing on the front door step in the first place?" Harry asked in concern as he shifted the Pokémon so he could rub its back in soothing motions. "Where you about to knock on the front door? Did you want something? What is your name?"

"Whismur," the small Pokémon replied simply causing Harry to gaze at it curiously and Chad to copy him.

"Your name is Whismur? So you are a Pokémon..." Harry asked, as he watched the creature confirm his questions and cling onto his coat Harry found himself wonder just where the Pokémon, Whismur, had come from. "Do you have a trainer to look after you?"

Whis, whis, murr," Whismur answered with a shake of the head as the Pokémon snuggled up against Harry.

"Okay...I think I should take that as a no," Harry said slowly as he glanced at Chad for some form of help. "Well I guess that now you are alright and everything I guess I should put you down so you can go home."

Being careful of Chad on his shoulder Harry leant down and placed the Whismur onto the ground. Much to Harry's surprise Chad let out a sudden mew before taking advantage of his lowered arm and used it as a slide of sorts to get down onto solid ground from up high on his humans shoulder.

"Careful Chad," Harry said as he watched his feline friend act like a Gryffindor, making Harry think that he must be rubbing off on the young feline. "We do not want anyone to get hurt."

Chad let out an understanding mew as Whismur form was used as a cushioning to help him come to a safe spot. Whismur simply stared at Chad with a nervous expression as Chad clumsily climbed off of Harry's arm, only at last moment to do a little roll only to the ground.

"Looks like we will be spending sometime here so you can practice your walking," Harry said kindly as he watched Chad bravely try to right himself. "It was interesting to meet you W-"

"Whismur!" the Whismur suddenly said causing both Harry and Chad, who looked from a top shaky legs, to stare at it in surprise. "Mur, mur!"

Without waiting for a reply the Whismur moved until it stood a few feet in front of Chad with its small hands outstretched. Spotting the universal pose for what it was Harry let out a soft chuckle as a smile came to his face.

"It looks like Whismur wants to help you Chad," Harry said kindly as he watched the adorable scene unfold. "You can do it Chad."

Shooting Whismur a unsure look Chad slowly but surely got used to standing on four legs, his tail angled to help him balance. As if walking on slippery ice Chad placed his first front paw forwards before another paw followed. Under the watchful eyes of Harry and Whismur Chad slowly but surely took his very first step.

"Whis! Whismur!" the pink and yellow Pokémon said happily as Chad took another step towards it only for the Pokémon to take a step backwards. "Whismur!"

'Wow, Whismur is acting like a proud parent watching their child take their very first steps' Harry thought in amusement as he watched Chad get use to walking. 'It is strange though...just a few hours ago Chad was opening his eyes and looking around for the very first time and yet here he is learning to walk. I wonder if this has anything to do with his unknown breed and the magic surrounding him. Maybe I will find someone who knows what breed my little feline companion is.'

Chad let out a happy meow as he puffed his little chest out proudly, causing him to show off his odd white spot on his black fur. He could feel the strength in his four legs and the rest of his body grow with each and every step thanks to the magic his human was unknowingly feeding him. After just a few more steps Chad found himself falling tiredly into his new friends waiting arms.

"Mur! Whismur!" Whismur said excitedly as it clumsily patted Chad on the top of his head, between Chad's two fluffy ears. "Whis!"

"I think that Whismur is trying to praise you for a job well done," Harry said with a chuckle as he leant down and offered Chad his flat palm. Offering the small feline his flat hand as temporary bed to rest on. "You are growing up so fast!"

Chad let out another happy purr and allowed himself to lazily fall onto his human hand. All three of them though was too caught up in their happiness to notice how Chad no longer fitted into the middle of Harry's palm like he did the previous night. Now his paws and tail was hanging over Harry's hand by a quarter of an inch.

"What should we do next then?" Harry asked with fondness as he looked between Chad and his new friend. "Should we go exploring? Do you want to come with us Whismur?"

Harry and Chad waited and watched as their new friend made up their mind only for a soft unsure cry to reach their ears. With surprise dancing in their eyes Harry, Chad and Whismur turned to face the direction of the sound only to find an identical looking, if not a bit bigger, Pokémon to their friend Whismur. The new creature had a worried look on its face as it looked between Harry, Chad and Whismur.

"Is that one of your friends or a family member?" Harry asked kindly as he watched the bigger Whismur observe Chad and him with worried eyes. "I am guessing that it is time for you to go?"

"Whis, whis, mur," Whismur agreed sadly with as depressed look on its face.

"Well do not worry, I am sure that we can meet up again and hang out. After all Chad and I are going to be living in the cottage behind us," Harry said as he motioned to Sea Cottage. "You are welcome to come over and play if you want to."

Whismur let out a happy cry before hugging the bottom half of Harry's leg before running off towards the bigger and older Whismur. About half way Whismur stopped, turned back and gave Harry and Chad a happy wave before rushing to the other Whismur.

"Stay safe," Harry said with a warm smile on his face as he held Chad close to his chest. "Chad and I will be waiting to play and explore!"

With one final wave from Whismur, the pair disappeared back into the nearby tall grass.

*****Meanwhile walking along Route 25 towards the Cape*****

"Are you sure that this was such a good idea? I mean with all of the strange creatures about who knows where we have ended up," Katsura said nervously as he clinged to Sou while looking all around. "What if we run into one of those strange creatures?"

"Then we have our bows and arrows," Sou said calmly as he continued to walk along the edge of the path while being careful to miss the two battling creatures and the two people shouting orders out. One of them Sou noticed was dressed like a hiker while the other one wore a red hat and had shoulder length straight black hair. "And if we do end up needing them then we can say that it was in self defence."

"Okay..." Katsura replied nervously as he clung tightly to his 'security blankets' top. "I still do not understand why we could not just practice in that gym building."

"Because it is not suitable, for some reason the building has a lot of swimming pools in it leaving no space for anyone to use the so called gym besides swimming," Sou said as he frowned in memory of the rather strange gym. "We won't go much father, I promise. Besides I spotted a cottage not far away while we were walking up that long path just now. We can see who it belongs to and check if they know any good places that we can practice our archery."

"Okay, but no farther than that little house then," Katsura agreed as he tightened his hold on his boyfriend. "But that does not mean that I have to like these strange creatures...I never thought that we would be representing the school in an archery tournament in a place like this."

**To Be Continued...**

**Warning: There will be yaoi much more in the next few chapters. Just putting a warning here in case I forgot one earlier.**

**Anime and Manga Corner:**

**Manga's Title: Rin!**

**Warning: Yaoi, male/male love, smut.**

**Summary: Katsura needs a hug. Since childhood, his out-of-control anxiety can only be relieved by a good "squeeze" from his brother's best friend, Sou. But how does Sou really feels about being a walking security blanket? Is it a giant embarrassment or is there something else behind Sou's surely disposition? (Taken from Mangago dot me).**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon and any other fandom I use, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Pokémon or any other fandom I use and I do not make any money from writing these stories. And the same goes for any other fandoms I chose to throw in at any time!**

**Written for: Camp NaNoWriMo 2015, Another Mega Prompt Challenge, Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge, Leap Year Calendar Challenge, Anime and Manga Writing Diversity Challenge, and the Adopt a magical creature challenge.**

**Prompts: Complete a multichapter fic that is over 50,000 words, Complete a multichapter fic that is over 100,000 words over two Camp NaNoWriMo, Complete a fic for Camp NaNoWriMo, show Harry adopting a Sidhe Cat and how it grows.**

**Chapter 23**

"What do you want to do next, Chad?" Harry asked thoughtfully as he stared at the place that his and Chad's new friend had disappeared for a few minutes. "Are you hungry?"

Chad let out a soft meow to say no and thanks to Lady Magic Harry understood it. Though neither of them took any notice or took the time to look for a magical bond forming, they would not until the time came that it jumped out at them in their face.

"Well we have our own house key so we could see if we can find Calem," Harry suggested only to chuckle as Chad almost seemed to vibrate in excitement. "It would be interesting to see a real life Pokémon battle. If we find Calem and he does not mind how about we cheer him on? Maybe he would not mind us watching him train so we could learn a few new things?"

Chad let out a loud purr in agreement. After meeting his new friend and seeing the strange creatures called Pokémon sunbathing in the ocean and enjoying the morning sun Chad had become curious about the strange creatures.

"I guess that we will be finding Calem and watching him train then," Harry said with a smile as he made sure that Chad was safely perched on his shoulder still before beginning to walk down the same path that Calem had walked down not long ago. "I wonder what sort of Pokémon he has on him besides that one we saw the other day. If Calem is training for this big tournament then he must have some powerful Pokémon that he is training to take part in it. I cannot wait to see what sort of things they can do."

Chad simply stayed silent and allowed his human to walk along the path. Wild Pokémon flew over them, high up in the blue sky as the odd white fluffy cloud floated by. The nearby tall grass shook every now and then telling trainers that a wild Pokémon was about. The Pokémon that had been enjoying the morning sun in the ocean was now busily going about their business while doing their best to avoid Pokémon trainers, though some of them went to search for Pokémon trainers.

"Man, this is an amazing day," Harry commented he lazily walked along the long path, being careful of the ledges, tall grass and strange lone standing trees. "I wonder what sort of people we will meet when we find Calem.

Silent fell in between the pair as they made their way along the path. Soon they were off of the pavement and moving onto the cobblestone path that was well worn to plenty of visitors. After a few more minutes of walking Harry and Chad found themselves standing a few feet away from a medium sized group of people, who were all around Harry's age and dressed in strange outfits. Without speaking to Chad Harry quickly used his well honed Snitch searching eye sight and looked for Calem.

'From what I know about Calem he is the sort to be in the middle of this group if it has anything to do with Pokémon battling' Harry thought only to let out a groan as Calem's voice came to him as the young Snape ordered his Pokémon to carry out its next attack. "I wonder if I could find a way to make my way to the front of the group so I can watch Calem battle...it looks like I am up against a solid wall of bodies though.'

As Harry wondered what he could do next he never noticed a pair of teenagers quietly making their way over to him. One was taller and older than the other one, the taller one had a protective air about him as he pulled himself out of the younger male teenager's hold before wrapping a protective arm around the younger teen.

"Everything is going to be alright," the elder of the two whispered comfortingly to the younger one as he gave the other a comforting one armed hug. "We will ask this man with the kitten...he looks like a normal person compared to the others."

"Alright, you know what is best after all," the younger one replied as he took all the comfort he could in the one armed hug from the older one.

"Oi! You with the cute kitten on your shoulder," the older one called out causing Harry to break out of his thoughts and look at the pair with a startled expression on his face. "We are a bit lost, do you mind helping us out?"

"Errr...no problem," Harry said as he turned away from the group and did his best to ignore the painful feeling in his chest as he watched the pair, who was obviously lovers and loved each other deeply. "How can I help you?"

"First off do you know what those strange creatures are called?" the older one of the pair asked only to be elbowed none to discreetly by the younger one. "Katsura."

"You brought it on yourself by not listening to what I said earlier about being a bit more polite to strangers," Katsura said plainly as he ignored the elder's sharp hiss. "Hello, it is nice to meet you. I am Katsura while this big loveable one next to me is Sou."

Harry nodded his head in greeting with a small smile on his face, the pair reminded him of how Ron and Hermione used to bicker with one another. "Hello Katsura, Sou. My name is Harry, and those strange creatures that you asked about are called Pokémon."

"Interesting, thank you for telling us," Sou said, ignoring how Harry shot him an amused look as Katsura shot him an approving look. "You would not know where we can find a place to practice our archery do you? We went to the local gym only to find that it was nothing like we had thought it would be and it was not suitable for what we need."

"Archery? Let me think," Harry said thoughtfully as he tried his best to use his little knowledge of the area and his limited knowledge of archery to help the two young males.

Taking a step backwards, away from the group of people, Harry slowly turned around in a full 360 degrees circle while taking in all of the area around him. As Harry stood with his back to the group and the two males, facing the direction he and Chad had just come from he spotted a perfect location for the pair.

Just a few seconds walk away from the cottage that he was living in was a set of stairs leading up a small hill. At the top of the hill there was a single tree standing at the far right hand side in the centre while it looked over the ocean and was flat enough and long enough for the two teenage males to practice their archery...or so Harry hopped it would be.

"Would that hill over there be any good for you?" Harry asked thoughtfully as he finished turning back to the two male teenagers and pointed in the hills direction. "If it is not good enough I do not mind helping you two to find a better location."

"No, it is fine. From here it looks perfect," Katsura said kindly as he gave Harry a kind smile, though to Harry's confusion it slowly turned into a look of concern. "Harry, do you have anyone to hug you?"

"Hug me?" Harry asked in surprise as he found himself freezing on the spot. "What do you mean Katsura?"

"Well when things get too much for me I have Sou, his hugs are like magic," Katsura explained as he did his best to keep the blush from forming on his face and ignore the smug and pleased look on Sou's face. "I...Well it looks like you could use a hug right now, you look painfully alone. Do you have someone like I have Sou?"

Harry bit his lower lip as he though Katsura's words over. He had not realised that he looked so bad that a complete and utter stranger was concerned about him. Silence fell once again around Harry as he thought over Katsura's words.

'Do I have anyone who can support me or give me comfort when I need it, do I have a Sou of my own like Katsura does?' Harry thought as he mentally went over the list of people he knew. A few seconds later the images of Severus' and Calem's faces entered his mind. 'I do...I have Severus and Calem and even Chad to help me. I can count on them to be there for me when I need it and to be my precious people, just like Luffy has his crew. Maybe I really do have someone to watch my back and have my best interests at heart while I navigate my way though life. I wonder if those someone's are Severus, Calem, Chad and my mysterious second mate.'

Lost in his thoughts Harry never noticed the looming shadow over him. It was not until Chad gave him a startled meow as a pair of strong arms came towards him did he break out of his thoughts. Without thinking Harry quickly pulled his wand out only to freeze as the arms...

**To Be Continued...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon and any other fandom I use, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Pokémon or any other fandom I use and I do not make any money from writing these stories. And the same goes for any other fandoms I chose to throw in at any time!**

**Written for: Camp NaNoWriMo 2015, Another Mega Prompt Challenge, Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge, Leap Year Calendar Challenge, Anime and Manga Writing Diversity Challenge, and the Adopt a magical creature challenge.**

**Prompts: Complete a multichapter fic that is over 50,000 words, Complete a multichapter fic that is over 100,000 words over two Camp NaNoWriMo, Complete a fic for Camp NaNoWriMo, show Harry adopting a Sidhe Cat and how it grows.**

**Chapter 24**

Wrapped themselves around him in a protective hug. Harry stood wide eyed as he stared into the well toned and muscular chest that he was pressed up against as unknown feelings washed though his body. As if he was on autopilot Harry allowed the larger and more powerful male to gently tuck his head into the nook of the other neck while a soothing hand rubbed his back making Harry melt.

"What?" Harry asked, lost in the feeling of one of his very first proper hugs. Mrs. Weasley and the others did not count in Harry's mind as they always seemed to be quick hugs or squeezes as they rushed around seeing to everyone else's needs.

"My Katsura was right as always it seems," Sou's voice came softly to Harry's ears bringing shivers down Harry's spine. "You are in need of a special squeeze, I am glad that my hugs work just as good with you as they do with Katsura."

"Sou gives the best hugs, and who am I to say no if someone like Harry needs one from Sou," Katsura said kindly, Harry's heart warmed as he heard the honesty and lack of bitterness at Sou hugging someone other than him. "In my mind Sou has a superpower! A superpower of hugs."

"Do I now?" Sou asked as he let go of Harry, only to keep a protective and supportive arms around the smallest of the three males as Harry let out an almost silent and involuntary whimper at the loss of the hug. "What do you think Harry?"

"Well even though I only have had one hug from you I have to agree with Katsura," Harry answered with a small smile causing Sou to preen under the praise. "Is all of his hugs this amazing, Katsura?"

"They are, I am addicted to them," Katsura said with a smile on his own. "I am glad that you are feeling better Harry. I got a bit worried when I overheard two people on our way up here about the scene they saw with you and one of these Pokémon."

"I...thank you though I did not realise anyone was watching," Harry said as he looked away as he tried to hide his blush. "I...I should not hold you up any longer, I am sure that you want to get on with practicing your archery."

"We do," Sou replied as he slowly removed his arm from around Harry and took a step away. He paused and looked over Harry with a critical eye as if searching for something. "Are you going to be alright?"

"I am, I was going to go and search for a friend to see if he would let me watch him train," Harry answered as he found himself feeling better after the strange sudden but great hug. "Besides I am living in the cottage just a few feet away, and you can always pop by when you return back to the city."

"Alright, but if we spot you anywhere and anytime and we see that you need a special hug we will give you one," Katsura said in a mock threatening voice causing Sou and Harry to chuckle.

"I understand and as long as you do not suddenly sneak up on me I do not mind," Harry said as he took a step to his left, allowing the couple to make their way by. "If the spot is not big enough for you to practice I do not mind if you come and find me to help you find another area."

"You might say that but the truth is that you are becoming addicted to my super powerful and wonderful hugs," Sou said smuggly only for Katsura to grab his arm and pull him away from Harry.

"Come on you big loveable lug, we have taken enough of Harry's time as it is," Katsura said as he shot Harry an award winning smile. "I hope that we get the chance to see each other again."

"Me too, it was nice meeting you," Harry said as he offered his own farewell. "I hope your practice goes well."

With a final exchange of goodbyes Sou and Katsura walked off to the suggested spot to see if it was suitable for their needs. Harry stood still and watched them for a few seconds before turning away and back to his problem at hand, getting around the group of people crowding the area.

"Well Chad it does not like what is going on will end anytime soon," Harry said as he tried to find a way for him to get pass only for him to find no path. "It looks like we are stuck around here then until what is happening finishes or we find another way around them."

Taking a moment to enjoy the almost weird and wonderful warmth that was still left over from Sou's hug just moments ago as he allowed himself to ponder his next move. Turning in the direction that his two newest friends had just walked off in Harry spotted the pair happily praticing their archery using the old tree as practice. Not wanting to disturb them Harry continued to look around for ideas only to pause as the nearby small lake, which led to the ocean, suddenly began to ripple on the surface.

"I wonder if one of those Pokémon creatures is making the water ripple," Harry pondered out loud as he watched the ripples grow larger and larger. "What do you think Chad? Want to act like a Gryffindor? We did come out here to explore."

Chad let out a meow of agreement. Thoughts of delicious tasting fish danced though his mind. Even though his small body still needed milk and he was not yet weaned Chad felt as if a feline could dream. Dream of a large fish the size of the cottage they were staying in that is.

"If anything goes wrong Severus said I could use magic here, plus Calem said he would be training in this route so all we have to do is shout to get his attention," Harry said as he reassured both himself and Chad as he made his way slowly towards the rippling lake. "I wonder what sort of Pokémon is making those ripples. What do you think it could be Chad?"

Chad let out an excited mew, he personally hopped it was a big fish that he could eat. Knowing his luck though it would not be, nor would it be as big as the cottage. It would most likely be as big as him. Which on second thoughts was just as exciting.

As the pair neared the bridge that went through the middle of the lake bubbles began to join the ripples. Quickly sharing a nervous look with Chad Harry took another step forwards only to freeze when as soon as one of his feet touched the aged bridge.

"Please...please tell me that I am seeing things Chad," Harry said, pleaded almost as he watched a strand of bleached blond hair appear on the water surface only to be joined by another strand and then another strand. "It...I might be jumping to conclusions Chad but it cannot be _him _can it?"

Chad let out a curious mew, confused over just who his human had meant by 'him'. He thought that maybe it was something he must of missed that had happened either before he met his Harry-human or during the time he was sleeping or when he was dreaming about the extra large fish. A few seconds later Chad's and Harry's thoughts were put to rest as the top of a very human head came to the water surface.

"Oh no, please, no, no, no, no," Harry whimpered out as he raised a hand to rest on top of Chad for his own comfort and also took several steps backwards in fear in one motion. "It cannot be, how did he get here?"

A few seconds later Harry found himself pinned in place by a pair of familiar grey eyes. A second later as the owners nose and mouth came out of the water an angry snarl and glare was suddenly aimed at Harry making him wince in both fear and panic.

"_You! It is all your bloody fault!_" Draco Malfoy growled out angrily as he caught his breath and kicked his legs and moved his arms to stay afloat in the water. "I am going to make you pay! Do you have any idea what it is you have done! Why could you not of just done as I suggested for?"

**To Be Continued...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon and any other fandom I use, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Pokémon or any other fandom I use and I do not make any money from writing these stories. And the same goes for any other fandoms I chose to throw in at any time!**

**Written for: Camp NaNoWriMo 2015, Another Mega Prompt Challenge, Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge, Leap Year Calendar Challenge, Anime and Manga Writing Diversity Challenge, and the Adopt a magical creature challenge.**

**Prompts: Complete a multichapter fic that is over 50,000 words, Complete a multichapter fic that is over 100,000 words over two Camp NaNoWriMo, Complete a fic for Camp NaNoWriMo, show Harry adopting a Sidhe Cat and how it grows.**

**Chapter 25**

"What do you mean?" Harry asked in pure fear as memories and emotions from what felt like a life time ago began to swell up inside of him and threaten to burst.

"What do I mean? Of all the bloody stupid things to ask me you ask what do I mean?" Draco all but growled out angrily as he began to swim towards the edge of the bridge. "Through for your tiny brain I cannot accept much from you. It is your fault that a House Elf threw a Portkey at me suddenly causing it to drop me here in this lake! It-"

"If the Portkey did that then why did I not hear you appear or see the splash as you fell into the water?" Harry asked as he did his best to remain calm and in control. Severus had said that he had and was acting within the law while Malfoy was the one in trouble.

"Magic, it is magic you idiot. For once in your stupid life LISTEN to me!" Draco said, his voice growing louder and louder with every word. "I said that the blasted Portkey caused me to suddenly be _in _the water not to appear in midair above the water!"

On Harry's shoulder Chad let out an angry hiss, magic crackled around the small feline as he stood as tall and straight as he could and let out an angry sounding hiss. Drawn by the angry hiss Draco's eyes drifted to the feline on Harry's shoulder. Much to Harry's confusion Draco's eyes widened in both greed and anger at the sight of Chad.

"What do you want with Chad?" Harry asked nervously as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Draco. "Even though I do not know what species of feline he is and the rules that those idiots at the Ministry has put on his kind, whatever he is, I do not care! Severus Snape gave him to me and-"

"Wait, wait, wait, you do not know what type of cat you have? Unbelievable!" Draco said as his anger suddenly calmed and was replaced with a mixture of emotions that Harry could not pinpoint. "The weakest of the bunch gets one of the most powerful felines as a companion only to say it does not matter!"

"Unlike with some people _Malfoy _I do not care about power or those who hold it. It seems that is one big difference between us," Harry said as he tried his best not to let Draco's words or presence get to him. Voldemort's words about the strong and the weak circled in his mind though. "It seems that unlike you I have a good head on my shoulders."

"Cut it out with the cute talk and give me the Sidhe Cat, Potter," Draco sneered out as he lifted himself out of the water with the help of the bridge, smirking as a look of fear crossed over Harry's face. "You are not worthy of having such a strong creature, you should of at least come to your senses about how you are worthless. No one in their right mind will want anything to do with you!"

As Harry stared at Draco as he finished climbing out of the water and pulling himself together Draco's words washed though his mind. Memories of that fateful event took over his mind making him freeze on the spot. Trying and failing to stay strong Harry felt his body shudder as emotions passed though him. As he stared at Draco's evil smirk he felt himself slowly giving in...only for the sound of an arrow flying though the air behind him to snap him out of his fearful state.

'Sou...' Harry suddenly thought with wide eyes as he remembered the friendly pair that he had just met. The thought opened the flood gates for Harry's mind as memories ofthe many people he had met over the past few days filled his mind causing Draco's insults to fall on deaf ears as he glared angrily at Harry.

"Damn you, give me that young Sidhe Cat!" Draco growled out as he reached out with a hand only to freeze when he finally took notice of the angry Chad. "What is wrong with that creature? I thought that he would be happy about finally getting away from someone like you, you weak swine of a-"

Before Draco could finish what he was saying Chad let out an angry hiss and jumped away from Harry. Magic crackled around him like electricity as the air came into contact with the untameable power coming off of Chad. It was all thanks to Harry and his powerful magic that had been feeding Chad that caused the newly reviled Sidhe Cat to become so powerful in such a short amount of time.

"Chad!" Harry shouted out in both fear and worry for his little fluffy companion and friend as he watched the kitten collide with Draco's chest causing Draco to stumble backwards at the force and power coming from Chad and fall back into the lake. "NO! CHAD!"

As if frozen to the spot and time had slowed down Harry stared as Chad followed Draco into the watery depths. Terror filled him as memories of his fourth year at Hogwarts came to him. His mind felt as if it had shifted into overdrive as his body began to dash forwards towards the water. He never got more than a couple of steps though as the normally clear blue water, that you could see right down to the bottom of the small lake, turned a darker blue colour and blocking off Harry's view of what was happening under the water.

"Chad," Harry all but whimpered out as he mentally scolded himself for not being stronger while facing Draco. "Please be alright...I...I wonder if the summoning spell would work on Chad...and I can't let _him _die or else I won't be any better!"

Lost in his inner turmoil as the now dark blue water began to crackle thanks to Chad's power Harry almost did not hear the popping sound and a small nervous looking House Elf that appeared next to him. To Harry the strange creature looked like any other House Elf, only its clothes stood it out from the rest, a smart looking pillow case with the Malfoy family cress sown proudly onto it.

"Oh no! Missy has messed up bad!" the House Elf, a young female one by the name of Missy apparently, said as she let out a loud wail causing Harry to wince in pain at the volume of it. "Missy has given young master wrong Portkey! And Master said it was an important task for Missy to do!"

As Harry listened to the upset wailing of the House Elf everything began to fall in place. Draco had appeared here only because Missy the House Elf had given him the wrong Portkey, he should of been sent to the room in the manor that held the more dangerous and insane members of the Malfoy family.

"Dose mister know what Missy might do?" Missy asked as she turned to look at Harry with big eyes as she sent a pleading look at him. "Missy is not sure what to do but she knows that she cannot fail the master or mistress!"

Sending the House Elf a pitying look Harry opened his mouth to reply only for it to snap shut as the water began to change. Before either Harry or Missy could react a ring of fire of green and white flames sprung to life in a circle right around where Draco's head would be underwater.

"Missy can tell that one of Lady Magic's creatures is growing and protecting!" Missy said nervously as she stared in facination at the ring of green and white flames that seemed to rest on the water's surface as if it was a campfire on dry ground. "Missy wants to know if mister knows which one of Lady Magic's creatures is in the water with young master?"

"Chad is," Harry answered as if it was simple without taking his eyes away from the strange sight. "I just know that he is a feline though what type I do not know. I think that your young master though called him a Sidhe Cat? His only a kitten now though-"

Missy let out an excited squeal cutting Harry off. "Missy is so excited! Missy will get to see one of Lady Magic creatures growing up!"

"Growing up? How is that possible to grow that fast?" Harry asked only to gulp nervously as the flames on the water disappeared in a blink of an eye. "Chad only opened his eyes for the first time this morning!"

Missy opened her mouth to reply only to let out a startled squeal of surprise as the lake's water suddenly changed back to normal and Draco Malfoy was spitted out of the water. Both Harry and Missy followed his path as he landed several feet away from them, on solid ground a couple of feet away from the small lake.

"Missy thinks that young master looks like he has gone several rounds with a pride of lions and tigers!" Missy said, much to Harry's agreement, as she took in Draco's appearance with a critical eye."Missy does not know what you have been up to but you look half burnt and half drowned!"

"It is all Potters fault and that blasted Sidhe Cat of his!" Draco all but growled out angrily as he began to stand up. "Why could you not just do as I suggested? I know that it is all your fault, the reason why my true mate and I are suffering so much in this short time!"

"Enough," Missy said sharply, surprising both males at the dominance in the House Elf's voice. "Missy is going to do as she is told and take young master back to the manor! No ifs, buts, and ors!"

Before Harry knew it Missy had popped away only to reappear in front of Draco. Without giving the young Malfoy chance to react she quickly reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"Missy promises to tell what has happened. Missy will make sure that Master Snappy Snape will be here really soon," Missy told Harry before using her House Elf magic to transport herself and Draco back to Malfoy manor.

It was all Harry could do for the next few seconds as he stood frozen in place, staring in shock at the spot that Draco Malfoy had just been standing in. It seemed that whatever was going on back in England Draco was already beginning to feel the reaction of people after rejecting him and Severus' own personal flavour of revenge was being put into place to.

"Guess I got one thing to be relieved about and one thing to be worried about," Harry whispered softly to himself as he turned his attention to the lake, to the spot Chad had fallen into the water at. "I...I wonder if Chad is..."

Harry let out a depressed sigh as he slowly walked back to the now normal looking water. As he stared into the watery depths of the lake Harry found his heart breaking in half and joining his feline friend, his Sidhe Cat, and any hope that he had of Chad being alive.

"Chad...I am so sorry, if only I was stronger," Harry said softly as he tried to stop any tears from falling as his eyes grew watery. "Maybe...there are so many maybes...but I just wish that you were alive still. Then I would-"

A whooshing sound came from the water making Harry stumble backwards. His eyes though stayed glued to the water as ripples began to appear on the water surface. Hope filled him as Harry bit his lower lip, not wanting to let himself get carried away with false hope.

As if in a strange answer to Harry's emotions the water rippled once more before, much to Harry's surprise and happiness, Chad jumped out of the water. As if he had only just taken a lazy swim.

"Chad!" Harry cried out happily as he watched Chad land on the bridge next to him. "You are alright! I am so happy that you ar- What happened to you! You look so grown up!"

In response Chad let out a simple meow and walked his human, allowing Harry time to take a good look at the new Chad. Unlike before he had fallen into the water Chad was no longer an adorable kitten in need of feeding every few hours. Instead he was now older, reminding Harry of a teenager. He was no longer able to catch a ride on Harry's shoulder, instead he reached up to just above Harry's knees, the patch of white fur on his chest seemed to glow almost with the presence of magic around it.

"Chad...you had a growth spurt!" Harry said lamely as he stared at his friend, he opened his mouth to reply only to be cut off by panicked and worried shouts.

"Harry! What is going on? Are you alright?" Calem called out worried making Harry wonder if the group of people had broken, he continued to stare at Chad who was happy to rub himself up against Harry's legs purring.

"Harry! Are you alright?!" Severus voice suddenly called out with just as much panic and worry in his voice as Calem had. "That stupid House Elf, giving Malfoy the wrong Portkey!"

Harry simply let out a heavy sigh and gave Chad a pointed look. "How are we going to explain this one?"

In reply Chad simply let out a soft meow while doing his best to give Harry an innocent and cute look.

**To Be Continued...**

**I am thinking of making Harry's second mate Yatogami Kuroh from K Project or Seiichiro Tatsumi from Decenants of Darkness. Though it would be my first time really writing either one of them. Any suggestions? Only rule is because of Harry's magical creature inheritance Harry is submissive.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon and any other fandom I use, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Pokémon or any other fandom I use and I do not make any money from writing these stories. And the same goes for any other fandoms I chose to throw in at any time!**

**Written for: Camp NaNoWriMo 2015, Another Mega Prompt Challenge, Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge, Leap Year Calendar Challenge, Anime and Manga Writing Diversity Challenge, and the Adopt a magical creature challenge.**

**Prompts: Complete a multichapter fic that is over 50,000 words, Complete a multichapter fic that is over 100,000 words over two Camp NaNoWriMo, Complete a fic for Camp NaNoWriMo, show Harry adopting a Sidhe Cat and how it grows.**

**Chapter 26**

"Harry!" Calem's worried shouts came once again causing Harry to sigh.

"Why is it always me?" Harry asked Chad as he tried his best to recover from what had just happened to himself. "Severus! Calem! I am over here and Malfoy is not here anymore. A House Elf came and got him."

"Really? Are you sure?" Severus asked as he slowed down into a jog as he got closer to Harry. His eyes raked over Harry's form, from top to bottom, for any sign of injures only to stop when they finally when the landed on Chad. "What-"

"Surprise?" Harry said weakly as he looked down at Chad, he could still feel the emotional bond between them, plus with how this feline, no, with how this Sidhe Cat reacted and treated him Harry knew it was Chad. "He jumped out of the water like this."

"He what?" Calem asked as he came to a sharp stop next to Harry, panting slightly as he too looked over Harry and Chad. "Did Chad evolve?"

"I am not sure but I think I might know what sort of feline he is now," Harry answered as he carefully and lightly ran a hand over Chad's soft fur, no longer so fluffy but it had taken on a silky smooth feel to it. "Malfoy seemed to know what he is and was demanding that I hand Chad over to him."

"Really now," Severus said as he placed a protective hand on Harry's shoulder, his black calculating eyes scanned the area for any dangers towards Harry. "It would not surprise me, the Malfoy's do have an impressive library that holds some interesting information in it if you take time to go through it and read."

"What sort of feline is he?" Calem asked as he calmed down slightly as he realised that the threat to Harry and Chad was gone.

"Malfoy called Chad a Sidhe Cat," Harry answered as he gave the pair a curious look. "Do either of you know more about Sidhe Cats?"

"Sorry Harry," Calem said with an apologetic shrug of his shoulders. "A Sidhe Cat is not a Pokémon that I have heard of before. Come to think about it I do not think that it is a Pokémon."

"A Sidhe Cat is from celtic folklore, it is a fairy cat," Severus said capturing Calem's and Harry's attention. "It is a fairy cat and said to be as big as a large dog, so I am guessing that Chad will come up to your waist when he is fully grown. They are all black expect for a white spot on their chest. Even though many legends say that Cat Sidhe are malevolent spirits you always get one to the exception and this one seems to be Chad. They are said to steal the soul of a recently deceased person before the Gods or Lady Magic has a chance to claim it, simply by passing over the corpse before burial."

"That explains the strange rules about death in the Wizarding world during a school project," Harry muttered to himself as he lovingly ran a hand over Chad's fur.

"With magical creatures being real a lot more safety measures are taken compared to the muggle world," Severus said with a nod of his head before going back to his explanation of Cat Sidhe's. "There have been games invented by the Celtics along with music and the telling of riddles that tie in with this creature. Another legend that I know of says that if you wish for the Cat Sidhe to bless your home you will have to leave out a saucer of milk on Halloween night for it but if you do not leave on the cat will curse the home. The final two bits of information I found says that the Cat Sidhe is not a type of fairy but a witch that can turn into a cat nine times before being trapped in her feline form...also...it is said that Cat Sidhe's have wings. Though how they make them appear and disappear is anyone's guess. No one can seem to work it out as Sidhe Cat's love to play tricks and this is one of their favourite tricks to play on humans."

"Wow, you know a lot about Cat Sidhe's," Harry said in surprise as Severus finished speaking. "But how? I thought that you did not know anything about Chad's species before."

"I decided that the best way to bring up the subject of you and Malfoy was to first bring up a safe topic. Which so happened to be your mystery of a feline," Severus said simply causing Harry to sigh and Calem to roll his eyes. "It turns out that Lucius has an interest in magical creatures, thankfully beyond the basic vampire, werewolf and other creatures that are taught in Hogwarts."

"So they are not too angry?" Harry asked as he bit his lower lip and took comfort of Chad's presence who was leaning heavily against his legs happily. "I know you said that they would not be but-"

"They are on your side Harry, and they have agreed to help me give their son just what he needs. Besides, they never approved of his choice in mate in the first place," Severus answered calmly as he looked Harry straight in the eyes so the younger male could see the honesty and truth in his eyes. "That is why Malfoy just appeared out of the water with a worried and scared House Elf showing up a few minutes later. Missy was under Lucius' orders to give his son the Portkey which would send him to a room in Malfoy Manor that he could not get out of while his parents dealt with his so called chosen mate. The other Portkey, the one that brought him here, was meant to be given to me and should of placed me just outside the front door."

"So Missy really did mess up huh?" Calem said as he gave Harry a reassuring look. "It was just a big mess up and it was not done on purpose. So you have nothing to worry about Harry."

Harry shyly nodded, the day had passed by fast and the sun now hung in the sky alerting them to the fact that it was now lunch time. As he ran a comforting hand though the much larger and older Chad's fur Harry took comfort in the little lessons and emotions that he had learnt in the pass day or two. He was thankful to Severus for doing what he had done.

"I think that Harry needs someone to protect him, or at least be with him when we are not able to," Severus said suddenly, breaking the silence as a thoughtful expression appeared on his face. "I will be busy from now until the summer holidays dealing with my teaching position and making sure that young Malfoy gets what is coming to him. Calem needs to train and prepare himself...and even though Chad is a Sidhe Cat he is still only counts as one. If someone knew what he was and what his weakness was Chad could be taken down within a heartbeat of a second."

"Wow, when you put it that way," Calem said slowly as he looked down at Chad as if he was seeing the Sidhe Cat for the first time. "And even if he has 'evolved' into his next stage his young still, and just like Pokémon he still has a lot to learn and he has to learn how to use his powers."

"I...I would not feel safe with just anyone," Harry admitted, even though he did not like the idea of getting a bodyguard of sorts if it meant things would be easier on both Severus and Calem and things would be less dangerous for Chad he would go along with it. "I...even though I have met some good people here and all..."

"You still find it hard with your past and Malfoy's rejection," Severus finished as he gave Harry an understanding look. "It is alright, I understand and I have someone in mind. I think you would get along with them Harry as they spend equal time in both the muggle world and the magical world. They are also not a stuck up idiotic fool like some Purebloods are."

"They sound interesting, if you approve of them and Chad likes them I would not mind meeting them and giving it a trial run," Harry said as he looked between Severus and Calem with an unsure gaze. "Especially if it will make things easier for you both."

"I think that a first meeting is in order before we decide on anything," Severus said as he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder in a comforting manner. "Before you go guilt tripping yourself about taking up my friends time Harry you will be doing him a favour. He needs to get out and relax and a bit, which his work collages have been trying to get him to do for a long time."

"Alright," Harry said as his lips slowly turned upwards into a small smile, it seemed that Severus really did know the true him. "What is your friends name? What is his job?"

Severus removed his hand from Harry's shoulder and gave Harry a smirk. "I think you will find that his job is right up your street Harry. My friends name is..."

**To Be Continued...**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon and any other fandom I use, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Pokémon or any other fandom I use and I do not make any money from writing these stories. And the same goes for any other fandoms I chose to throw in at any time!**

**Written for: Camp NaNoWriMo 2015, Another Mega Prompt Challenge, Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge, Leap Year Calendar Challenge, Anime and Manga Writing Diversity Challenge, and the Adopt a magical creature challenge.**

**Prompts: Complete a multichapter fic that is over 50,000 words, Complete a multichapter fic that is over 100,000 words over two Camp NaNoWriMo, Complete a fic for Camp NaNoWriMo, show Harry adopting a Sidhe Cat and how it grows.**

**Chapter 27**

" My friends name is Seiichiro Tatsumi, and he works as a Guardian of Death, his main role is that of acting as a sectary."

"Mr. Tatsumi is a Guardian of Death?" Harry asked in surprise. "Is he some sort of police officer who makes sure people do not create Horcrux's? If so then he is not doing a very good job."

"It is Mr. Seiichiro, here in Japan you say the family name first then the individual's first name," Severus explained calmly as he gave Harry a smirk at the young male's words. "And Tatsumi does not handle that sort of thing, I did ask and he mentioned that it was something the higher-ups were looking into. Just think of Tatsumi as a man who has a bit of extra."

"Are you sure that Mr. Seiichiro would agree to this?" Calem asked worriedly as he went over things in his mind. "If he is as half as busy as you make it out to sound like then we would be just bothering him and giving him more work to do."

"If it was anyone else I would agree with you Calem but Tatsumi is not just anyone else," Severus said as he surprised both Harry and Calem as a fond expression came to his face as he thought about his friend. "My friend has a habit of over doing things, sometimes he needs someone to pull him back down to earth and make him take a rest."

"And you want me to do it?" Harry asked, unsurely, as he looked at Severus as if he was insane. "I do not know if I can do it..."

"You do not have to worry about anything beyond your first meeting," Severus said with a knowing look. "While Tatsumi can be a bit of a difficult person to deal with he is truly a nice person and cares about those he holds dear."

"Alright, we will meet him but if I think he is up to anything funny then he goes," Calem said as he crossed his arms and gave Severus his best glare. Though compared to Severus' famous glares it was as strong as a newborn kitten Chad trying to glare. "We need to trust this man with Harry's and Chad's lives while we are away after all."

"Very well," Severus said as he turned his back on the trio and headed towards the cottage. "I have a special floo connection that is linked not fireplace to fireplace but to myself and Tatsumi. All that is needed is a fireplace and some floo powder."

Sharing a silent but meaningful look between them Harry and Calem quickly followed Severus. Chad happily walked next to Harry, pressed up against Harry's side happily in a playful manner.

*****Meanwhile in Tatsumi's personal office*****

Tatsumi let out a heavy sigh as he looked at the single piece of paper in front of him. It seemed that his work collages had finally had enough with his workaholic approach to life. That morning when he had entered his office, he had expected to find piles of paperwork that needed to be done, not an empty and spotless desk with only a piece of paper on it to use up some of his holiday leave. Which Tatsumi soon found out that they had put him on two years holiday time, while it was a long time for a human for Shinigami's it felt like just a few days.

"What am I going to do?" Tatsumi thought as he pushed his glasses back up into their proper place. "The office is my life, I do not know anyone outside the office to see if they would mind my presence for the two years."

Letting out a heavy sigh Tatsumi continued to stare at the paper in his hand. Out of the corner of his eye though Tatsumi spotted his normally unused fireplace flare into life. His head shot upwards as he looked in the direction of the now dancing flames.

'That fireplace has not flared into life for several years now' Tatsumi thought as he watched the flames turn as his mind turned to only one possible reason. 'Could Severus be trying to contact me for some reason?'

A few seconds later Tatsumi's thoughts were answered as a familiar but older face appeared in the flames. A second later a familiar voice filled his office.

"Tatsumi? Are you there my friend? Can we talk?" the front half of Severus' head asked seriously causing Tatsumi to sigh in relief.

'Well, whatever is going on with Severus is something that will hopefully keep me busy for the rest of my holiday time' Tatsumi thought to himself as he stood up from his desk and replied out loud. "Yes Severus, I am here and able to talk. What is it that you want to talk about?"

"Are your work collages still demanding that you take some time off? Are you able to?" Severus asked as he listened to Tatsumi slowly walking towards him.

"Yes, as a matter of fact they have just put me on forced holiday leave saying that I am a workaholic and am in need of a long holiday," Tatsumi said as he came into Severus view, allowing the wizard to watch as the Guardian of Death rolled his eyes as his facial expression clearly showed Severus what Tatsumi thought of that. "I have the next two years free with nothing to do. Why do you ask?"

"How would you like to play the role of bodyguard and protector for a while?" Severus asked carefully, a knowing glint entered his black eyes when Tatsumi gave him a curious look. "I promise you that around Harry Potter there is never a dull moment."

"Harry...is this the same Harry James Potter that you have told me so much about and the one that one of my collages have spent several long hours working on because of the first mate rejection?"

"Correct," Severus replied with a nod of his head as he gave the tall brown haired male a surprised look. "I would not of thought that the likes of you had to deal with paperwork concerning a mate rejection."

"It comes with the job, souls are difficult things at times and if their mate first mate has rejected them and they have not found their second mate by the time they die then they tend to need a bit of extra help moving on," Tatsumi said while continuing to stare at Severus. "I know the reason as to why Mr. Potter is in need of a bodyguard, especially with the note that came to us about making sure that Draco Malfoy gets some sense beaten into him when he finally comes to us before passing on, but why do you need myself of all people?"

"Because you are the perfect man for the job Tatsumi," Severus answered as he gave Tatsumi a truthful look. "Unlike the others who I could of chosen to guard Harry you are the most suited for the job."

"Most suited for the job?" Tatsumi repeated in surprise as he let out a soft snort. "Severus my friend I do not know if you have noticed or not but besides yourself and those I work with I know no one else. I am not the most social person, I am not known for being open with my feelings either. I can be just like you at times, and just as scary if someone hurts those I truly care about."

Much to Tatsumi's surprise and shock Severus gave him a pleased expression. It was almost as if the Potions Master was hoping for those sorts of qualities to still be inside of him.

"Perfect, Harry needs all of those even though he has not said anything it is clear as the nose on his face. Someone like you would be able to get him out of unwelcomed situations, away from people who wish to hurt him, keep him well protected, make sure he eats and sleeps enough and take him aside to calm down if things get too much for him. You are also a cat person," Severus said as he listed off just a few of Tatsumi's qualities. "Plus you are a dominate type of person, something that Harry needs in his life, I will be at Hogwarts teaching so my presence is will not work for him but yours will. You would live with him and spend almost every hour together, you could leave him alone if my nephew or myself was there with him."

"Well with an offer like this I will not get board on my holiday, that is for sure," Tatsumi said as he thought things over. "And it would get me out and about to meet new people...but what if Mr. Potter and I do not get along?"

"That is what first meetings and introductions are for," Severus snapped out as he rolled his eyes. "You would not accept unless you and Harry both agree and you can get along together. For this to work you both need to be friends or at least on friendly terms."

"Very well," Tatsumi said as he pushed his glasses back up into place, they had fallen down slightly during his conversation with Severus as he had bent down slightly so he could see Severus better. "I still use my powers to allow me to keep my important items on me under several spells. Where are you staying at?"

"Yes, I still have some of your clothes left here from your last visit. You had to go in such a rush because of a new case and with the war going on for me things got pushed to the side. Sea Cottage, the little cottage just north of the city that always seemed to boast about their water type Pokémon," Severus answered as he shot Tatsumi a smug smirk. "The same place that you swore the bathroom door was trying to feel you up."

"It was, it turned out that it somehow had a spell placed on it which would only wear off after a month," Tatsumi complained as he totally ignored Severus' smirk. "Do you want me to meet this young man to see if this is possible or not?"

"Very well," Severus replied only for his face to disappear from the fireplace. A few seconds later the fire set up changed from floocall, which had lower and smaller flames, into floo transport mode, which had taller and more powerful flames.

Without thinking Tatsumi grabbed the nearby pot of floo powder that he always kept on his mantelpiece and took a pinch. As he threw it into the flames and called out the floo address Tatsumi found himself wondering just what sort of person Potter was. Unbeknown to him or anyone else though was what was just about to happen.

Nothing would be the same ever again.

**To Be Continued...**

**Anime/Manga Corner:**

**Anime/Manga Title: Yami No Matsuei, also known as Decedents of Darkness**

**Summary: ****Even after death, life is full of paperwork and criminals. Tsuzuki Asato is a 26 year old, happy-go-lucky, and dorky shinigami (god of death) whose job is to makes sure that those who are dead remain dead and stay in their proper realms. Even though he's had this job for over 70 years, he is in the worst division with horrible pay. He also has a knack for not keeping partners (since shinigami work in pairs), but now he seems to have one that will stick around; stubborn, smart-mouthed, serious and defensive 16 year old, Kurosaki Hisoka. With each case they investigate, they come closer to the conspiracies of the serial killer Dr. Muraki Kazutaka. Tsuzuki's relationship with Hisoka is growing stronger and closer...but there is a dark past to how Tsuzuki died that will not give him peace.**** (Taken from myanimelist website).**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon and any other fandom I use, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Pokémon or any other fandom I use and I do not make any money from writing these stories. And the same goes for any other fandoms I chose to throw in at any time!**

**Written for: Camp NaNoWriMo 2015, Another Mega Prompt Challenge, Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge, Leap Year Calendar Challenge, Anime and Manga Writing Diversity Challenge, and the Adopt a magical creature challenge.**

**Prompts: Complete a multichapter fic that is over 50,000 words, Complete a multichapter fic that is over 100,000 words over two Camp NaNoWriMo, Complete a fic for Camp NaNoWriMo, show Harry adopting a Sidhe Cat and how it grows.**

**Chapter 28**

A few seconds later Tatsumi found himself coming out the other side of the floo, something he was thankful for. He hated floo travel with a passion and it was only thanks to his Shinigami powers that prevented Tatsumi from planting his face on the floor.

"Why can't I just use my shadow walk power for?" Tatsumi complained as he dusted himself off only to freeze at a soft laugh that came to his ears. A unknown warmth entered his dead body at the beautiful sound. Slowly Tatsumi raised his eyes only to come face to face with the most beautiful man he had ever seen, in both his living life and his dead life.

Curious emerald green eyes stared at him from behind large thick oval glasses, framed by messy black hair and a slim pale face. To Tatsumi everything was perfect from the small ears to the button nose and the kissable lips. As his brown eyes trailed down the rest of the amazing looking males body Tatsumi found himself having to pull himself in as he took in the slender body, which would be fattened up quiet soon if Tatsumi had his way. Even the way that the other held himself and the feline at his feet leaned against him made Tatsumi feel even more for the other male.

"Tatsumi?" Severus voice asked in confusion, though Tatsumi ignored his long time friends voice as it went in one ear and out the other ear in favour of staring at the amazingly beautiful and sexy looking male in front of him.

"It is an honour to meet you young sir," Tatsumi said as he gave the young man a formal bow in greeting, much to Severus' and Calem's surprise he only had eyes for Harry as his Shinigami powers made sure that the room was safe. "My name is Seiichiro Tatsumi, Shinigami and Guardian of Death. But you can call me Tatsumi if you wish."

Tatsumi reached forwards, took one of the most beautiful and delicate hands into his own as if they were made of glass and lightly pressed a kiss on it. A flash of happiness and smugness flashes though his eyes as he watched the other blush and try to hide his shy smile at his actions.

"I guess this is a good start," Calem said causing Severus to nod his head as he curiously watched the scene unfold though the two of them were still ignored.

"May I ask for your name?" Tatsumi asked politely as he still kept the small hand in his own. Even though he already knew the young males name he knew from the files he had read that asking this simple question would earn him a lot of points in Harry's books.

"M-My name is Harry, Harry James Potter," Harry said as he introduced himself to the new man. "It is nice to meet you...Tatsumi. Severus said you was a friend of his? If you do not mind me asking, if you are a Shinigami and that means you are dead...how can you be here in the living world?"

"Us Shinigami's have powers that allow us to do amazing things, my dear Harry," Tatsumi said with an award winning smile, a spark of happiness grew inside of him as Harry's blush grew at the use of 'my dear Harry'. "It is not well known but us Shinigami have a small part of our living selves kept inside of us which is used to help us when we go out in the field in the living world to do missions, gather supplies and such. Though not all Shinigami have this living self spark in them which is why some work only in Headquarters."

"How come I never found this out when I asked you all of those questions when we first met?" Severus complained making both Calem and Harry laugh at Severus' put out tone. "You just told me that it was because of a special skill that only some Shinigami was able to do."

"Do not complain that I only told you a small slice of the truth," Tatsumi said as he ignored Severus in favour of wooing Harry. "Now, how about you give this overworked secretary a hug?"

At Tatsumi's words Harry felt the blush on his face, which had slowly been dying away during the word play between the two friends, come back full force. A warm feel inside of Harry seemed to mix in with his emotions as he stared at this so called Shinigami, right from the moment he had come out of the floo and into the room. It was nothing he had felt before, the closest he had ever felt to it was the emotions he had held towards Draco Malfoy but they had never been this big...not after everything that had happened between them.

'What is going on? What are these feelings inside of me?' Harry thought to himself as he stared into the shockingly emotional eyes of Tatsumi, unaware of his magic unlocking and awaking something deep inside of him. 'I...I want to let him hug me...I want to hug him...but I have never felt like this towards a complete stranger before.'

"May I have my dear Harry's answer," Tatsumi asked politely as he gave Harry another award winning smile, this caused Severus to groan and mutter Lockheart's name as if it was a filthy curse words. "Even though I would like to hug you quiet badly my dear I refuse to do anything against you and your will."

Surprising everyone in the room, even himself, Harry allowed himself to follow his instincts and slowly move towards Tatsumi while keeping hold of his hand. As Harry came to a stop in front of Tatsumi, his eyes were eye level with the man's muscular chest, Harry paused and looked up into Tatsumi's eyes. His heart pounded in his chest as he felt his whole world shrink down until it was only himself and Tatsumi in him.

"Uncle Sev...even though I have not known Harry for long something like this happening makes me think that this sort of thing does not happen often with Harry," Calem said as he watched the interaction between the pair. "It does not look like something that your friend would do either."

"You are correct Calem, it is out of character for both of them," Severus replied as he carefully took in several key factors about the pair in front of him. "Maybe...I have a feeling that Tatsumi might be our Harry's second mate. That or it is puppy love."

Tatsumi, upon hearing Severus' comment, felt as he should shoot his old friend a dark look. He did not though, he did not want to scare away his little one, who knew when he might have another chance to get him into his arms if he scared this delicate creature away? Taking into account Harry's earlier skittish behaviour and what he had read in his file Tatsumi slowly pulled his hand out of Harry's hold, giving Harry time to react and pull out of the hug if he needed. As if he was moving at half the speed of a snail's pace Tatsume slowly wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him into a loving hug.

Harry let out a soft sigh of happiness as he felt his whole body relax into Tatsumi's protective hold. Compared to the hug that Sou had given him earlier that day Tatsumi's seemed so much better, as if his hug was a gift from the God's and Lady Magic herself. The same emotions he had felt with Sou came back but this time they felt as if they had been doubled.

"Like this, lots," Harry murmured happily as he wrapped his arms around Tatsumi's larger form, fisting his hands into his brown suit jacket. "You good at this. Want more."

"I am glad that you like my hugs," Tatsumi said with a chuckle as he gave Harry a fond smile. He was unable to not admit the feeling of comfort, protection, home, happiness and more fill him as they hugged. "Having you in my arms like this feels as if it was meant to be. I am happy that you want more because I do not think I could let you go."

Suddenly, as if Lady Magic reacted to Tatsumi's and Harry's shared feelings a bright green light spilled out from Harry covering the young male's body. Though he continued to hug Tatsumi, unwilling to let go of the older male.

"What is going on? What is wrong with my Harry," Tatsumi demanded as he tightened his hold on Harry while giving Severus a dark look.

"I...I think Harry's magic is reacting to you. Didn't you think it was strange how you only have eyes for him and how you both just melted together? You are even calling him yours," Severus said as he quickly answered his long time friends questions, knowing how dangerous the powerful man could be.

"Of course I did but I know that Guardian's of Death can have mates as they can help to balance us and prevent us from going insane as we age though the centuries," Tatsumi snapped out as he ignored the meows from Chad who was trying to inch towards the pair. "I thought that he might be my mate. What does this have anything to do with that though?"

"His magic and creature side is reacting to your presence," Severus answered as he gave his friend a surprised look. "Unlike with that idiotic Malfoy...Lady Magic and any other forces at work seems to approve of you..."

"Approve of me?" Tatsumi asked as his temper grew shorter, under his hold he could feel Harry's body slowly changing. "Stop speaking in riddles like that Headmaster of yours and just tell me."

Severus simply remained calm and looked Tatsumi unwavering in the eyes. "Because of you Harry's Creature Inheritance is finally coming out...and this proves that..."

"That what Uncle Sev?" Calem asked, tired of being ignored.

"That Tatsumi's powers are not making a mistake this time, not like before," Severus said slowly as the light around Harry began to slowly die down. "With how Tatsumi and Harry have acted towards each other and Harry's Creature Inheritance awakening..."

"Just tell me," Tatsumi said as he glared at the Potions Mater. "Do I have to get Watari to help?"

"What is happening is good, this is a very good turn of fate," Severus said seriously as he gave Tatsumi a sharp look. "You better look after Harry properly. Or else you will find yourself in trouble with me, even if you are the one."

Tatsumi's eyes widened in surprise at Severus' final word. Calem though looked between his uncle and uncle's friend in confusion.

"Uncle Sev," Calem said to gain his uncle's attention. "Just what is Mr. Seiichiro to Harry?"

**To Be Continued...**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon and any other fandom I use, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Pokémon or any other fandom I use and I do not make any money from writing these stories. And the same goes for any other fandoms I chose to throw in at any time!**

**Written for: Camp NaNoWriMo 2015, Another Mega Prompt Challenge, Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge, Leap Year Calendar Challenge, Anime and Manga Writing Diversity Challenge, and the Adopt a magical creature challenge.**

**Prompts: Complete a multichapter fic that is over 50,000 words, Complete a multichapter fic that is over 100,000 words over two Camp NaNoWriMo, Complete a fic for Camp NaNoWriMo, show Harry adopting a Sidhe Cat and how it grows.**

**Chapter 29**

"It means that we are mates," Tatsumi said, unable to keep the joy out of his voice as he answered for Severus. "But how? I thought that a workaholic Guardian of Death like me would never find my mate."

"Is it horrible of me to say that I am glad that this Malfoy jerk rejected Harry?" Calem asked as he watched the emotions play out of Tatsumi's face. "To me it looks like Mr. Seiichiro was meant to be Harry's first mate, not that jerk."

"Who cares?" Tatsumi asked as he raised a hand to run though Harry's hair just as the light totally disappeared from around Harry. As it went Tatsumi found himself frozen to the spot as he found himself looking at a pair of large black cat ears with darker black coloured spots. Every few seconds they twitched and turned as they tried to listen to every sound around them. "My Harry?"

Oblivious to the changes Harry innocently looked up at Tatsumi, his chin resting on the other's chest. As he gave Tatsumi a smile the Guardian of Death spotted a small but sharp fang peeping out from between Harry's lips. Not quite sure what to make of it all Tatsumi tilted his head so he could get a look behind Harry only to find a long black tail with the same black coloured markings as the ears on it twitching and swaying about from the waist band on his Harry's trousers.

"If I was not dead and have not seen both sides of death I would of thought you were some kind of angel, my precious Harry," Tatsumi said gaining a blushing maiden smile from Harry. "But you are even more beautiful than an angel, my dear Harry. Your Creature Inheritance makes you even more spectacular. Which I did not know if that was possible."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked in confusion as he looked innocently up at Tatsumi only to freeze when he felt something like Chad's tail tapping his shoulder, but Chad's tail was not long enough nor was Chad tall enough to read his shoulder. "W-who is tapping me on my shoulder?"

"Your own tail," Severus answered with a relieved look, even though he was worried about Harry would take his new looks and anything that might come with them he could not help but to feel relieved. It was one last worry off of all of them, especially Harry. "I told you that you would come into your Creature Inheritance when you was ready and not when it was expected of you or a moment earlier."

"I...I finally transformed?!" Harry asked in excitement as he ducked out of Tatsumi's hold. "What do I look like? What am I?"

"From what I know you are a Neko, hence the cat ears and tail plus I am sure that if you check you will find that you have fangs and claws or at least your finger nails are sharper than a normal humans."

Without spearing a glance at anyone Harry quickly ran across the living room to the large full body mirror that hung on the wall. Standing in front of the mirror Harry allowed his emotions to play over his face as he worked from the top of his body right down to the bottom. His heart felt as if it skipped a beat each time Harry laid eyes on a new part of his body, excitement and relief was his two main emotions as he finally took a step backwards and stared at his reflection after several minutes.

"I...Malfoy was _wrong, _he was wrong! I am strong enough to come into my magical creature inheritance, I have got people who care about me and I am strong enough to do things," Harry said with a large watery smile as he felt as if several pieces inside of him fell into place and clicked. It was as if another stage in the healing process had began. "I...I really am none of what Malfoy said I was..."

"I do not know this Malfoy person personally, only what I have been told about him by Severus but I do know for sure that he is wrong," Tatsumi said as he gave Harry a truthful look, he aimed it into the mirror allowing the newly transformed Neko boy to see his face without having to turn around. "And before you worry about what your second mate thinks of you...well I think that you are amazing, beautiful, perfect in every way and everything that is positive."

"Y-You think I am?" Harry asked nervously as he chewed on his lower lip only to show both of his tiny fangs, and unknowingly playing on Tatsumi's love of cats. "I do not look strange do I? I do not look like a fre-"

"You will need to hide your features when you go out in public as there are some close minded people," Severus said as he cut Harry off, he quickly glanced at Tatsumi only to find that the man had already worked out just what Harry was about to say and he did not look pleased. "But it is just like you said, everything you just said about yourself is correct and you no longer have to worry about finding your second mate or thinking about what your second mate might think of you."

At Severus word's Harry found himself frozen in spot as a bright blush appeared on his face. If he kept blushing at his current rate than bright neon red would soon be his permeate face colour. As he allowed his eyes to slowly trail upwards to met Tatsumi, his second and more perfect mate, Harry found his eyes frozen onto the man's face.

'That face is as blank as a brand new blackboard that has never seen a speck of chalk or dirt before' Harry thought as his tail stood still and high. 'But his eyes...his body language and how he moves in big and little ways...I have never met someone so emotional before...I am very lucky to have a mate like him after Malfoy. I hope things go smoothly and he does not hate me once he gets to know me better.'

"I hate to be horrible but I need to return to England and make sure that the young Malfoy idiot does not try anything again and that House Elf has managed to do her job this time," Severus said as he shot his friend and Harry a sad look. "I wish I could stay for longer but there is still a lot of work to be done and Minerva also needs me to update her on the situation and to tell her what the teacher taking my class needs to teach."

"I..." Harry began to say only to quickly close his mouth, instead he took a deep breath and turned around to face the others. "Alright Severus, as long as I am not being a bother or anything...I...if you want to stay at Hogwarts over night for a day or two then you can, I understand about the time difference and all, plus I have Tatsumi, Chad and Calem."

"Are you sure that you do not just want to spend some alone time with your mate? Spend some naughty time to bond?" Calem asked slyly as he cut in before his uncle could reply. "I can see it now, flower petals, a nice bath with bubbles and candles everywhere. Romantic music playing in the background and a bath big enough to fit at least twenty people in it."

"If I was you I would watch what you say about my Harry," Tatsumi said sharply, he pushed his glasses up only for a flash of light to hit them making Calem think of an evil master mind. "I might be on a forced holiday but I can still enter the office and I know a lot of people who would happily see that you are-"

"Right, well I think I will come back after everything is settled," Severus said sharply as he shot the pair a warning glance. "Harry, stop looking like Tatsumi is a knight in shining armour and has just defended your honour, Calem, watch what you say and Tatsumi...try to keep yourself in check and no _funny stuff _with Harry until you know each other better."

"Funny stuff?" Tatsumi repeated with a chuckle as he smiled at his quietly laughing mate. "I have not heard you talked like that since we were children Severus."

"Well it must be lucky for you that you are here today," Severus snapped out. "Now behave or else I will tell Harry all about that bathroom door handle. Calem, have you got the food? Are the bags in the kitchen?"

"The...food...shopping..." Calem said slowly as his eyes widened. "Err...well you see the show was closed, the employees were out for a break so I decided to come back later. But I will go and see if the shop is opened now!"

"Honestly," Severus said with a shake of his head as he watched his nephew rush out of the cottage. "Knowing Calem like I do he has most likely got caught up in a Pokémon battle that had just ended only a few minutes before I arrived. He better remember the food shopping this time and not get too side tracked by his training."

"It is the boy's youth, it is very strong. Your nephew is full of life," Tatsumi said kindly before giving Harry a look that was worthy of a sex God. "Now how about you go and do what you have to do? My dear Harry and I have a lot of catching up to do."

Severus snorted. "Eager aren't we?"

**To Be Continued...**

**Would anyone be interested in writing a plunny or two? This fic has created some that just will not go and sadly I do not know enough about the fandoms to write them. They are all anime fandoms with a few HP crossovers. Should I post them next chap as an author A/N or tell people who message me? They all include the animes in this fic that's appeared so far along with Home Tutor Hitman Reborn, Inuyasha, K project, and Kyo Kara Maoh!, to name a few. Don't know if anyone is interested but I don't want to push the matter.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon and any other fandom I use, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Pokémon or any other fandom I use and I do not make any money from writing these stories. And the same goes for any other fandoms I chose to throw in at any time!**

**Written for: Camp NaNoWriMo 2015, Another Mega Prompt Challenge, Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge, Leap Year Calendar Challenge, Anime and Manga Writing Diversity Challenge, and the Adopt a magical creature challenge.**

**Prompts: Complete a multichapter fic that is over 50,000 words, Complete a multichapter fic that is over 100,000 words over two Camp NaNoWriMo, Complete a fic for Camp NaNoWriMo, show Harry adopting a Sidhe Cat and how it grows.**

**Chapter 30**

"It is not my fault that I have just an amazingly beautiful and sexy mate," Tatsumi said smugly, enjoying the thrill that washed over his body every time he called Harry his mate.

"Yes, well just remember to keep your hands to yourself," Severus said as he began to wonder if he really should be heading back to England or if he should just stay with the pair of newly found lovers.

"Do not worry, I will not do anything to Harry that he does not want me to do," Tatsumi said causing Harry to blush and Severus to shake his head. "In fact if it would make you feel any better I was wondering if Harry would object to sitting outside if it is warm enough, and reading a book together."

"Harry?" Severus asked as he turned to the male Neko. "Do you want to do that."

"I do...it would be nice," Harry answered as he turned his gaze towards Chad who was walking towards him. "It would be a good way to get to know each other and to get used to each other's touch and see how things will work."

"Great, then you pick a book my beloved and I will just go and get changed out of my suit and into some less formal clothes," Tatsumi said with a smile.

Then without saying anything Tatsumi took several long strides over to Harry and placed a quick kiss on Harry's lips before using his powers to get out of the room before Severus could start throwing deadly spells at him. Severus groaned as Tatsumi shot out of the room, as he turned talk to Harry one last time before leaving he paused and gave a low chuckle.

"Well someone looks a bit shell shocked," Severus said kindly as Harry stared straight ahead while lightly touching his lips with a happy but dazed expression on his face. "Was that your first kiss Harry?"

"Hu uh, it was," Harry replied as he unknowingly licked his lips causing Severus to chuckle in response. "And I liked it...a lot...and I like Tatsumi's hugs too."

"That is good as I have a feeling that you will be getting very use to them soon," Severus said with a smile, glad that things seemed to finally be working out for Harry. "Feel free to ask a House Elf to get me if you need any help. I will be going now."

Harry just nodded his head, still dazed and walked slowly towards the book shelf. He never took any notice of Severus as he shot Harry one last fond look before disappearing into the floo. Harry's love sick eyes scanned over the books, easily picking out all of the potion based books, he ignored them and any fact based book in favour of a story novel. Finally his eyes landed on the 'Lord of The Rings' books making him shudder slightly.

"Tatsumi's voice would sound wonderful if he read one of these books," Harry said to himself, unaware of the lightly blushing Tatsumi who had used his powers to speed himself up. "There is more than one and they are really long...which means lots of time spent snuggling together."

Decision made Harry grabbed the first of three books of the book shelf and turned around. With the book tightly held in his hand Harry grabbed the nearby blanket off of the sofa and made his way out of the living room with a relaxed Chad at his feet. He met Tatsumi half way, just as he walked out of the living room and though the doorway.

"Thank you for accepting me like you have," Tatsumi said honestly, gaining another brownie point with Harry. "I must warn you though I can be a bit of a workaholic but for you I will do my best to change my ways. May I ask what book you have chosen? I take it from the blanket in your hand that it is a good day to enjoy a book outside?"

Harry nodded his head and did his best to push down the feelings that Tatsumi brought to the surface. "Yes...I chose the first book from the Lord of the Rings series, I was hoping we could read them all. The weather outside is amazing, I think it must be summer or spring here. The sun is high in the sky, there is not a single dark cloud in the sky and when Chad and I went out earlier it looked perfect."

"Good, though I think after our excitement for today we won't go far," Tatsumi said only to let out a thoughtful hum as he looked at his adorable mate's black tiger ears and tail. "But we will need to do something about those lovely new parts of your body."

"Ah, right, sorry. Hang on, I have an idea," Harry said as he quickly reached behind him and shoved his free tail into his trousers and allowed his trousers to pin it down. Then he ran around Tatsumi to the hat stand and grabbed one of Calem's spare red hats before placing it on top of his head.

"Smart idea, and by wearing the hat like you do still gives your new ears chance to move about and not be squashed," Tatsumi praised causing Harry to smile happily. "But we will have to watch how we sit, I do not want you to end up squashing and hurting your tail."

Shyly nodding head Harry waited for Tatsumi to make the first move. He did not have to wait long as the man surprised Harry by pulling out a ring of keys and selecting the same key that Harry had safely in his pocket. Once Tatsumi had found the right key he reached out and took Harry's hand before guiding him towards the door.

'His holding my hand' Harry thought happily as his heart fluttered. 'Is this how Ginny felt every time she saw me and I paid attention to her before she found Dennis?'

"If I remember right there should be a large tree next to the house, we can lay the blanket down under it and I can sit against the tree," Tatsumi said thoughtfully, Harry missed the calculating look on his face. "Remind me to take you to see the cherry blossoms that line the trees outside of my office sometime."

"Okay Tatsumi," Harry said happily, he was just happy to spend some time with his newly found mate, as he watched Tatsumi open the front door and step aside for him and Chad to walk by. "Thank you for reading to me, this feels like something out of a fairy tale book."

"I know the feeling my dear," Tatsumi said as he watched Harry and Chad walk out of the cottage only to follow him, close the door and lock up the cottage. "I never thought that someone like me might find their mate. I am truly the luckiest person in both the living and dead world."

"Can I say the same?" Harry asked as he watched Tatsumi lock the front door before placing his keys away and checking the front door to see if it was locked. "I never thought that after everything that I have been thought that I would ever be able to find my mate, let alone one as perfect as you. I had always thought that finding you would be much harder."

"You are not the only one who felt that way, my Harry," Tatsumi said as he gave Harry a comforting smile. "With the long hours I had to spend in the office I had already given up most of my hope in finding you. I had come to the conclusion that unless you walked into the office for some reason that I would never meet you."

"I do not want to be horrible or anything or say something I should not," Harry said as he looked at Tatsumi nervously. "But after our relationship is no longer so new and we get used to each other...will things change?"

Tatsumi turned fully to face Harry and looked at him in surprise. "I am sorry? I do not quite understand what you are trying to say my dear. My feelings of love for you will never change."

"And mine for you, plus I hope you do not cheat on me with your boss, Mr. Sectary," Harry said playfully as he remembered his uncle's and his sectary's romantic encounters. "But with how you mention work and all...will you leave me at home while you work long hours? Will it get to the point where we end up seeing each other only now and then while we are lying in our separate single beds?"

**To Be Continued...**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon and any other fandom I use, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Pokémon or any other fandom I use and I do not make any money from writing these stories. And the same goes for any other fandoms I chose to throw in at any time!**

**Written for: Camp NaNoWriMo 2015, Another Mega Prompt Challenge, Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge, Leap Year Calendar Challenge, Anime and Manga Writing Diversity Challenge, and the Adopt a magical creature challenge.**

**Prompts: Complete a multichapter fic that is over 50,000 words, Complete a multichapter fic that is over 100,000 words over two Camp NaNoWriMo, Complete a fic for Camp NaNoWriMo, show Harry adopting a Sidhe Cat and how it grows.**

**Chapter 31**

"No, I would take you into the office with me so we can snuggle together while I do my paperwork," Tatsumi answered honestly causing Harry to sigh in relief. "But..."

"But what?" Harry asked, tilting his head to the side as he tried to understand just what Tatsumi was saying.

"Having your body pressed up against mine for so long might make me try to do pleasurable things to you though," Tatsumi said suddenly, as a sharp light flashed across his glass making sure Harry knew that he was telling the truth. "Now, about our book."

"R-Right," Harry said quickly as he pointed over to a nearby tree while trying to hide how his mates words effected him. "We can sit over there on this blanket, we will have a great view of the area."

"Good idea," Tatsumi said with a soft and tender smile as he placed a hand on the middle of Harry's back and gently pushed him forwards. "Go ahead and put the blanket out."

Quickly nodding his head in reply Harry dashed forwards in excitement and in one swift practiced move, thanks to the Dursley's being too lazy to put their own picnic blanket out during picnics, the blanket was out and ready to be sat on. Without thinking Harry quickly toed off his well worn shoes and allowed his sock covered feet to touch the blanket.

"Amazing, it feels like we have picked the perfect spot, the ground here is so soft," Harry said happily as he stretched out and wiggled his toes. "I hope that if this works out we can have picnics and more lazy days in this spot."

"Then it can be our special spot where our very first date happened," Tatsumi said as he copied his mates actions of removing his shoes before stepping onto the blanket. "We can come here for a few hours a day to read this book series and to just spend some time together."

"Really?" Harry asked in surprise, as Tatsumi nodded his head Harry gave him a true smile, one filled with happiness. "Thank you, that would be perfect. I...I think I am going to wake up tonight only to let out a shocked cry when everything that has happened so far sinks in."

"It is a lot to take in at once, isn't it?" Tatsumi said in understanding as he carefully sat down on the blanket, his blue jeans and white long sleeve top really suited him. "Where do you want to sit?"

At his mate's words Harry found himself frozen to the spot. His face went bright red, he knew just where he wanted to sit. Biting his lower lip Harry looked nervously between Tatsumi and Chad, who had curled up close by on the blanket in a warm spot soaking up the sun. Without realising it Harry gave his unspoken wish as his eyes landed on the elder male's lap for a few seconds as Harry slowly took a few steps towards him.

"I guess...I will sit here," Harry said reluctantly as he began to sit down next to Tatsumi, only to let out a started cry as Tatsumi tutted, grabbed his wrist and pulled him forwards slightly.

"Now that is much better," Tatsumi said with a pleased smirk as Harry landed dazedly in his lap. "I bet that is more comfortable for you then hard ground, plus it makes me happy to."

"Smart arse," Harry grumbled good naturally as he made himself more comfortable on his mates lap, his newly awakened creature side purring loudly in happiness at the situation and the welcoming warmth coming off of the man.

"Only for you," Tatsumi said, his voice full of tenderness and love as he gently moved Harry's body so he was spooning Tatsumi with his head on his chest while lying on his side. "Comfy my dear Harry?"

"Hmmm," Harry replied lazily as he allowed himself to relax. "I feel like I am one of those cats relaxing on their owners lap under the sun...I like it."

"Good, then let's begin," Tatsumi said as he opened up the book before beginning to run a hand though Harry's hair and stroke his new Black Tiger ears. "Now then...where does this start...ah, here we go..."

As Tatsumi read and petted him Harry found himself slowly slipping into a state of bliss. His mate's hand magically removed the stress and worry he had been feeling while his voice carried him away to a distant land. Besides them Chad was in a similar state to Harry as was, with his body pressed up against Tatsumi's side purring happily.

'This is perfect' Harry thought as he let out a happy sigh as he snuggled deeper down into Tatsumi, his tail twitched side to side lazily. 'This is pure bliss. I hope this goes on for a long time.'

Allowing the hours to float by with their hearts filled with happiness and love for one another Tatsumi and Harry allowed themselves to become lost in their own world. Neither one of them ever remembered feeling so happy and loved as they did right now. Both Harry's magic and Tatsumi's Guardian of Death powers washed over them, guarding them while Chad kept one eye out for any danger. These sort of days were always the best.

*****Meanwhile walking along route 25 towards Sea Cottage*****

Don Valentino let out a heavy groan as he master mind criminal goat shifted his backpack. As he shoved the bags straps back up his small white arms Valentino ignored the wailing of his loyal minion, Lorenzo the brown paper bag wearing human right hand man of Valentino, at being left back at the small hotel.

'A great Mafia boss like me has to do some things on his own or else they will not work' Valentino thought as he continued along the long road while sticking to the grass where the humans would not see him and mistake him for another one of those strange Pokémon creatures again. 'Besides with the information that Gabriella's minion found out about this powerful man then he will be a great assets to the Family!'

Without thinking Valentino let out an evil goat mastermind like laugh, not noticing the confused looks sent his way from the human trainers. His eyes held greed and excitement as he thought over what Gabriella's minion had told him about the man they had spotted while exploring the area.

'Tall, strong, fit, powerful, wears colours that is fitting of an evil minion' Valentino thought as he began to mentally list off everything he knew. 'Takes no nonsense, is not some sort of pushover and best of all he is not a wolf! His strong dislike of them is an even bigger bonus, even bigger than the fact that he might have some evil minion work experience under his belt!'

Unable to help himself Valentino let out a battle cry and dashed off in the direction of Sea Cottage. As he did so he ignored the shocked look he got from a certain red hat wearing Pokémon trainer and a orange haired female gym leader as he rushed towards his destination.

'I am going to do it! I am!' Valentino thought as he saw the Sea Cottage come into sight. 'If it is the last thing I am going to do besides reach my goal I am going to have Severus Snape as a member of my Mafia family! Severus Snape will serve me for the rest of his days!'

**To Be Continued...**

**Anime/Manga Corner:**

**Anime Name: Cuticle Tantei Inaba**

**Summary: ****In a world where half-human, half-animal chimeras live and work alongside normal people, there are sure to be a few bad apples in the bunch. Unfortunately, half-human criminals means non-human clues that often leave the police stumped. That's where lone wolf detectives like Hiroshi Inaba come in. He's literally part wolf and has the amazing ability to extract critical information just by examining or tasting a sample of someone's hair! Of course, that ability has also resulted in Inaba having a little bit of a hair fetish, but that doesn't seem to be a problem for his two assistants. (Well, at least the cross-dressing one isn't complaining much.) And it's nothing compared to the strange tastes of Inaba's nemesis, the omnivorous (and half goat) crime boss Don Valentino, who has an appetite for green legal tender instead of tender young greens! Inaba's sworn to cut Valentino out of the criminal flock before the Don can wolf down more ill-gotten dough, but he's going to have to chew his way through a lot of evidence to get his goat. Can sheer dogged detective work put the baaaaad guys behind bars?****  
(Taken from ryuanime website).**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon and any other fandom I use, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Pokémon or any other fandom I use and I do not make any money from writing these stories. And the same goes for any other fandoms I chose to throw in at any time!**

**Written for: Camp NaNoWriMo 2015, Another Mega Prompt Challenge, Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge, Leap Year Calendar Challenge, Anime and Manga Writing Diversity Challenge, and the Adopt a magical creature challenge.**

**Prompts: Complete a multichapter fic that is over 50,000 words, Complete a multichapter fic that is over 100,000 words over two Camp NaNoWriMo, Complete a fic for Camp NaNoWriMo, show Harry adopting a Sidhe Cat and how it grows.**

**Chapter 32**

A peaceful smile covered Tatsumi's lips as he paused in his reading and looked down at his mate. Unlike when he had met his precious Harry earlier that day he was now relaxed, calm and to Tatsumi felt as if he was more healthy. Taking a small glance at the feline Tatsumi chuckled softly as he found his mate's companion in a similar relaxed state.

'It looks like my dear Harry is far gone to hear me if I continue to read the story' Tatsumi thought with a chuckle as he carefully removed his hand from Harry's hair and folded the corner of the page down to mark the page. 'I think that I am looking excited to having such a long holiday as I get to spend it with my mate.'

Placing the book down on the blanket covered grown Tatsumi scanned the area for dangers, if there was none then he would join Harry in bathing in the afternoon sun. Carefully using his powers to not alert any of his work collages or alert his precious mate or Chad or any of the creatures around them Tatsumi used them to scan for any sign of danger.

'So far so good' Tatsumi thought as he slowly finished his sweep of the area. 'It looks like Severus has gone and done it again. Picking an amazing and safe place to buy a small cottage in. I wonder what Harry will think if I suggest going with me down into town and doing some exploring. I wonder if there is a shop that sells-...what was that?'

Tatsumi's relaxed state disappeared as his power hit something with an evil presence. Not wanting to take a chance, especially not now that he had Harry, he quickly stood up, keeping Harry in his arms and changing his relaxed hold into one of protection and safety. Nothing would be hurting Harry while he was around, not even over his cold dead body as Tatsumi was already dead.

"Chad...do you sense anything?" Tatsumi asked quietly, in case he might alert whatever was creating the evil intentions. As he scanned the area with his eyes while listening out for any suspicious sounds Chad let out a low growl alerting Tatsumi to the fact that he had just sensed the presence just a few seconds before or after he did. "Whatever is out there and for whatever reason we will make sure that no harm comes to Harry, correct?"

Chad let out a growl of agreement as he stood to attention. His white patch of fur began to let off a small, almost unnoticeable glow as Chad prepared himself for a fight. Suddenly his feline senses picked up the evil presence, which was attached to something that smelled strangely enough of prey. Letting out an interested sound Chad allowed a spark of his magic to go though the ground towards the presence in question only for a loud yell of pain to be heard.

"What was that?" Tatsumi asked as he felt Harry beginning to stir within the safety of his arms. "Do they want you or my Harry? Whoever you are! Show yourself! What do you want?"

Much to Tatsumi's and Chad's surprise a goat like laugh came to their ears. At the strange sound and finally feeling the sudden change in his mate's body Harry's eyes snapped open and his body became tense.

"Stay quiet and do not move a single muscle," Tatsumi said as he whispered softly into one of Harry's Black Tiger ears. "I know that you are able to defend yourself, Severus has told me a lot about yourself but please let me do this."

At his mates words Harry found himself falling still in Tatsumi's arms. His mind whirled around like a desert whirlwind as he tried to make sense of what Tatsumi had just said. While he was happy that his beloved Tatsumi knew he was able to protect himself the other half of his words still confused Harry.

'Why is it so important for Tatsumi to protect me?' Harry thought in confusion as he glanced down at Chad the best he could do from his angle, pressed against Tatsumi's chest. 'Whatever is going on Chad is backing him up...I wish I had more control over my new senses so I could work out what is going on.'

Harry did not have to wait long though as the reason for the evil presence jumped out of the tall grass and landed in front of the Tatsumi, Harry and Chad. Without realising it or really caring the three of them found themselves staring at a two legged white furred goat with large green eyes that had minus signs in them for eyes. The strange goat like creature was panting hard with a large backpack on his back that looked as if it was filled to the brim.

"Where is Severus Snape?" the strange goat like creature asked as he glared at the confused trio. "Tell me now!"

"What does a short white goat want with Severus Snape?" Tatsumi asked darkly, he knew of Severus' past as he had been with him though a large amount of it and he was not about to let this strange short creature goat thing ruin it when it seemed that Severus was finally getting his life together.

"I want him to become my minion you fool!" Valentino yelled as he puffed his chest out proudly at the shocked and surprised look. "I want to require him for my Mafia family and-"

"You..._you _are a Mafia Don?" Harry asked in surprise as he began to picture the Mafia themed movie that he had seen once briefly as a child, Dudley had been watching it while he had been cleaning the living room. "But you are nothing like what the sort of person that I think of when the word Mafia comes to my mind!"

"And that is why I, Don Valentino, is just a great and amazing goat to be a Mafia Don for!" Valentino replied as he let out an attempted evil laugh. "I will take over the-"

"Chad...get rid of the mean goat," Harry suddenly said, Tatsumi made a soft sound of agreement. "We do not want him doing anything to Severus, Severus is a part of our new family and I will not allow any members of our family to get hurt."

Chad let out a dark look, his eyes sparkling as he slowly lowered himself lower to the ground and got into position, ready to pounce. Valentino gulped nervously as he took a step backwards while eyeing Chad worriedly.

"What is that creature?" Valentino asked worriedly as he slowly took another step backwards. "It is not a wolf is it?"

"No, it is a Sidhe Cat, and it has you in its sights," Harry said simply only for Chad to burst into life as he pounced on Valentino, using his magic to give the goat a electric shock like a Pikachu's thunder bolt attack sending him flying into the air. "Good bye and don't trouble us again."

"My dear Harry, you certainly are one in a million," Tatsumi said with an impressed look, his earlier words forgotten as Valentino went flying though the air. "I have never met someone quiet like you before, nor would I of thought that I would ever find anyone in a millions years who had your personal qualities...I am blessed to of found you."

"Thank you...Tatsumi but now that I am finally getting a family of my own I do not want to let anything happen to it," Harry said as he gave Tatsumi a small smile, only to blush when a soft but angry growl came from his stomach.

"It seems that it is time for something to eat, with the position of the sun I think we have been out here for a good few hours," Tatsumi said only to pause and give a very out of character pout that if anyone asked it was not a pout. "I just realised..."

Harry frowned in confusion. "Realised what?"

"If I want to open the front door I am going to have to put you down," Tatsumi said sadly making Harry have to bite back a smile. "And even if we do managed to get inside and into the kitchen I will have to put you down so I can make something for us all to eat."

"Do not worry, I am sure we will think of each other, besides we still have a lot of reading to do and you know what that means," Harry said kindly, warmed by Tatsumi's words, glad that none of this was really one sided. "And we will still be together even if you are not holding me."

"True, very true," Tatsumi admitted as he placed Harry down on the ground. He turned his head to hide the glint in his eyes and the pleased expression on his face, Tatsumi was glad that his little plan to make his mate feel needed was working. "Now then, what do you want to eat?"

*****Meanwhile with Valentino on the opposite side of Route 25*****

"Owww," Valentino moaned out as he winced in pain. "I never would of thought that I would find someone that might match that secret Doberman wolf creature here of all places."

"It can talk," a young male's voice said suddenly causing Valentino to freeze. "Well that means that whatever it is won't be a Pokémon."

"I have seen a Meowth walking on two legs and able to talk and understand the human language before. This might be a similar case," the voice of a young but slightly older female said carefully causing Valentino to slowly open his eyes only to see a pair of curious blue eyes. "Do you think it might be a new type of Pokémon or do you think it is one of those people or...creatures that you said came to attack your new friend? Like that blond haired male you where just telling me about."

Unable to believe what he was hearing Valentino turned his gaze slightly only to find himself looking at a red coloured hat. Valentino wondered just what sort of people had found him.

"What should we do with it? It is my duty as a gym leader to help protect the people who live in and around this city...and if this creature tries to harm your new friend..." the young female said slowly causing Valentino to gulp fearfully. "What do you think we should do? No more attacks can be allowed to take place against our friend."

**To Be Continued...**

**I had to stop myself from thinking about Home Tutor Hitman Reborn while I wrote the Mafia bit...**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon and any other fandom I use, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Pokémon or any other fandom I use and I do not make any money from writing these stories. And the same goes for any other fandoms I chose to throw in at any time!**

**Written for: Camp NaNoWriMo 2015, Another Mega Prompt Challenge, Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge, Leap Year Calendar Challenge, Anime and Manga Writing Diversity Challenge, and the Adopt a magical creature challenge.**

**Prompts: Complete a multichapter fic that is over 50,000 words, Complete a multichapter fic that is over 100,000 words over two Camp NaNoWriMo, Complete a fic for Camp NaNoWriMo, show Harry adopting a Sidhe Cat and how it grows.**

**Chapter 33**

"Maybe we should give it to Professor Oak for him to see what it is?" was the suggestion though Valentino took no notice about who it came from as he let out a startled scream and ran for his life.

"It looks like that did the trick," Misty, said with a pleased smile as she watched the goat like creature make a break for it, heading away from route 25 and in the direction of the city's main exit. "Thank you for stopping me and giving me a rough idea about what is going on."

"It is fine though I am sorry that I cannot tell you every little detail but then again it is not my business to say anything you know?" Calem said with a small weak laugh as he shot a pitying look in the direction that the goat had disappeared in. "I feel horrible for doing it though..."

"Do not be, with what you were able to tell me it is better this way," Misty said as she gave Calem a reassuring look. "I want to help anyway, plus what your uncle does not know will not hurt him."

"True," Calem replied slowly as he let out a heavy sigh. "But I feel like I am going behind everyone's back by telling you."

"You are not, you are just doing what is right. As the local gym leader I need to know these things, plus if your uncle says anything just tell him that you had to tell me a few things because of the goat creature that we just spotted. He knows how stubborn I can be at times and so does your uncle."

"Your right, thank you gym leader Misty," Calem said in agreement as he gave Misty a thankful smile. "But I do not think that there should be much more problems because from what I can tell the main problems that was upsetting my new friend has been taken care of."

"Then it is just a case of letting him bond with his mate, relax, rest and take it easy," Misty said thoughtfully before giving Calem a sweet smile making him sweet buckets and give her a nervous look. "Oh, and Calem."

Calem gulped nervously. "Err...yes Gym Leader Misty?"

"We are friends right?" Misty's sweet tone sent shivers down Calem's spine.

"Yes?" Calem asked nervously, mentally he began to plan several different escape routes.

A dark look appeared on Misty's face. "Then why do you use my title with my name for? Just call me Misty, as we are friends you do not need to use my title."

"O...Okay...Misty," Calem said slowly as he tried to think up his next step of action. "So...I should get back to training for the league."

"Nope, I do not think so," Misty said with an evil grin on her face making Calem groan and wonder just what he had gotten himself into. "You said that your friend had never seen a Pokémon before, right?"

"Yes...this is his very first time he has even set fun in Japan, let alone gotten to explore certain areas and see different things, like Pokémon," Calem said as he gave his friend a careful look. "Why? What do you have planned?"

"I had booked a room at that new hotel where couples go for romantic get away's, where you can see lots of different Pokémon from different regions," Misty said kindly. "And I was thinking of giving them to your new friend and his mate."

"I...that would be a good idea," Calem said as he blinked in surprise at his friend's strange but welcomed gift. "Even though they have most of the day to themselves...in my mind it is nothing compared to a romantic getaway where they can forget everything and just enjoy one another's company."

"See? I do have good ideas," Misty said smugly only to pause and frown when she spotted an unsure glint in Calem's eyes. "What? What are you thinking?"

"Err...Well...I sort of overheard your sisters while I was at the food shop not long ago," Calem said nervously, his body and mind became alert as he knew that this was a sensitive topic for the young Water Type Gym Leader. "Well...I overheard how the person you was planning to go with that he turned you down because you train and run Water Type Pokémon only and he hates Water Type Pokémon, and how he is a Ground Type trainer..."

"It is not my fault that Markus could not see the beauty, elegance and power of Water Types," Misty said darkly as she crossed her arms over her chest, anger for all to see plastered across her face. "Honestly, Ground Types? They are weak against Water Types and-"

"And you did not want to sell or return the tickets because this Markus person would find out and make your life a living hell because of it?" Calem asked only to let out a gasp as his hands flew up to cover his mouth while mentally cursing himself. 'Oh why, oh why did I say _that _for?'

"What did you just say, Calem?" Misty asked darkly, her eyes going a dangerous red colour causing Calem to think of her as a demon. "What sort of thing was that to say to just an amazing, beautiful, powerful and talented young gym leader like me? I am _not _doing this out of spike nor am I doing this because Markus thought it was a good idea to push me into the water before laughing and running off."

"I told her that the bridge outside of Sea Cottage was not a very good spot to bring a date, too far away from the walked path," Calem muttered only to quickly turn as Misty balled her fists up in anger. "Misty! Let's go and get these two tickets then, you know how long it can take someone to go between your gym and the cottage. I would like to get back before it gets dark."

"Fine, let's get going," Misty said with an angry huff as she marched off, passing Calem as she made her way down towards the exit of Route 25. "But do not try to fool me, I know the real reason why you want to leave my gym before night fall!"

"I have a feeling that I am going to regret asking this," Calem said mostly to himself before speaking up again so Misty could hear him. "And just what is this big real reason that you think is the reason why I want to get back to the cottage before night fall?"

"Because everyone knows that the more rare, powerful and strong Pokémon tend to favour coming out at odd hours in the night and very early morning," Misty stated simply as if it was the most simplest thing on the planet, she shot Calem a knowing smirk over her shoulder as continued to walk making Calem trail after her. "You are just like _him _sometimes, espcially when it is about Pokémon...so much it is scary!"

"Him?" Calem asked with a confused frown on his face. "Him who?"

"Why one of my old travelling companions of course," Misty said as she kept her head facing straight ahead to prevent Calem from seeing the small blush on her face. "You know him, you met him that one time at my birthday party, he was that Pokémon trainer with the Pickahu. His name is Ash Ketchum, his from Pallet Town."

"Oh! I remember him, the one with the limited edition Pokémon League hat that you had to send in a bunch of...was it postcards or stamps or something similar...for and only a certain amount of people got one?" Calem asked as he remembered the loud but friendly black haired male who he had met. "I remember battling against him, it was one of the very few Pokémon battles that I have ever had where I had to really work for it yet I enjoyed it...I still cannot believe how close I was to a win, it was that final thunder bolt from his Pikachu...I never met a Pikachu as strong as his before...I bet that if Pikachu was able to mega-evolve than Ash's Pikachu would defiantly be able to!"

"And this is why you remind me so much of Ash at times for," Misty said with a sad sigh as she shook her head at her friends actions and words. Truth be told though she did dearly miss travelling with Ash and Brock, she held those memories close to her heart. "Well either way it should not take too long to get those hotel tickets because I know right where they are. I did not want to chance one of my older sisters trying to use them for one of their thousands of dates that I am sure they have."

"Alright...but if it makes you any happier Misty we can have a one on one Pokémon battle really quickly before I leave the gym," Calem said nervously. "With all of the excitement that happened today I did not get much chance to train for the up and coming Pokémon League."

Misty shot him a dark smirk over her shoulder. "Oh do not worry, I will make sure that you and your chosen Pokémon have a good training session during our match."

**To Be Continued...**

**Does anyone know of a story of the Kyo Kara Maoh! fandom where Yuuri's school/class goes on a field trip only to end up at Blood Pledge Castle?**

**IMPORTANT: Because of the rules for one of the challenges I am doing I will not be allowed to write/update/post new chapters for this story until the next Camp 2015 where I will finish and totally complete this story. I have not and will NOT abandon this story, it is just the rules of the challenge. Please do not ask or else I'll politely remind you of this note.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon and any other fandom I use, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Pokémon or any other fandom I use and I do not make any money from writing these stories. And the same goes for any other fandoms I chose to throw in at any time!**

**Written for: Camp NaNoWriMo 2015, Another Mega Prompt Challenge, Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge, Leap Year Calendar Challenge, Anime and Manga Writing Diversity Challenge, and the Adopt a magical creature challenge.**

**Prompts: Complete a multichapter fic that is over 50,000 words, Complete a multichapter fic that is over 100,000 words over two Camp NaNoWriMo, Complete a fic for Camp NaNoWriMo, show Harry adopting a Sidhe Cat and how it grows.**

**Chapter 34**

*****Back with Tatsumi and Harry and Chad*****

"How about we check in the fridge to see what there is?" Harry suggested as Tatsumi nodded his head thoughtfully while slowly walking towards the front door. "There might be leftovers in the fridge from the other day when we had some surprised guests over. Also Calem was going to do some food shopping and have one of his Pokémon teleport it into the kitchen before he went off to train...maybe the food he brought is sitting on the kitchen counter?"

"Maybe, we will have to see what is what then when we get into the kitchen," Tatsumi said as he purposely slowed down his pace making Harry roll his eyes good naturally and Chad let out a soft snort of amusement. "Did I do something wrong love to get that look from you?"

"Your slowing down so you do not have to put me down once we reach the front door," Harry replied with a fond tone as he gave his mate's check a shy, light and quick peck on the check. "The sooner we go and get some food the sooner you can pick me up again and we can read."

Harry watched as Tatsumi let out a deep low sigh of relief. His mind ran a mile a minute while his Black Tiger ears on his head twitched and twisted. As Tatsumi speeded up ever so slightly a sudden thought hit Harry about his mate's behaviour.

'Maybe it is because the bond is so new and fragile that he is so clingy?' Harry thought as he absent minded allowed one of his arms to hang downwards so he could stroke Chad's silky smooth and soft fur. 'I guess I will find out with time...but I hope that it does not end too soon...'

Tatsumi, unaware of his mate's blushing thoughts, came to a stop in front of the cottage's door. Looking down at his beloved mate with a tender gaze Tatsumi found himself having to hold back a fond chuckle as he found a curious and thoughtful gaze fixed on him. With a soft expression Tatsumi gently gave Harry a tender squeeze bringing his mate's attention back to reality.

"I am about to put you down, sadly," Tatsumi said as he offered Harry a smile, one that would have his co-worker's dying _again _of shock. "You looked lost in your thoughts and I did not want to put you down only for you to fall to the ground."

"Thank you and sorry about that," Harry replied as he wiggled slightly in Tatsumi arms making the man get the unspoken signal and place him down on the ground. Harry did his best to ignore the loss of positive emotions and feelings of safety and happiness as Tatsumi removed his arms only to fall silent at the elder male wrapped an arms around Harry's shoulders. "I did get lost in thought, I was not ignoring you though."

"It is alright, my beloved mate, I do not mind at all," Tatsumi said as he waited for Harry to get his house key from out of his pocket. After a few unsure thoughts and seconds Tatsumi decided to use one of the bad pick-up/courting lines he had heard in the office. "Though I do hope that you was thinking of some wonderful pick-up lines."

"Pick up lines?" Harry asked as he pulled out his key and passed it over to Tatsumi without a second thought. A few seconds later Harry found himself looking away to hide the blush that was threatening to appear on his face at Tatsumi's next words.

"Because I have been told that my pick-up lines are nowhere near the level of my skills with paperwork and dedication to my job, and now you," Tatsumi explained as he accepted the key from Harry only to quickly slip his free hand into Harry's out stretched hand, using his supernatural powers to his advantage.

Harry blushed as his eyes trailed downwards to Tatsumi's hand. "You are the most touchy feely person I have ever met..."

"Most people would not believe you," Tatsumi replied with a tender smile, which if one of his co-workers saw him they would not believe he was the same person. "Now, how about we go and see the food in your kitchen, love?"

Not truly understanding his mate's words Harry simply nodded his head and gave Tatsumi's hand a comforting squeeze. Allowing Tatsumi to take the lead Harry followed him through the front door only to quickly grab the handle and pull it shut with a soft click, unaware that Tatsumi would of done it with his powers a few seconds later. Or the fact that after a thousand and one times after Calem had ran out of the house leaving the front door open in his excitement over Pokémon Severus had put a closing spell on the door.

"I wonder if Severus has restocked his coffee supply since the last time I visited," Tatsumi said in a thoughtful tone to more himself than Harry.

"You drink a lot of coffee too?" Harry asked as he felt his lips twitch upwards as his mind supplied him with an image of both Severus and Tatsumi drinking coffee with thousands of empty coffee cups around them. "What sort of coffee do you like?"

"Strong black coffee while I am working to help keep me going though I do enjoy a good blend of flavour," Tatsumi replied as he and Harry slowly made their way towards the kitchen hand in hand, Tatsumi through unaware of the hints and animation that he was giving his mate. "But when I am not working I like to try different types of coffee, some of the types I've drank and enjoyed are Lattes, Cappuccino, Mocha, White, and Espresso."

"You sound like someone who has travelled around the world simply by drinking some coffee out of your cup," Harry said as they walked into the kitchen. Thanks to his Black Tiger eye slight Harry quickly found his attention drawn to the newest object in the room, the promised food shopping that Calem had gotten. "It looks like Calem did get the shopping done, after the commotion I did not think that we would get any today. How about one of us puts the shopping away while the other gets some food?"

"Good idea, I will get us some food. It is about time I put to use those cooking lessons I went on with a co-worker," Tatsumi said as he reluctantly let go of Harry's hand and moved towards the fridge. All the time he kept quiet about the little fact of how he and Yutaka Watari had been forced to go on a basic cookery course after Chief Konoe had caught them _trying _to cook in the small kitchenette that the department had. "I did live on my own you know."

"Did?" Harry asked only to freeze for a second just before he got to the kitchen table as Tatsumi's words sunk into him. His whole body stiffened as the meaning slowly sunk in along with everything else that came with what Tatsumi had just suggested. "Are you...sure? Do you not think that this is moving a bit too fast? We have only met several hours ago."

"True but we are taking it slowly by spending time together, here at the cottage," Tatsumi answered as he made his way to the fridge and opened it up. He came face to face with the left over's of the last few days that the group had been living at the cottage for. "By the time that my long holiday is over with we should know each other a lot better to make our choices...besides, did you really think that after finding you after so long that I would be willing to let you go?"

"Careful, I understand about the possessiveness...but I won't disappear on you and I won't cheat on you. After all we are mates and you have been nothing but everything I have dreamed for and wanted," Harry said slowly as he quickly busied himself with taking the last few steps towards the kitchen table and pulling out the first thing his hand landed on in the first shopping bag, which turned out to be a four litter bottle of skimmed milk. "There are a few things that I do not like...I do not like being kept in the dark, I do not like 'the greater good' and I am not a possession."

"I understand that my beloved mate, but please forgive me for being even the slightest bit possessive," Tatsumi said causing Harry's temper to defleat. Suddenly a sly smirk appeared on Tatsumi's face as his eyes slowly travelled down Harry's body until they landed on what rested just under where Harry's Black Tiger tail was. "Because with a body like yours you can make any man or woman go weak at the knees."

"T-Tatsumi!" Harry spluttered out, he suddenly felt like a blushing school girl from one of the many romance books his aunt used to love to read. "You can't say things like that I-"

A sudden sharp loud knock from the front door cut Harry's words off. Chad, who was happily sitting next to Harry's feet, turned and headed towards the front door only to freeze in the doorway much to both Harry's and Tatsumi's confusion. With a confused and worried frown on his face Harry turned his attention away from his friend and to his mate in search for help at the Sidhe Cat's strange behaviour.

"It must be whoever is at the front door," Tatsumi said softly with a frown as he mentally prepared himself for a possible attack, after all after finally finding his mate he was not going to let a single thing happen to Harry. "Stay here my beloved, I will answer the front door."

"Be careful," Harry found to be the only words able to come out of his lips as Tatsumi gave him a simple but reassuring look and a nod of his head before turning and walking out of the kitchen.

Making sure to stay in the kitchen and behind Chad Harry watched as Tatsumi stiffly made his way to the front door. Unlike the previous time he had spent with Tatsumi his form now radiated strength, power and confidence. This was a Tatsumi that Harry could easily see fighting alongside or against Wizards and Witches like Mad-Eye Moody and Bellatrix LeStrange.

'I hope this all works out okay...' Harry thought worriedly as he watched Tatsumi came to a stop in front of the door. 'If anything happens I will use my magic to defend us...'

Without a single look over his shoulder Tatsumi reached out and opened the front door. He kept his expression blank and emotionless, even when he found himself staring a what looked like a giant yellow squid with a group of children around it.

"Yes?" Tatsumi asked with forced politeness. "Can I help you?"

**To Be Continued...**

**So as Camp NaNoWriMo has finally started up (yayay) I can finally start writing for this fic again and aim to finish it this month. If you notice any little things that are different about this fic I'm sorry! Also...writing for this Camp and for a while will be hard cause I'm in the middle of a heatwave, I hope I can do this : )**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon and any other fandom I use, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Pokémon or any other fandom I use and I do not make any money from writing these stories. And the same goes for any other fandoms I chose to throw in at any time!**

**Written for: Camp NaNoWriMo 2015, Another Mega Prompt Challenge, Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge, Leap Year Calendar Challenge, Anime and Manga Writing Diversity Challenge, and the Adopt a magical creature challenge.**

**Prompts: Complete a multichapter fic that is over 50,000 words, Complete a multichapter fic that is over 100,000 words over two Camp NaNoWriMo, Complete a fic for Camp NaNoWriMo, show Harry adopting a Sidhe Cat and how it grows.**

**Chapter 35**

Much to Tatsumi's hidden surprise it was the strange yellow creature that was wearing a strange teacher/graduate outfit that answered him instead of one of the children.

"I hope you do not mind but my students and I appear to be a bit lost," the yellow creature said with as if it was one of the most normal things in the world. Tatsumi found this hard to believe, especially when he noticed one of the children, a red haired one with slowly bringing out a strange looking knife. "We are looking for a place called Camphrier Town..."

"The nearest town is just down the road called Cerulean City," Tatsumi said carefully as he looked over the strange group on high alert. In all of his time as a Shinigami he had not seen just a strange looking group. "I do believe that Camphrier Town is not in the Kanto region."

"Wow, you really messed up Koro-sensei," the red head boy said with a pleased grin on his face that just shouted out danger for Tatsumi. "You not only got the wrong town but the wrong region! I thought that you said that Camphrier Town was in the Kalos region back in the classroom?"

Much to Tatumi's confusion the strange yellow creature, who he guessed must be 'Koro-sensei' face, or what he thought was the face, turned a different colour quickly only for it just as quickly to return back to the normal yellow colour. Tatsumi frowned and opened his mouth only to freeze when out of nowhere the yellow squid creature was holding the knife the boy had been holding in a large white handkerchief. Tatsumi even with all of his Shinigmai training did not even see the strange being move a single inch.

'Whoever or whatever this strange creature is meant to be he is nothing like any Pokémon I have seen before' Tatsumi thought as he mentally went through everything he knew about different sorts of Pokémon. 'He is not anything I have seen in my line of work either...I wonder if I can somehow send a DNA sample back to the office to get it analysed.'

"Now now, none of that, we are on a school trip after all," Koro-sensei tutted causing Tatsumi have to forcefully prevent himself from giving the strange yellow creature a shocked look at the normal, everyday way he was handling one of his so called students holding a strange knife. "We all agreed to be on our very best behaviour during the travelling portion of this trip after all."

"More like you said and agreed for us before we could say anything," one of the other students muttered in a rather put out manner while fiddling with the baseball that he was holding. "I for one am going to use every chance..."

"Every chance?" Tatsumi asked in confusion, two of the children had gotten his attention, their words and small actions made Tatsumi glad that he had left Harry with Chad in the kitchen.

"To learn!" a young feminine blue haired male said as he quickly stepped in front of the group with a kind smile on his face. A smile that would of fooled Tatsumi if it was not thanks to a few little tricks and cheats that he had learnt about to make his job easier. "After all we have come so far to see Camphrier Town! Where we are from there are no such thing as Pokémon."

"Do you want directions to the City and its nearest public transport?" Tatsumi asked with forced politeness, something inside of him like a gut instinct wanted this group gone. Especially the strange yellow squid like creature that the children called Koro-Sensei. "Or have you arranged to meet up with others somewhere and want directions for your agreed meet up place?"

Much to Tatsumi's confusion the strange yellow squid creature let out a dramatic laugh at his words. Whatever it was Tatsumi was fast becoming to thinking of it as something other than a Pokémon, after all Pokémon did not talk unless they used some form of physic ability (a certain Meowth who was chasing after a certain Pikachu sneezed).

"What are you?" Tatsumi asked bluntly only for his question to be ignored.

"No thank you my good man!" the 'Koro-Sensei' said with what seemed to be a good nature way. "If you could please just point us in the general direction than that would be just fine."

Unsure how to respond Tatsumi nodded and pointed to the right of him. A soft scuffling of feet from behind him through made Tatsumi look behind him only to see a curious Harry and Chad staring from slightly closer than the kitchen but still far away enough to be safe. Once sure of Harry's safety he turned his attention back to the strange group, mainly the strange yellow squid creature, only to find them gone. There was not a single sign that they had ever been standing in front of him.

"Who was it? Who was at the front door?" Harry asked as he tilted his head so he could peer around Tatsumi's form. "Was it someone from England? Did they just use a Portkey? Or was it someone from the City?"

"I...it was a bunch of school children and their teacher asking for a general direction of Camphrier Town," Tatsumi said slowly as his eyes scanned the whole area, along with an almost unnoticeable search with his Shinigami powers. "But they are gone now...I gave them directions..."

"That is good, I hope they find wherever this Camphrier Town is," Harry said, unaware of just what had gone on and what the teacher had looked like. "I will go and finish sorting out the food shopping..."

"Only for them to disappear in the blink of an eye," Tatsumi said slowly as he tried to make sense of what had just happened. He could sense no foul play at work either. "I think I saw some left over's. How about we grab some of them and go back outside? We could spend some time talking to each other."

"I would like that a lot," Harry's voice came from the kitchen only to be followed by a soft meow of agreement from Chad. Tatsumi quickly closed the door, but not before one last quick look for the strange group, and turned to walk down the hallway and join Harry in the kitchen. "Do you think that any more crazy people will turn up?"

"I am not sure but then again there are a quiet a lot of different people out in the world. It is what makes the world so unique," Tatsumi said as he let out a thoughtful hum as he came to a stop besides Harry. "I take it from how you worded your question my beloved that you have seen more than your fair share of 'crazy' people?"

Much to Tatsumi's amusement Harry let out a put on sigh and nodded his head. The put out look that his mate gave him along with the way Harry's Black Tiger ears and tail was positioned made Tatsumi hard press not to just scoop Harry up into a tight hug.

"Since arriving here I have met a large amount of so called colourful people," Harry answered with a shake of his head. "And here I thought that coming here and getting away from my first mate and his rejection would lead me to a quite life for a while but it seems like I was wrong. Almost every day new and weird people show up, even if it is only for a few seconds. At least things around here never get boring."

"If I could get my hands on this first mate..." Tatsumi muttered to himself angrily, turning and walking in the direction of the fridge swiftly so Harry would not see or feel his anger. Tatsumi's eyes burnt in silent rage as he arrived at the fridge and grabbed hold of the handle while being very careful to control his supernatural powers so that they would not destroy the fridge in his anger. "If I could meet him I would..."

"Tatsumi?" Harry asked, his sudden voice causing Tatsumi to break out of his rage and come back to reality. "Is everything alright? We were talking about all of the strange and crazy people that I have met here since arriving only for you to suddenly go silent and act as if you are trying to burn the fridge door."

"I am fine beloved," Tatsumi replied as he took a deep calming breath and pulled himself together. "I just got lost in thought, nothing to worry about. Now, I thought I saw some pizza the last time I opened the fridge...how does that sound?"

"It sounds great to me, this way we can eat it outside without any worries," Harry said happily. "We can just take a few slices of pizza and go back outside without worrying about plates or anything."

"Then our decision is made...and leave the food shopping on the kitchen counter unpacked. Severus and Calem can unpack it and sort it out when they get back, you have been out of my arms for long enough," Tatsumi said only to grumble the last bit lightly. As he opened the fridge door a small smile came to his face as the sound of Harry's beautiful laughter filled his ears.

**To Be Continued...**

**Anime Corner:**

**Title:** **Ansatsu Kyoushitu**

**Summary: ****A humorous and action-packed story about a class of misfits who are trying to kill their new teacher—an alien octopus with bizarre powers and super strength! The teacher has just destroyed the moon and is threatening to destroy the earth—unless his students can destroy him first. What makes things more complicated is that he's the best teacher they've ever had! (Taken from my anime list).**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon and any other fandom I use, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Pokémon or any other fandom I use and I do not make any money from writing these stories. And the same goes for any other fandoms I chose to throw in at any time!**

**Written for: Camp NaNoWriMo 2015, Another Mega Prompt Challenge, Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge, Leap Year Calendar Challenge, Anime and Manga Writing Diversity Challenge, and the Adopt a magical creature challenge.**

**Prompts: Complete a multichapter fic that is over 50,000 words, Complete a multichapter fic that is over 100,000 words over two Camp NaNoWriMo, Complete a fic for Camp NaNoWriMo, show Harry adopting a Sidhe Cat and how it grows.**

**Chapter 36**

With both himself and Harry in a good mood, and Chad if the loud happy purr was anything to go by, Tatsumi decided to go with the flow. Quickly he grabbed the plate of pizza that was in the fridge before closing the door. Turning around he found Harry speedily sorting though the shopping, picking out items that needed to either go in the fridge or the freezer. As he watched his beloved mate a small playful smirk appeared on Tatsumi's face.

"Harry, beloved," Tatsumi said, love shone on his face as he found Harry staring at him with a curious expression on his face. With Harry's Black Tiger ears and tail and a now older Chad going between them in a curious manner Tatsumi could not help but to find himself falling in love with his mate all over again, he had never felt or reacted to anyone like he did to Harry. "Let me help with that."

"Okay...Can you please put the milk and butter away in the fridge while I put the peas, and other frozen things?" Harry asked politely only to let out a startled cry as a black tentical like thing came out from what Harry thought was Tatsumi's semi lose, but not loose enough to be unsmart and tidy, sleeve. With wide and shocked emerald green eyes Harry stood, stared and watched as the black tentacles slowly approached him in what he guessed was meant to be an unthreatening manner. "Tatsumi, what is going on?"

"I am simply helping," Tatsumi replied calmly as he expertly controlled his powers to gently take the food items away from Harry and begin to put them away in the correct places. "Is there a problem?"

"No..." Harry answered unsurely

as he simply stood and watched the strange black tentacles work. "I have just never seen anything like this...can you feel anything from them? Can you use them as-"

"My shadow tentacles are just like normal human hands, through they are stronger and more powerful. I can transform them into any shape needed and use them as I wish to, unlike any other Shinigami as I have spent enough time training and practicing my powers," Tatsumi replied as he pushed his glasses back into place causing a familiar glint of light on them to flash. "While I am strong and powerful I do have my weaknesses, several in fact."

"Really?" Harry asked as he knelt down and held out his hand causing Chad to happily bounce over for a petting. As he stroked Chad Harry carefully eyed the 'shadow tentacles' as they put the last of the food shopping away. "I cannot see you being anything but super strong and powerful with no weaknesses at all."

Tatsumi gave Harry a soft smile while shifting his hold on the pizza so he would not drop it. "I am, I have a bad habit of overworking myself, I tend to get over stressed easily, I have an addiction to coffee and licorice, I hate paperwork as it always makes me exhausted afterwards but I do it as I am one of the few in the office who does the evil job, I can get headaches easily, I dislike some of my foolish co-workers, I cannot tolerate a large amount of alcohol."

Harry simply nodded his head and kept silent. His mind buzzed with all of the new information given to him, as more information was given to him both Harry's head and heart agreed on one thing, he would never ever betray Tatsumi's trust. Taking a deep breath to gather himself Harry opened his mouth to begin to reply only to freeze as Tatsumi suddenly walked swiftly across the kitchen and stood in front of Harry.

Harry's heart began to speed up as it pounded in his chest as he slowly looked up from where he was still knelt stroking Chad. His emerald green eyes slowly met Tatsumi's emotion filled eyes causing Harry to gulp as emotions began to swell up inside of him. To Harry it was as if he was living something out of an old fashioned fairy tale.

Tatsumi stared down at his beloved mate, his dead heart pounded in his chest as his mind raced through just what his body was telling his mind he was about to do. As if he was on autopilot Tatsumi bowed down so his face was on Harry's level while making sure to keep his legs and back straight and stiff with his hands behind his back. As he gave his beloved mate a tender smile full of unconditional love the soft sound of the last item being put away followed by the feeling of his shadow tentacles returning to him allowed Tatsumi to know that all of the food shopping had been put away.

Chad looked between the two, even to his young mind it was obvious what was going on. His mother figure was going to get some love from his father figure. Not wanting to get in the way Chad stayed stone still, knowing that if he moved right now the spell between the two love struck mates would be gone.

"Tatsumi..." Harry said softly only to let out a startled gasp as his lips was suddenly covered by Tatsumi's sinfully delicious and tender lips.

Tatsumi let out a soft pleasured hum as his lips danced with Harry, it took all of his mental determination and will power not to scoop Harry up into his arms and ravish him. After a few seconds he felt his beloved mate slowly begin to shyly respond to the kiss. As Harry's lips accepted him Tatsumi felt his legs go weak at the acceptance. Deciding to take a chance Tatsumi allowed his tongue to explore Harry's own mouth only to let out a low moan as Harry's nervous tongue began to touch his own.

'Not yet, you do not know if he is truly ready and want this right now or if it is the heat of the moment' a voice of reason said in the back of Tatsumi's head making the man slowly come to his senses and ended the kiss with a loving last peck before totally pulling backwards.

Chad watched with smug eyes as the pair reluctantly pulled apart from one another. His human's lips were red and swollen, his face was bright red as he let out short pants of air while his emerald green eyes stayed glued to the other dead human that was his human's mate as Chad watched his human's jumbled mind tried to make sense of what had just happened.

Silence rang in the kitchen as neither Tatsumi or Harry made a move and neither one of them wanted to make the first move. Chad watched with knowing eyes as the pair acting like a pair of love sick school children. After a few seconds passed a sharp but polite knock from the front door echoed throughout the silent house snapping the duo out of their self frozen status. As if by some sort of magic Harry quickly came to first, scrambled up into a standing position, straightened himself out and ran to the front door. As he did so he fought down a blush as he unknowingly licked his lips, enjoying the lingering flavour that belonged to Tatsumi.

As he came to stand in front of the front door Harry paused and looked over his shoulder only to find Chad and Tatsumi standing in the kitchen doorway. Tatsumi was sending him that ever so fast becoming familiar smile that made Harry's knees go weak and his heart swoon. Realising that there was no hard feelings between them and everything was forgiven Harry turned back to the front door and placed his hand on the door handle only for there to come another knock, but this one still polite but shorter than the first one.

'I wonder what sort of person or creature is on the other side' Harry thought as he began to turn the door handle. 'With all of the other people and creatures that I have met these past few short days I am beginning to wonder if there are any normal people that I will ever meet.'

Resigning himself to his fate Harry finally finished opening the front door only to stare at the strange duo standing a few steps away from the front door. One was a human but the other one made Harry wonder if it was a Pokémon that he had not yet seen. His time staring at the strange duo was short lived though as the human, a young male, gave him a friendly smile.

"Hi, is this the Cottage where Severus Snape stays sometimes?" the young man asked with a kind smile, his friendly purple eyes squinting slightly as if he was not used to the bright light. "Ah, sorry about my less than friendly gaze, I have never travelled so far from my home land, and with it being so bright compared to my home land and all...I'm not used to the brightness."

"That is okay...so you are looking for Severus Snape?" Harry asked as he felt a need to protect Severus the best he could, after all the man had done a lot for him. "Are you a friend of his?"

**To Be Continued...**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon and any other fandom I use, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Pokémon or any other fandom I use and I do not make any money from writing these stories. And the same goes for any other fandoms I chose to throw in at any time!**

**Written for: Camp NaNoWriMo 2015, Another Mega Prompt Challenge, Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge, Leap Year Calendar Challenge, Anime and Manga Writing Diversity Challenge, and the Adopt a magical creature challenge.**

**Prompts: Complete a multichapter fic that is over 50,000 words, Complete a multichapter fic that is over 100,000 words over two Camp NaNoWriMo, Complete a fic for Camp NaNoWriMo, show Harry adopting a Sidhe Cat and how it grows.**

**Chapter 37**

As the young man thought over his answer for a few seconds Harry took the extra time to look over the strange man and his creature. He stood tall and proud yet also held a friendly air around him. The young man had smoky white hair and kind purple eyes and wore a strange blue uniform of trousers and a jacket with a picture of a bumblebee sewn onto the hat. A very long white scarf was wrapped around his neck and was dangling down, almost touching the ground. A black satchel with silver line markings hung over his right shoulder where it the strap went over his head and rested on his left hand side.

Standing next to the strange looking young man was a large white dog with what looked to be long slender but strong legs with black fur. Tied around its neck was a purple neckerchief that looked as if it was used as a collar of sorts.

"I guess I should introduce myself first and tell you what my job is...seeing as I am so far away from the normal areas that us Letter Bee's travel and work in," the man said with a sheepish grin making Harry's tail silently twitch behind him. "Well, my name is Gauche Suede and I am a Letter Bee, someone who is basically a Post Man from the land of Amberground who is entrusted with the shards of people's hearts which we carry in the letters we deliver."

"Okay..." Harry said slowly as he felt Tatsumi come to stand behind him in a protective manner. "And so you have one of these letters containing heart shards in it for Severus Snape?"

"Yes, that is correct in a way," Gauche replied with a kind smile but his eyes quickly flickered upwards to Tatsumi before falling back down to the strange looking young teenager that he was talking to. "I take it from your words and actions that this is the home of Severus Snape?"

"Yes, yes it is but may I ask just who gave you the letter," Tatsumi said, speaking up as he placed a protective hand on Harry's left shoulder. "Severus Snape has a lot of...not very nice people who would like to do him harm, he has lived a hard life..."

"I understand sir, but while I cannot and will not tell you who the Sender is because of the confidentiality between myself and the Sender I can tell you that the Sender means no harm to Severus Snape," Gauche said only to pause for all but a second and look at Tatsumi with a thoughtful expression on his face that had both Harry and Chad standing on edge.

"Very well then," Tatsumi said as he kept his hand on Harry's shoulder. "I am afraid that Severus is not here at the moment, he is currently sorting out some personal matters."

"Oh, that is too bad. Do you know when he will be back?" Gauche asked only to give Tatsumi a thoughtful look. In reply Tatsumi stayed quiet and waited for what he knew was the second half of Gauche's words, he did not have to wait long. "Are you one Tatsumi Seiichiro? Severus Snape's childhood friend?"

At Gauche's words Harry suddenly noticed the whole atmosphere change. Tatsumi's grip on his shoulder tightened slightly, his eyes took on a dangerous glint to them and his body shifted slightly as if to take on a battle ready stance in case the strange man and his strange dog turned nasty.

"Great! The Sender said that I could leave the letter with you to give to Severus Snape if he was unavailable," Gauche said with a relieved grin before reaching into his satchel and began to riffle around for, what Harry, Chad and Tatsumi guessed, the letter. "Apparently the Sender knew about Severus Snape and his roles so they made sure that there was at least one other person who could accept and possibly open the letter depending on just what was going on."

"Very well, I am Tatsumi Seiichiro so please give me the letter," Tatsumi said stiffly as he watched Gauche pull out an envelope from his satchel. "Do I need to sign anything or show you anything?"

Gauche paused before he gave the envelope holding Severus' letter to Tatsumi and turned to look at his canine partner. Harry watched as the pair shared what looked like a silent conversation with each other before Gauche nodded his head, reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like to Harry a business card and placing it on top of the letter before turning back to him and Tatsumi and offering Tatsumi both the letter and business card.

"No need, everything has already been sorted out though please take this business card and use it to inform others about our services while also using our services yourself," Gauche said with a kind smile on his face which only grew as Tatsumi excepted them both. "Thank you, with this successful delivery you should hopefully be seeing more of my fellow Letter Bee's and myself about."

"Thank you," Tatsumi said as he placed the letter and business card into one of his trouser pocket.

From besides his human and his human's mate Chad made sure to keep a close eye on the strange dog that stood besides this strange white haired human. Chad felt an emotion shift inside of himself as he felt the other animal's stare upon him, even though he was not quite sure just what was going on something did not settle right with him. So instead he settled on standing protectively close to his human keeping a close eye on the strange pair. Luckily though the pair did not stick around for much longer.

"Well, I guess I will be going as the delivery is complete," Gauche said kindly only to turn his attention back to Harry. "If you ever want to send something to someone feel free to remember the business card I just gave to Tatsumi Seiichiro and contact us Letter Bee's for delivery."

As Harry nodded his head slowly, wondering if this was some strange kind of marketing plot of the company's, Gauche gave him and Tatsumi a short bow before turning and walking away. As Gauche walked away his partner followed him, neither of them looked back as they made their way back down towards the town.

"I see what you mean about there being strange people," Tatsumi said absent mindedly as he continued to stay glued to the place he was standing in as he watched Gauche and the strange dog disappear into the distance. "I wonder what sort of activates Severus has gotten himself into which means he needs some like this 'Letter Bee' Gauche to deliver a letter to him."

"Maybe it has something to do with his plans to gain revenge on my first mate?" Harry suggested thoughtfully before looking out at the still picture perfect sunny day. "How about we keep the letter safe for Severus and in the mean time we see about finally getting ourselves some of that left over pizza and eat it outside like we planned?"

Tatsumi made a soft hum of agreement. "I like that plan how about that. Hopefully things will be a lot more quieter now...but if this is how things are for you normally I have a feeling that I will never be board, which is a large positve for me my precious mate, and I-What was that?"

"What was what?" Harry asked as he twisted his body around the best he could with Tatsumi's hand on his shoulder so he could look at Tatsumi's face. Much to Harry's confusion though Tatsumi's eyes were locked onto something a few feet away.

Turning his body back around so he could see out of the front door Harry scanned the area with his powerful feline eyes only for his hearing to come into play when he found it in no time. Just a few meters away in the tall grass Harry heard a soft rustling sound only for the grass to move ever so slightly a few seconds later. Chancing a quick look down at Chad, Harry found the Sidhe Cat sniffling the air curiously.

'What is in the tall grass? Could it be a Pokémon?' Harry thought as he turned his attention back to the tall grass. As if by some sort of magic a familiar voice came from within the moving tall grass.

**To Be Continued...**

**I hope everyone likes the Anime and Manga that I have been using for this story.**

**Anime Corner:**

**Title:** **Tegami Bachi: Letter Bee**

**Summary: ****With his mother taken away from him and having lost everything, Lag Seeing is now a letter whose delivery has been assigned to Gauche Suede, a Letter Bee. Despite their troubling start, the two of them become friends, leading Lag to realize what his aim in life is: to deliver people's most important feelings in the form of letters, just as Gauche has done.**** (Taken from Ryuanime website).**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon and any other fandom I use, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Pokémon or any other fandom I use and I do not make any money from writing these stories. And the same goes for any other fandoms I chose to throw in at any time!**

**Written for: Camp NaNoWriMo 2015, Another Mega Prompt Challenge, Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge, Leap Year Calendar Challenge, Anime and Manga Writing Diversity Challenge, and the Adopt a magical creature challenge.**

**Prompts: Complete a multichapter fic that is over 50,000 words, Complete a multichapter fic that is over 100,000 words over two Camp NaNoWriMo, Complete a fic for Camp NaNoWriMo, show Harry adopting a Sidhe Cat and how it grows.**

**Chapter 38**

"Whismur!" the familiar voice shouted out causing Harry's ears to lie flat against his head at the painfully loud volume. "Whis! Whismur!"

"What is that Pokémon?" Tatsumi asked as confusion coloured his voice, much to his surprise though as he looked at his mate he saw an expression of familiarity on his face. "Beloved? Do you know which Pokémon is making all of this noise?"

"If it is who I think it is then yes I do," Harry replied as he took a careful step outside, his eyes were glued to the moving grass and the sound of a familiar creature searching for something or someone. "I met this Pokémon not long ago but it left with, what I am guessing, a parent or friend...I have no idea why it could of come back for?"

"Maybe it got lost?" Tatsumi asked as he kept a protective eye on his beloved mate. "Do you know how old it is?"

"I cannot tell that sort of thing, I am sorry...all of this Pokémon business is still rather new to me," Harry said as he shot Tatsumi an apologetic look before turning his attention back to the tall grass that was still moving. As another familiar cry came from the tall grass Harry made up his mind and began to walk towards it while making sure to stay alert, his right hand slipped downwards in preparation to grab his wand while Chad quickly jogged out of the house, around Tatsumi's legs, and towards Harry. Never stopping until he was standing protectively next to his human.

'It is a good job that nothing is being cooked right now or else we would have burnt food and a burnt down cottage' Tatsumi thought as he took a step forwards before following after Chad and his beloved mate. "Harry love, if you think for one moment that I am not going to join you on this little adventure then you are seriously mistaken."

"Thank you Tatsumi," Harry said softly as the now trio got closer and closer to the moving grass. It warmed Harry's heart to know that his mate would not try to stop him at times, that he trusted Harry's judgement and power to do things. It pleased both Harry's human side and his Black Tiger side to know that his mate trusted him to this level.

As the cry's of 'Whismur' began to sound a lot like whoever was making them was searching for something. Harry frowned slightly as he remembered the larger Whismur that had come to find the smaller Whismur who had become one of Harry's very few, well only, Pokémon friend.

'I would of thought that the larger Whismur would of not let the smaller Whismur out of its sight after they had gotten separated not long ago' Harry thought as he came to a stop in front of the moving tall grass. 'Well whatever happened I have a feeling that I am about to find out...but maybe this Whismur is not the one who I am thinking about? Oh well I guess I will find out soon enough.'

With a quick glance over his shoulder at Tatsumi, who gave him an encouraging look, Harry took a deep breath and ventured into the tall grass. It was nothing like he had been expecting nor was it anything like the times he had ran to the nearby woodland area in Surry to hide from his relatives when things got too much.

The first thing that hit Harry was the smell, it was fresh and sweet at the same time. It took over his sense of smell totally, the next sense to be hit was his touch. The tall grass moved delicately but strongly around his body, tickling his hands and face while blocking his sight of what was in front of him making Harry think of a tropical jungle he had once seen on TV. Next was his sight, all he could see was green grass and more green grass, thanks to his slightly smaller than normal height if it was not for his Black Tiger tail poking upwards out of the tall grass Tatsumi would of thought that Harry no longer had his body below the waist.

After a few more steps into the tall grass with Chad heavily leaning against his legs as not to lose to each other Harry found himself standing right in front of the moving tall grass. Looking down at Chad, Harry found his once tiny feline companion ready to fight, standing to attention and if need be protect him.

Feeling slightly safer Harry bent downwards, unknowingly giving Tatsumi a tantalising view of his wiggling bum and lazily moving tail that had the Shinigami having to battle with his iron clad will and wipe the drool from his mouth, to take a better look at the Pokémon who he thought was making the sound. Reaching out Harry began to push the grass aside, still unaware of Tatsumi's growing problem, in search for the Pokémon.

He did not have to search for long though as a few moments later a pair of familiar ears suddenly hit him in the face. The next thing Harry knew was that he was on his bum in the tall grass with his arms full of a very familiar Whismur.

"Whis! Whismur! Mur!" the Pokémon cried out happily as it buried itself into Harry's chest the best it could as it let out a small victory cry. "Whismur!"

It took Harry a few seconds to gather himself after the surprise, during this time though Chad made sure to investigate the strange yet familair Pokémon thoroughly. Soon enough though the pair made best of friends as Chad began to look over the Pokémon only for Whismur to let out happy shrieks of laughter as Chad's soft fur tickled it.

"Harry! Is everything alright?" Tatsumi's voice suddenly yelled out, the worried tone in it making Harry quickly snap out of his daze.

Quickly scrambling up was much harder than Harry had thought, a curious Chad and an over friendly but shy Whismur clinging to him it was a challenge. Eventually he managed to stand up with Chad looking up at him and the Pokémon curiously but with what Harry suspected was a small pout. Taking no mind though Harry turned around until he found himself facing Tatsumi's worried face.

"I found what was making the sounds!" Harry shouted out with a sheepish grin on his face only to wince slightly as the Whismur he was holding whimpered softly and gave a harsh tug on his top. This time when he spoke he made sure to speak more softly but still clearly. "Everything is alright, I just found a friend...I think they were looking for me or something."

In reply Tatsumi simply nodded his head as he carefully stared at the small pink blob in his beloved mate's arms. As he watched his precious mate slowly turn and begin to walk out of the tall grass Tatsumi made sure to keep a close eye on him, in case of unexpected wild Pokémon attacks. Luckily though none happened.

'It seems that my beloved mate can get himself into just as much trouble as some of my co-workers' Tatsumi thought as a wave of fondness and amusement washed though him. 'Even though...I do not think that I will have him any other way.'

Tatsumi watched as Harry slowly jogged towards him while holding the small pink Pokémon in his hands and Chad in a graceful but quick walk at his feet. A smirk appeared on Tatsumi's face as he watched his beloved mate mother the two creatures perfectly, giving him ideas for the future.

'He would make a great mother' Tatsumi thought as Harry came to a stop just a few steps in front of him. Giving his mate a once over in search of any injuries, no matter how small or none existent they were, Tatsumi spoke. "Did everything go okay, my beloved?"

"It did and I found someone very familiar making those sounds," Harry said as he repeated his earlier words, this time he tilted his arms so Tatsumi could see more easily the small shy but playful Pokémon that he was holding. "I had thought that when this Whismur disappeared into the tall grass the other day with another, larger, Whismur I had seen the last of this little one."

Tatsumi gave a thoughtful hum as he looked over the wild Pokémon with a critical eye. As his and the Whismur's eyes met through Tatsumi found everything falling into place as the wild Whismur suddenly let out a startled squeak and tried to bury itself into Harry's chest while its small hands made grabbing motions for Harry's waist.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked worriedly as he struggled to hold the wiggling Pokémon. "What are you trying to do? Why were you looking for me...you were looking for me right?"

"I think that I know why this little Pokémon was making those sounds and why it is now tapping you with its hands around your waist," Tatsumi said with a smug expression on his face. Much to his amusement both his precious mate and the wild Whismur suddenly froze at his words.

"You know why?" Harry asked with a hopeful expression on his face, slowly looking down at the Whismur Harry found his expression to be mirrored by the small pink ball in his arms. "Can you please tell me?"

"It is simple my beloved mate," Tatsumi said as he made sure to do his best not to make his mate feel as if he was a complete idiot. "Normally Pokémon trainers normally have a habit of having at least one Pokeball on their belt. From how this Whismur is trying to pat your sides, or more likely where a trainers belt is..."

Understanding lit up in Harry's eyes as he stared at the Whismur who had taken on a shyer mood. Chuckling to himself Harry carefully adjusted the Pokémon in his arms into a much more comfortable position.

"So you have decided to stick with me huh?" Harry asked kindly as he gave the Whismur a kind smile. "You want to become my Pokémon? How about it?"

The Whismur let out a cry of happiness and much to Harry's amusement began trying to tap his waist again. This time, now that Harry knew what the Pokémon was searching for, Harry found the action utterly adorable.

Harry held up Whismur to his face and gave the Pokémon an apologetic smile. "I am sorry but if you are looking for an empty Pokeball you are-"

"Let that Pokémon go!" a sudden voice shouted out angrily causing Harry to jump in surprise and Whismur to begin whimpering in fear. "If you truly love Pokémon then you will not enslave one into a Pokeball!"

Blinking in confusion Harry lifted his head and looked in the direction of the voice only to find himself looking at a tall man with long green hair. As he tried to make sense of the situation he heard Tatsumi shifting slightly into more of a protective stance as the young green haired male got closer to them.

"Err...hello?" Harry asked dumbly as the green haired male came to a stop in front of them. "It is nice to met you Mr..."

The green haired male simply stopped in front of Harry and Tatsumi and ran a careful eye over both Harry and Tatsumi before turning his attention to Chad. As the green haired male looked over Chad, Harry felt his normally calm emotions flare in anger. It was almost as if this young man was weighing him up and judging his worth. Finally the green haired man spoke, though to Harry it was more like he was speaking to Chad and the Whismur then himself or Tatsumi.

"My name is N, I am currently travelling around the region exploring it and seeing all of the different Pokémon," the green haired male, N, said seriously as his eyes flickered from Chad and Whismur to Harry and Tatsumi for a few seconds before retuning to Chad and Whismur. "I am doing my best during my travels to stop the use of Pokeballs and the enslavement of Pokémon by Pokémon trainers."

"Is Pokeballs and Pokémon trainers that bad?" Harry asked as he gathered the main idea of what the young man, N, was saying. His mind though went to Calem and his Pokémon, Calem did not seem like the type to enslave Pokémon against their will.

"That is correct," N said sharply as he shot a dark look at the pair.

"Then I am afraid that we have a problem on our hands," Harry said as he all but ignored the confused N as he turned his attention to the small Pokémon in his arms. "I know that you were searching for Pokeballs a few moments ago but I have none, I am not even a Pokémon trainer. You see I come from a far away land where there are no Pokémon at all..."

Tatsumi sent N a dark look as the young man opened his mouth. "I believe that enough jumping to conclusions has happened here. Mr. N, please tell us why you feel that _my _Harry and this Whismur cannot be good friends with one another for? And why can this Whismur not be captured in a Pokeball when it is very obvious that it is what it wants?"

**To Be Continued...**

**I hope that no one minds me asking like this but I am looking for an Anime/Manga that I want to add into this big crossover fic. Only problem is that I cannot for the life of me remember its name. I know its several years old, with small launcher devices that shoot out marble like objects. There are three characters I remember, one is a young boy who reminds me of a cat with goggles and a long scarf, the other one has a split personality and it comes out during the game and the third one has blond hair and wears a brown and red poncho and pointed hat. At the start it is thought that the boy is an enemy only for it to be found out that he is just trying to save his younger sister and he is really an ally. Does anyone remember the name of this story? Sorry about putting this bit of rambling question here.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon and any other fandom I use, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Pokémon or any other fandom I use and I do not make any money from writing these stories. And the same goes for any other fandoms I chose to throw in at any time!**

**Written for: Camp NaNoWriMo 2015, Another Mega Prompt Challenge, Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge, Leap Year Calendar Challenge, Anime and Manga Writing Diversity Challenge, and the Adopt a magical creature challenge.**

**Prompts: Complete a multichapter fic that is over 50,000 words, Complete a multichapter fic that is over 100,000 words over two Camp NaNoWriMo, Complete a fic for Camp NaNoWriMo, show Harry adopting a Sidhe Cat and how it grows.**

**Chapter 39**

At his mate's words Harry lifted his head slightly to gaze at N while holding Whismur protectively in his arms. With curious and worried emerald green eyes Harry stared at N as he waited for an answer though from the expression he saw appearing on the young man's face it looked as if they had shocked N.

"I myself only have wild Pokémon friends who do not live in Pokeballs so I do not see the problem," Tatsumi continued as he defended his mate. He would not allow some young man who knew nothing about them to judge them. "What right do you have to judge someone that you know nothing about?"

Harry continued to watch N as the young green haired male stared at them in surprise with wide green eyes. His mouth opened and closed silently as no words came out, it was rather comical to Harry as he watched N try to form a reply.

"Not what you was expecting?" Harry asked innocently causing N to nodded his head slowly. He was reminded greatly of several people back in England. "Why do you think you can judge us before getting to know us for?"

"You do not have Pokeballs? You are from the Outside area of the world?" N asked in surprise and shock as Harry's words washed over him like a tone of heavy and dirty water. "But...how? Why would you chose to come here to this Pokémon filled area, a land of slavery, from a perfect land where Pokémon and Humans live totally separate lives?"

"Perfect land?" Harry asked, suddenly feeling a bit jaded as he shot a look at his mate. "Where I come from there is nothing perfect about it. England is full of war, hatred, anger, pain and more. In fact, compared to here, from what I have seen and learnt about this area filled with Pokémon...this land is the perfect one. Not my homeland."

Both Harry and Tatsumi watched with mixed emotions as N stared at them. A wave of understand and sympathy washed though Harry as he watched the whole world of the young man in front of him come crashing down around him.

"Things not how you thought they were?" Harry asked kindly causing N to slowly nod his head. "Maybe you should stop thinking like you are, about Pokémon, slaves and bad Pokeballs and start thinking in a different light?"

"There are always good and bad people, no matter where you go," Tatsumi said wisely causing N's attention to snap onto him. Tatsumi pushed his glasses back up causing them to flash, at the familiar action Harry gave his mate a small smile. "It is your beliefs and how you act upon them that creates your actions and those actions greatly affect others, be it Pokémon or humans or the world around us. Why do you not try to see the world though unclouded eyes? Maybe then you will see the truth and find what you are looking for?"

N slowly nodded his head, slightly bowled over by Tatsumi's wise words. "Maybe...thank you. No one has ever talked to me like that before. Then again I have never met anyone quiet like you two and your strange looking feline friend. May I offer a special gift in both thanks and an apology?"

"It depends, we wish for no money or fame. We are quite happy the way we are," Tatsumi said seriously only to feel the thankful gaze of his mate on him. "What is this gift that you wish to give us?"

"A present for your strange feline friend," N said as he motioned to the still curious and battle ready Chad. "I have found this...small trinket on my travels in another region and for some reason I feel as if it belongs to him. It is a necklace with the pendent being in the shape of a wing."

"If I may?" Tatsumi asked as he held out his hand. Understanding what Tatsumi was after N nodded his head, reached into his small bag and pulled out the necklace. With a quick once over to make sure that it was alright N then passed it over to Tatsumi who nodded his head in thanks. "Thank you."

"So...what are you doing so far from the City?" Harry asked nervously as he held the now pouting Whismur, who had begun when it realised he did not have a single Pokeball on him. "Even though there has been some colourful people around lately...what did you come up here for? Not that I am trying to pry or anything! It is your business."

"I was trying to find Pokémon trainers so I could see how they interacted with their Pokémon and what their Pokémon though of their situation," N answered as he quickly looked away to hide his embarrassment. "But then I saw you and this man and this strange feline...I wanted to know what sort of Pokémon your feline friend was so I came over..."

"Only to spot this little guy in my arms and Tatsumi talking about Pokeballs," Harry said as understanding finally hit him. At N's nod Harry gave the older male an understanding and calm smile. "Well Chad is not a Pokémon, I did not know what spices he was at first and thought he was a Pokémon too. It turns out that he is a rare creature from my homeland, England, called a Sidhe Cat. I am still learning a lot about him though, espcially his strange growth rate. As for Whismur...well it seems that Whismur was searching for me and got a bit lost...I found Whismur in the tall grass only to have certain events happen which led us up to this moment."

N blinked a few times in surprise. "This wild Whismur came to you and not the other way around?"

"Yes, I was planning to have some lunch with my lover when we heard its cry from the tall grass. When we saw the tall grass begin to move my curiously got the better of me, so I went into the tall grass having no idea what was making the sound and well," Harry paused and looked down at the Whismur only to find it and Chad having a staring competition. It seemed as if something was going on between the two, but what Harry had no idea. "It turned out to be Whismur here."

"You are defiantly telling the truth about not being from here if you ventured into the tall grass without a Pokémon to protect you," N said with a bemused smile on his face making Harry duck his head in embarrassment. "Even the smallest child in the Pokémon filled lands know not to go into the tall grass without some sort of protection. What would you of done if a wild Pokémon had jumped out and attacked you? Or if it had not been your friend, Whismur?"

Harry gave N a pointed look. "For someone who was only thinking of Pokémon and evil Pokémon trainers a few seconds ago you certainly change your tune fast."

"It is because I have realised that you are nothing like the normal trainers I have met," N replied as he tried to worm himself out of the situation he had found himself in. "As long as you do not try to-"

"To enslave Pokémon by putting them into a Pokeball," Harry finished as he rolled his eyes. Harry found himself strongly reminded of Hermione and her House Elf phase that she had gone though. "But had you ever thought that maybe some Pokémon do not mind being in a Pokeball and battling alongside their trainers?"

N paused for a few seconds as he allowed Harry's words to wash over him. Memories of the different Pokémon he had met on his travels so far flashed though his mind, this time though from a different and more clearer perspective. Smiles of happiness and hope covered many but a few of the Pokémon's faces along with several other signs of their happiness and health. N suddenly felt like kicking himself, now he was not jumping to conclusions and allowing others to cloud his judgment.

"It seems that for someone who knows next to nothing about life in the Pokémon world I will have a lot to learn from you," N said slowly and thoughtfully, his words making Harry give him a sheepish grin. "May I ask what your plans are for the rest of today?"

"Well we have been trying to grab some lunch but things keep getting in the way. You are more than welcome to join us though, we are having pizza," Harry said as he extended the invitation to N. As he turned slightly so he could check that it was okay to ask N to join them for lunch Harry paused slightly when he spotted the expression on his mates face though. "Tatsumi? Is everything alright?"

Both N and Harry watched as Tatsumi's face turned into a frown, his eyes went from N's gift to the green haired male himself, then to Harry, Chad and Whismur before going back to the pendent. Totally confused Harry turned his head and sent N a questioning look only for it to be returned by an equally confused look and a shrug of the shoulders.

"Is there something wrong with my gift?" N asked in confusion.

"Tell me," Tatsumi said with a steady yet serious voice. "Has this pendent ever been out of your hands at any given time?"

Harry, not understanding what Tatsumi meant, stayed quiet and kept a close eye on Chad who was still having a staring contest with Whismur. Thoughts about how Pokémon and magical creatures communicated floated though Harry's mind only for them to be blown out like a candle in the wind when N spoke.

"The only time it was not with me was when I left my bag in the room of a Pokémon Centre I was staying at a few days ago," N answered truthfully, his voice telling Tatsumi everything that he needed to know, including N's innocence. "Why do you ask? Is there something wrong with my gift?"

"It seems that while you were out of the room someone decided to slip in and place a tracker on this pendent," Tatsumi said as he pulled off an almost none see able tiny brown flat circle and threw it to N who quickly caught it. "Whoever it was that placed this tracker on the pended went to a lot of trouble to make sure you would not notice the tracker."

"My Foster Father," N said angrily, his bitter and angry tone throwing Harry off at the sudden change of character. N glared down at the tracker that was in his hand for a few seconds before balling his hand into a tight fist and giving a very satisfied grin as the sound of something electrical breaking came from his hand. "I am very sorry but it looks like we are going to have three very unwelcomed visitors soon...maybe it is for the best if I make a move and find somewhere that I can lie low at?"

Tatsumi gave him a grim look in reply. "It looks like you are out of look. The three unwelcomed visitors have arrived."

**To Be Continued...**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon and any other fandom I use, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Pokémon or any other fandom I use and I do not make any money from writing these stories. And the same goes for any other fandoms I chose to throw in at any time!**

**Written for: Camp NaNoWriMo 2015, Another Mega Prompt Challenge, Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge, Leap Year Calendar Challenge, Anime and Manga Writing Diversity Challenge, and the Adopt a magical creature challenge.**

**Prompts: Complete a multichapter fic that is over 50,000 words, Complete a multichapter fic that is over 100,000 words over two Camp NaNoWriMo, Complete a fic for Camp NaNoWriMo, show Harry adopting a Sidhe Cat and how it grows.**

**Chapter 40**

At his mate's words Harry bit his lower lip in both worry and fear. His mind filled with panic for the young green haired male who seemed to be running away from someone. His eyes flickered around for any ideas or ways he could help N out only for his gaze to land on Chad. In reply the Sidhe Cat finally broke his gaze with Whismur and began one with Harry.

As soon as their eyes connected a wave of magical warmth washed though Harry's body. As the pair stared at each other Harry felt as if the world around him slowly began to disappear, he only had eyes for his feline companion.

'Please, if there is some way that you somehow understand me and that you can actually do something then please help N' Harry thought only to let out a startled gasp as he felt something suddenly hit his mind a few seconds later. At first it was as if someone was giving weak tugs, pulls and knocks on a door in his mind only for it to grow stronger with every passing action. 'This feeling in my mind...it is almost...similar...is someone trying to enter my mind?'

Suddenly as if answering his mental question a young feral sounding voice echoed within his mind. **Let me open the link, human of mine, so we can talk**

Ignoring the worried and confused gazes from Tatsumi and N, along with the growing tension around him as the three unwanted visitors grew closer and closer Harry let out another squeak at the sound of the unexpected voice in his head.

**Oh no, even hearing voices in your head in the Wizarding World is never a good thing,** Harry thought only to freeze up once again when the same feral and young voice filled his head.

**I knew you were smart mama-human, you caught on fast to our mind link,** the voice said, at the same time Harry suddenly noticed the expressions and body language on Chad's face change to match the words that was filling his head. **I can help you out, in fact I want to help mama-human out! It will be so much fun, like pulling a good joke on people who need it!**

"Harry, beloved? Are you alright," Tatsumi said, his voice coloured with concern causing Harry to break eye contact with Chad and turn to face him. "Love? Is there something wrong with Chad?"

"Chad...he wants to help us keep N safe from these unwanted visitors," Harry said slowly and unsurely, surprising both Tatsumi and N. "Tatsumi...I can hear him in my head...he says that helping N out will be like playing a good joke on people who need it."

"Who can you hear in your head?" Tatsumi asked worriedly as he totally ignored N though he did keep his senses open for the trio of unwanted people in case they were hostile.

"Chad...Chad is talking to me in my head though something called a Mind Link..." Harry said as he bit his lower lip nervously. "Love...am I going insane? Maybe I should-"

Before Harry could finish his sentence though Chad let out a warning growl before quickly darting forwards. Without any warning Chad dashed to N and leaned against the young man's legs causing N to freeze, unsure what to do.

**Do not worry mama-human, I will do as you asked...but afterwards we must eat. I am hungry!** the voice of what Harry guessed to be Chad filled Harry's mind once again before going as quickly as it came.

"Chad...Chad just spoke into my mind again, or at least I think it was him, and said that he would protect you but after this is all over he wants some food," Harry said as he tightened his hold on Whismur for support. "Tatsumi...am I...is this normal?"

"From what I know it is a normal occurrence for one to develop a mind bond with a magical creature that they are close to. This normally happens for Wizards and Witches with their familiars though," Tatsumi answered calmly, once again he was glad for his love of reading and finding things out from books.

Taking a small step backwards so he had his back against Tatsumi's chest Harry took in the feeling of safety and protection. As a pair of strong arms made their way around Harry's waist Harry allowed himself to relax slightly in the knowledge that Tatsumi had his back and watch Chad. Magic pulsated out of Chad in unseeable magic and coated N and the area around him making Harry wonder what Chad was planning as the feline had not just coated N in a layer of protective magic or teleported him away, if that was possible for the feline that was.

By the time Chad was done N had just taken on an almost see though quality to him just as three identical figures appeared on the ground in front of Tatsumi, Harry and Whismur.

"We are the Shadow Triad and that is all you need to know," the middle person said giving Harry time to look him and the other two over.

All three of the so called Shadow Triad wore what seemed to be a matching black ninja outfit with long white hair that was tied into a pony tail though the bobble was only a few inches from the bottom of their hair. All in all Harry found himself thinking that the Shadow Triad gave off a dangerous air, even when the trio was simply standing in front of them holding no weapons or Pokeballs.

"What is it that the wish to know," Tatsumi asked as his mentality quickly shifted into his work mode one, he knew that it would aid him more. As he waited for a reply his Shadow Tentacles readied themselves and his grip on Harry shifted into a much more protective and defensive one.

"We are searching for a green haired male," the white haired male on the left said in a dangerous tone. "We have tracked him down to this area. Have you seen him?"

As Tatsumi pretended to think over what he was asked it took all of Harry's will power not to let his mouth drop open in shock as the newly arrived trio did not spot N who was standing right next to him. Harry's battle to keep hold of his emotions though was lost in the next moment though as Chad shot him a playful and mischievous look from his spot.

**Mama-human, watch this!** Chad's young voice came though the mind bond, capturing Harry's attention fully.

Harry watched closely as Chad allowed another wave of magic out, this time though the magic took on a more green colour to it than the previous colourless waves of magic. As Harry watched the waves of the released green magic leave Chad he noticed that nothing happened...or at least not until the green wave magic hit the so called Shadow Triad. As the green coloured magic washed over the unknowing trio Harry found himself having to bite back his laughter as three sets of pure white hair slowly turned into a very familiar green colour.

Chancing a look over at N, Harry only found N in the same situation he was in. Unable to help himself Harry summoned his Gryffindor courage and allowed Whismur to snuggle into him as the Pokémon eyed the trio with an unsure expression.

"I am not quite sure what this man with green hair looks like but I know of three...if you are interested," Harry said as he captured the trio's attention, realising that their attention was on him Harry continued to string them along. "I can see three men right now with green hair...all of you have green hair...maybe one of you is really the person that you are looking for?"

Instead of giving Harry a verbal reply the trio shared a confused look with one another before the one on the left turned around and grabbed now green hair. As the Shadow Triad member laid eyes on his now green hair his eyes widdened in surprise before flying to his two other team mate's hair only to find them in a similar condition.

"I do not know how you have managed to do this to our hair but it is not funny," the left hand side man snapped out angrily as he let go of his now green hair. "If you know where the person we are looking for is then tell us, if not then just say you do not know so we can continue our search for him."

"Then the answer is no, we have seen no other green haired men other than yourselves," Tatsumi said quickly and swiftly before things could turn ugly. "But if we do then I promise you that you three will be the first to know about it. Now if you could please get lost my lover and I have some plans that we would like to carry out and you are stopping us so..."

The Shadow Triad shot Tatsumi a dark look before nodding their head as one. Letting out a relieved sigh Harry suddenly felt the familiar poking and prodding feeling in his mind, chancing a quick look at Chad before opening his mind and replying.

**Yes?** Harry said slowly as he tried to not speak out loud at the same time as he was not use to the new method of communication with his feline friend.

*Mama-human, watch this!** Chad said with a mischievous tone in his mental voice.

**What are you up to Chad?** Harry mentally said as he gave his reply, instead of a reply of any kind his answer came from a surprised cry from the last remaining Shadow Triad member.

Quickly turning his attention to the final Shadow Triad member Harry caught the sight of a lean fit and well muscled male wearing nothing but his underwear quickly disappearing. As soon as the last member of the Shadow Triad member disappeared Harry let out a long suffering groan.

"Why me? Why me?" Harry muttered to himself capturing his mate's attention. "Chad has not even met any prankster's or heard of any pranks so how does he know how to play them!"

"What just happened? Did The Shadow Triad's hair suddenly turn green like my own?" N asked in total confusion as Chad finally allowed his magic to disappear and N once again becoming visible to everyone. "Was that last Shadow Triad member...naked?"

"Yes, you are correct on both accounts," Tatsumi said with a twitch of his lips. "And from how my dear mate is reacting and Chad is proudly standing beside's you...I would have to say it was all our feline friend's work. Am I correct Chad?"

In response Chad let out a pleased grow as he fluffed himself out. His actions spoke loudly for Tatsumi, Harry, N and Whismur allowing them to easily tell just who had been the cause of the Shadow Triad's humiliation.

**To Be Continued...**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon and any other fandom I use, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Pokémon or any other fandom I use and I do not make any money from writing these stories. And the same goes for any other fandoms I chose to throw in at any time!**

**Written for: Camp NaNoWriMo 2015, Another Mega Prompt Challenge, Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge, Leap Year Calendar Challenge, Anime and Manga Writing Diversity Challenge, and the Adopt a magical creature challenge.**

**Prompts: Complete a multichapter fic that is over 50,000 words, Complete a multichapter fic that is over 100,000 words over two Camp NaNoWriMo, Complete a fic for Camp NaNoWriMo, show Harry adopting a Sidhe Cat and how it grows.**

**Chapter 41**

*****Meanwhile with Severus in England*****

As the door clicked behind him signalling that it was fully shut Severus quickly and skilfully threw several spells to not only the bedroom door but also the windows and the room itself. Waiting a few seconds for the different spells to take effect Severus stood in the middle of the room and tiredly remove his long black robe.

Taking his black robe with practice ease Severus draped it over the closest chair, which was a wooden one that went with a simple desk a few feet away, before turning and slowly walking towards his bed. Thanks to his long purpose filled strides Severus quickly arrived at the bed, then without thinking he toed off his shoes only to let out a sigh of relief as his tired feet came into contact with the soothing coldness of the floor.

'After everything that has happened today I am more than ready for a five minute rest' Severus thought as he picked up the thick and heavy potions book that rested on the bedside table before placing his wand in the specially made grove for his wand on the bedside table. 'At least with Lucius and Narcissa now fully seeing my side everything should move along a lot easier.'

As his buzzed fully of thoughts and ideas about what had happened in one of his longest days Severus sat down on the bed and allowed his lazy side out to play. Shifting himself so he was sitting fully on the bed Severus opened up his potions book at the bookmarked page, which was a long thin leather bookmark with images of potion vials and potion making tools floating around a large black caldron that was located at the bottom of the bookmark. It had been a present from his aunt who lived far away when he had become a Potions Master.

'I wonder how Harry, Tatsumi and Calem are doing...I wonder how much trouble Harry has found himself in since I left' Severus thought with a chuckle as he stared at his book though he did not read it. 'I hope everything is alright back at the cottage and that Calem has not forgotten to do the food shopping...honestly that boy will forget about anything and everything as soon as Pokémon are involved.'

Chuckling slightly Severus allowed himself to sink into the soft and comfortable bed. A soft sigh of happiness came from his lips as he made himself comfortable, in the safety and comfort of his room Severus felt his body slowly becoming heavy and the pains letting themselves known.

'Something tells me that I will not get to do any reading before my little nap' Severus thought only to let out a large yawn. 'Oh well...I have earned a bit of extra time to rest and relax after dealing with _him. _This time I hope that _he _stays put in the room _he _is in and there is no House Elf mistake.'

Feeling his eye lids slowly begin to grow more and more heavy Severus realised that he was fighting a losing battle replaced his bookmark in his potions book. Feeling safe in his room thanks to the extra layers of spells he had placed Severus allowed himself to sleepily close the book and place it down on the bedside table, while being careful not to accidently drop it on top of his wand.

Letting out another yawn Severus slowly eased himself into a lying position and placed his head on his pillow. Just as Severus found himself dropping off into a relaxing and soothing doze only for his eyes to snap open a few seconds later as magic suddenly buzzed in the air alerting Severus to someone walking towards his door.

"Damn it, why can I not get a few moments peace and quiet for?" Severus grumbled to himself as he battled away him exhaustion, he did not want to show any weakness to whoever it might be knocking at his door soon. "Stupid idiots, I told them that I did not want to be deserved unless it was a life or death situation."

Using a quick spell to help him put his shoes and black robe on Severus stood up and brushed himself down. Just as he finished dressing himself a polite yet strong and urgent knock came from his bedroom door.

"I hear you, I hear you," Severus called out loudly, knowing that even though he could not hear them thanks to his spells they would be able to hear one of the key phrases' that he had allowed to be heard into the spell.

Picking up his wand off of the bedside table Severus easily removed the spells he had added to the room and put his wand away just as a second knock came from the other side of his door.

"I hear you," Severus snapped out sharply as he quickly grabbed the door handle and threw the door open while making sure to have his darkest glare on his face. One that would of made even a seventh year student or a Hogwarts Professor run in fear. "What?"

Standing on the other side of the door was Lucius Malfoy. Upon seeing the glare on Severus' face Lucius simply ignored it as he gave Severus a serious look of his own. Severus, in response simply raised a single eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well?" Severus demanded as he glared at Lucius. "Even if it is not time for bed yet some of us are dealing with not only the effects of a busy day because of your son's actions but also because of the time difference."

"I understand Severus but this is very important," Lucius said seriously as he continued to ignore Severus' glare. "Wipe that look off of your face Severus, I have known you for too long to be effected by that look anymore."

"Lucius," Severus growled out darkly, this time he held up his wand and fingered it, showing Lucius a taste of just how skilled he is with his wand. "Speak now, and it better be good, or else you will find yourself on the business end of my wand."

"Draco has done a lot more than we had originally thought," Lucius said as he went straight to the point, knowing that it was the best course of action with his cranky friend. "We need to get to the bank and fast. I have learnt from Draco's ranting and yelling that he has been stealing money and placing it into another bank account. Apparently he was planning for the future with his chosen mate."

"How did you get so much from him?" Severus asked, this time he was much more awake and aware thanks to Lucius news. "And stealing money from you? He is a Malfoy, how can he be stealing his own money?"

A dark look appeared on Lucius face. "By taking money without telling me, by planning to use it for a reason he knows that I would not approve of, by disowning myself and my wife from the family when he comes of age. If that fails than to disown himself."

Severus growled darkly. "It sounds like He had this planned out a lot more than we had thought originally."

"Well Draco will soon find out that Harry's revenge will soon become much more than just the normal rejected mate revenge," Lucius hissed out angrily. "He will also find out just what will happen when you try to get one over on me."

"What about an heir?" Severus asked, worry colouring his tone as it made its way though his anger. "What are you planning Lucius?"

Much to Severus surprise Lucius gave him a calm yet smug smile. For Severus it was the last sort of expression that he would see on his friends face in this sort of situation. Anger? Yes. Frustration, disappointment, confusion, emotional hurt? Yes to all of those but never the emotions his friend was showing him currently.

"Lucius..." Severus said slowly with a warning tone in his voice. "I am exhausted, do not play games with me."

"I am not playing games with you Severus, now is not the time. In answer to your earlier question Narcissa and I are still young for Witches and Wizards," Lucius said as he took a step backwards to allow Severus out of his room. "We can have another child easily, even if we result in needing a bit of extra help. I will not let Draco become Lord Malfoy anymore. Now, I believe that it is time for us to make a trip to the bank."

Realising that he would not be getting any rest any time soon Severus stepped forwards out of his room. Lucius, understanding Severus actions turned and walked towards the large fireplace that was connected to the floo in the hallway knowing that his friend would soon follow.

"What else have you been up to without anyone realising?" Severus muttered to himself as he closed the bedroom door and quickly set up several security spells to protect his room just in case Draco escaped and looked for his own twisted version of revenge. "Something tells me that we will soon find out..."

**To Be Continued...**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon and any other fandom I use, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Pokémon or any other fandom I use and I do not make any money from writing these stories. And the same goes for any other fandoms I chose to throw in at any time!**

**Written for: See Pervious Chapters.**

**Prompts: See Previous Chapters.**

**Chapter 42**

*****Meanwhile with Harry, Tatsumi, Chad and Co*****

"Thank you, everyone, for your help," N said as he gave Tatsumi and Harry a thankful smile. "No one has ever helped to hide me from the Shadow Triad like you did before, and you even managed to prank them!"

"We did not do anything," Harry replied sharply as he shot Chad a pointed look. In reply Chad did his best to go with the cute and innocent look. "That was all Chad's doing..."

In response N turned and gave Chad a thankful smile. "Then thank you for that little final trick of yours my friend. You have forever put a smile on my face." N then turned back to face Tatsumi and Harry. "I am sorry about the tracking device on the pendent, I did not know about it...I meant no ill harm against you, it is just one of the many problems I have faced while travelling."

"Not to be rude or anything but why was those three after you?" Harry asked bluntly while at the same time doing his best not to ruin the new, delicate, friendship he was slowly developing with N. "Would it not be better to go to the police or whatever they are called here?"

Much to Harry's confusion Tatsumi and N shared a silent look with one another which seemed as if they was having an entire conversation with one another. Eventually though a spark of understanding suddenly appeared in N's eyes.

"There are some evils in this world that cannot be solved by a police officer, no matter how well meaning he is," N said as he gave Harry a kind smile. "The people who chase after me come from the darker side of humanity. People like these have no fear or care for police officers and will happily walk all over them as if they were nothing but pieces of rag on the floor."

"While I do not want to believe you I do," Harry replied as he thought of the Ministry of Magic back in England. "I do not want to sound horrible or mean but...well is the gift you gave Chad safe?"

Harry stood and waited as he watched the emotion play over N's face. As he adjusted Whismur, whose attention had turned back to Chad, Harry knew what the answer was going to be. It also helped that he could feel his beloved mate's emotions rolling off of him.

"I am sorry Harry but I do not think that I want to risk the Shadow Triad, or worse, showing up again just because they think that I am in the area," N said as he held his hand out and allowed Tatsumi to place the pendent back in his hand. "But I promises you that as soon as I can I will send Chad a present to make up for it."

Unable to find any other words that would not make him sound like a spoilt brat or like Dudley Harry simply nodded his head and stayed silent. His Black Tiger ears lay flat against his head while his Black Tiger tail curled around his body leaving the tip of his tail twitching side to side slightly. In response N reached out and patted Harry on the shoulder before also rubbing Whismur on the head making the pink and yellow Pokémon coo out in pleasure.

"When will you be leaving?" Tatsumi asked as he read his mate's body language. "Are you going to stay for some lunch?"

"It would be nice but I better not chance it," N said as he put the pendent away, back from where he had gotten it from. "I dread to wonder what might happen if the Shadow Triad decide to come back to investigate the area to see if they can find just what or who caused their hair to go green and one of their members to become naked."

"I would of done the same thing if our places where swapped," Tatsumi said with a nod of his head. "Feel free to visit us when things have quieten down for you. Maybe you could even spend the night with us?"

N smiled and nodded his head. "Maybe, but for now I have to keep on moving. It was nice meeting you all, I am sorry for jumping to conclusions. I guess that after everything that has happened to me I can get a little paranoid."

"Do not worry, it is understandable. Just promise me that you will not take it too far," Harry said quickly as the image of Mad-Eye flashed though his mind. "While it is good to have some level of paranoia having too much of it is dangerous."

Both Tatsumi and N nodded their heads slowly, confusion clearly colouring their faces. Feeling their confused gaze on him Harry opened his mouth, planning to explain, only for Whismur and Chad to have other ideas.

Not giving Harry a chance to react Whismur quickly jumped out of Harry's arms and tumbled down to the ground. In fear for his new friend Harry reacted quickly, using his skills from Quidditch Harry reached out to catch only for Chad to react quicker.

"Chad!" Harry cried out in surprise as Whismur landed on the Sidhe Cat's back. "Thank Merlin! You caught Whismur!"

Without thinking Harry began to reach out to take Whismur from Chad's back only for Chad to quickly turn and run several feet away before stopping and staring at the shocked trio. On Chad's back Whismur let out a happy cry and waved her arms about in joy.

"Well...it looks like those two have become fast friends," N said with a soft chuckle as he watched Whismur clumsily pat the strange feline on the head. "At least I can go away from here knowing that even if you end up capturing Whismur she will be in very good and safe hands. It is good to know that Whismur will have many happy memories with you all."

"I just worry about what sort of mischief they will get into," Tatsumi said with a small frown on his face. "Especially if the show earlier with the Shadow Triad was anything to go by...I have a feeling that we will wake up in the middle of the night with our bed turned into a giant fluffy white bunny slipper, or we might even find ourselves covering in glitter at strange moments."

A curious meow sound followed by a soft 'whis' came to their ears. Harry felt a feeling of dread pooling in his stomach as he noticed the pair looking at Tatsumi in a thoughtful light. Letting out a low groan Harry turned to Tatsumi and with hands on hips he gave his mate the best glare he could.

"I would appreciate it if you did not give Chad and Whismur any ideas, thank you very much," Harry said seriously causing Tatsumi to gulp as realisation hit him and N to chuckle softly at the elder male's situation. "I do not think that we could cope with a pair of pranksters in the house. I want to keep Whismur away from such influences but I do not think that is going to work...what with her being around Chad. On the topic of Chad...I do not even know where he got the idea to prank the Shadow Triad from earlier like that!"

"Well I think that I better be going then," N said cutting in before Tatsumi could reply. "I hope that the next time we see each other it is not because you are looking for a new place to live after two pranksters destroyed your house. I will see you around, until then stay safe and take care."

"You too N, I am sorry that we could of not spent more time together," Harry said as he shot N a soft smile, totally missing the envying look Tatsumi gave N on the fact that he was escaping not only Chad's and Whismur's pranks but maybe even Harry's scorn. "If you are ever in the area feel free to come and visit us. I am sure that if Tatsumi and I are not here then someone else who will welcome you will be."

"Thank you, I might even bring my sister's with me to visit," N replied with a kind smile on his face. He paused for a few seconds and patted himself down, making sure that he still had everything before turning back to Tatsumi and Harry. "See you later, stay safe."

Tatsumi politely nodded his head in reply as N turned around, leaving Harry to finish with his farewell.

"Take care not to get captured by the Shadow Triad and anyone else who comes after you," Harry said as he gave N a small farewell wave.

With one last smile at the pair N turned and walked away. After a just a minute or two as N reached the last turn before he would be out of sight from Tatsumi and Harry he paused. Looking back over his shoulder again N gave the group one last friendly smile and wave before turning back and walking down the path towards the city.

"I hope that N will be alright," Harry said softly as they watched N disappear around the corner."I know what it is like to be trapped by someone who wants to control you...do you think that he will be alright?"

"He will be, just as you did he will find somewhere safe to call home and be free. From what I saw he is a strong young man...now, I think that it is time that we go and finally have something to eat," Tatsumi said as he turned around back towards the front door with his hand on the small of Harry's back to gently guide him. "It is most likely tea time now, not the lunch time that we had tried to have our meal at."

"Your right," Harry said with a sigh as he allowed Tatsumi to guide him into the house. "Chad, Whismur, come on guys. It is time to eat!"

With Harry's words the group entered the house with only one thought on their minds. There was no denying the fact that all four of them had rumbling grumbling stomachs that were demanding to be filled.

**To Be Continued...**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon and any other fandom I use, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Pokémon or any other fandom I use and I do not make any money from writing these stories. And the same goes for any other fandoms I chose to throw in at any time!**

**Written for: See Pervious Chapters.**

**Prompts: See Previous Chapters.**

**Chapter 43**

"Do you remember where you put the pizza?" Harry asked as they paused long enough for Chad and Whismur to enter the house before Tatsumi closed the door.

"I placed it down on the table in the kitchen," Tatsumi said with a knowing look on his face. "And before you ask I even have the letter from that Letter Bee in my pocket still, and I remember which pocket it is in too."

A warm glow came to Harry's checks. "Sorry, I just wanted to make sure after the little adventure that we just had...do you know what sort of food Whismur eats? And what Chad needs to eat now that he is older?"

"It is alright, I understand. As for Chad and Whismur...Chad will most likely eat some kind of meat without any problems while Whismur eats Pokémon food," Tatsumi explained as a thoughtful expression appeared on his face. "For the Pokémon food...there should be a tub of it in one of the cupboards, especially if Severu's nephew is staying here. For the meat...if you ask the House Elf I am sure that they will happily give you some meat for Chad."

"Okay...Zixx, could you please make some food for Chad and Whismur appear please?" Harry asked politely, Tatsumi gave him a bemused look at his words. "What? After everything that we have just gone though I do not feel like going though multipule cupboards and shelves looking for Pokémon food."

"If you say so love," Tatsumi said with a loving smile. Before Harry could react he used his faster than normal humans speed to quickly place a kiss on Harry's check, at the same time a bowl of meat appeared in the middle of the room with a bowl of Pokémon food next to it. In a flash both Chad and Whismur were busy stuffing their faces at their respective bowls. "Would you like your pizza warmed up or cold?"

"Can I have it warmed up?" Harry asked after a few seconds of thought. "Do you think that anyone else will be joining us for our early tea?"

"Not likely, Severus will most likely get caught up in something unexpected and return at a different time then what he said," Tatsumi said as he picked up the two plates that had several pieces of pizza piled up on them and walked over to the microwave. "As for Severus' nephew, Calem, I guess it depends on how well his training is going along with just what sort of training he is doing and what he is doing right now. Though to tell the truth I cannot see him joining us for tea."

"Yeah, Calem hit me as the type of Pokémon trainer who will get caught up in his training," Harry said as he watched Chad and Whismur eat. "Calem said that in a few months time he will be competing in this big competition. Do you know what competition he is talking abou?"

Tatsumi gave a thoughtful hum as he set about heating the pizza up in the microwave. "He is most likely talking about the Indigo Plateau that is happening not far from Viridian City."

"What happens during this Indigo Plateau thing?" Harry asked as he walked over to the cupboard he had saw Severus getting cups out. "Is it anything like a...boxing competition or a chess competition?"

"No, it is one of the many tournaments that Pokémon trainers aim to take part in. Each region of this area that has Pokémon in it has some similar to the Indigo Plateau," Tatsumi explained calmly as the microwave beeped a few times to tell him that the time was up. He paused for a few seconds as he checked over the pizza slices before putting them back in the microwave and setting the timer again, once he was done he continued his explanation. "In this region, the Kanto Region you have the Indigo Plateau which is what Calem is taking part in."

"Okay...and I take it from how one is in every region, or at least most, and how Calem is training it must be a very big thing?" Harry asked as he closed the cupboard door and turned his attention to the cupboard next to them which held the different sorts of drinks. "Do you want coffee or a cold drink?"

"It is, a Pokémon trainer normally travels around the region trying to get eight badges which will give them the ability to compete. There are other ways to get into through, some people take hard tests so they can completely skip the travelling and earning the badges phase while some go to a very expensive boarding school where you can only go up a grade when certain criteria is met. At the end of your time in the school you will be, or should be, on the same level as a Pokémon trainer who has travelled around and got eight badges and as just allowing to you go straight into the tournament," Tatsumi explained calmly. "Personally I prefer the travelling around and getting your badges methods as there is so much a person can gain during that time. The other options seem a little...bland and lack lustre for me. Knowing Severus he would only have a brand of coffee that both he and I approve of so I will have coffee please. What about you?"

"I think I will have a cup of tea," Harry said as he started to make the drinks. "So there are more than one way of getting into this Indigo competition that Calem is taking part in. I am guessing that it has something to do with his Pokémon if how he kept going on and on about training them is anything to go by."

"It is all about Pokémon battles, everything is decided by a Pokémon battle. Pokémon trainers are eliminated by losing so many matches a round, this keeps going on until there are only one Pokémon trainer left, who is crowned the Champion of the Indigo Plateau," Tatsumi said, unlike anyone else who might of grown up with the knowledge and treat it as if it was basic knowledge Tatsumi understood Harry' confusion as he too came from outside the Pokémon area. With a quick glance over his shoulder Tatsumi found Harry putting the finishing touches to their drinks, he was pleased to find that his mate had made his coffee just the way he liked it. "Are the drinks done? Ready for the pizza then?"

"Yup, you can finish filling my head with all of this new knowledge as we eat," Harry said as he gave his cup of tea and Tatumi's strong coffee one final stir each. "We are eating at the kitchen table or somewhere else?"

"I think we should eat at the table as it is only a quick meal, what do you think?" Tatsumi asked as the microwave beeped once again, he opened the door and checked the pizza slice again only to find them hot enough. "There is not much more to tell you my beloved, it is the sort of thing that you will quickly pick up as you watch it or take part."

"Will we be allowed to watch Calem take part?" Harry asked as he picked up the two hot drinks carefully and carried them over to the kitchen table. "I remember that when my cousin was taking part in some of his boxing competition no one was allowed to watch until the 'public matches' start."

"I think that while all of the matches can be seen by the public there are a few of the first couple of rounds, the elimination rounds, that there are only a few limited people can watch," Tatsumi said as he closed the microwave door and carried the plates over to the kitchen table to join Harry. "You, Severus and I should have no problems watching Calem during all of his rounds as we are close friends and family and not just some member of the public. As for the matches that happen in the stadiums each Pokémon trainer is giving the option of receiving some free tickets. I am sure that we can use them to see all the matches."

"From everything that you have told me about this competition of Calem's I am starting to get excited already," Harry said as he sat down on the same chair he had sat down on earlier. "I am starting to understand why Calem has nothing else on his mind but training his Pokémon."

"Maybe if you ask Calem he will let us watch him train and maybe you can even make some suggestions? As the saying goes you and I have a fresh pair of eyes," Tatsumi said as he placed the plates down on the table, then he sat down in the chair opposite Harry. "In fact, how about we see if we can get Calem to give us suggestions on how to train Whismur."

At Tatsumi's suggestion Harry turned his gaze to Chad and Whismur who was now half way through their food. A smile tugged at Harry's lips as he listened to the soft conversation that the pair was having during their meal. At the adorable sight Harry found himself having second thoughts about training Whismur to fight in a Pokémon battle.

"I am sorry Tatsumi but I am not sure about training Whismur," Harry said slowly as a thoughtful tone entered his voice. He missed Tatsumi sending him an understanding look. "It might just be me but even though we cannot be sure of Whismur's age and if Whismur has any experience...and compared to the other Whismur that I saw with our little friend...the other Whismur looked almost double the size of Whismur."

"You are worried about Whismur's age and taking away its possible childhood and innocence if you train it for Pokémon battles," Tatsumi said as he spoke the thoughts on Harry's mind out loud. "I understand what you are trying to say, many people normally have Pokémon as friends and companions and decide not to train them or battle with them. But...there is one thing that I ask that you keep in mind when this subject rises."

Harry slowly nodded his head. "What is it?"

Tatsumi took a long sip of his boiling hot coffee and sat it down before replying. "What you need to remember is what Whismur wants."

"What Whismur wants?" Harry asked in confusion as he glanced between his mate and Whismur. "What do you mean?"

**To Be Continued...**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon and any other fandom I use, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Pokémon or any other fandom I use and I do not make any money from writing these stories. And the same goes for any other fandoms I chose to throw in at any time!**

**Written for: See Pervious Chapters.**

**Prompts: See Previous Chapters.**

**Chapter 44**

"Does Whismur want to battle and train or is it happy enough living its life and not worrying about those sorts of things?" Tatsumi answered calmly, secretly he was thankful for the coffee he had for this conversation. "During my childhood here with Severus I have come across several different sorts of Pokémon. Some dislike battling and prefer to not take part while others enjoy the thrill of battle and training. Then again there are some Pokémon who wish to train and fight so they can grow stronger, make people and Pokémon proud and even protect their loved ones."

"You make a good point," Harry said as he took a sip of his tea. "So you think that Whismur might want to take part in these battles and train? How do I know? Is there a way of telling what Whismur wants? We do not speak the same language after all."

Tatsumi gave Harry an understanding smile. "While you might not speak using the same sort of words you can still communicate. Try to find a simple but effective way for you both to communicate until the bond between you two has become strong enough for you to be able to just understand one another."

"You...you are right," Harry said as a thoughtful expression appeared on his face. "But I am still not happy with making Whismur, if Whismur wants to that is, battle before I feel Whismur is old enough...I just realised! I do not even know if Whismur is a girl or a boy!"

"Then that is another question you can ask Whismur about," Tatsumi said simply as he picked up another slice of his pizza. "Start eating before your pizza gets cold love, you can think of any other questions that you might have while you eat."

Without really hearing his mate's words Harry nodded his head and slowly began to make his way though his slices of pizza. Thoughts swirled around in his mind as his head suddenly became full of different sorts of questions he could ask his new Pokémon friend.

'How old is Whismur? Is Whismur a boy or a girl? Does Whismur want to battle and train or not?' Harry thought, with each bite of his pizza the frown on his face grew and grew. 'Maybe I should ask Whismur what it wants to do with its life... This has suddenly become a lot more complex than I had ever thought it might become. I wonder if this is what it might be like to be responsible for a young child.'

Lost in his thoughts Harry never noticed how he eat under Tatsumi's protective and loving gaze. It was not until Harry's hand touched his now empty plate did he come back to reality. Tatsumi's voice though was the sound that brought him fully back to reality.

"Finished thinking?" Tatsumi asked with a warm smile and a playful tone in his voice. "Did you think of any good questions to ask Whismur? Do you know how to communicate with Whismur?"

"I did think of a few questions to ask Whismur," Harry answered as he picked up his cup of tea and took a long thoughtful sip as he mulled over his questions. "As for how to talk to Whismur...I was thinking of just going with yes or no questions, maybe take any actions that Whismur might do to reply to me?"

"Good idea love," Tatsumi said with a smile as he finished off his own pizza and coffee. "We will have a go whenever you are ready."

"Well now is better right? If we just put it off then it will just get harder as time goes by," Harry said with a determined look, he paused and turned to look at Whismur only to see the Pokémon happily putting the very last piece of food into its mouth, glancing at Chad Harry found his favourite feline had also just finished off his food. Deciding to take the bull by the horn Harry called out to Whismur. "Whismur, can you please come over here? I want to ask you a few questions."

Hearing Harry's voice Whismur turned her attention away from Chad and her now empty food bowl to the two humans. Whismur's face lit up in happiness as her eyes landed on Harry's kind face. Without a second thought Whismur stood up and ran as fast as she could over to Harry only for Whismur to come to a stop in front of Harry.

"Whis! Whismur, mur!" Whismur cooed out happily as she held her arms up in the universal gesture to be picked up. "Whismur?"

"You want to be picked up huh?" Harry asked with a good nature smile. At Whismur's nod Harry bent down and picked up Whismur. As he placed Whismur on his lap the pink and yellow Pokémon snuggled into his upper body with a happy coo. "Whismur, do you think that you can answer a few questions for me?"

"Wismur, mur," Whismur replied, its words sounding a lot like a positive reply to Harry.

"I hope this works out alright..." Harry said more to himself than anyone else. Taking a deep breath Harry began his questioning. "Whismur, I hope you do not mind me asking this but...are you a boy?"

Harry watched as Whismur shook her head, in response Harry blushed and hugged Whismur to his chest. In an apology Harry gently stroked Whismur's ears only for a small smile to appear on his face as Whismur let out a gentle but happy coo as Whismur relaxed into Harry's touch.

"I am sorry, I hope you did not feel too insulted by me calling you a male. I should of known that a beauty like you are nothing but a proper little lady," Harry said softly making Whismur gently bumped her head against Harry's hands in an 'it's okay' gesture. "Alright, second question, as you have decided to stick around here for a while with Chad, Tatsumi and I for a while...do you want to battle and train?"

Hearing the heavy weighted question fall out of Harry's lips Tatsumi placed his empty cup down on the table and turned to the duo with his full attention. With wise eyes he watched as the now identified female Whismur paused for a few seconds as thoughts ran through her head. Quickly glancing at his mate Tatsumi found an almost identical expression on Harry's face though his emerald green eyes only had room for Whismur.

"No matter what you pick you will always have a place with us," Harry said softly, capturing his mate's approving and understanding gaze. "It is your life and you get to decide what you want to do with it. If you just want to mess around, play games and enjoy life than that is fine too. In the end no one can make you do something that you do not want to do. Whatever you decide to do it does not affect your place amongst us."

"Whismur..." Whismur said softly, with her heart and mind filled with the new information and emotions her new humans had given her Whismur found herself conflicted. Even though she was the baby and runt of the group it did not matter to this kind human male, unlike the other Whismur's she never he was encouraging her every step of the way, she did not know how to respond though.

"Maybe Whismur would like to see a real Pokémon battle or even maybe take part in one?" Tatsumi said breaking the tense atmosphere that had slowly been growing around them. "Or at least if we venture outside and find some kind Pokémon trainers we can give Whismur and yourself a taster in Pokémon battles."

"That is a very good idea," Harry replied in agreement. He looked back down at Whismur. "What do you think Whismur? A good idea or a bad idea?"

Whismur let out a happy cry, tugged gently on Harry's top and motioned eagerly to the door way. Harry let out a happy laugh at Whismur's actions, easily understanding the Pokémon's actions without any spoken words needed.

"I take it that you approve of Tatsumi's idea then," Harry said with a large smile, as he turned his smile onto his mate Harry missed the almost none see able blush on the other man's face. "Are you ready to go outside and find some battling Pokémon trainers Tatsumi? Or do you want another cup of coffee or do we need to do something else before we go outside?"

Tatsumi shook his head. "No, we can go now. I am ready and I have a feeling that the House Elves will be very happy to have some work to do. How far do you want to go from the cottage?"

"For now...how about we just stick along this route and see who we can find?" Harry suggested as he nervously bit his lower lip. "This evening before bed we can look for a map or ask Calem for any good places where rookie Pokémon trainers can go to pratice...before you ask I know we could just ask Calem for help but I do not want to interrupt him with his Indgio competition happening so soon."

"Then let's get this show on the road," Tatsumi said as he stood up, the seat he had been sitting was pushed out with a low screech making Whismur wince slightly at the sharp sound. "How about we start with one of the Pokémon trainers I saw hanging around the tall grass not far away? Maybe they can give us some suggestions?"

Harry nodded his head and stood up. "Well we will never know unless we go out there and ask. Do you think they would mind having a Pokémon battle with someone or with Whismur and I so we can see or experience a real battle?"

"Maybe," Tatsumi replied. "But that is up to the Pokémon trainer, if not then we can always find another trainer who is willing to help us out. If push comes to shove then we can ask Calem for help or maybe we can go down to the local Pokémon Gym and ask there for help? If nothing else works I am sure that Severus and I can put our heads together."

"Alright," Harry said as he walked away from the kitchen table and joined Tatsumi who had walked towards the kitchen door. "But I do not want to take this too far, after all this is Whismur's decision."

"Everything will be fine," Tatsumi said calmly as he placed a comforting hand on his mates shoulder. "If anything goes wrong I give you permission to kick me out of bed and onto the sofa."

"But we are not even sleeping in the same bed yet," Harry replied in confusion only for Tatsumi to give him a sly grin.

"Yet, we are not yet" Tatsumi said with his sly grin on his face causing Harry to blush madly. "It is easily done, I could just scoop you up, carry you upstairs and snuggle down on the bed until we both fall asleep with you in my arms and not let you go...we could share a few kisses as we lie down too."

Blushing madly Harry tried to find the right words to reply with, as he shot Tatsumi a shy glance he found the man wearing a daydream look on his face. It looked as if Tatsumi was in a world of his own.

'Why should I do? While what Tatsumi said sounds lovely and I would really like to do it I do not want to take this too far...I do not want to seem like I am too easy' Harry thought as he complicated over his inner turmoil.

Just as Harry was about to fully lose himself in his own thoughts he was saved by the sound of the telephone ringing. Letting out a sigh of relief Harry opened his mouth to tell Tatsumi only for the older male to stiffen and quickly walk towards the rining telephone in the hallway.

"Do not worry love, I will get it," Tatsumi said stiffly, ignoring Harry's confused expression at his sudden change in mood as he did his best to will away his not so little problem that was happening in his trousers. "Just give me a few moments to answer the phone and then we can go."

"Okay..." Harry replied, confusion was clearly written across his face as he watched Tatsumi enter the hallway and head towards the telephone.

**To Be Continued...**


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon and any other fandom I use, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Pokémon or any other fandom I use and I do not make any money from writing these stories. And the same goes for any other fandoms I chose to throw in at any time!**

**Written for: See Pervious Chapters.**

**Prompts: See Previous Chapters.**

**Chapter 45**

With only a few long purpose filled strides and his enhanced speed Tatsumi quickly picked up the telephone and answered it. As he did so the sound of a young man's voice filled the telephone.

"_Hello?" _the young man said nervously causing Tatsumi to wonder if everyone but those living in the cottage was like this when it came to anything to do with Severus.

"Hello, can I help you?" Tatsumi asked politely only to hear the sound of another nervous male on the other end of the telephone before the first male's voice came again.

"_Err...yes! I would please like to submit my manuscript," _the young boy said nervously, Tatsumi frowned in confusion, wondering if the two males had gotten the wrong number. "_My friend and I have heard all about your amazing company and editors. In fact we are standing outside your front door waiting for you to let us in, I-_"

The other male's voice suddenly entered the line to scold the first male. As the pair began to bicker, obvious forgetting that they were on the telephone Tatsumi slowly turned towards the front door. With a puzzled expression on his face and the telephone in the other one Tatsumi walked swiftly to the front door. Without a second thought he quickly opened it only to find a pair of teenage boys, one of them on a mobile phone, with the same voices that was phoning him.

"Can I help you?" Tatsumi asked dryly, Harry, Chad and Whismur stood in the hallway in total confusion as they tried to make sense of just what was going on. "You do know that this is a cottage, a home, not a company that helps Mangaka's produce and sell their Manga, right?"

In response to his words Tatsumi watched as the two boys froze. The one that held the mobile phone, a sandy blond haired male, gulped nervously and shot his inky black haired male friend a scared look. In reply the second friend grabbed the mobile, ended the call and shot Tatsumi a blushing but apologetic look.

"Sorry, I am so sorry. I think we got confused with one or two of the numbers as the address the company gave us was not very clear," the inky black haired male said as he bowed low down in apology. "My name is Moritaka Mashiro and this is my friend and partner, Akito Takagi."

"My name is Tatsumi, behind me is Harry, the feline is Chad and the pink mouse like creature is Whismur," Tatsumi replied as he carefully worded his answer, he knew just how powerful a name could be. "Do you have the address or at least a rough idea of where you are planning to go?"

"We found the address of a company in a town called Lavender Town," Akito said as he held up a silver coloured briefcase to his chest for Tatsumi to see. "We were hoping that they could see our work and-"

"Lavender Town? That is a bit of a walk from here, I am afraid that you have got the wrong place," Tatsumi said as he gave the two young men an apologetic look. "Did you two even read the sign posts on your way here? The routes are clearly labelled."

Harry watched as the two males, Moritaka Mashiro and Akito Takagi, shared a guilty look at that moment. Biting back a small laugh Harry watched as the duo turned their gaze back to Tatsumi, this time a sheepish grin was on their faces.

"It looks like in our excitement to show the company our manuscript we got a bit carried away with ourselves," Moritaka said with a nervous laugh which was joined by a sheepish smile from Akito. "Do you mind if I ask for some directions? You see we have an appointment with the company in Lavender Town..."

"Very well but be careful when you enter the town of Death," Tatsumi said softly, his words only heard by the two in front of him and not Harry. His job had shown him many truths and lies alerting him to certain things that no normal person would know or worry or even recognise. "If you go back down to the town the way you just came and take the _East _exit and follow the path you will find yourselves in Lavender Town."

"Thank you sir!" both Akito and Moritaka together as they gave a low stiff bow. "We will be going now!"

Tatsumi simply replied with a stiff nod only for Moritaka and Akito to quickly take off, walking as fast as they could, following Tatsumi's direction. As the pair walked away Tatsumi chuckled softly, feeling Chad suddenly press up against his legs Tatsumi reached down and with long fingers ran his hand threw Chad's velvet soft fur without looking away.

"Tatsumi?" Harry asked curiously as he took a few steps closer to Tatsumi with Whismur still in his arms. "Is everything is okay? What did those two want?"

"They simply got a bit mixed up with directions and telephone numbers in their excitement to get somewhere. I wonder how many places and different phone numbers they tried until they found us and got put back on the right track," Tatsumi said as he stopped stroke Chad, which got a very put out sound from the Sidhe Cat, and twisted his body until he was offering his hand to Harry. "Now, how about we go and find a Pokémon battle going on and even take part in one?"

"Yeah, I am still not sure about this but at least this way we can test the waters so to speak and see if it is what Whismur wants to do," Harry said as he accepted Tatsumi's hand with a small pounding feeling in his chest. "Do you think that there will be anyone out there? It is starting to get a bit..."

Tatsumi snorted softly as he pulled Harry out of the house gently. "With Pokémon trainers, my beloved, there is one thing that you will soon learn. No matter what time it is, be it early morning, late afternoon, middle of the night, no matter what time it is a Pokémon trainer will always say that it is time for a Pokémon battle."

Harry blinked in surprise as he allowed himself to be taken outside. "Wow, these Pokémon trainers are sure dedicated about their Pokémon battling and training. It is like a way of life for Pokémon trainers."

"That is one way of putting it," Tatsumi replied, pausing slightly as he allowed Chad to fully come out of the house. "Everyone sees it as something different and you are about to get your first real taste of it."

"Exciting huh?" Harry said with a weak grin, he and Whismur quickly shared a nervous grin. "I hope that we do not get challenged by someone that is super strong."

"You should not, this city is normally where Pokémon trainers come to get their second badge. That saying...normally the Pokémon around here are at a good level but not super high...yet with the Indigo competition fast approaching and Pokémon trainers spreading out though the areas that are close by, just like Calem is doing, to train in preparation..."

"It means that some of the stronger Pokémon trainers will be hanging around," Harry said slowly, understanding what Tatsumi was saying. "Is there a way for us to tell if someone is a skilled trainer or a beginner trainer?"

"Normally Pokémon trainers who have experience and are strong normally have an air about them but you cannot always tell," Tatsumi said as he closed the door causing it to let out a soft click. "Maybe the best option is to let someone challenge you?"

"Maybe...at least that way we can ask a few questions before accepting," Harry said slowly as he turned his head and gazed down to the route that led down towards the city and where the Pokémon trainers battled. "Let's get on with this then, we cannot just sit around doing nothing all day."

"You know, I would not mind," Tatsumi said with a sly grin as he leaned forwards until his nose was touching Harry's nose. "As long as I get to spend it with you sitting in my lap with my arms wrapped around you then I will be the happiest man on this planet and beyond."

"Your amazing and romantic words will get you nowhere with me," Harry replied though much to Tatsumi's amusement and joy Harry did not try to pull his hand away from Tatsumi's, Harry just turned his head to hide the blush that he was now sporting. "Now, ready to go?"

"With you at my side I am ready to go anywhere or do anything," Tatsumi replied with a smile filled with unconditional love for his one and only mate. "I will make sure that nothing bad happens while we have our little adventure."

"Thank you Tatsumi, it makes me happy to know that I can trust and rely on you," Harry said softly before slowly walking down the path, towards the route where the battling Pokémon trainers were.

Besides him Tatsumi walked hand in hand with a love sick goofy expression on his face. It was not until they spotted a few rookie looking Pokémon trainers having a Pokémon battle did Chad headbutt Tatsumi's legs causing the elder male to return back to reality. With a silent look of thanks at Chad, Tatsumi began to led Harry towards the small group of rookie trainers but not before checking everything out quickly. After all Tatsumi refused to let any harm come to his beloved mate.

**To Be Continued...**

**Anime/Manga Corner:**

**Title: Bakuman**

**Summary: ****Moritaka Mashiro and Akito Takagi are pretty much foils of each other. Mashiro, an average 9th grade student but talented artist, and Takagi, an overall advanced 9th grader and aspiring writer. After great convincing, Takagi convinces Mashiro to join him in becoming the greatest mangakas Japan has ever seen. Takagi, with his gift of writing, hopes to become a successful mangaka, and Mashiro, with his gift of art, hopes to marry the girl of his dreams, Azuki Miho.**** (Taken from the Ryuanime website).**


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon and any other fandom I use, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Pokémon or any other fandom I use and I do not make any money from writing these stories. And the same goes for any other fandoms I chose to throw in at any time!**

**Written for: See Pervious Chapters.**

**Prompts: See Previous Chapters.**

**Chapter 46**

As soon as Harry laid eyes on the two battling Pokémon trainers he felt himself shift almost into another world. In the middle of a group of excited and screaming people with two main people, who Harry guessed was the two Pokémon trainers, was two Pokémon that was a similar size to Whismur.

One looked as if it was a purple rat to Harry. It stood on its four legs with a curl to the tip of it. What drew Harry's attention though was its large front teeth bringing Harry to wonder just how the rat like Pokémon could cope with them. As the purple rat twisted its body in battle Harry suddenly saw its cream coloured underside only for it to quickly disappear from view as the purple rat dodged an attack from its opponent. Its nose twitched as its opponent suddenly prepared itself for another attack causing Harry to spot the long whiskers on its small pink nose also twitching.

The other Pokémon looked as if it was nothing but a strange blue plant bulb with a round body, two beady red eyes and oval, foot like roots. Much to Harry's surprise it quickly dodged and ducked out of the purple rat's attacks, but both this blue bulb and the purple rat's movements were slightly clumsy and not refined or polished to perfection. As the blue bulb Pokémon prepared another attack Harry spotted five large green leaves sprouting from its head.

"Stupid question but what are these Pokémon?" Harry asked as he leaned to the side Tatsumi was standing on and whispered.

"There is no such thing as a stupid question, my beloved," Tatsumi said seriously as he gave Harry a quick comforting smile before he turned his attention back to the Pokémon battle that was happening right in front of him. "As for who the Pokémon are, well I guess you can say that the purple rat looking Pokémon is called Rattata and the blue bulb Pokémon i called Oddish."

"As far as I know there is nothing like this Rattata and Oddish back in England," Harry said as he found himself following the battle without meaning to. "What happens if they get hurt or injured during the battle?"

"Then the Pokémon trainer will take their Pokémon to the Pokecentre," Tatsumi explained calmly as he reassured his mate, he understood the need for Harry to know all of the information before he might made his decision. "So...are you two interested in taking part in a Pokémon battle like this? From what I can see these Pokémon trainers are beginners too but maybe with a tiny bit more experience then you."

"It does look interesting and I guess everyone has to start out somewhere," Harry said with a thoughtful expression on his face. "So I have to call out things to Whismur for her to do? And those attacks are what Whismur can do?"

"That is correct but each Pokémon has a different set of attacks. Each Pokémon can learn only up to four different moves though, sometimes a Pokémon will learn a new move by levelling up, evolving, a trainer using a TM, a Move Tutor, or maybe even a Pokémon trainer and Pokémon want to work together for the Pokémon to learn a new move."

"Okay...so Whismur can use four of these attacks too?" Harry said as he took in everything Tatsumi was telling him while also watching the battle and trying to learn what to do during his turn. Harry's eyes widened in surprise as the blue blub Pokémon, the Oddish Harry mentally corrected himself, suddenly had a strange golden coloured powder appearing around its five leaves. "What is that Oddish doing now?"

"That is a Stun Spore attack...as for Whimur's moves..." Tatsumi said only for him to trail off and turn his attention away from the Pokémon battle much to Harry's confusion.

Tearing his eyes away from the intense battle going on in front of him Harry watched as Tatsumi quickly scanned the group of trainers watching the Pokémon battle. Confusion washed though Harry as he tried to work out just what his mate was up to only for his question to be answered when Tatsumi's eyes landed on a trainer with a strange red rectangular device poking out from one of his pockets on his shorts.

To Harry the young Pokémon trainer looked to be around the age of a first year or a second year student at Hogwarts. He had a baseball cap on covering his messy black hair, his black eyes were starting intensely at the battle, his hands curling and uncurling as they inched towards the three Pokeballs that was situated around his blue shorts, on his top half he wore a plain white t-shirt with a single thin red strip running horizontally across the chest on the front. On his feet he had a pair of plain white socks and a pair of navy blue trainers on. On his back was a medium sized blue backpack that looked as if it was ready to burst with how much stuff the young boy had tried to shove into it.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if you have a Pokedex on you," Tatsumi said with a forced polite tone in his voice. In response the young trainer turned to Tatsumi with a frown on his face.

"I do, I got one when I went to get a trainers licence and to register my first Pokémon," the young trainer answered as he gave Tatsumi a wary look. "Why do some big shot looking person want to know for?"

"I was wondering if you could use your Pokedex to tell my friend and I what moves my friend's Whismur has?" Tatsumi asked as he did his best to remain polite, even in face of the wary and suspicious trainer.

At his mate's words Harry waited for the young trainer to reply, or at least give them his name. Much to his surprise though instead of giving them a verbal reply the young trainer's eyes turned to Whismur only for him to let out a thoughtful sound. A few seconds later the young trainer's hand went down to his blue shorts pocket and pulled out the strange red rectangular object from his shorts pocket.

'So this is what Tatsumi was talking about when he talked about a Pokedex' Harry thought as he watched the young trainer open it up with a flick of his thumb causing it to switch on. 'I wonder what sort of things it will do.'

Suddenly the Pokedex burst into life, startling both Harry and Whismur slightly as it began to talk in what sounded like a robotic voice. "Whismur, the Whisper Pokémon. Whismur can become so startled by the sound of its own crying, that it will continue to cry until finally falling asleep from exhaustion."

"Tch, it sounds like a Pokémon who is a cry baby and meant for babies," the Pokémon trainer said, ignoring the dark looks he got from Harry, Tatsumi, Whismur and Chad. "Alright, now for your cry baby Whismur's move set."

The young trainer pressed another button on his Pokedex causing the same robotic voice from before to come out. "This Whismur knows the moves Pound, Echoed Voice, Astonish and Howl."

"So you can use those moves huh?" Harry said as he looked down at Whismur, the normal type Pokémon tilted her head upwards to gaze back at Harry. "I wonder what they do and if they would be of any good in a battle."

"You know...there is only one way to find out just how weak you are," the young trainer said as he placed his Pokedex away, back in his shorts pocket. "How about we have a battle? You against me? That way we will know for sure just who is the strongest trainer between us two."

"A-A Pokémon battle?" Harry said in shock, gulping slightly Harry looked to Tatsumi for help only to find Tatsumi giving him a 'make your own mind up' expression. Taking a deep, calming breath Harry turned his attention back to Whismur only to find the small pink and yellow Pokémon in his arms was glaring angrily at the young trainer. "If...I might be new to these sorts of things but if we are going to have a Pokémon battle should you not tell me your name?"

"You are right on that, the name's Joey and I have a super strong Rattata!" the young trainer, Joey, said with a smug grin on his face, it was clear for Harry to see that Joey had already thought that he had won the Pokémon battle. "What about you huh? Will you be using your Whismur?"

"I will," Harry answered with a nod of his head. Feeling the anger rolling off of Whismur Harry pulled his Gryffindor courage to the front. "Whismur and I will battle against you together and show you just who is the cry baby!"

"Those are fighting words," Joey said with an excited grin on his face, he glanced to his right only to find the Pokémon battle finishing. "It looks like now is a good time as any to have our Pokémon battle, it seems that the one we were watching has just finished."

Harry nodded his head in agreement, a fire burning brightly in his eyes. "Good, I will not go easy on you. Whismur and I will try our best!"

"Just what I expect from a fellow Pokémon trainer," Joey said as he quickly grabbed the Pokeball holding his faithful Rattata and enlarged it. "Let's get into position then and start our Pokémon battle!"

**To Be Continued...**


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon and any other fandom I use, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Pokémon or any other fandom I use and I do not make any money from writing these stories. And the same goes for any other fandoms I chose to throw in at any time!**

**Written for: See Pervious Chapters.**

**Prompts: See Previous Chapters.**

**Chapter 47**

It was as if Harry had suddenly found himself entered into a different world as he walked towards the battle ground. His heart pounded in his chest as he tried his best to get a hold of himself. Mentally he went though Whismur's known moves, Pound, Echoed Voice, Astonish and Howl...he did not even know what any of them did.

"We can do this Whismur, if we work together," Harry said determinedly as he gathered his fighting spirit. "Tatsumi and Chad are watching us too...let's show them both just how strong we are."

"Whismur!" Whismur said in a tone that allowed Harry to know that she was just as fired up as he was. "Mur! Whismur, Whis!"

"If you know an attack that would be a benefit then just go with it," Harry said honestly, surprising Whismur at his faith in her. "You know how to use your attacks better than anyone else. I bet you know more than anyone else what you are capable of for this battle so I put my trust in you."

With a quick glance at his mate Harry took his place in the trainers 'area' and allowed Whismur to jump down, out of his arms and into the battle area. As the duo's gaze turned to the other Pokémon trainer Harry and Whismur found him in his trainer area, ready to let his Pokémon out of its Pokeball.

"Alright! Let's get this battle on!" Joey yelled out as he released his Pokémon from its Pokeball. "I am not going to go down easily! Be ready for one tough fight!"

Tatsumi found himself standing nervously but calmly amongst the crowd who had gathered around to watch. His eyes flickered between Harry and his surrounding area as he did his best to protect his beloved mate without jumping in and stopping the Pokémon battle. His fingers twitched as he watched Whismur and Rattata appear in the battle field, had he set his beloved mate up for failure, success or a steep learning curve.

'I hope that I did the right thing...' Tatsumi thought as he found himself starting to have second thoughts. 'I know that this is the best way for Harry to find out about Pokémon battles but it does not stop me from worrying about the 'what if a Pokémon's attack hits a trainer' situation...and what might happen if...no, no, no! I cannot think like that, I have to be a pillar of strength for my beloved mate!'

Pushing all of his negative thoughts to the back of his mind Tatsumi watched the battle, while he had been lost in his thoughts it looked as if Joey's Rattata had made the first move with a good Tackle Attack. Tatsumi felt his dead heart skip a beat as in reply Whismur followed Harry's order's to dodge the attack and use Pound attack.

'Cute' Tatsumi thought as he tried to hide the dreamy expression on his face as he watched the adorable fight that was Harry's and Whismur's first Pokémon battle. 'They both seem to be working together well, and of course my Harry is adorable and sexy! It looks like I will not have to do damage control tonight after tea, Harry and Whismur are holding their own.

Tatsumi watched with a critical eye as the battle continued, looking for anything that might help his beloved mate in the future. A smile tugged at Tatsumi's lips as he watched Harry's shocked and surprised expression on his face at the result of Whismur's Echoed Voice attack.

"Wow, that was one good Echoed Voice attack," a young female trainer said as she stood just to the left of Tatsumi. As she watched the battle the young female trainer chewed on the tips of her brown haired pony tail with a thoughtful expression on her face. "It would be interesting to see how this new trainer grows...I bet that they could think up several different ways of using some attack combinations..."

As Tatsumi listened to the thoughtful murmurs of the new trainers, all willing and wanting to learn, he began to develop his own thoughts on his beloved's battling style. With careful eyes he watched as the battle continued to progress, with each passing dodge and attack it was easy to see just how fast Harry and Whismur was improving.

'I hate to say or even think this but from how things are progressing for my beloved mate this battle is going to be at least a tie...if not a lost for my precious mate' Tatsumi thought with a slight frown as he noticed the more skilled and practiced movements of the opponents dodges and attacks. 'I hope that Joey is at least a good sport about winning or tying with my beloved.'

"Rattata, use Quick Attack!" Joey shouted out suddenly, catching both Harry and Whismur by surprise. The attack hit square on causing Whismur to fall to the ground and not get up.

"WHISMUR!" Harry shouted out in fear and worry for his friend, Tatsumi could easily spot his wish to rush to his friend yet he did not want to interfere with the battle. "Whismur, are you okay?"

Joey paused in his attacks, his eyes glued onto Whismur's still form while an excited grin threatened to appear on his face. Everyone watched with baited breathes as Whismur struggled to get up for a few seconds only to let out a loud sniffle as she tried to prevent herself from crying.

"Enough!" Harry said sharply causing everyone's attention to quickly turn to him. "Joey, you win this battle. I give up."

"Smart move," Joey said proudly before returning his Rattata to its Pokeball.

"Yeah, whatever," Harry replied without a second thought or thinking as he rushed forwards onto the battle field towards Whismur.

Harry felt his heart pound in his chest as he rushed towards the sniffling and whimpering Whismur. His mind went though the battle as he tried to understand just what might be hurting his friend so he could stop the pain. Finally coming to a stop besides Whismur in the middle of the battle field Harry knelt down and scooped Whismur up causing her to freeze in surprise and fall silent.

"Are you alright, Whismur?" Harry asked softly as he cradled Whismur against his chest as if she was a newborn baby. "Where are you hurt? If you tell me I can do my best to heal you."

"Whismur," the normal type Pokémon said simply in reply with a small whimper before turning and burying her face in Harry's top.

"Whismur, are you okay?" Harry said softly with a worried frown on his face. Unsure what to do Harry bit his lower lip in concern for his newest friend, without thinking he slowly stood up while being careful not to jostal the upset Whismur in his arms as he slowly began to walk back to Tatsumi only to find his path blocked by a young female trainer half way. "Do you want something...?"

"No but I do have something for you," the young female Pokémon trainer as she reached out and placed a potion in a surprised Harry's hands. "This should help with the worse at the least and heal him at the most. Do you think that we would let anyone walk all that way back to the City with only fainted Pokémon?"

"I...sorry?" Harry said with a sheepish grin only for the girl to roll her eyes, push the potion into Harry's arms and walk away. "Thank you!"

The girl simply stuck her hand up in the air as she returned to the group of battling trainers. Letting out a sigh Harry turned his attention back to the sniffling Whismur in his arms and the potion that the girl had given him. Confusion washed over him as Harry as he stared at the potion, it was nothing like the potions he had seen or made in class.

"Is everything alright love?" Tatsumi's voice suddenly came to Harry's ears making Harry quickly looking up at him. "It was nice of that young lady to give you that potion to heal Whismur."

"Yes...but I have no idea how to use it," Harry said as he stared at the spray part of the potions container. "Normally the potions that I know about come in glass potions vials with a cork stopper in them. This is like...some sort of super modern version of potions."

"I understand, after all I have been friends with Severus for a long time and I have been victim to many of his horrible but effective potions," Tatsumi said with an understanding look. "How about we head back to the cottage, heal up Whismur and settle down for the evening? It is starting to get late and we have had a long day..."

"Okay...but can we heal Whismur first? I do not like her being in pain for any longer than she has to be," Harry said as he offered Tatsumi the potion bottle. He gazed at Tatsumi with large pleading emerald eyes causing his mate to quickly give in. "Can you?"

"Alright beloved," Tatsumi said as he caved under his beloved mate's gaze. Quickly he took the potions bottle and sprayed Whismur with the potion, once the potions bottle was empty Tatsumi chucked it into the nearby bin. A few seconds later Whismur was fully healed and back to full health. "I do not know how you do it lovely."

"How I do what?" Harry asked innocently as he titled his head to the side, his free hand was gently rubbing Whismur's back as she slowly came back to her senses.

At Harry's adorable actions Tatsumi found himself having to push his glasses up to hide the blush that was threatening to form on his face. In Tatsumi's mind his beloved Harry was too perfect and adorable and sexy for his own good.

"Never mind love, I just find you to be an amazing person is all," Tatsumi said as he only told Harry half the truth. If his beloved mate found out the truth and used the information to his advantage while being a playful minx Tatsumi did not know how long he was going to survive. At least his second death would be a much more _pleasurable _one. "So...let's get back to the Shell Cottage then."

"T-Thank you Tatsumi, and yeah, lets," Harry said with a blush a he quickly turned back in the direction they had walked in not long before.

As the pair started to walk back towards the cottage, both acting like blushing love sick maidens neither of them noticed the young female Pokémon trainer watching them with a knowing smirk on her face.

"That young emerald eyed trainer might be the one, might be," the young female trainer said with a glint in her brown eyes. "Joey!"

"Yes Boss!" Joey said quickly as he scrambled over to the young female. "Do you need me Boss?"

"Yes, I want you to pay a visit to that cottage tomorrow morning," the young female, the Boss, said as she continued to watch the group of two humans and two none humans who had just turned left to head towards the cottage. "And make sure you be friendly with them, do not let them know of the darker side of our group. After all we have learnt from past 'chosen ones' that telling them the whole truth might not always be the best."

"Wait! You mean to say that you think that kid with the Whismur might be our true chosen one?!" Joey all but yelled out in shock catching everyone's attention.

The female Boss let out a low groan as she ran a hand over her face. She could feel the shocked but hopeful stares on her, ones that she had hoped to avoid until she knew for sure. Shooting a quick, sharp and powerful glare at Joey the Boss looked around at her group with a pointed look on her face.

"Maybe, we do not know if our chosen one is really using that body as a vessel or not," the Boss said sharply, her tone and expression getting the unspoken message across clearly. "For all we know our one true Boss has chosen someone else's body to return in. Until we know for sure that the Boss' spirit is inside that boy's body, even if the one true Boss is not awake properly yet, we stay quiet about our true intentions and make sure to pretend to be friends."

"But what happens if we do find out that the rookie trainer has our one true Boss' spirit inside of him Boss?" Joey asked nervously, an uneasy gut feeling entered his stomach as he watched his temporary Bosses face transform into a much darker one. "B-Boss?"

"It is really quite simple, we use our specially trainer Psychic type Pokémon to remove the kid's spirit allowing our one true Boss to take full control of the body. But until then we keep quiet about all of this and befriend the pair the best we can. Until I say so none of us must say anything about the one true Boss to either of them," the Boss said as she glared at the group causing them to gulp together in fear. "Got that you lot of weaklings?"

"YES BOSS!"

**To Be Continued...**

**Where did the final half of this chapter come from? I have no idea...My muse seems to of FINALLY taken over. Also, I've come to a rough idea of just what to do with Chad's future...only question is which way I should go with the ideas...death or leaving to mate. **


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon and any other fandom I use, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Pokémon or any other fandom I use and I do not make any money from writing these stories. And the same goes for any other fandoms I chose to throw in at any time!**

**Written for: See Pervious Chapters.**

**Prompts: See Previous Chapters.**

**Chapter 48**

"It was really nice of that girl to give us a potion to heal Whismur with," Harry said with a soft smile as they grew closer to the cottage. His emerald green eyes flickered down to his friend only to find Whismur much more calmer and happily watching the world go by from the safety of Harry's arms. "And that battle..."

"It was nothing like you have experienced before?" Tatsumi said as he gently suggested the word. Hearing a soft meow Tatsumi looked down only to chuckle softly as he watched Chad walking along side Harry while making 'talking sounds' at Whismur. "How did you find it? What did you think of it all? It looks like Chad is asking Whismur the same questions that I am asking you."

"Cute, Chad you are becoming a real gentleman," Harry said with a smile gaining a proud feline grin from his feline companion. "As for the battle...you were right Tatsumi, it was nothing like how I thought it was going to be yet at the same time after watching that other Pokémon battle happen it did follow some of what I thought might happen."

Tatsumi nodded his head, glancing in the direction they were heading only to noticed that they were getting very close to the cottage's front door. "Do you think that you would like to take part in a Pokémon battle again? What about going on your own Pokémon journey around the region?"

"I am not sure, it was as dangerous as I thought it was going to be...in the future if I did this again then I would have to stock up on those spray potions that girl trainer gave me. As for doing again...well I would want to get a lot of practice in before attempting another one and I would only do it again if Whismur wants to," Harry replied only to stop talking, but continue walking and glanced over his shoulder. "Pokémon journey...that is what you tried to explain to me right? Calem went on that sort of journey to get into that tournament, right?"

"Yes, he along with a large amount of trainers will be taking part," Tatsumi said with a nod as he thought over what his mate had said. "So...if Whismur wanted to get stronger and take part in some more Pokémon battles?"

As they came to the front door of the cottage and Tatsumi stepped to the side to allow Harry to open the front door with his key Harry fell silent. His mind buzzed with different thoughts as he tried to work out a reply to his mate's question but the battle between his mind and his emotions caused problems. As he put his house key into the key hole and unlocked the front door Harry bit his lower lip in a thoughtful manner as he finally gathered together the words he wanted to use.

"I...I think that if it is something that Whismur would like to do and that she enjoyed the Pokémon battle...then..." Harry said slowly as he pulled his key out, put it back in his pocket and pushed open the front door. "Then I will try to understand more about Pokémon battles...but only if it is what Whismur wants. But something tells me that Whismur and I will not become super strong and be able to compete on the same level as Calem and a winner of that tournament that he is taking part in."

"That is fine, I know of several people who feel the same," Tatsumi said calmly as Harry walked into the cottage, as Tatsumi watched his mate only for his eyes to trail downwards. "They chose to train their Pokémon to a level that the Pokémon and human are safe but that is it...some people go a bit farther as they find out that they enjoy training and some people ask travelling Pokémon trainers to a battle."

"That is good to know but for now I think that what Whismur and I need is a good night's sleep before we even start to talk about what happened," Harry said as he heard the front door close with a click behind him. "After everything that has happened these past few days I think that we need to take a breather..."

"A good idea, you do not want to become overwhelmed and let the events of the day get to you," Tatsumi said in understanding. "Sometimes it is best to take a small break to stop yourself from becoming overwhelmed and not make hasty decisions that could come to back to bite you in the future."

Biting his lip nervously Harry looked down at Whismur who was looking back up at him. "Do you want to explore the cottage with Chad for a bit Whismur?"

"Whis! Whismur!" Whismur replied happily, nodding her head, hearing the suggestion and knowing that Harry was safe Chad quickly dashed over and began to nudge Whismur with his nose making the Pokémon laugh in response.

"It looks like it is a big yes from both of you," Harry said with a smile as he knelt down and placed Whismur gently down on the ground. As he stood up again Harry never noticed the glint in Tatsumi's eyes or the flash of light off of his glasses as the man hatched a plan. "Be careful you two, especially you Whismur. You just got healed from being injured thanks to that potion but I am not sure how well it works."

"Whis! Whis, Whis, Whis, Whismur!" the normal type Pokémon replied with a small wave and smile before turning and running down the hallway towards the kitchen. A second later Chad gently nudged his head against Harry's left leg before turning and racing after his new found friend.

"They grow up so fast, it was only yesterday that I was bottle feeding him from the safety of my arms," Harry said with a small depressed sigh, taking no notice of his mate as he watched the unlikely duo finally disappear into the kitchen. "Sometimes I really hate magic, what with how fast things can progress thanks to magic and a few potions. I really wish that we could somehow of kept Chad in his last stage but...then again I am really happy that he has grown up a bit so he can move around and have fun."

"I know what you mean, my beloved mate, but I know that I can promise you one thing at the very least," Tatsumi said as he took one long stride towards Harry and scooped the surprised Black Tiger up in a loving and protective hug. "I am going to do my best to make sure our time together lasts as long as possible."

"Ta-Tatsumi," Harry stuttered out nervously only to melt as firm but tender fingers began to stroke and pet his Black Tiger ears. "T-Tatsumi...that is...that is not...that is not fair."

"But I had enough of not having you in my arms, and I did not like that depressed expression on your face," Tatsumi said huskily as one of his hands went upwards and gently pulled down part of Harry's baggy collar allowing him better excuse to his perfect mate's neck. "You have decided to take a break tonight, the 'children' are busy, Severus and Calem have not returned yet and that leaves us two alone together."

Heat pooled at the bottom of Harry's stomach as he felt Tatsumi's hot breath against his now bear neck. His heart pounded as his mate slowly leaned in and gave a single small lick to his exposed skin making pleasurable shivers run up his spine. As Harry let out a low almost unhearable sound of pleasure and happiness at Tatsumi's touch the older male simple smirked.

"I think it is time for me to work on letting everyone know just who you belong to, precious mate of mine," Tatsumi said lowly but before Harry had any time to react or even gather himself back up from the slowly transforming puddle of pleasurable goo that Tatsumi was turning him into the older male quickly shifted his arms slightly and scooped his lover up to cradle him against his chest.

"T-Tatsumi!" Harry all but shouted as a bright red blush appeared on his face. Without thinking or realising it Harry leant into Tatsumi's chest to feel the warm coming from him and the sound of his mate's beating heart. "Put me down!"

"No, I do not want to," Tatsumi said simply as he ignored Harry's struggles to get free and began to head towards the living room. "For the rest of today and this evening I want to snuggle on the sofa with you and tonight I want to fall asleep with you in my arms so that it is your adorable face that is the first thing I see when I wake up in the morning."

"Tatsumi, what are you trying to get from all of this sweet talking?" Harry asked as he tried to find some common sense inside of him.

Tatsumi simply placed a loving kiss on Harry's forehead as he gently pushed the living room door open with his foot. "Would you be angry with me if I say yes, beloved? And you know you do not have to keep on calling me by my name."

"Then what name do you want me to call you by?" Harry asked, quickly realising that it was a fruitless effort into trying to escape. "Tatsumi is your name right?"

Tatsumi made a sound of agreement in the back of his throat in reply as they slowly made their way towards the sofas. "Yes but it would be nice for you to call me something similar to the pet names that I call you. Like beloved, or cuteie, or handsome or tiger or mate or even something like 'My sexy and handsome God who I want to let them have their sinful way with my body', or-"

"Tatsumi!" Harry shouted out as he felt his whole body turning bright red. "I am not saying something like that in public to you! What if I just call you by your name or maybe even Tat!"

"You can call me any of those things but Tat sounds a bit...off to me," Tatsumi said as he licked Harry's neck again causing his mate to shudder at the sensation. "How about Sumi?"

"O-Okay, then it is decided then. Your nickname will be Sumi or something like love and such...and..." Harry said only to find his words slowly failing him at every touch to his neck from Tatsumi. Unable to take any more of his mates pleasurable torture Harry took to long steps away from Tatsumi while feeling like as if his face was a lighthouses light. "R-Right, anyway...lets go into the living room then..."

"I like the sound of that," Tatsumi said with a playful smirk as he watched his adorably blushing mate stiffly walk into the living room. "It sounds like it will be a lot of...fun."

**To Be Continued...**


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon and any other fandom I use, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Pokémon or any other fandom I use and I do not make any money from writing these stories. And the same goes for any other fandoms I chose to throw in at any time!**

**Written for: See Pervious Chapters.**

**Prompts: See Previous Chapters.**

**Chapter 49**

Battling with his lust and common sense Tatsumi followed Harry into the living room only to give into temptation when he spotted his mate kicking off of his shoes and gently kicking them to the side out of anyone's way. Allowing his supernatural powers to come to the front Tatsumi dashed forwards, scooped Harry up into his arms and quickly sat down on the sofa.

"Sumi!" Harry cried out in surprise. "At least give me a moment or two before you pounce on me!"

Tatsumi smirked as he made himself and Harry more comfortable. "And here I thought that you were supposed to be the big bad feline and not me."

"Well you know what they say!" Harry said as he shot Tatsumi a playful grin as he shifted around in his mate's lap. "Sometimes people who are around others for a long time they take on some of the other persons traits."

"While that sounds like an interesting concept love I fear that I do not think that we have been together for a long enough period of time," Tatsumi said softly as he toed off his shoes, as he did so he glanced at the clock only to find it showing that it was now late evening. "Do you mind me doing this with you, my beloved?"

Harry paused and fell silent as he concerned Tatsumi's words. "It is sort of...hard to try and answer that question...if it was anyone else but you then I would of said straight away without having to think or second guess myself that I would of hated this sort of touch, even if it came from Severus or Calem. But you...with you it is different."

"Different how?" Tatsumi asked as he tried to keep his fear and worry out of his voice. He had been so happy to finally have his mate within his arms that he had all but forgotten about his mate's first mate, Draco Malfoy and his rejection. "I...I am not hurting you or upsetting you am I? I know that after everything that we have done together and I have done to you-"

"Sumi love, calm down, it is alright," Harry said as he leant up and placed a quick and shy kiss on his mate's check. "I would of said or done something if I did not want you touching me. I love you touching me, beloved, unlike everyone else I really like and enjoy you touching me..."

"I am glad to know, and I am more than happy to know that I am so special to you," Tatsumi said, unable to keep the smug tone out of voice only to fail causing Harry to turn his head and laugh softly into Tatsumi's chest. "So...do you think I can bully you into spending some time snuggling with me on the sofa?"

"Of course you can," Harry said as he felt himself fully relax. As he placed his head against the Tatsumi's head and a small frown came to his face as a soft thumbing sound came to his ears. Ignoring Tatsumi's raised eyebrow Harry listened to the sound for a few seconds more before tilting his head up to look at the curious Tatsumi. "I thought you was...errr...well dead?"

"Yes, I am of sorts. You do have to die to enter my line of work," Tatsumi replied as he looked into his mate's emerald green eyes. "Why? Is something wrong love?"

"Well...I can hear your heart beating Sumi," Harry answered finally after a few thoughtful seconds. "And well...I know for sure that if your dead then your heart stops beating...but your heart has not stopped beating. Is it some strange thing to do with you being a undead of sorts?"

"You know what? I never really thought about it," Tatsumi said as he began to run a tender hand though Harry's short raven black locks while being careful not to knock his Black Tiger ears. "I guess it is just some sort of defence part of our body for when we go on missions and we have to interact with normal humans."

Harry let out a quiet laugh. "That I can understand! Can you picture a muggle doctor's face if you ever ended up injured and he could not find a pulse or a heartbeat."

"That would be an interesting sight," Tatsumi replied with a laugh of his own. "I wonder, what about you?"

"I do not understand, Sumi," Harry said with a small frown as he snuggled into Tatsumi's protective hold. "What do you mean 'what about you?' My heart beats normally..."

"I mean what sort of reaction do you think that a muggle doctor would take to you?" Tatsumi asked as he stopped running his hand though Harry's hair and began to gently rub Harry's feline ears. "If I was that muggle doctor I would either ravish you senseless, or give you some catnip or make you my pet or all three."

"Sumi," Harry said softly, his face turning bright red. "If a muggle doctor saw me with my none human ears and tail they would most likely want to make me into a science experiment. You know, like the sorts you see in muggle movies and on the news when they report new discoveries."

Tatsumi nodded stiffly while continuing his soothing actions. "I promise you love that I will never let that happen. I will not allow any crazy muggles to make you into a science experiment. I would whisk you away to my workplace which is in a different dimension of sorts before they could even blink, let alone lay a finger on a single air partial around you."

"My, my, what a sweet talker you are," Harry said with a happy smile firmly planted on his face as he relaxed and enjoyed Tatsumi's presence. "With all of this courting I have to be careful...but then again I think that you are giving me a big _problem._"

"I am?" Tatsumi asked as he quickly looked over his mate in worry. "I hope I have not-"

"Nothing like that Sumi!" Harry said quickly, cutting Tatsumi off only to make the elder male sigh in relief. "Let me try that again..."

"Okay..." Tatsumi said slowly as he allowed himself to fully relax back into the sofa now that the panic had passed. The whirlwind that was his day was slowly catching up to him even though it was still early evening.

"To put it simply I am falling even more in love with you then I had ever thought possible," Harry said softly, a smile slowly came to his face as he felt the smug grin on Tatsumi's face. "I...Love you Sumi. I am glad that I ended up with you rather than Malfoy. I wonder...is it possible for Magic to make a mistake?"

Tatsumi frowned slightly. "Magic make a mistake? I guess as I know that everyone can and will make mistakes at some point...but then again Magic is not a normal human...What brought such a deep question on beloved?"

"When we were outside earlier and I was listening to you read I found myself thinking," Harry said as he slowly thought out his words so he would not get tongue tied. "Malfoy was never a suitable first mate...I cannot believe I thought how I did after he rejected me as now...well I might be a bit mean comparing you to Malfoy...but I personally think that it should be you who is my first mate rather than my second mate and that Malfoy should of not even been included at all in my...well mate list."

"Mate list huh?" Tatsumi said with a raised eye brow and a soft laugh making Harry groan in embarrassment. "Do not worry love, I understand what you mean but we have to remember that both Love and Magic work in strange ways. Everything that we have gone though in our lives is for a reason, no matter how pointless it seems."

Harry let out a thoughtful sound. "I understand what you mean. If I had not admitted my feelings to Malfoy then Severus would of not stepped in and well...brought me here. Then if I had not been here I would of never of met you."

"And as mean as I sound for saying this I am glad that _Malfoy_ rejected you and set the other events into motion," Tatsumi said as he placed a small kiss on the tips of Harry's Black Tiger ears. "If Severus had not then we would of never been sitting here in each other's arms."

"Yeah...I am glad in a strange sort of way too," Harry replied as he did little to hide the yawn that came out of his lips. "Remind me to thank Severus the next time he come here...I need to say thank you."

"I will love, and if I you do not get the chance then I will tell him myself," Tatsumi said with a fond smile on his face as he watched his beloved mate fight a losing battle with sleep. "Why do you not have a small nap? I promise you that when you wake up you will still be in my arms...the only thing that might change is our location, after all the bed is a more comfortable place to nap."

"Such a sweet talker," Harry said as he let out another yawn, one of his hands slowly moved to grab hold of Tatsumi's top. Slowly as he found himself falling asleep and a wave of comfort and safety covered him like a blanket Harry finally gave in. "But that is just another thing I love about you...and a nap...sounds amazing right now...especially as it is with...you."

Chuckling softly at his mates words Tatsumi let out a soft hum of agreement. As he watched his mate slowly fall asleep in his arms a warmth of happiness spread though Tatsumi, thoughts of the forced holiday from work not being so bad filled his mind. A smile grew on his face as Tatsumi thought over everyone's reactions to him and his mate.

'I wonder what would happen if I introduced you to everyone' Tatsumi thought as he continued to play with Harry's Black Tiger ears and hair making the young mate all but purr loudly in happiness. 'Knowing Watari he will try to get my beloved to drink a gender changing potion, Tsuzuki will ask my mate if he wants to join him in visiting a local bakery or if he wants to see his tulip garden, Hisoka will most likely be slightly cold towards my beloved but after he gets a good read on his emotions they will get along...Chief Konoe will most likely ask if this will affect my work...'

With a light feeling in his heart at the thoughts of his friends and his mate in his arms Tatsumi allowed his own exhaustion to finally win him over. Knowing that both he and his mate was safe in the cottage Tatsumi let out a tired yawn and looked down at his fast asleep mate.

"I think that it is time for us to move to a bed," Tatsumi said softly to his still asleep mate, using his Shinigami extra strength Tatsumi stood up while keeping Harry cradled comfortably in his arms. Once he was standing up Tatsumi double checked to make sure that his mate was still fast asleep and alright before turning and heading towards the hallway. "I think I will join you in having a small nap. Calem most likely has his own set of keys to the cottage or he can use one of his Pokémon to get inside, Severus will be able to simply floo in so we do not have to worry about them."

As Tatsumi entered the hallway and quickly made his way to the stairs he continued his soft rambling. His voice filling the stone silence and allowing Harry in his sleep to know that everything was alright and Tatsumi was still at his side. As he finally reached the top of the stairs Tatsumi headed towards his normal bedroom that Severus always made sure to have ready for him.

"I think that this is going to be one of the best naps I have had in a long time," Tatsumi said tenderly as he walked along the upstairs hallway towards his bedroom while talking to his sleeping beloved mate. "Because I will have you in my arms."

As Tatsumi tore his gaze away from his mate and opened his bedroom door while being careful not to jostle Harry he missed a pair of sleepy emerald green eyes opening. The sleepy green eyes held a clear message of 'me too' in them before they slowly closed and the owner fell back into a deep slumber, feeling safe and protected by his mate.

**To Be Continued...**


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon and any other fandom I use, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Pokémon or any other fandom I use and I do not make any money from writing these stories. And the same goes for any other fandoms I chose to throw in at any time!**

**Written for: See Pervious Chapters.**

**Prompts: See Previous Chapters.**

**Chapter 50**

*****The Following Morning*****

Harry let out a soft groan as he blinked a few times as he slowly woke up thanks to the bright sun that shone right onto his face. Still half asleep Harry looked around the room only to realise that he was no longer in the living room sitting on Tatsumi's lap or even in his own bedroom.

Instead he was in a bedroom that gave off a very 'Tatsumi Feel' to it. The furniture in the room, an identical copy to what was in Harry's, was done in a dark rich coloured wood, the walls were painted in a calmly cream colour while the floor looked to be a mixture of greens and whites. A large heavy bookcase stood next to the desk, load with different kinds of books ranging from difference in subject, colour, thickness and size.

'I guess that I am in Tatsumi's bedroom. He must of brought me here when it got late and I was still asleep' Harry thought, only to blush as he suddenly realised that he was curled up in bed with his mate still. 'But...what was that noise that woke me up just as the sun hit my face?'

As if by magic a suddenly loud knocking sound came from down stairs. Hearing the sound again that had woke him up Harry tried to place it only for the sound of the doorbell being rang made him realise that someone was knocking on the front door. Turning to Tatsumi Harry rolled his eyes fondly when he found his mate was frowning in his sleep as he tried his best to ignore the sound.

"Someone is not ready to get up yet," Harry muttered to himself as he fixed his crooked glasses and got out of bed. "I better see whoever it is at the front door. Calem and Severus can enter the cottage without having to knock the door..."

Curiosity getting the better of him Harry slowly walked across the floor towards the doorway, doing his best to not wake his mate. As Harry reached the bedroom door the knocking paused for a few moments, allowing Harry time to answer it.

"Better answer the door before they walk away," Harry muttered to himself, he quickly checked to see if Tatsumi was still asleep, which he was, before turning and walking out of the bedroom.

Walking quickly down the hallway Harry made it to the top of the stairs in no time at all. As he looked down the stairs he could see the single figure of a person on the other side. The shape of the figure was of no one he knew so Harry decided to be extra careful. Slowly but carefully Harry made his way down the stairs towards the front door only for the person on the other side to start knocking once again just as he reached out to unlock and open the door.

"Hang on, I am about to open the door," Harry called out as he unlocked the door only to sigh in relief as the knocking stopped. Not wanting the person to open it again Harry quickly put the key away and opened the door only to blink in shock at the sight of the waiting person. "Joey? Not to sound rude or horrible or anything but what are you doing here? I would of thought that you should of been eating breakfast or just getting up."

Joey frowned in confusion as he stared at the supposedly chosen one. "What do you mean? Breakfast was a few hours ago...did you just get up or something?"

"A few hours?!" Harry said in shock as he began to wonder just how long he had slept for, the last thing he had known was that it was early to mid evening time. "What time is it?"

"Ten O'clock in the morning," Joey said bluntly as he watched Harry's mouth fall open in shock and surprise. "What was you doing after we parted ways that caused you to sleep so late?"

"It was one of the best night's sleep I had in a long time," Harry muttered to himself as he thought of the wonderful, warm and nightmare sleep he had just had. Joey's frown deepened as he found himself wondering if the maybe vessel of his One True Boss was sane. Harry ignored Joey's worried look and shot him a sheepish smile. "I am sorry Joey, guess I just needed that sleep is all, been though a lot lately. So, how can I help you?"

"I came over just like I said I would, did you know that after training yesterday with my Rattata I managed to get it to have perfect EV's?" Joey asked as he hid the calculating look in his eyes behind a look of young trainer innocence. "What about you?"

"Yesterday was my first Pokémon battle and with Whismur badly beaten up I decided to let her and Chad play and relax," Harry said as he stepped aside to let Joey, and unknowingly the danger he brought with him, into the cottage. "If it was not for that female trainer who gave me that strange potion spray then I would not of known what to do."

"Female trainer who gave you the strange potion spray?" Joey asked with a frown as he now stood inside of the cottage opposite Harry who was closing the front door. After a few seconds a light flashed on inside of his head. "Wait! Do you mean by any chance...are you talking about the temporary Boss?"

"If she had brown hair then yes, I am," Harry replied as he turned to face Joey, he motioned a 'follow me' action and turned to walk down the hallway with Joey following behind him as they headed towards the living room. "What do you mean by temporary Boss? Are you all in some sort of gang of sorts then?"

At Harry's questioning words Joey suddenly felt like hitting his head against the brick wall. He could not believe that he had not even been inside the cottage talking to the maybe Chosen one not even for a full five minutes before he had messed up. Biting back the urge to groan or run a hand over his face, knowing that any of these actions might give him a way Joey soldiered forwards.

"Yeah...she helps to run our little battle group while our main leader is away for a while," Joey said quickly while trying to cover his tracks. "She gives out free potions to heal your Pokémon with after every battle because our group is a big believer in the old story."

"Old story?" Harry asked as they entered the living room. Harry walked over to the same spot he and Tatsumi had been sitting on the night before and made himself comfortable. "Make yourself at home Joey...so this Old Story?"

"Yeah...it is pretty important for my battling group," Joey replied as he felt himself sweat. Somehow he had began to tell the truth without meaning to, the temporary Boss was going to kill him. "The story says that several centuries ago and in a far off land called Ransei where there are special people called Warlords who battle over land using Pokémon who they create a special bond with. The story goes that during this time there were great battles over land and kingdoms only they got worse as time went on and soon innocent people where being dragged into the fray."

Harry nodded his head slowly as memories and thoughts of the battles between Dumbledore and Voldemort. His mind began to wander and create the world that Joey described with his words. Pictures of old Japanese warriors and Lords flooded his mind along with ideas of just what sorts of Pokémon there could be in far off lands.

"One day a brave warrior rose through the ranks with their loyal Pokémon and a determination to put an end to the pain and suffering of both humans and Pokémon. After a couple of years and several long hard battles the great hero finally managed to put an end to the pain and suffering and bring about a time of peace, joy and prosperity," Joey said only to pause as he tried to work out just how he could tell the maybe Chosen one the truth without breaking any of the rules that his temporary Boss had set. Finally he decided to hide the truth within a story. "But the hero had suffered a great lot and just a few months later he passed on...yet this is only half of the story."

Harry frowned and leaned forwards slightly. "What is the other half of the story?"

Joey nodded his head, it was obvious to Harry that he was on a roll. "Yeah, they say that during the hero's journey he ran into a strange but powerful Pokémon trainer who cursed him. It is said that the curse was meant to force the spirit of the hero to steal another person's body when his body died and kick the other person's spirit out of the body or at least to the side where they would not be a bother."

"Amazing," Harry said softly with wide eyes, soft creaking sounds alerted Harry to the fact that Tatsumi, Chad and Whismur were finally getting up. "Are there people out there who really believe this story?"

"There are, in fact I there are groups of Pokémon trainers, myself and my group included, who is searching for the body that the hero's spirit will decide to take over so they can pledge their undying loyalty to him," Joey answered as he tried to bite back a wince as he realised just how much information he was giving away. "Do you think that the story is true?"

"Well...it is an interesting story," Harry said with a thoughtful expression on his face. "And...well this is what you believe so...but personally I am not sure. Though I do know that all myths, legends and old stories always has a grain of truth in them somewhere. Maybe this one is true but it just got blown out of proportion? What if instead of the hero's spirit being forced to steal another body to use it could mean that he might be reborn multiple times and each time the hero will help the world in some way?"

Joey frowned. "I had never looked at the old story like that before Harry...maybe you are right. From everything I know...and if I combine it with your theory then it fits, a scarily close and well fitting fit. You have given me food for thought...I wonder what the others will say when I tell them this."

"Maybe they would like it because it would mean that the hero will not be painted in such a dark and evil light?" Harry suggested kindly, not wanting to ruffle any feathers. "If you really are not sure but want to tell someone then why not do what I used to do? Tell just one single person about your idea, see how they react and go from there? I know that several times I have been surprised at how they reacted. Then again...what I am saying is only guess work and my own thoughts so I am most likely way off of the mark."

"Do not say that, you have put forwards several good points," Joey said sharply as his frown deepened. "It is just that some members of the group can be a little stubborn, close minded and prefer the darker side of the story you know? I guess I will just have to have a quiet talk with someone who has an openish mind."

Suddenly the sound of someone coming down the stairs reached the pairs ears causing their conversation to come to an end. A few seconds later a still half asleep Tatsumi entered the room yawning. As Tatsumi's sleepy eyes scanned over the room Joey noticed that they gazed at Harry with tender and unconditional love only for them to land on him with a sudden hardness to them that it had him gulping in fear.

"Err...Hi? I am Joey...remember me from yesterday?" Joey said as he shot Harry an unsure look. "I did say that I would be visiting and I promise you that we were not doing anything...I know from what I saw yesterday going on between you two that you are together and-"

"Shut up, I have not had my morning coffee yet," Tatsumi grumbled as he turned and continued to walk down the hallway.

"Sorry, I guess that Sumi is just not a morning person," Harry said with a sheepish grin as he shot the spot his mate had been in just moments before an amused look. "He is most likely getting coffee right now."

As if to back up Harry's words the sound of a kettle being boiled reached their ears. Playfully rolling his eyes Harry stood up and walked towards the hallway doorway, at the memory of his mate standing in the doorway, grumpy, still half asleep and in need of his caffeine fix Harry could only find one word that came to his mind. Adorable. In the future if Harry came downstairs first he was going to make sure that there was a steaming hot mug of coffee waiting for his mate in the mornings.

"Sumi!" Harry called out as he reached the door and poked his head out into the hallway. Thanks to the layout of the cottage he could see Tatsumi moving about the kitchen making two strong cups of coffee while Chad and Whismur was still missing, the pair were most likely upstairs causing some kind of mischief. "Joey here was telling me about this story that took place in a land called Ransei and this hero's spirit who is looking for a new body. What do you think of the story?"

Harry watched and waited as Tatsumi finished making two strong black cups of coffee. Without blinking an eye Tatsumi quickly swallowed the first cup of coffee, ignoring the fact that it was boiling hot.

'The heat of the coffee must not bother him because of his sort of not alive status' Harry thought as he watched the caffeine slowly work its way through Tatsumi.

"I know of that story," Tatsumi said, loud enough for both Harry and Joey to hear him but not loud enough for it to be thought of as shouting. "I did some research into that old story because it came up in my job."

"Really? What did you find out?" Harry asked as he watched Tatsumi slowly sip his second cup of black coffee while he started to make a third cup of coffee. As Harry waited for Tatsumi to reply he found a sudden thought hitting him. 'Tatsumi's a Shinigami so part of his job would be collecting spirits of people...maybe he ran into the hero's spirit and guided it to the right place in the afterlife.'

Tatsumi finished his second cup of coffee and turned to face his mate. This time in Harry's eyes he looked much more awake and with it. The look of disappointment and relief on Tatsumi's face made Harry have second thoughts and wonder if Joey should really hear this. The decision was made for him as within the second Tatsumi spoke causing Joey's world to come crashing down around him.

"While the story about the hero from Ransei rising up and saving the land is true the part about his wandering spirit is false. It turned out to be something of a rumour that a group of kids started so they could make some money off of the tourists who had more money than sense. Why do you ask?"

Before Harry could even open his mouth Joey bolted out of the living room and towards the front door. A mess of words fell from Joey's lips as he struggled with the front door key and the front door before he finally opened it a few seconds later.

"I am sorry! But I have to go now," Joey said quickly as he slammed the door open harshly. "Something just came up, talk to you both later!"

With those words Joey fled out of the cottage and slammed the front door behind him. Harry let out a silent groan and shot his mate a pointed look only to receive a blank look in return as Tatsumi finished his second cup of coffee and started on his third one.

"What is wrong with him?" Tatsumi asked, only to spot Harry's put out look. "What? Was it something that I said?"

Harry let out a low groan and ran a hand over his face. "Remind me to never let you near visitors in the morning until after you have had several cups of coffee."

"Fine by me," Tatsumi replied with a grunt of agreement. "I still do not know what I did wrong. I was only answering a question that you asked me. Is the kid one of those who believed in the old story and the hero's spirit movement between his body to another one?"

"Yups, he is, along with the whole group we saw yesterday."

"Damn it, there goes the neighbourhood then."

**To Be Continued...**

**I blame Joey the youngster trainer and his perfect EV Rattata for the Joey from my story! Also the land of Ransei and the warlords and such is not mine. It is from the Pokémon Conquest game, but one or two parts I changed a bit so they'd fit into the story more.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon and any other fandom I use, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Pokémon or any other fandom I use and I do not make any money from writing these stories. And the same goes for any other fandoms I chose to throw in at any time!**

**Written for: See Pervious Chapters.**

**Prompts: See Previous Chapters.**

**Chapter 51**

"And just what is that meant to mean?" Harry asked as he fully stepped out of the doorway and gave his mate a glare. "Why do I get the feeling that you know something about this hero's spirit story then you are letting on for?"

Much to Harry's surprise Tatsumi placed his now empty coffee cup down on the kitchen counter and let out a heavy sigh. Frowning slightly Harry watched as a large amount of different emotions crossover Tatsumi's face. The emotions ranged from resignation and sadness, all the way to relief and of a job well done.

"Sumi..." Harry said slowly while using Tatsumi's nickname to show that he was not too angry or upset. "Please, tell me what you know. I hate being left in the dark with only half of the information."

Tatsumi sighed. "The hero...he existed, when I was a field agent one of my jobs was to make sure that his spirit got to the afterlife. The higher ups wanted to make sure that the hero passed on and found peace after everything that he had done for the region."

"So you really met the hero? He passed on without any problems?" Harry asked as Tatsumi's words captured his full attention. "You said that the story was..."

"I personally made sure that the curse that story spoke of did not happen and did not affect his passing," Tatsumi said bluntly as he began to play with the idea of making himself _another _cup of coffee. Maybe some of the good stuff that Severus kept hidden from him too. "The hero from young Joey's story will not be coming back at time soon, in the near future or in a few years or even in thousands of years. No one is at risk of losing their body to a wandering spirit of a hero."

"Oh...with what Joey told me and what you just said..." Harry said slowly as he trailed off. "After seeing his reaction at your words I am glad that he sort of left before I asked you...I just wished that it was under better circumstances...do you think that Joey will come back to visit us or if he sees us when we are out and about?"

"Maybe, after he has calmed down slightly. Then again he will most likely just give me the cold shoulder for a while and pretend that this morning never happened," Tatsumi said as he gave in and picked up the glass jar of coffee from where it sat besides the kettle. "I hope that no foul play comes out of this just because I know the truth. I made a beginner's mistake and forgot that you should not always tell people the truth."

Harry bit his lip. "While I agree that sometimes that is right, and it also counts when hiding Birthday gifts, Christmas gifts and other holiday gifts...I also think that there are times when someone needs to hear the truth, that they have to face up to it and hear it. Then when they have heard it and thought things over it turns out to be for the better...Maybe with Joey that is the case? He could just be blowing off steam?"

"Maybe," Tatsumi said as he screwed the lid back onto the coffee pot and continued to make his coffee. "It is just that I have seen a large amount of people who think that this 'old story' is true and it is what the so called old story does to their minds that scares me."

Harry frowned. "Does to their minds?"

"Yes, at first they get into the story, and they try to find out more about it. Finally they end up joining one of those horrid groups, just like what Joey has joined," Tatsumi explained with a frown as he waited for the kettle to boil. "The person at first thinks it is all fun and games but then as time goes on they realise that it is not. Did Joey talk about anyone being a temporary boss or did he ask you to join? Promise me that whatever you do you will not join. I have seen the results of people when they try to do things to get the hero's spirit into someone that they think is the 'maybe chosen one'. Trust me when I say that the results are not pretty and they go to extremes..."

"This is starting to sound a lot like Voldemort and his Death Eaters in a strange and weird way," Harry said with a heavy sigh as he walked towards Tatsumi with a thoughtful expression on his face. "It looks like that no matter where I go or what I try to do things always seem to follow me...will it always be like this?"

Tatsumi let out a heavy sigh and turned away fully from his coffee to his precious mate. His strong eyes took in the unsure expression on Harry's face, his heart strings pulled and his stomach twisted as he felt as if his Harry was staring at him, beginning for him to take the pain away from him. With a heavy sigh Tatsumi took a couple of long strides towards Harry to cover the rest of the distance and came to a stop in front of him.

"Sumi?" Harry asked as he stared into Tatsumi's eyes. He watched as Tatsumi stared at him, Harry felt a slither of comfort and love enter his heart as he spotted the love that Tatsumi's eyes shown with.

"I promise you that no matter what I will always be at your side," Tatsumi promised softly as he wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled his stunned mate into a tight and loving hug. "I will stay at your side for ever, I promise you that no matter what you will not be alone."

"Thank you, Sumi," Harry said just as softly as he slowly lifted his arms up and wrapped them around Tatsumi. "I know that no matter what happens I can trust you to always have not only my best interests at heart but also to have my back."

"Of course I will," Tatsumi said softly as he ended the hug. "Now, all of this depressing and worrying is no way to start the day off. How about we go and find Chad and Whismur? If they are anything like the people in my office then them being this quiet for this long can only mean trouble for us."

"That reminds me of some people I know too," Harry said with a happy laugh making a smile appear on Tatsumi's face. "Do you know where they are? I did not see them on my way down."

"They are most likely snoring their heads off somewhere random in the cottage," Tatsumi said simply causing Harry to chuckle. "I have a feeling though if you get a House Elf to put out some food for Chad and Whismur they will be downstairs and eating in a blink of an eye."

"You are making Chad and Whismur sound like they are little children," Harry said with a laugh only for Tatsumi to playfully roll his eyes.

"In my eyes they are, in fact because of my age a lot of people are children in my eyes," Tatsumi said calmly before a playful expression appeared on his face. "Can we please get some food for Chad the Sidhe Cat and Whismur the normal type Pokémon?"

"Please," Harry finished in a teasing tone making Tatsumi give him a fake put out look. With a smile on his face Harry opened his mouth to speak only for a pop sound to reach his ears, looking in the direction of the sound Harry spotted two bowls of food. One was clearly aimed towards Chad's sort of taste while the other bowl was clearly aimed to Whismur's taste. "Wow, that was fast...I would of thought that it would of taken the House Elves a bit longer as they would have to make the food and it was not that long ago that they were making bottles for Chad to drink as meals."

"House Elves have strong magic on their side," Tatsumi said only to pause, smirk and tilts his head to the side slightly. "And it is amazing how well Chad and Whismur can tell that there are food here for them."

"Maybe the House Elves told them?" Harry asked as he too picked up on the sound. "While it is cute I have to wonder just how a pile of dry pellets can smell."

"To each their own taste," Tatsumi stated simply as he looked Harry up and down. "You need to eat breakfast."

"I know, I could stand to put a few pounds on," Harry said as a warm feeling hit him at Tatsumi's obvious care and worry for him just as Chad and Whismur came bolting into the kitchen and headed towards their bowls of food. "As for some breakfast...how about something warm? Porridge? Toast?"

"Toast, we do not want to eat anything that is too heavy as it will be lunch time in a few hours," Tatsumi answered before turning and walked over to the fridge. "I hope that there is some lime flavoured jam, Severus used to have a great love for the jam."

"I am a simple strawberry jam flavour man myself," Harry said with a smile before he headed in the direction of where the toaster was. "So, what is he plan for today then?"

"You mean besides ravishing you senseless?" Tatsumi asked with a smirk that had Harry felling as if he would become a human sized tomato. "But other than that maybe we should ask Whismur what she thought of yesterdays battle? Also...we could try to see if there are any more interesting people about? My plan for today is simply to be with you and enjoy my holiday."

Harry gave Tatsumi a large happy smile. "Thank you Sumi, maybe we could see about exploring the area or even go into the city a bit?"

**To Be Continued...**

**Oh no! I am so sorry, I'm behind big time in my writing and its all thanks to anime! I was only looking up a few anime's to put into this story when I came across some like Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru, Overlord, Ultimate Okatu Teacher and Barakamon, just to name a few! I promise to do my best to pick up the pace and update this story so it gets to its word goal and its completion goal by the end of this month. Promise!**


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon and any other fandom I use, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Pokémon or any other fandom I use and I do not make any money from writing these stories. And the same goes for any other fandoms I chose to throw in at any time!**

**Written for: See Pervious Chapters.**

**Prompts: See Previous Chapters.**

**Chapter 52**

"Very well, it will be interesting to see how the City has changed since I have last been here," Tatsumi said with a nod of his head. "Is there anywhere that you would like to see or explore, beloved?"

Harry gave a thoughtful hum. "Is there a shop that sells hobby items?"

"Hobby items?" Tatsumi asked with a frown as he parroted his mate. "What sort of 'hobby items' are you looking for?"

"I am not sure, maybe we can just see what the shop has when we get there?" Harry asked as he bit his lip , only to jump slightly as Tatsumi joined him allowing them to finish making breakfast faster. "I just know that it will be pretty boring for us after a while. After all we can only explore the area so much and we would be stuck doing nothing if we suddenly get some bad weather."

"Hmmm, smart idea love," Tatsumi replied with a nod of his head as he watched his mate make quick work of their breakfast. "I do have a soft spot for doing jigsaw puzzles and word puzzles like Criss Cross and Word Searches."

"Besides Quidditch I have never really had time to think about hobbies," Harry admitted shyly causing his Black Tiger ears to lie flat against his head and his stripped tail to wrap itself self aware around his right leg. He missed the dark expression that flashed across Tatsumi's face. "But I would like to try my hand at painting or drawing. I have seen some of the amazing pictures that the students in the Hogwarts magical arts club had done and well...I wanted to try but I never got the chance to take part."

"Well that is about to change," Tatsumi promised causing Harry's hands to freeze as they finished placing the bread into the toaster. "I will make sure that we go down into the City today and get you some arts and crafts supplies."

"Thank you Sumi but do not forget about yourself," Harry said as he allowed himself to lean backwards into Tatsumi's strong and well toned chest as they waited for the bread to be toasted. "We will get you some jigsaws and some word puzzle books, even if we have to go to another shop to find them."

"Thank you beloved," Tatsumi said with a soft smile on his face, with how he rested his head against Harry's head it allowed his mate to feel his smile. "I am so lucky to have a mate like you. I hope that you will let me treat you today. You will not upset me by not letting me do something that will make me happy, right?"

"Meanie, you are getting to know me too well, Sumi," Harry grumbled causing Tatsumi to chuckle. Feeling the vibrations from Tatsumi's laugh Harry found himself suddenly finding the toasting bread very interesting. "Well then if you want to play things that way then we will have to find a bank."

Tatsumi frowned in confusion. "A bank?"

"Yes, because the only money I have on me is a mixture of English muggle money and Wizarding money like pounds, galloons, pennies and knuts," Harry explained causing Tatsumi to go 'ahhh' in understanding. "If you get to do it to me then I get to return the favour."

"Fine, but I will spoil you more," Tatsumi grumbled only to pause and let out a chuckle as the toast suddenly jumped out of the toaster as it finished toasting causing Harry to jump in surprise. "That was adorable, my precious."

"No its not, I normally do not get so jumpy but it is all because of the evil toaster," Harry grumbled angrily as he quickly snatched the toast out of the toaster and began to harshly butter it. "Toasters are evil, I do not care what anyone says about this but I _know _that toasters are out to kill us and take over the world!"

"Take over the world? Really?" Tatsumi asked in amusement as he raised a single eyebrow. As he watched Harry finish buttering the toast and reach for the lime jam Tatsumi felt his stomach grumble. "How will toasters take over the world?"

"Toaster's attack people by making the bread pop out of the toaster suddenly without warning. This makes people jump in surprise and maybe even have heart attacks," Harry explained as he finished making Tatsumi's toaster and handed it to his mate. "They only let the toast pop up when your back is turned and you have either forgotten about it almost or you have become distracted."

"So it will not work if you are watching it?" Tatsumi asked curiously as he accepted the toast and took a bite out of his first slice. "It will allow the toast to come out peacefully?"

"You would like to think that and you would expect that but the evil toasters know better," Harry said as he finished making his own breakfast. "But they still do it, it just takes longer you know?"

Tatsumi chuckled softly. "Then why do you not just use the grill, love?"

"Because that does not make toast, it grills the bread not toasts it," Harry complained causing Tatsumi to smile around the bite of toast he was taking. "I prefer toasted bread to grilled bread. What about you Sumi?"

"I never thought about it," Tatsumi answered as he enjoyed the way his beloved mate's mind worked. "I guess that to me grilled bread and toasted bread are the same thing."

"At least you know that they are not the same thing now," Harry said with a pleased nod of his head as he picked up his toast and took a bite. Silence fell as they both munched away on their toast, it was not until Harry had finished his first of two slices that he spoke again. "So we both want to get a few things but what else would you like to do while we explore the City?"

Tatsumi hummed as he moved to wash his jam sticky hands. "Depending on what the time is and how much time we have left when we have finished getting what we want I would like to just have a walk around really. It has been quite a while since I was last here and I am sure that a lot of things have changed."

"It would be interesting to see what has changed for you," Harry said with a smile as he took a bite of his second slice of toast, he glanced over to Chad and Whismur only to find that the pair was listening to him and Tatsumi. "How about I finish off my toast and grab myself a drink of milk and we can get going?"

"I...I think that I will start getting ready," Tatsumi said suddenly causing Harry to nod his head slowly, Harry was unaware of the effect that his choice of words where having on Tatsumi. "I will go and get my shoes on."

"Okay Sumi, just let me finish eating and I will be right with you," Harry said with a smile. "I guess with how late we woke up that it is a good thing we fell asleep in our clothes."

Tatsumi made a hum of agreement as he walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway. He quickly made his way through the hallway and towards the living room where he and Harry had kicked their shoes off the other night. As he did so he heard a loud meow before a fury body collided with his.

"Chad," Tatsumi said softly as he shot the Sidhe Cat a sharp look. "If you want to come with us to the City the behave. Unlike my beloved Harry I am slightly more stricter."

Chad tilted his head to the side as he started at his human's mate. His mind buzzed with different thoughts as he stared at Tatsumi. After several long but quick thoughtful seconds Chad nodded his head in approval and stepped back allowing Tatsumi to continue walking towards the living room.

"Good feline," Tatsumi praised as he adjusted his glasses before taking the lead and walking into the hallway.

As Chad followed after Tatsumi neither he nor Tatsumi noticed a grinning Harry and a quietly giggling Whismur watching them in the kitchen doorway. Harry, as his mate disappeared into the living room, turned his attention to Whismur and offer the normal type Pokémon a kind smile when she felt Harry's attention on her and turned to look at him.

"Now that was cute, very adorable in a parent and child way," Harry said softly causing to nod her head in agreement. "I think that Tatsumi will make a wonderful father one day and Chad a good and protective playmate?"

"Whis," Whimur said in agreement.

The pair stared at each other for a few seconds only for them to hear Tatsumi muttering a few choice words to Chad. Unable to help themselves Harry and Whismur stared at each other for a few seconds before they broke down into quiet laughter.

'This is great' Harry thought as he quickly darted back into the kitchen, not wanting Tatsumi or Chad to catch him. 'I wonder what sort of things today will bring.'

**To Be Continued...**


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon and any other fandom I use, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Pokémon or any other fandom I use and I do not make any money from writing these stories. And the same goes for any other fandoms I chose to throw in at any time!**

**Written for: See Pervious Chapters.**

**Prompts: See Previous Chapters.**

**Chapter 53**

The next few moments in the cottage reminded Harry strongly of when he used to leave the Dursley's for part way through the summer. The reason was because he felt as if he was finally going to be able to explore the nearby city finally after being so close to it but so far away. Just like how he had felt with his freedom at the Dursley's.

"Have you got everything you need?" Harry asked as he finally walked into the living room a few. "From what little I have seen it looks like it is a good walk from here to the City and we do not want to have to make the journey several times."

"Just putting my wallet into my pocket love," Tatsumi replied as he did so while looking out of the window. "It looks like it will be a good day today, nice and hot but not too hot, I will leave my coat here."

"I just realised something," Harry said only to continue when Tatsumi turned and gave him a curious look. "When you first came you only, and still do only, have the clothes that you are wearing right now."

"Do not worry about something so small love," Tatsumi said with a smile as he felt a warmth in his chest at Harry's worry for him. "Tonight I can easily lay out my clothes and have the House Elves clean. Plus, like I said earlier I most likely have my clothes from when I visited last time. I can easily buy some new clothes or see about going home for a few hours to pick some up."

"Alright, well I am all ready now," Harry said with a nod of his head. "Whismur, Chad, come on guys, we are about to leave in a few seconds."

"Chad is very healthy, if the amount of energy he has is to go by," Tatsumi commented just as Chad and Whismur burst into the room and came to a skidding stop in front of Harry and Tatsumi. "I am ready now."

"Me too," Harry replied before he turned around slightly so he was facing Chad and Whismur. "Alright you two, listen up now. While we are out and about I do not want you two wandering off, you could get lost or hurt or even stolen, okay?"

Chad and Whismur let out cries of agreement, understanding what their human meant. Harry let out a relieved smile, glad that he would not have to spend half of the time that they were in the city chasing after Chad and Whismur.

"Good, if you want to go somewhere or see something let Sumi or I know, okay?" Harry asked only to smile as Chad and Whismur replied positive. Tatsumi let out a soft chuckle causing Harry to turn to his mate. "Did you say something, Sumi?"

"No, I did not say anything," Tatsumi said innocently, he decided that it was safe to play it safe and keep his mouth shut. "Are you ready then? If we wait any longer to leave we might as well spend the night down in the main area of the city."

"While that would be fun and intreasting I would prefer to be back before it got too dark," Harry said as he began to walk out of the living room and into the hallway. "Severus and Calem should be back soon..."

"Do not worry love, both of them can take care of themselves," Tatsumi said as he reassured Harry before following his beloved into the hallway, they quickly came to the front door. "Alright, one last check," Tatsumi quietly made sure he had everything before nodding and turning his gaze back to Harry. "I have everything, what about you love?"

Harry, quickly catching on to what Tatsumi was going on about, checked himself over for a few seconds only to pause and turn back to Tatsumi. Harry nodded his head giving Tatsumi his answer before turning to the front door and opening it.

"I hope that it will not take us too long to get to the City," Harry said as he walked out of the house with Chad and Whismur quickly joining him. "Do you know how long it will take us Sumi?"

"Depending on how fast we go and if we do not stop for anything then we should reach the City in half an hour at most," Tatsumi answered as he joined his mate and two none humans friends outside only to pause and pull the door too with a click. He paused and double checked the cottage's door to make sure it was properly locked before turning back to the others. "The path looks long and a bit daunting but once you get the hang of it and you know your way it will be quiet a quick journey."

"I bet to Calem that the trip between here and the City is a baby one," Harry said as he waited for Tatsumi to walk over to him only to sneakily slip his hand into Tatsumi's much larger one. "On the subject of Calem...Do you think Whismur enjoyed battling yesterday?"

"I do not know for sure love, you should ask Whismur," Tatsumi replied causing Harry to go bright red and nod his head.

"Whismur," Harry said catching the small Pokémon who was standing to the side them of them with Chad while looking around at the outside world. "Do you remember yesterday when you battled against Joey's Rattata?"

Whismur nodded her head in reply, she would not forget about that any time soon. While she had a good bit, but not a lot, of experience with battling wild Pokémon it had been her very first time in a Trainer and Pokémon battle. It had left her with a mixture of feelings. As she tried to work out how to tell her trainer about how she felt her dear human spoke.

"I guess that it is hard to describe, right?" Harry said softly as he allowed Tatsumi to begin walking and guide him away from the cottage. "How about this? If we found ourselves in a similar situation would you like to take part in another Pokémon battle?"

"Whismur!" Whismur replied with a happy nod as she agreed with Harry. "Mur!"

"Then we will take it as one Pokémon battle at a time then," Harry said happily only for a sudden idea to hit him. "Sumi...I know now that Chad is a Sidhe Cat but...do you think he could be a Pokémon?"

"I am not sure love, while he could pass as a Pokémon from a far away region he does not have any of the Pokémon attacks that I and other Pokémon trainers are familiar with," Tatsumi explained as they continued to walk down the route, glad that the Pokémon trainers from yesterday was not present. "I think that while in a proper Pokémon battle you should not...but maybe if it is a life or death situation and you have to defend yourself."

"Like that strange goat creature from earlier," Harry said in understanding as he watched Chad and Whismur chatter between them with various sounds as they walked besides himself and Tatsumi. "So...as Chad is not properly classified as a Pokémon but a magical creature from England do you think that there will be any problems?"

"None that I can think of, after all Severus has his House Elves living in the cottage and I bet that the city and the surrounding areas have been exposed to some strange happening because of the Pokémon," Tatsumi replied in understanding, glancing around quickly Tatsumi found that they had made it half way along the route and they were entering the more populated area of the route. "There should be no problems love, if there is then we can easily take care of them. Even if Chad has to wait for us while we go to the city in the cottage."

"Thank you Sumi, I guess that I am just worrying about something that is out of my control," Harry said with a smile on his face, he gave Tatsumi's hand a comforting squeeze only to frown slightly in worry when he saw several Pokémon trainers near the top of a long path, the one that separated the cottage and the route they were on and the City. "Sumi...I do not think that I want to battle right now. I want to get to the City..."

"I understand love and the simple answer is to keep your eyes glued to the ground and keep a close eye on Whismur and Chad. We do not want any of the Pokémon trainers to think that they are wild Pokémon," Tatsumi explained as he copied Harry's earlier actions and gave his mate's hand a loving and comforting squeeze. "Do not worry love, once we get though this small part of the route and start going down the other route to the City we should be fine. After you have done this a few times you will be fine."

Harry silently nodded his head and quickly lowered his gaze downwards to look at Chad and Whismur. As he felt the staring eyes from the trainers on the route Harry took a deep calming breath and trusted Tatsumi to guide him along the path.

'All of these eyes...it reminds me of back in the Great Hall when I confessed to Malfoy' Harry thought as he tried his best to fight down the ill feeling that was growing in his stomach. 'I almost forgot that this was the first time since my confession that I have been around so many people...but I can do this, I can. Tatsumi, Chad and Whimur is with me so everything will be alright.'

Chancing a quick glance around, though Harry never raised his eyes from the lower leg level, he found that they were almost half way through the area. Harry tightened his grip on Tatsumi's hand and lowered his gaze back to Chad and Whismur.

"Why am I effected by their stares so much for?" Harry asked softly with a frown on his face. "It never bothered me before."

"Maybe it is because you are feeling safe enough to let your guard down?" Tatsumi suggested, just as quietly, as they came to the turn of the path where the route split allowing a second one to start. "Just think about what sort of art supplies you would like to buy after we have gone to the bank."

Harry silently nodded his head only to let out a sigh of relief as the stares of the Pokémon trainers disappeared. As he calmed down Harry found himself feeling proud, proud that he had managed to overcome something that he had been dreading. Double checking Chad and Whismur to make sure that the pair was alright and still close to them only to find them still following the rules they had been given earlier in the cottage.

"We are almost there, this was not too bad was it?" Tatsumi asked softly causing Harry to jerk out of his thoughts and really look around for the first time in a while only to find that they were now walking down the second long stretch of route with the City in sight. "You know...how about we-"

"Tatsumi! My beloved hunk of a man! It has been too long!" a loud obnoxious voice shouted loudly.

"Sumi?" Harry asked in confusion, as he turned to face his mate Harry quickly spotted a very annoyed look on his face. It was plain and easy for Harry to see that whoever it was that had called out to Tatsumi that it was someone who Tatsumi never ever wanted anything to do with. "Who are they? Do you want to make a quick get away?"

Before Tatsumi had time to reply Harry found himself being roughly shoved away from Tatsumi. As Harry caught his stepping he turned his attention back to Tatsumi only to frown when he spotted a pair of red clothed covered thin long arms wrapping around _his _mate's waist only for them to quickly begin to wander. Unable to help himself Harry let out a dark growl, allowing his Black Tiger side to show, and glared at the person who was trying to grope his stone still and angry looking mate.

"Oh my hunky Tatsumi! What a girl like me would not give to have someone like you and Sebby-chan waiting on me all day long!" the person gushed out with a girlish squeal of glee, though from the tint of the voice Harry realised that the person was male. "How about you come with me, help me finish up this job I have to do really quickly? That way we can ditch this boring land of the living and go back home where we can-"

Unable to take any more Harry let out a dark growl as his magic dangerously crackled around him. "Just who do you think you are? Tatsumi is MINE! Let my mate go _now_ unless you want your eyes being clawed out and eaten while using your blood as sauce!"

"Huh? Is the adorable little kitty trying to be a big tough guy?" the male asked as he paused in his actions and looked around Tatsumi to look at Harry. It was plain for Harry to see the expression of strong dislike on the man's face. "Get lost and leave us two star cross lovers alone, you little kitty, and take your little friends with you. Tatsumi and I are going to have some adult fun!"

**To Be Continued...**


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon and any other fandom I use, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Pokémon or any other fandom I use and I do not make any money from writing these stories. And the same goes for any other fandoms I chose to throw in at any time!**

**Written for: See Pervious Chapters.**

**Prompts: See Previous Chapters.**

**Chapter 54**

"The only adult fun that _my _Sumi will be having is with me," Harry said with an angry snarl as he glared at the strange man who was still holding Tatsumi in a possessive manner.

The man was only a tiny bit shorter than Tatsumi. He had long dark red hair, shark like teeth and red framed glasses which had been accessorized by a neck chain containing skulls. He wore a vest, gloves, red and white striped bow tie, and a pair of red and black high heeled ankle boots. He also had a red coat that was hung off of his shoulders giving the look that he was wearing it around his elbows. To Harry it was as if the man looked as if he was covered in red. As Harry raised his gaze upwards Harry found himself looking into a pair of duller green eyes.

"Now now, if you are so desperate for a good man in your life then why do you not find one who is more your age and abilities?" the man said as he gave Harry a snooty 'better than you' look. "After all I am sure that Tatsumi is way out of your league and more into mine."

The stranger paused, a frown appeared on his face as his green eyes landed on Chad and Whismur. Harry felt the hackles on the back of his neck stand up even more. Unable and not caring Harry hissed dangerously at the stranger only for his angry hiss to be joined in by Chad.

"My my, what is a baby boy doing with a young Sidhe Cat? I have never seen one here on the normal human plain before," the stranger said with a thoughtful hum. "Tatsumi, my beloved, are you developing a cat fetish just like Sebby-chan? You do know though that the pink and yellow creature is more like a mouse right?"

At the stranger's words Harry fell silent as he waited for Tatsumi's response. His heart pounded in his chest as Harry's mind began to wander, just who was this stranger, how did he know Tatsumi, was Tatsumi only playing with his emotions, was this stranger Tatsumi's maybe other possible mate?

"Tatsumi, my handsome hunk of a man, answer me, say something," The stranger complained with what Harry thought was meant to be a sexy pout but in Harry's opinion made the stranger look like a female dog in heat. "Is it because of this kid, maybe we could-"

"Get off me Grell Sutcliff," Tatsumi said darkly and suddenly causing the attention to snap back to him. The blank expression that had been on his face just seconds ago was now replaced by a dark expression of anger, a flash of light hit Tatsumi's glasses making the man look even scarier. "I did not give you permission to touch me, do you need another lesson after what happened last time? Or maybe I should show less mercy and let Chad, _my mate_ Harry's Sidhe Cat, attack you? We all know that you hate anything red being damaged."

"WHAT! YOUR MATE!" The stranger, now known as Grell Sutcliff, yelled out angrily as all of Tatsumi's other words, including his warnings to be ignored. "But I thought that Sebby-chan and I were your mates!"

"Only in your dreams," Tatsumi replied darkly, slowly he reached up and grabbed hold of one of Grell's wandering hands. "Go away, do your job and go back to work. I made it quite clear last time that I have no romantic interest in you, and on that note, neither does Sebastian."

"Stop being mean! This is not a funny joke!" Grell yelled out angrily as he pulled his hand out of Tatsumi's grasp and took several shocked steps away from Tatsumi. "You are joking, right?"

Unable to help himself Harry gave in to the evil feeling inside of him. Quickly without warning Harry walked over to Tatsumi and wrapped his own arms around his mate's body. As he snuggled into his mate and let out a very happy purr when Tatsumi's arms wrapped around him he tilted his head to the side so he could see the angry Grell. A smirk appeared on Harry's lips at the sight of a very angry Grell.

"Mine," Tatsumi said possesivly as he leant down and placed a kiss on top of Harry's head. "Only mine, us together, not Grell Sutcliff."

"But we have to be mates!" Grell said sadly, the true sadness in his voice made Harry suddenly come crashing down to earth. "How can we not be mates?"

"Maybe your mate is someone who spends a lot of time around you and some other people that you spend with?" Harry suggested calmly, memories of his own rejection with Draco Malfoy danced though his mind. "Is there anyone who you could get a bit mixed up with?"

"The only person who I spend a lot of time around besides my Sebby-chan and my Tatsumi-hunky man is..." Grell said only to slowly trail off.

Turning around so he could keep a closer eye on his one sided love interest Tatsumi turned to face Grell while keeping a protective hold on his true mate. Using Grell's shock induced frozen moment Tatsumi quickly glanced over to Whismur and Chad only to find the pair standing next to them in a protective manner, both ready to attack Grell in their defence.

"I take it that you can think of a person?" Tatsumi asked carefully, hoping that Grell would not jump to a stupid conclusion and try to jump him and proclaim his undying love for him.

"I can think of one person that fits all of the ticket boxes that comes with finding your mate and they fit in with what you suggested little kitty," Grell replied as a thoughtful and hopeful expression appeared on his face. "But...maybe I am wrong? What if it is not who I...what if I am wrong and it is someone else and both he and I are destined for someone else? What if they reject me and I-"

"You will not know until you talk to them," Harry said as he snuggled into Tatsumi's loving and protective hold. "I know all about a mate's rejection and how it hurts you because my own first mate rejected me and Tatsumi is my second mate."

Grell nodded his head slowly. "Then you really do understand...but the person might just laugh at me and think that I am joking."

"Wait just a moment," Tatsumi said suddenly as a look of understanding suddenly flashed across his face. "I think that I know who you are talking about...Is the person by any chance your Boss? A William T. Spears."

"Do not say that name!" Grell screeched out as his face went bright neon red, much to Tatsumi's and Harry's amusement. "If you say his name then he will jump out of the shadows! He is always watching me, waiting for the moment when I finally mess up!"

Unknown to Grell, as he was too lost in his own fantasy world with him and William, a sound of footsteps came to Harry's Black Tiger ears. As his Black Tiger ears moved around trying to pinpoint the sound Harry glanced quickly up at Tatsumi only to find that he was looking over Grell's right shoulder with a knowing glint in his eyes.

'Something tells me that this William T. Spears person is going to appear within the next few seconds' Harry thought as he followed Tatsumi's line of sight. As he did so Harry's emerald green eyes landed on another new looking person who was slowly walking towards them.

The new person moved silently towards them and stayed silent. He was a tall man with short and neatly combed black hair and yellow green eyes. Covering his eyes were a pair of rectangle shaped glasses which had four decorative lines on each arm of the frames. He wore a dark suit, tie, black gloves and a smart pair of dress shoes.

'He looks like he is the complete opposite of Grell' Harry thought as he took in the messy appearance of Grell and the neat and proper appearance of the new comer. 'They are like two opposite sides of the same coin.'

"So it really does matter to you if you make a fool of yourself in front of William?" Tatsumi asked, Grell totally missed the playful smirk he was sending over his right shoulder at the newcomer.

"Of course I do!" Grell replied in honesty, not noticing the expressions that danced across the new man's face, one of the emotions were pleasure. "I need to make sure that I have a good track record before I speak to him. I do not want him to turn me down, not just as an employee but as a possible mate! I want to remove any chances that might factor into William dearest turning me down."

"Well it seems like you will not have to worry about being turned down on any level Grell," Tatsumi said seriously while making sure to keep his face schooled in a blank expression. "If I was you I would seriously think about if I want to turn around and look behind you."

"Look behind me?" Grell asked as he parroted Tatsumi's words, only to freeze and fall silent as a familiar long slender hand suddenly appear on his shoulder. Gulping slightly Grell stayed stone still and looked between Tatsumi and Harry for help. "He...William...he is standing right behind me isn't he?"

Tatsumi and Harry simply nodded their heads in reply. Grell gulped nervously as all of the colour quickly disappeared from his face.

"H-How long have you been standing behind me, sir?" Grell asked as he stayed frozen to the spot. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know what I need to know," the man, who Harry guessed was William T. Spears, answered calmly. "I have been able to learn several very interesting pieces of information, and all of this all came about because I just decided to come and see how you were getting on."

"Oh goodie," Grell said weakly. "Am I in trouble?"

Grell's answer came in a reply of being spun around to face William, and a pair of possessive lips being firmly planted onto his. Unable to help himself Grell let out a soft moan of pleasure at William's touch. In reply William quickly wrapped his arms around Grell's body and pulled him into a deeper kiss. As Grell gasped and William slipped his tongue into Grell's mouth one thing was for certain. William would no longer allow Grell to wander too far from him, after all he was a possessive man and proud of that fact.

**To Be Continued...**

**Anime Corner:**

**Title: Black Butler**

**Summary: ****One of the noble families of England - Phantomhive, has a butler, Sebastian Michaels. He has unquestionably perfect knowledge, manners, talent with materials. martial arts and much more. But for some reason, he serves a 12 year old master...****(Taken from Ryuanime).**


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon and any other fandom I use, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Pokémon or any other fandom I use and I do not make any money from writing these stories. And the same goes for any other fandoms I chose to throw in at any time!**

**Written for: See Pervious Chapters.**

**Prompts: See Previous Chapters.**

**Chapter 55**

"Maybe we should leave them to it and continue on our way," Tatsumi suggested softly, as he gave Harry a small smile. "We have things to do and places to be and this newly found couple needs some alone time. There is no dubot in my mind that we have been totally forgotten by now."

"Mine too but it is sort of sweet," Harry answered with a smile of his own, he allowed Tatsumi to take up their hand holding position once more before they began to walk away from the kissing and groping couple. "Do you think that they will be alright? What if someone comes walking by and sees them?"

"They will not, knowing William T. Spears he has most likely used a special skill of his to make sure they are invisible," Tatsumi replied calmly without looking back. Feeling the curious gaze from his mate Tatsumi gave him a tender smile as they continued to walk towards the City. "You are wondering why I do not just call them Grell and William for?"

"Yes, I am," Harry answered with a nod of his head. "Is it some sort of...Death Worker thing?"

"It is not, the answer is very simple. In fact it is so simple that a large amount of people never realise it," Tatsumi said as he gave Harry's hand a soft tug causing his emerald green eyed mate to miss the tail of a wild Pokémon. "I do it because it annoys them. It makes them get angry and that means I have some free entertainment. Though, if anyone ever figures out why I call them by their full name I will stop and call them what they ask me to...that should start a new round of confusion and frustration off."

"You are nothing but a big tease," Harry said with a laugh only to spot the City as it came into view. "You act all big and scary like but you are nothing but a big playful kid. I wonder what your work collages would make if they saw this side of you. What do you think Sumi? Heart attacks? Anger? Or maybe they will turn into a statue because they are shocked, like I have seen in Dudley's TV shows? Or how about they could think that you was not the real Tatsumi so they take you in to be questioned only to find that you are the real you and that leads them to faint or-"

"Only you will get to see the real me without any masks," Tatsumi said as he cut Harry's ramblings off. "Others will only get to see sneak peeks of my true self but you...you are different."

"T-Thank you Sumi," Harry said with a shy smile as he slightly leaned his body over so his head was now resting on Tatsumi's arm as they walked. "Do you think that we will run into anyone else while we are in the City?"

"Maybe, after all there is the Shop and Pokecentre in the City along with the local gym," Tatsumi replied as they finally reached the end of the route. "If we see any of the Pokémon trainers from the group yesterday..."

"Then I will be super careful about how I interact with them and I will not go anywhere with them and I will be aware of the danger that I might be in," Harry said with a playful roll of his eyes. "The way you are acting you are making me think that these people might think that I am this chosen one...no, Tatsumi..."

"I am sorry precious, but with how things are developing...it might be possible," Tatsumi said softly. "But I promise to protect you, just stay at my side okay? If my suspicions do turn out to be true I will make sure that they clearly know what the truth is."

Harry silently nodded his head, knowing that Tatsumi could feel the motion on his arm. As he allowed his thoughts to wonder and think over Joey and his group they finally crossed over the boarder that separated the route and the City allowing Harry to get his first sight of the City.

"This is amazing," Harry said in amazement as he looked around at the houses and surrounding areas with wide eyes full of curiosity. "This City is big and modern...even more modern than Surry."

"This region and the other regions of this Pokémon filled land does have more advanced technology compared to elsewhere in the world," Tatsumi replied, understanding just where Harry was coming from. "But I do have to agree with you, compared to the last time that I came to this City it has really advanced in technology by leaps and bounds."

"Can we please go to the bank first?" Harry asked as he and Tatsumi walked farther into the City. As they did so Harry spotted an old man grumpily lying on the ground with his arms crossed glaring at the sky while what looked like his young granddaughter was kneeling next to him trying to get him to move. "I know that you said that you were going to spoil me but I also said that I was going to spoil you."

Tatsumi chuckled and nodded his head, "Very well my beloved," he began to guide them down a nearby path and towards the local bank. "How about we go and pop into the local Pokemarket to see if we can get anything for Whismur and maybe Chad?"

"Maybe...but let us just see how much time after visiting the bank and the other shops that we want to," Harry said with a thoughtful expression on his face. "I know how time can fly when you are having fun...and we did say that we do not want to be out too late."

"If we do end up getting carried away than I will make sure that we get back to the cottage safely," Tatsumi promised as he placed a quick but loving kiss on the tip of Harry's Black Tiger ears. "Do not worry, just relax and let yourself get carried away. I promise that nothing bad will happen."

"Merlin, I sound so weak," Harry said with a low groan as he allowed Tatsumi to led him to the bank. "Thank you Tatsumi...so how much farther is it to the bank?"

"Not much farther," Tatsumi replied calmly as he motioned to a rather plain looking building that stood only three buildings away. "Do you see that building with the green coloured roof?"

"Yeah, is that the bank?" Harry asked as he quickly caught on to what Tatsumi was saying.

"It is," Tatsumi replied as they walked the short distance to the bank. As they did so Tatsumi noticed Joey and his group standing in a group over the road though it was obvious that several members of the group was trying to watch them without him or Harry noticing them. "Do you want to open up a bank account?"

"I do not know yet...while I think that I might open an account in the future I do not know for how long I will stay here or if I will ever return when we leave," Harry answered as they reached the bank's front door only to pause as they let a group of seven official looking people enter the bank first. "Maybe when Severus comes back I will talk with him and see how things are going back in England?"

Tatsumi nodded his head in understanding. "Smart move, Severus should be back pretty soon. I agree that it is the right thing to do as Severus knows slightly more than either of us. Now then, let's go and get some of our money changed."

Nodding his head Harry removed his hand from Tatsumi's and allowed his mate to go into the bank first. Mentally he went over just how much muggle and wizarding money he had in his pocket. As he entered the bank much to Harry's surprise he found himself looking around what appeared to be a normal every day bank.

'Wow, this place just looks like a normal bank' Harry thought in surprise as he looked at the stands and Cashiers. 'It seems that no matter where I go a bank always seems to have some things about it that just will not change.'

"Let's get into a line love," Tatsumi said as he led Harry towards the shortest line to see a Cashier, it was the one that the group of people who had entered the bank before them was in. "Hopefully this should not take too long as it looks like the bank is not too busy today."

Harry nodded his head and began to open his mouth to reply only to fall silent as a hand harshly came down onto his shoulder and gripped his shoulder tightly. Feeling the less than pleasant vibes coming off of whoever was behind him Harry quickly slipped his hand into Tatsumi's, just in case the person behind him decided to try something, and glanced behind him only to find himself looking at the face of the female Pokémon trainer from the other day.

"Err...Hi?" Harry said with an attempted friendly smile on his face, a comforting squeeze feeling around his hand allowed Harry to know that Tatsumi was aware of just what was going on. "Thank you for giving me the spray potion to heal Whismur yesterday. It really helped Whismur to regain her health back."

"Why yes, you can," the female trainer answered with a dark grin causing Harry to gulp nervously. "You can come with me and my friends to our Headquarters. It is time for you to give up your body to the great hero so can return to the land of the living!"

At the female trainer's words Tatsumi frowned and gathered his powers to attack and defended. Besides him he could feel Chad and Whismur also preparing to attack. Tightening his hold on his mate's hand Tatsumi prepared himself to pull Harry away from the group and far away from the possible danger only to be beaten to the punch by the sound of a gun's safety being clicked off.

As one Tatsumi, Harry, Whismur, Chad and the group slowly turned in the direction of the sound only to find themselves looking down the barrel of a gun. Harry, not wanting to chance anything, forcibly pulled his shoulder out and away from the female trainer's grasp and moved to stand on the other side of Tatsumi.

"Hey!" the female shouted out angrily. "Do not point a gun at the great Roxana! I am the boss until our great hero returns to take charge! Listen to me and-"

"You are becoming very annoying," the man holding the gun said harshly as he looked at the female trainer, Roxana, with a dark glare on his otherwise emotional face. "Everyone in this group are high level Preventer Agents, trying to kidnap someone in front of us was not a very good idea. Chose your next words carefully."

**To Be Continued...**


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon and any other fandom I use, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Pokémon or any other fandom I use and I do not make any money from writing these stories. And the same goes for any other fandoms I chose to throw in at any time!**

**Written for: See Pervious Chapters.**

**Prompts: See Previous Chapters.**

**Chapter 56**

Silence filled the bank at the man's harsh words. The bank employee's shared confused and worried looks with each other, while the stranger had pulled out a gun and was now threatening someone he was a Preventer Agent and the person in question was about to admit a crime. In the end the bank employee's simply took several steps backwards and guarded their Pokémon.

"I...I am only doing what has to be done," Roxana stuttered out nervously as she looked at the group behind her. "Right guys? We need to make sure that the hero returns to save us all and make sure that the hero has a body."

"Your hero is dead, he has been dead for several thousand years," Tatsumi said as he carefully chose his words. Tatsumi knew full well that the group of Preventer Agents held most of the power at the moment. "Until just a few weeks ago it was thought that the hero was just a story, a legend, until his coffin was found during a company's construction of their new shop."

"See! See!" Roxana screeched out in victory as she pointed a shaking finger at Tatsumi. "You admit that the hero was real!"

"And that it is part of a old story," Tatsumi said simply as he shot the man holding the gun a pointed look. "Ms...do you have any-"

"I am not insane, I am telling the truth!" Roxana snapped only to glare darkly as the group of Preventer's gave her disbelieving looks. "I am telling the truth, it is not my fault that all of you are too close minded to see the truth!"

"Ms...maybe you should calm down and back off a bit?" a blond haired male said calmly as he gave Roxana what Harry thought was an award winning smile. "How about we just get out of here and have ourselves a calming drink of tea? You and your friends can tell us all about this story?"

"I am not a fool, I know that you are just trying to get me to dig my own grave," Roxana growled out angrily as she glared at the group. Her eyes wandered over the larger group only for them to fall onto Chad who was standing protectively in front of Harry. "There! That is the answer to all of our problems!"

"What are you talking about?" a Chinese man asked as he shot his own glare at Roxana. "Woman, stop being a fool. Do you not realise how much trouble you are in?"

"Calm down Wuffer's, it is obvious that this woman has gone off of the deep end," a young man with bright purple eyes and very long braid like hair that was just off the floor. "How about if we pretend to believe her?"

"Too much of a security risk," the man holding the gun replied stiffly. "What about you lot? Do you believe in this story?"

Harry watched as Joey stayed silent in the group only for him to lift his head nervously and look Harry straight in the eyes. Much to Harry's confusion Joey silently mouthed 'I am sorry' before letting his hand drop down to his waist.

'What has gotten into Joey?' Harry thought as he stayed glued to Tatsumi's side. 'It is almost like he is going to do something he does not want to do.'

"You might think that you have won just because you have us out numbered and that one of your members has a gun but you have not!" Roxana said with a large grin on her face confusing everyone. "Joey! Release the Pokémon I gave you to hold!"

"I know nothing of what she has planned. I am just looking after a Pokémon that she has no room for in her party of six Pokémon until we manage to register her with a Pokémon Professor somehow," Joey replied blankly without much emotion shocking Harry. "Okay, come on out Abra!"

Harry watched as the Pokémon came out of its Pokeball. As the red light around the Pokémon disappeared Harry found himself looking at a Pokémon who seemed to be asleep. It was sitting down, and looked as if it would walk on two legs and it was mainly a yellow and green mix colour. It had a kite shaped face with a small pale yellow snout and two short pointed ears which had paler yellow interiors. Its skin had black patches between its joints and along its neck. It had two brown pale armour shaped extensions on its shoulders as well as a brown armour like piece around its chest. The sleepy Pokémon had three fingers and three toes, though its fingers looked to be much more shorter than its toes. Much to Harry's surprise the human like Pokémon had a thick, long brown tail with a brown band located near the tip of its tail.

"Get ready for this because if you blink then you will miss it!" Roxana ordered causing the group to tense and go onto high alert. Before anyone could act or respond Roxana turned to point at Harry with a large grin on her face. "Abra! Teleport the maybe chosen one to our last meeting place!"

"Do not even try that," the man holding the gun growled out angrily as he pulled the trigger backwards to prove that his threats were not empty. "One more move."

"Like I care," Roxana said with a roll of her eyes. "That gun is most likely fake! Abra! Fulfil the order!"

The next few seconds seemed to slow down for Harry yet at the same time they happened in the flash of an eye. As soon as Roxana had finished talking the Abra disappeared only for Harry to feel a three fingered hand wrapped around his wrist. Acting on instant Harry did his best to pull his hand out of the Abra's grasp only to fail. Suddenly the familiar yet strange feeling of magical transport hit Harry as he felt himself disappearing.

'NO! I do not want to go!'Harry thought wildly as he continued to try and escape. "Sumi! Chad! Whismur! Someone, anyone, help!"

Chad, seeing his human in trouble, let out a dark growl as he pounced on the Abra to attack. Chad's attack was too late though and was met with ghastly consequences as the strange blue eyed man finally took a shot at the Abra.

"NO! Chad!" Harry shouted out as tears began to run down his face as the last thing he saw before he and the Pokémon fully disappeared was the sight of a bullet heading towards an unexpecting Chad. "Chad, dodge, duck, move out of the way! DON'T DIE!"

Harry's words fell on deaf ears though as the scents and sounds of a basement came to him. As soon as the Abra let go of Harry's hand and walked off to guard the only exit Harry found himself falling to the ground in shock and grief.

"N-No...it cannot be, it cannot be happening," Harry whimpered out as he fell to his knees, big fat tears began to run down his face as his mind tried to work out just what had happened. "Please, if anyone is out there...do not let the bullet hit Chad, make sure he dodged in time."

With those last broken words Harry broke down into tears as he curled up into a tight ball. His mind replaying all of the different outcomes that might of happened to not only Chad but to Whismur and Tatsumi.

"All my fault, all my fault," Harry said in between sobs as his world came crashing down around him. "Chad's only a baby...I was meant to look after him...he was only a baby."

*****Meanwhile with Calem back on the routes*****

"Man, that was some great training we did today," Calem said with a large grin as he turned his head to look at his friend and fellow Pokémon trainer, Tierno. "I just know for sure that we will kick butt big time in the Indigo League. None of the other Pokémon trainers will know what hit them! Right Tierno?!"

"Err...yeah, sure Calem," Tierno replied though it was obvious that he was not really paying any attention. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Calem asked as he shot his friend and rival a confused look. "Did you hear something Tierno?"

Tierno nodded his head. "Yeah...I thought I heard a gunshot and a young boy shouting."

"Wow, those ears of yours are amazing. But then again I guess that after spending a long time listening to different types of music you would pick up things no one else would hear," Calem said with a happy grin on his face. "Any other bits of useful information about what just happened?"

"No...but something tells me that we should go and check it out," Tierno replied with a small frown on his face. "Something just does not sit well with me about all of this."

"Well...we have been training a lot so okay, but first I want to stop by the game corner to cash in my winnings so I can finally get that Scyther that I have been wanting since I arrived in this City," Calem said as he turned towards the direction of the town, unaware of just what was going on. "That way we will be able to see what is going on while staying out of those crowds."

Tierno simply nodded his head slowly. "Alright...but as long as we can check it out. Something does not sit well with all of this."

"Do not worry, I understand," Calem replied with an understanding smile as they began to walk towards the City together. "After all it is not every day that someone shoots a gun. Let's just hope that whatever has happened will turn out fine.

Still with an uneasy expression on his face Tierno slowly nodded his head as he followed his friend towards the City. Whatever had gone on Tierno was determined to find out.

**To Be Continued...**

**Sorry for the bad action writing attempt. I thought that if I had a go it'd be better than nothing. **

**Anime Corner:**

**Title: Gundam Wing /Ac**

**Summary: ****It is the year After Colony 195, and war between the Space Colonies and Earth has begun. To give the colonies an edge, they send 5 young soldiers, trained to perfection, to earth in the most powerful of Mobile Suits-Gundams. With their arrival, the tide of the war changes as they battle against the Earth forces and the Colonies of their origin. (Taken from Ryuanime).**


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon and any other fandom I use, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Pokémon or any other fandom I use and I do not make any money from writing these stories. And the same goes for any other fandoms I chose to throw in at any time!**

**Written for: See Pervious Chapters.**

**Prompts: See Previous Chapters.**

**Chapter 57**

Acting on reflex Tatsumi quickly summoned his powers allowing them to coat Chad in a protective shield. His eyes flashed dangerously as he watched the bullet hit the shield only to bounce off of Chad and hit the wall. Turning his gaze back to the Sidhe Cat Tatsumi frowned in worry when he noticed the heavy breathing of the young feline, something was not right with him. Unable to think it over though Tatsumi's mind quickly jumped to business.

"Where is he?" was the first words out of Tatsumi's mouth as he snarled angrily at Roxana. "Where did you send him?"

"I would think over your reply carefully young lady," a young man, older than the others in the group with blue eyes and long blond hair, said as he stepped forwards and stood next to the Tatsumi. "With the disappearance of that young boy this has reached a new level."

"A new level?" Roxana asked with a dark sneer on her face causing Tatsumi's hackles to raise. "Do I look like I care? No! All that matters is making sure that the hero has a body to return to when he returns to us!"

A young emerald eyed man with one of his eyes covered by his hair stepped forwards. "How do you know that you're supposed hero will return at all in your life time? How do you know that you are not doing this for nothing? What if your hero has already got a body to return to?"

"That is why he is only a possible chosen body," Roxana snapped out in frustration and anger at the Preventer Agent's words. "We will hold him for a while to see if he shows any of the possible signs that the hero will send to us to tell us that we have found the right body. If they do happen then we will keep him. If they do not happen...well it is not my fault what happens afterwards since he is not the chosen body of the hero. If he somehow ends up being hurt or-"

"02, go and find the victim, bring him back to the agreed meeting place," the stranger said without looking away from Roxana. "04, keep a close feel on these people, see if you can work out if this woman is insane. 03, 05, gather the woman's minions and take them to the local police station. Zechs, stay close to this man and make sure that he does not end up killing anyone."

"And what about me, Heero?" a young woman with twin blond pigtails asked as she stepped forwards and crossed her arms. "You better not be doing a Wufei."

"Your job will come later," the man, Heero, grunted without even giving the woman a single glance. "When we find the victim you will need to make sure that he has not been injured, Po."

"And just what about me?" Tatsumi asked in anger as his supernatural powers flared in reaction to his emotions. "Do you think that I will just stand by and wait for my mate to be returned to me? My mate is not a young child lost in a supermarket!"

"Do not worry, we will find your friend in no time at all," 02, said with a cat like grin as he bounced forwards. "The names Duo Maxwell and I-"

"Harry is not my friend," Tatsumi said in a dangerous tone that had everyone's hair's on the back of their necks standing up. "He is my _mate_, my lover, my other half of my heart and soul, he is the one that I will be together with forever. Do not just jump to conclusions. Now where are we going to start looking first for my mate?"

"Maybe you should calm down sir and wait with me?" Zechs suggested calmly only for Tatsumi to reach into his pocket that had his ID in it. "Sir?"

"I am allowed information on this crime," Tatsumi said harshly as he opened up his ID wallet to show the group of Preventer Agents his works ID. "I am a member of a special police force myself, this was not how I had imagined that I would be spending my first time in several years off as."

"And things have took another turn in this development," Duo said as he looked closely at Tatsumi's badge. "It looks like he is telling the truth guys. Man, you hero returning worshiping group picked the wrong person to kidnap."

"We did not try to kidnap anyone!" Roxana screeched loudly as she stomped her right foot. "We are doing what is right. Why can people not see that for?"

The blond haired, gentle looking man once again stepped forwards. "Maybe you would like to come with me and my friends? We could go to the police station where you can tell everyone about this hero who is meant to be returning?"

"I already said that your stupid plans would not work on me," Roxana said darkly only to be thrown off by the blond haired male's kind smile.

"But I, Quatre, really would love to hear your true story. And if we go to the police station than your story can be written down and recorded properly while going though the proper channels. That can only be a big plus in your favour when you tell others your story, right?" Quatre said with a kind innocent smile as he worked his magic. To the side Tatsumi raised an eyebrow in surprise at the innocent looking male's perfect manipulation of Roxana and her group. "So how about it?"

Quatre's question was met by a roaring yes. Before anyone had a chance to react Roxana and her group quickly grabbed Quatre by the arms and marched him out of the bank. Behind them followed an amused but serious Trowa and Wufei.

"Our kitty cat still has it," Duo said with a cat like grin of his own. "Right, any ideas on the first place we should look? What are the normal haunts for people around here?"

"There is a game place that is known to have a large amount of shady characters in it," Tatsumi answered stiffly as his mind combined what he knew of the City from his past and the short walk he had taken to the bank with his precious mate. "If not there then there is a cave that is just outside the east exist of the City. I noticed a couple of the people from Roxana's group looking in both directions as they waited just outside of the bank."

As Tatsumi spoke Heero's eyes trailed towards the strange creatures that stood at Tatsumi's feet with worry clearly etched on their faces. As he laid eyes on the small mouse like Pokémon Heero quickly labled it as a Pokémon, a weaker one that spelt less of a threat to him. With one security risk dismissed in his mind Heero turned his attention to assessing the other creature only for his normal frown to deepen as he watched the strange unknown creature's breathing.

"Has the creature suffered an attack from the woman and her group before we stepped in?" Heero asked as he chose his words carefully. He was not willing to plant his train of thought into Tatsumi's mind. "Does your strange four legged creature look undamaged and in good health to you?"

Tatsumi frowned in confusion as he turned his gaze onto Chad only for concern to wash over him as he watched Chad's heavy breathing. "I do not understand, before all of this started he was fine, messing about with Whismur and enjoying life. I do not know why he has suddenly having breathing difficulties for...

"Well we came in all at the same time so we know for sure that there was no chemicals used," Zeches said with a frown of his own on his face as he stared at the strange creature. "Who does this creature belong to? Does he belong to you or your mate?"

"My mate, he was acting sort of like a parent figure for Chad...or he was until he got kidnapped by that Abra," Tatsumi answered as he shot the long blond haired male a worried look. He could not lose Chad, not the only link he had to his now missing mate. "Why? Do you think that Chad's difficulty breathing and the kidnap of my Harry is somehow linked?"

"I am not sure sir, I am only throwing out possible ideas," Zeches answered without missing a heat. "We will know for sure if this distance that is between the two of them is what is effecting this 'Chad' so badly once we find your mate. Until then we will just have to keep an eye on things and wait to see what happens next."

Heavy silence hung over the group as Zeches and Tatsumi stared at each other, weighing one another up. The watching customers, employees, and Preventer Agents and Whismur and Chad stared at the pair with unhidden interest. After several tense moments Tatsumi finally spoke.

"Fine, but enough of standing around and waiting for something to happen," Tatsumi said as he finally broke the eye contact. "Let's get a move on."

"Agreed," Heero replied with a nod of his head. "We will go to the game station that you talked about."

With those words Tatsumi and the group turned and headed out of the bank with only one thing on their minds. As they did so they left behind a relieved group of people.

"Sir? Shouldn't we hold them here while someone phones the police?" A random employee asked softly to his boss who was standing next to him as the group walked out of the door. "That guy did shot a gun at someone...and what they were talking about...kidnapping and-"

"No, in my books we leave this situation alone, it is none of our business," the Boss replied with a serious expression on his face. "Besides you heard them. Some of those people are Preventer Agents and you do not mess with Preventer Agents."

**To Be Continued...**


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon and any other fandom I use, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Pokémon or any other fandom I use and I do not make any money from writing these stories. And the same goes for any other fandoms I chose to throw in at any time!**

**Written for: See Pervious Chapters.**

**Prompts: See Previous Chapters.**

**Chapter 58**

Tatsumi stepped out of the bank with what was now a permanent scowl on his face, it would remain their until he had Harry back in his arms. His eyes carefully scanned over the quiet street, looking for any possible threats, only for his eyes to land on a familiar figure.

Just a few meters down the road heading towards the very same game shop that they were about to go to was Calem. What caught his attention though was the stranger walking next to him.

'Who is that?' Tatsumi thought with a frown as he and the rest of the group walked towards the same game shop. 'That person better not be part of the group that kidnapped my Harry.'

Using the chance he got as both groups walked towards the game shop Tatsumi carefully studied the stranger. The stranger was male, around Calem's age and by the looks of it he was a Pokémon trainer. He looked to be a heavy set male with black hair that reminded Tatsumi of a Pokémon in its cut and style. He wore a large black t-shirt that had a Vanillite design on it with orange cargo shorts, a yellow backpack and matching black and yellow trainers. The young male wore a kind yet happy expression on his face as he talked with Calem.

'Should I call them out?' Tatsumi thought as they both got closer and closer to the game shop. 'I do not want to give a possible enemy a heads up on our location and presence.'

Tatsumi did not have to worry though as Calem soon felt the feeling of being stared at and looked around for who it was. A large grin came to his lips as Calem's eyes finally landed on Tatsumi's form.

"Hey!" Calem called out happily causing he quickened his pace and changed his course from the game shop to the others. "Guess what! I managed to get some good solid training in and I bounced into a good friend. This is Tierno, his a really talented Pokémon trainer and dancer. How has it been for you?"

At Calem's loud words and the curious looks from the Preventer Agents Tatsumi found himself stiffening. It was Calem's next words though that made Tatsumi feel as if the young Pokémon trainer had just picked up a kitchen knife and had stabbed him.

"Hey, where is Harry? Normally you never let Harry out of your sight. With the two of you together I know that Tatsumi is safe," Calem said causing Tatsumi to wince slightly. "Where is he? Did Harry go on ahead to the game station?"

"No, he was taken away from me by an Abra because of its stupid trainer's thoughts on an old story," Tatsumi replied angrily causing the happy and relaxed grin on Calem's face to quickly transform into one of anger and worry. "We are going to the game shop as there has been said that there is a lot of shady characters around there."

"I will come with you, no way will I let anything bad happen to Harry," Calem said with an angry glint in his eyes. "Tierno are you going to come with us or would you rather stay out of this?"

"I think that I will come but stay up in the main part of the game shop," Tierno replied as he looked carefully at the murderous looking group in front of him. "That way if anything happens I can stop anyone trying to prevent your exit or..."

"Good, that is an excitable security measure," Heero said with a nod of his head. "Wait inside the building by the front door so we have a safe escape route."

"This is starting to sound like a military plan of action," Tierno said nervously as he patted his Pokeballs in a comforting manner. "Are you sure that we should even be taking part in this?"

"It is fine, as long as we stick to the plan and co-operate with what we are told and act properly we will be fine and we will even be able to help," Calem said as he used his experiences raiding his home regions criminal groups. "Right? Besides I am a strong Pokémon trainer and with that Abra down there will be a Pokémon battle. Tierno and I was going to go to the game shop so I can see if I can finally get a Pokémon I have been wanting. We can use that as a good excuse if we are asked why we are there, plus the employees of the game shop knows me as I have been there a lot lately so it should not raise any eyebrows so to say."

"Good plan of attack," Heero grunted with a nod of his head. "Let's get this mission started then."

"Remember to stay calm and sometimes it is best to let thing play out by themselves," Zeches said wisely as he and Sally Po took up positions on each side of Tatsumi, just in case. "I know how hard it can be when loved ones are involved."

"I know, or have you forgotten that I too work in a similar field," Tatsumi snapped out as they started to walk to the game shop once again. "I will not do anything stupid."

"That's what we all think until we find our loved ones," Sally said softly, only her tone of understanding and sorrow kept Tatsumi from snapping at her, plus his gaze had turned to Chad who was walking besides him and Whismur and his breathing difficulties was becoming obvious.

For the rest of the short walk the group stayed silent. As they reached the game shop's door they naturally settled into an order that clearly spoke on their level within the group. Heero went in first followed by Duo and Tatsumi with the others bringing up the rear. As the strange group entered the game shop the sounds of the slot machines reached their ears followed by the odd stare by a customer before they returned to their game.

Without realising both Tatsumi and Heero did the same thing at the same time. With careful and wise eyes they began to scan the area only to pick out each and every single shady looking character only to notice that the four shady looking characters where all wearing the same black trousers and jumper and cap with white high legged boots and white gloves.

"Hey, Markus! Long time no see!" Calem said in greeting as he waved at one of the men in the shady outfit who stood quietly and stiffly against the far wall with a poster on the wall behind him. "How have you been?"

"I...I did not do it!" Markus suddenly yelled in reply as the startled group came to a stop in front of him. "We are not trying to make a comeback after what Champion Red did to us! And there is not a secret button behind this poster!"

Before anyone of them could reply Markus quickly darted around the group and ran out of the game shop. As Markus ran out of the shop the other shady looking characters suddenly followed him, all of them were wearing the same angry expression on their faces.

"What was that all about?" Tierno asked nervously as he turned his attention away from the game shop door to the poster that Markus was standing in front of just a few moments ago. From what Tierno could tell to him it looked a lot like a poster advertising some of the many prizes that where available to win.

"It seems that this Markus person seemingly chickened out and gave us a big clue," Duo said as he bounced forwards and began to take out one of the pins that was keeping the poster on the wall. "I do not know about you guys and girls but I am not going to let a gift horse kick me in the mouth...if that is how the saying goes. Ah Ha! I got it!"

As Chad watched the long haired human raise his hand to press the button he felt as if the air around him was growing heavier and heavier with each passing moment. His young mind tried to make sense of what was going on but nothing came to him, all Chad knew was that he wanted to get back to his human while hoping that it might fix his breathing problems. He could feel several worried eyes staring at him though Chad ignored them in favour of staying alert and finding his human. He was determined to see this though until the end, no matter what.

"Take it easy Chad," Tatsumi said softly as he too watched Duo press the newly found button. "Harry would not be happy if he found us to be seriously hurt when we find him."

Chad let out a soft mew of agreement as he allowed Whismur to snuggle up against him. A sudden loud sound of gears moving and things shifting caught Chad's, Whismur's, and everyone else's attention. Quickly turning to face the direction of the sound a shocking sight met their eyes.

Slowly as if moving on an old fashioned gear and pulley system part of the wall, the size of a normal door, moved upwards. As it got to the half way point the group spotted a staircase that seemingly led downwards to somewhere under the game station.

"Any idea what just happened?" Duo asked as the newly reviled door captured his curiosity and attention. "Anyone has any ideas of where this new door might led to?"

"From what I know this game shop does not have a basement," Calem answered thoughtfully only for the expression on his face to deepen. "But I do know that next door, a supermarket and a Pokemark crossover of sorts dose have a basement to store their goods in...maybe they have somehow linked it into the next door shops basement?"

"While it is a possibility there is only one way to find out," Sally said seriously as the moving wall finally finished moving. "Who is going to be the first one to go down?"

Heero quickly glanced at Tatsumi before answering. "I will go down first followed by the victims lover. I trust you will not mess up after all of your comments?"

"Of course not," Tatsumi snapped out as he pushed his glasses up causing them to flash dangerously. "And you better not mess up either."

The group stayed silent and watched as Tatsumi and Heero stared at one another for a few seconds before they finally nodded their heads in a silent agreement of a short term truce. Together as one they turned back to face the new doorway they stepped forwards with determination shining in their eyes. Heero never failed a mission, even if it was a self appointed one, while Tatsumi was not going to let Harry be anywhere but within the safety of his arms. One thing was for sure, no matter what they found find and save Harry.

One thing though was not sure. Chad's health and breathing.

**To Be Continued...**


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon and any other fandom I use, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Pokémon or any other fandom I use and I do not make any money from writing these stories. And the same goes for any other fandoms I chose to throw in at any time!**

**Written for: See Pervious Chapters.**

**Prompts: See Previous Chapters.**

**Chapter 59**

Without looking at one another Heero took the lead and pulled out his gun while Tatsumi silently followed behind him and prepared to use his supernatural powers. Besides Tatsumi both Chad and Whismur followed the two humans, ready to let out their own most powerful attacks at the first sign of danger.

As they reached what they thought was the bottom of the stairs much to their surprise they found it curved to the right. Sharing a glance and a nod of the head with one another both Heero and Tatsumi used the twist in the wall to their advantage and pressed their back up against the wall. Using the height difference between them to their advantage Tatsumi stood behind Heero and looked over his shoulder while Heero went first and bent his knees slightly to help Tatsumi see. Chad glanced around by standing at Heero's feet while Whismur used his body as a hiding place and looked carefully and nervously around Chad.

What they saw was what seemed to be the basement that Calem had talked about, various logos and boxes filled the large basement room while several workers went about their business and carried on their work. As if by some means of thought based communication the whole group hid their weapons and pretended to look innocent. Once ready they finished walking down the last few stairs and stepped out into the shops basement only to be spotted a few minutes later by a man wearing what seemed to be the workers uniform. A blue and grey coloured full body boiler like outfit with an orange hard hat on and a pair of heavy and sturdy brown boots. Behind me a human shaped Pokémon that looked as if it was made of rock and wearing what Heero thought to be a wrestlers outfit walked towards them angrily.

"Oi! What do you two think you are doing down here!" The man yelled out angrily as he stormed over towards them. As he did so Heero quickly caught sight of what looked to be a normal works lift to the right of them. "And just how did you get down here? I thought that after the problems with Team Rocket was sorted out that we blocked up that route!"

Behind the man the rock made Pokémon copied its human as it copied the arm movements and angry gestures that the worker did.

"It was or so we thought but it is a good job that the company asked us to come out here and check it," Tatsumi answered as he used both his age and experience with having to put up with his co-workers back at the office to his benefit. "It seems that the reports were correct."

"Reports? Company?" the man asked in confusion as his temper dropped slightly. "What are you on about?"

"There has been reports of shady people hanging around the game shop so naturally we were sent out to investigate," Tatsumi skilfully explained without letting the man's emotions bother him. "My partner here is from the Preventers while I myself are from...well if I told you I am afraid that you would have to die."

"C-Can't you just say that it is classified?" the man asked with a gulp as Tatsumi's worked his magic causing his anger to slowly disappear. "What do you want from us then? My name is Alan and I am the Head, if you want to talk to anyone above me then you will have to speak with the bosses upstairs if you know what I mean."

"That will not be needed, we are only checking things out to make sure that everything is safe," Tatsumi replied as he quickly blew the man's attempted control over them out of the water. "If you could just let us look around to make sure that there is no one hiding or being hidden then we can be on our way."

"What you see is what you get, this is the only room down here besides the office that we use to do the end of day paperwork," Alan said as he motioned to a door to his left with his thumb that his Pokémon copied. "But no one but myself and the others who have the permission to do the paperwork ever goes in there, and that means only myself and two others can enter that office."

"When was the last time you entered that office?" Heero asked blankly as he spoke up for the first time since meeting Alan. "Who has been in there lately?"

"No one...this pass month or so we have been trying out a new system where we all meet upstairs in a backroom and do the end of day paperwork in there," Alan answered honestly as he rubbed the back of his head, again his rock type Pokémon copied him. "The only person who has been in there lately is my sister's little girl, Roxana. I was told that she wanted a safe place to store some items so I went through the proper routes and people and got the official okay for Roxana to use the room as she wanted. Why are you asking for? Did something bad happen to my precious little niece?"

"It depends," Tatsumi replied simply as he turned his body around to face the office door while trusting Heero to have his back.

As Tatsumi did so a frown of worry and concern flashed across his face as he used the turn to quickly glance a look at Chad. Much to Tatsumi's concern the Sidhe Feline seemed to be breathing even heavier, when this was all over Tatsumi was determined to get in contact with his work place and see if Watari would give Chad a check up.

"My precious little niece has not done anything wrong and she never will!" Alan said as he shot one last glare at the pair before reaching into one of his many pockets and pulling out a golden key. "I will let you into the room if only to prove to you that Roxana is innocent! She is a good girl!"

As Alan moved to open the office door Tatsumi and Heero shared a knowing look. After a few seconds they broke eye contract and followed Alan towards the office. As they followed him they ignored the curious stares they gained from the employees of the Pokemark.

"Stupid official idiots, my precious little girl would not hurt a fly," Alan muttered angrily as they reached the office door, it was a plain, simple and normal door that was the type that would not grab a person's attention. Without a second thought Alan unlocked the office door, pulled out the key and pushed the office door open. "There, see for yourself! Roxana is a good girl who would not harm anyone or any Pokémon!"

With those passionate words spoken Alan walked into the office with Tatsumi, Heero, Chad and Whismur following behind them. As soon as Alan took several steps into the room Alan found himself staring at what looked like a brand new room. His eyes widened as he took in the large change in the room.

"A-Amazing! The last time that I or anyone else besides Roxana was in this room it was filled with nothing but an old desk, chair and paperwork. Wallpaper was hanging half way down the wall in some areas."

"Well it seems like Roxana did one thing right," Heero said emotionlessly as he took in the newly painted blue walls. There was no sign of the desk or the chair and the many boxes that were piles up all around the room was clearly the sign of either paperwork or items belonging to the company.

"You see! My little niece is nothing but a good honest hard working girl!" Alan said with a proud grin on his smile as he puffed his chest out in an act of self importance. "What are you going to do now huh? That has shut you right u-"

"Abra!" a voice of a Pokémon suddenly came loudly cutting Alan off, its unhappy emotions were clear for everyone to hear. "Bra! Abra, Abra!"

As one the group quickly turned around to face the way they had just come only to find a very familiar Abra standing in the door way. Before anyone could react Abra launched a powerful physic attack at them only for Chad to spring into action only for the attack to collide with Chad's body and send him flying. Without a second thought Tatsumi quickly moved into the flying Chad's paths and snatched him out of the air only to take the brunt of the force.

"Damn it," Tatsumi muttered to himself as he suddenly came to a stop as he collided with the wall opposite the group. With a painful wince Tatsumi mentally thanked himself for all ready being dead only to freeze as a soft tearful gasp full of hope came to his ears. Already on alert thanks to Abra's attack Tatsumi quickly turned in the direction of the voices only to let out a startled gasp as he was met with a familiar pair of watery emerald green eyes. "Harry!"

**To Be Continued...**


	60. Chapter 60 - The End!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon and any other fandom I use, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Pokémon or any other fandom I use and I do not make any money from writing these stories. And the same goes for any other fandoms I chose to throw in at any time!**

**Written for: See Pervious Chapters.**

**Prompts: See Previous Chapters.**

**Chapter 60**

"Tatsumi! My Sumi!" Harry cried out in relief as he found himself staring into those ever so familiar eyes that he loved so dearly. "I-Is that really you? M-My Sumi?"

"Harry...yes it is me, my precious mate," Tatsumi said softly as all of the worry and fear that he had been feeling in the very short time that they had been separated away. "I never would of thought that I would find you so quickly...I thought that I would of had to search a million and one different places until I finally found you."

"Well here I am," Harry said softly only to let out a surprised gasp as his eyes landed on Chad's form that was currently being cradled in Tatsumi's arms. "Chad! Your okay! Your alive!"

"He is, the bullet did not hit him," Tatsumi said as he allowed his precious mate to quickly move so Harry was snuggling up to him. The sound of a Pokémon being released from its Pokeball allowed Tatsumi the knowledge that the Abra was no longer a threat towards him or Harry or Chad. "But...I do not know for how much longer he will..."

"W-What? What do you mean? Did something happen to him?" Harry asked worriedly as he latched onto Tatsumi like a leech while his emerald green eyes quickly scanned over Chad for any sign of injury. When he spotted the how Chad was breathing concern filled Harry. "His not breathing right! Why is he not? Did something bad happen? Can we do something to help him?"

"I have been wracking my mind trying to think of a reason why," Tatsumi replied with a frown as he wrapped an arm around Harry's body. "At first there was the chance that because of the bond you two share the fact that you had been separated from each other so quickly might of effected him...but now, now I think it might be something else."

Harry shot his mate the famous puppy dog eyes. "So you do know what is wrong with Chad? You can fix it right? You can make sure that Chad is healthy and strong."

Tatsumi sighed and looked between Harry and Chad with a thoughtful expression as he tried to chose his words. His mind whirled around as if they where dirty clothes in the washing machine. After several silent but thoughtful minutes with the only sounds being from the battle between Calem and his Pokémon and Joey's Abra.

"Some magical creatures do not do well in certain locations. If we want to make this as simple as possible some struggle to live in hot places while others find it just as hard to live in cold places," Tatsumi said as he stated to explain things to Harry who was listening hard. "For Chad...it seems that he falls into a group of magical creatures who cannot live on our plain of Earth for very long because of the air pressure not being right and the air is missing one key chemical of sorts..."

"So...if I want Chad to stay alive we have to send him away. Away to a place where he can be healthy and able to breath," Harry said slowly as a depressed air began to form around him. "Can...can we just create a special charm to help him breath?"

Tatsumi shook his head. "I am sorry love but this is one of the very few things that magic cannot fix. Chad will have to go back to the other plain...where the other magical creatures live."

Turmoil bubbled inside of him as Harry stared at what had come to be his safety blanket. His stomach twisted and somersaulted as Tatsumi's words ran though his mind time and time again as he tried to make sense of just what was going on and what his choices were. Unable to help himself Harry let out a heavy sigh as he snuggled into his mate's body.

"In the end there is only one choice left to pick if we do not want to kill Chad," Harry said softly as he pulled the willing Chad into a tight and loving hug. "I...Chad will have to go back...will he be able to come and visit me? Would I be able to visit him?"

"I am sorry love, while Chad can come and visit you sometimes for a few days it is impossible for you to go and visit him," Tatsumi explained gently as he gave his mate a soft expression. "You would find yourself having problems breathing too along with other symptoms."

"I trust you Sumi, and if it is for the best..." Harry said slowly only to wince at how much he found himself sounding like Dumbledore. "Will he be safe? Will he be able to have a family of his own? Does Chad even know how to get to this other plain? I would not feel right sending Chad to this other plain only for him to not know the way or get lost and hurt or even be alone and worse off..."

"All magical creatures that normally live in the other plain knows how to come and go," Tatsumi explained as he gave Harry a comforting squeeze. "And Chad will be fine, Sidhe Cat's are known to live in large groups so all Chad will have to do is find one and be granted permission to join it."

"And what if he does not get the permission?"

"Then he will leave and search for another group to accept him and if he cannot find one then he will either start one of his own up or he will return to us for a few days before coming what we would call a lone wolf," Tatsumi answered calmly, knowing how important having all of the facts were to his precious mate. "Everything will be alright love, just think of it as Chad being finally old enough to set out on his own and start his own family."

"But that is the thing," Harry said softly as he gently rubbed Chad's ears. "It was literally only a few days ago that I had Chad riding on my shoulder while being bottled feed a special milk formula. His only a baby!"

"Magical Creatures age differently love and you won't be losing Chad forever," Tatsumi said softly as he tried his best to sooth all of Harry's worries and concerns. "The only difference would be that Chad would just drop in for two days out of four for a visit and he would not live with you."

"Okay...but if anything happens Chad, no matter how big or small it is you can always come home to me, Sumi and Whismur. Okay?" Harry said as he stared at Chad straight in the eyes. In reply Chad gently nuzzled his head against Harry's face making Harry smile softly. "I love you too Chad, be safe, take care and see you in a couple of days."

Chad let out a soft mew in agreement as he gave Harry one final nuzzles before he fell stone still. Unsure of what was going on or what Chad was doing Harry stayed silent only for Chad to disappear a few seconds later with a soft pop sound.

"I...his really gone," Harry said as he stared at his now empty arms. "Chad...he is gone..."

"And to a place where he can go and rest up before coming back to visit us in a few days," Tatsumi finished as he carefully scooped a sad Whismur up and gently placed her in Harry's empty arms. "Want to go back to the cottage? Severus should be back by now and I am sure that the others are more than capable of looking after themselves and sorting the rest of this mess out."

"Yes...I...Chad is gone," Harry said softly as he snuggled into Tatsumi while pulling Whismur into a hug. "I want to go back to the cottage...a lot has happened today and I just want some quiet time."

Tatsumi nodded his head. "I understand my beloved. I will even use a special power of mine to get us to the cottage faster and without having to deal with anyone."

"Please," Harry said softly as he buried his face in Tatsumi's side.

Without anymore words being spoken Tatsumi carefully stood up while keeping both his mate and Whismur in his arms as he did so. Just as he finished straighten himself out Tatsumi found himself wincing slightly in pain at the bruise that would soon be present on his back thanks to the Abra's attack. Doing his best to ignore the pain, after all it was nowhere near any of the injuries he had suffered while on field duty at work, and began to walk towards the office door.

'If I can walk out of this office then I can use my speed to get us to the cottage in a flash' Tatsumi thought only to pause as he got half way as he caught Calem's eye.

The pair shared a silent look that was worth a thousand words. After a few long seconds Calem's eyes drifted downwards towards Harry's form still in Tatsumi's eyes before going upwards again to met the elder males eyes. With a single nod of his head that mean so much for Tatsumi Calem turned back around to the Pokémon battle. The silent message was clear for Tatsumi and one that he was thankful for. Calem, his friend and the Preventer agents were going to deal with what had just happened leaving Tatsumi and Harry in peace.

'Damn it, no one will notice if I do not fully follow the rules just this once' Tatsumi thought as he looked around only to find that everyone's attention was still on the Abra. 'Besides it is not like they will notice.'

With his mind made up Tatsumi quickly used his flash step, a power which would allow him to travel anywhere he wanted in only a few seconds and a few well placed steps, and headed towards the cottage. As he went Tatsumi made sure to keep an eye on his beloved and Whismur, unsure of how his flash step might effect a living human and a Pokémon.

*****A second or two later just outside of the cottage*****

Tatsumi let out a relieved sigh as he quickly threw open the cottage door, allowing it to shut behind him, as he slowly stopped using his flash step. A second later found Tatsumi standing in the middle of the living room with Harry and Whismur still in his arms and perfectly safe. As Tatsumi began to scan the area for threats, still on high alerts from earlier, his eyes landed on the hallway doorway from which a tired looking Severus holding a cup of coffee entered the room.

"It seems that you two got pretty close while I was gone. Did you get up to anything nice Harry?" Severus asked careful as his time as a spy allowed him to sense the atmosphere in the area. "I have some good news for you both."

"We could use some right now," Tatsumi said softly as he slowly walked over to the nearest chair and sat down. As he rearranged Harry into a more comfortable position he shot his childhood friend a pointed look that clearly spoke of a hidden message that Severus quickly caught on. They would have a talk, just the two of them, in a few days time to fill one another in on what had been going on. "Chad...he had to go as he could not cope more than a few days out of his own plain."

"Damn it, I should of made sure to check the feline and double check everything before I introduced the pair to one another," Severus swore angrily. "Harry...I am sorry but I do have good news about Mr. Malfoy."

"Really?" Harry asked as he slowly turned his head to face Severus. "And...it is okay about Chad, everything is still the same but the only thing that is different is that we do not live together."

"That is a good way of putting it," Severus replied with a kind chuckle. "As for my news...Draco Malfoy is finally getting the punishment he deserves. It seems that several other things have come to light which only caused to dig his grave even deeper. With the way things are going for Mr. Malfoy he will soon be stripped of his name, title, money and everything else."

"Good, that idiot has brought all of this on himself," Tatsumi said with a dark sense of glee. "If he had just kept himself out of trouble and did not act like a spoilt brat then none of this would of happened."

"It's over?" Harry asked unsurely though hope sparkled in his eyes. "I can be with Tatsumi? _He _will not try to attack me again?"

"That is correct Harry, no more pain or suffering or Draco Malfoy," Severus answered honestly as he allowed Harry to gaze straight into his eyes and judge for himself. "The nightmare is over Harry."

**The End.**

**I hope you all enjoyed one of my longest stories to date : ) I know that a lot of people find my endings rather open so I did my very best not to make this one too open and cliff hanger like. Hopefully I've improved a bit after taking in everyone's advice.**

**Until The Next Fic! : )**


End file.
